Amor prohibido (versión loli)
by javipozos
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki el hijo adulto del Cuarto Hokage se ve envuelto en una pecaminosa relación con su aprendiz Hinata Hyuga quienes no pudieron evitarse enamorar al ver que ambos han sufrido tanto en el pasado. Advertencia: Escenas Lemon Loli.
1. Chapter 1

Amor prohibido (versión loli)

Capitulo 1 UN AMOR PROHIBIDO SURGE

Naruto Uzumaki era un ninja de 20 años. Sus padres eran el cuarto Hokage Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki. Ambos murieron en el ataque del Kyubi hace unos dias. Lo que nadie sabía era que en él fue sellado la mitad yang del Kyubi. Ayudó a sus padres pero ellos le sellaron porque Kushina estaba muriendo por la extracción de Kurama. Había estado bastante enferma de una grave enfermedad y estaba recuperándose apenas cuando un sujeto enmascarado hizo su aparición y rompió el sello liberando al biju. Lo malo es que el no había sido el único sellado.

Hiashi y Hana Hyuga ofrecieron a su hija recién nacida el 27 de diciembre para sellar a la otra mitad ying del Kyubi.

En el funeral quedó mirando con nostalgia a Hana. El había sido su compañero de generación, su mejor amigo y había estado enamorado de ella desde siempre. Pero ella siempre se fijó en su rival Hiashi Hyuga. Se casaron y dejó a Naruto con el corazón roto.

Hana se había enamorado de Hiashi porque era el genio de su generación y su carácter frío le atrajo. Naruto no era ninguna de las dos. Era el peor de su generación y tenía sangre caliente. Pero se esforzó y llegó a superar hasta a su mismo padre quien era reconocido como un prodigio. Pero no le bastó eso.

Naruto estaba reunido con Hiruzen Sarutobi y Jiraiya. Jiraiya y Minato eran amigos y vio a Naruto como sus hijo. Supo lo que sufrió Naruto por un amor no correspondido.

-Naruto, tus padres siempre quisieron que tomaras su lugar como Hokage-le dijo Hiruzen a Naruto.

-No puedo abuelo. No puedo controlar al Nueve Colas aún y sería un peligro para todos. Me iré un tiempo para dominar a la perfección mi poder. Un amigo en la Aldea de la Nube puede dominar a su Bestia con Cola a la perfección. Me colaré para aprender de él. Además quiero despejar mi mente de malos recuerdos-le contestó Naruto.

-Está bien. Cuanto tiempo te irás?-.

-Unos 6-7 años quizás al dominar al Nueve Colas. Quizás pueda usarlo con Senjutsu-.

-Cuídate mucho-se despidió Hiruzen.

Han pasado 6 años desde que Naruto se fue de la aldea. Pudo dominar a la perfección el poder de Kurama. No le fue sencillo porque al principio lo odiaba pero se ganó su amistad y respeto. Le tenía que tocar la mitad malvada. Además cumplió su objetivo de combinar el chakra Senjutsu con el de Kurama y sus resultados son fenomenales. También dominó los 5 elementos con muchísimos esfuerzo, si Hiruzen pudo porque él no podía.

Era invierno y había mucha nieve. Se detuvo para contemplar a una niña de 7 años siendo molestada por unos niños bravucones. La niña lloró.

-¡USTEDES TRES SI SIGUEN MOLESTÁNDOLA LES IRÁ MUY MAL!-gritó Naruto soltando un monstruoso instinto asesino.

Los niños salieron corriendo. Naruto se acercó a la niña. La miró con detenimiento, era peliazulada, ojos blancos, piel nacarada y facciones lindas. Esta niña era idéntica a Hana...debía ser su hija y la otra jinchuriki. Sabía que debía sentir rencor a ella por su madre...pero no podía. Ella no tenía la culpa de nada.

La niña lloró en su pecho.

-Ya pasó. Ya pasó-la consoló el rubio.

La abrazaba con mucha ternura. No sabía por que pero la pequeña niña le producía una paz que no había sentido en mucho tiempo.

-Hola pequeñita. ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Me llamo Hinata Hyuga. ¿Y tú como te llamas?-.

-Me llamó Naruto Uzumaki-.

-Gracias por salvarme. Nadie se había preocupado por mi antes-agradeció la niña.

-¿Y tus padres?-.

-Dicen que no sirvo para las técnicas de mi clan y que todo me sale mal...creen que soy un fracaso-confesó triste.

Naruto estaba furioso. Ella no tenía la culpa.

-¿Tú madre dice eso también?-

Hinata asintió tímidamente.

Naruto no podía creer que Hana hubiera cambiado asi. Ella era bondadosa y amable. En siete años se hizo fría y arrogante como su esposo. Y se desquitan con una niña inocente su propia hija.

-Tus padres son unos tontos. Cuando yo tenía tu edad no era talentoso pero superé a todos con esfuerzo, sudor y lágrimas. Tú y yo somos genios del trabajo duro. Nosotros somos los que terminamos destacando y dejando atrás a los genios naturales. No dejes que te desanimen-le contestó con una sonrisa zorruna.

Hinata se sonrojó ante la sonrisa y sus palabras de aliento. Nadie había sido tan dulce y atento con ella. Su corazoncito latia y sintió un calor en el pecho.

-Gracias-dijo llorando la pequeña niña.

Naruto le dio un abrazo gentil y la acompañó a su casa.


	2. Chapter 2

Amor prohibido (versión loli)  
Capitulo 2 INICIA UNA RELACIÓN PROHIBIDA  
5 años después  
Naruto despertaba en su casa junto a Hinata en su cama. Ambos habían tenido sexo como muchas veces lo habían hecho a escondidas en los últimos meses.  
Naruto se sentía un enfermo por hacerle eso a una niña pero no podía evitarlo. La pequeña Hinata curó su corazón roto y lastimado al paso del tiempo. Ella era similar a su madre cuando era niña pero habían unas grandes diferencias como que Hinata era muy humilde, leal, considerada con todos y muy servicial ademas de, a pesar de ser odiada por tener sellada a Kurama, tenía un corazón puro y sincero. Lo que más le agradó es que era la única chica de su edad que no sentía atracción por Uchihas o algún otro genio de actitud fría. Ella decía que su corazón, cuerpo y alma le pertenecerían a él por siempre.  
Naruto la amaba más de lo que amó una vez a Hana Hyuga su madre. La acariciaba y ella sonreía dormida. La niña tenía un cuerpo bastante desarrollado para su edad. Le gustaba hacerla sentir placer y hacerla gritar su nombre una y otra vez. La chica era una experta en seducción y él era esclavo de su cuerpo.  
Naruto recordaba lo ocurrido hace 5 años.  
Flashback  
Naruto después de dejar a la pequeña Hinata a su casa decidió visitar a Hiruzen.  
-Abuelo Hokage volví-saludó Naruto alegremente Naruto al Tercer Hokage después de mucho tiempo de no verlo.  
-Es bueno verte Naruto. ¿Cómo estás?-saludó al que consideraba un hijo.  
-Mejor. Voy a darte mi reporte-contestó Naruto  
-Dime-.  
-Primero que nada, dominé a la perfección a Kurama o como lo conoces...El Zorro de las Nueve Colas-notificó Naruto.  
-¡¿El Nueve Colas tiene nombre?!-.  
-Si, de hecho las Bestias con Colas tienen un nombre designado por el Sabio de los Seis Caminos quien fue quien los creó-explicó Naruto.  
-Eso es asombroso. Eso significa que no es un mito y que el Rinnengan es real-afirmó Hiruzen.  
-Si. Kurama me dijo todo y adquiri muchas habilidades estos años-explicó Naruto.  
-¿Cómo qué?-.  
Naruto activo el manto con chakra de Kurama y su Modo Sabio Sapo perfecto.  
-Además de dominar a Kurama lo logré agregar Senjutsu al chakra de él. Los resultados son muy asombrosos-aclaró Naruto.  
-Vaya tanto poder-expresó asombrado Naruto.  
-Además logré dominar todos los elementos. Fue muy difícil. Pero tu eres el ejemplo de que cualquiera puede hacerlo sin doujutsus.  
-Debió costarte mucho. ¿Cómo lograste dominar a Kurama?  
-Es muy sencillo, pero a la vez difícil. Ser su amigo. Si a una Bestia con Cola no le agradas, te restringirá su poder. A mi me sellaron el lado maligno de Kurama y me costó ganarme su amistad pero ya tenemos muy buenos términos-explicó Naruto.  
-Eso es bueno. Ya puedes ser Hokage para estas alturas-declaró Hiruzen.  
-De eso quiero hablar. No puedo serlo porque jamás he tenido un aprendiz. Ese es un requisito-argumentó Naruto.  
-Jamás lo has querido-le recordó Hiruzen.  
-Cambié de opinión. Ya seleccioné a alguien que tiene lo que yo quiero en alguien. Ademas de que soy el único que puede pulirla para ser la mejor kunoichi de la historia. Incluso podría sobrepasar a Tsunade y Mito-expresó Naruto.  
-¿Quién?-.  
-Hinata Hyuga-reveló Naruto.  
-La hija de Hana y Hiashi. ¿Pero no los odias?-dijo Hiruzen.  
-Hinata no es como sus padres y como el resto de los Hyuga. Ella es especial-sonrió ante el recuerdo del carácter inusual de Hinata dentro de su clan.  
-No estás proyectándote en Hinata para hacer lo que no pudiste hacer con Hana-le dijo firmemente Hiruzen.  
-No...bueno, puede que tengas algo de razón pero Hinata no es Hana. Ella es muy distinta. Ella es más como yo. No es una genio natural, es más del trabajo duro, Gai tiene razón en su filosofía en ese sentido-.  
-Ya he leído los reportes de que no le va muy bien en la academia. Es una alumna debajo del promedio-informó el viejo Hokage.  
-Por eso sus padres la consideran un fracaso. Están muertos de envidia por lo que oí de que no fue una genio prodigio fría y calculadora como el hijo mayor de Fugaku y Mikoto. Eso me enferma. Veo que si Hinata no domina bien las artes ninjas es porque no ha tenido un buen control de chakra por ser una jinchuriki. Yo tuve ese mismo problema y mis padres me enseñaron formas avanzadas de control para hacer más eficientes mis técnicas-recordó Naruto el tiempo de entrenamiento con sus padres en el pasado.  
-Bien. Está decidido. Tu serás su maestro cuando salga de la academia. Eres el único que querrá ser su sensei. Muchos están resentidos por el Nueve Colas dentro de ella-explicó Hiruzen amargamente.  
-Lo sé-afirmó Naruto.  
Naruto decidió no esperar a Hinata hasta que saliera de la academia y se coló allí para avisarle de que la entrenaría en secreto para que pudiera ser más fuerte. Hinata aceptó sin chistar.  
Al primer año fueron ejercicios físicos y mentales. Meditación y control de chakra. No eran los de la academia. Eran los especiales del clan Uzumaki porque ese clan tenían grandes reservas de chakra. Aprendió los clones de sombra para aprender más rápido control de chakra y los libros. Lo físico dependía de ella. Hablaron con Kurama Ying para que pudieran ser aliados. Este no tardó en aceptar ya que no era malicioso como su parte Yang pero si quería conocerla.  
El segundo año se fueron a Ninjutsus y Genjutsus. Aunque su clan los prohibía se lo pasaron por alto y decidieron que los aprendería. Hinata tenia elemento Fuego, Rayo y Viento, este último por Kurama. Pero le costo mas aprenderlos por su chakra Ying. Los Genjutsus era naturales en Hinata por tener chakra Ying aunque debía ser controlando mejor su chakra enorme.  
El tercer año se enfocaron en Taijutsu. Mezclaron la Kata de los sapos con Puño Suave y dieron un estilo muy impredecible y mortal. Lo llamaron la Kata Suave de los Sapos.  
El cuarto año se enfocó mucho en dominar su Byakugan. Logró mirar hasta 20 kilómetros por el chakra de Kurama pero hubo algo que los sorprendió. El chakra de Kurama Ying hizo una reacción en el Byakugan de Hinata. Tuvo dolores oculares unos días y vieron que sus ojos se pusieron azules con fondo blanco en forma de flor. Kurama dijo que era el Tenseigan del hermano del Sabio de los 6 Caminos. Los poderes eran increíbles eran muy similares a los su manto de chakra con Kurama y al combinarlo con su Tenseigan daban resultados fenomenales pero debía dominarlo a la perfección. Aun su cuerpo no se adaptaba a todo ese enorme poder y necesitaba crecer para estabilizarse. Tambien se dieron cuenta que pudo liberar el elemento Tierra y Agua que no tenia antes. Empezaba a dominar sus principios.  
El quinto año se empezó a dominar sellos. Era difícil pero el Tenseigan le ayudó mucho con los minuciosos detalles. Pero le llevaría varios años antes de ser una maestra de sellos como Naruto.  
En fin, Naruto cumplió su objetivo. Hinata se volvió más fuerte que muchos en la aldea. Pero no tenía experiencia de campo. Pero eso sería saliendo de la academia.  
Decidieron esconder sus resultados porque no querían que nadie los descubriera, en especial sus padres. Sí lo hacían actuarían de forma hipócrita con ella y solo la querrían porque era fuerte.  
Hinata ante los ojos de la gente era una niña tímida, frágil, miedosa y débil. En realidad era fuerte, valiente y sin miedo a lo desconocido, pero conservaba su corazón puro y sincero.  
Sin darse cuenta Naruto empezó a desarrollar atracción a Hinata. Ella se estaba poniendo hermosa y no podía evitar tener reacciones al estar cerca de ella.  
Hinata le contaba sus muchas inseguridades y Naruto la consolaba con sus consejos. Una vez le contó de lo que sentía por su madre antes:  
-Oye Hinata. Ya te conté que mucho tiempo amé a tu madre-confesó Naruto.  
-¿Eh? No lo sabía-dijo muy asombrada la chica.  
-Ella fue una mujer agradable antes de conocer a tu padre. Allí cambió por completo. Hice todo para que se fijara en mi y nunca me correspondió-dijo tristemente recordando los momentos amargos sufridos en el pasado.  
-Mi madre es una tonta por no fijarse en usted. Si yo hubiera sido ella lo amaría sin dudarlo. Es un hombre bueno, valiente y muy lindo-dijo primero muy enojada por su madre, pero se avergonzó y ruborizó al decirle que era atractivo.  
-Así que piensas que soy guapo y lindo. Ven aquí-dijo burlonamente y abrazó a su alumna.  
Hinata se ruborizó como tomate maduro. Naruto lo ocultó bien, pero su ego aumentó por ese comentario.  
Naruto veía con cierto morbo que le costaba ocultarlo las curvas y el cuerpo que estaba desarrollando Hinata en sus entrenamientos. Ella usaba ropas cortas para evitar la restricciones de movimientos. Usaba su gran flexibilidad para moverse bien pero Naruto estaba pensando en que pudiera hacer con esa habilidad. Pero se sentía culpable de pensar asi de su alumna, ella confiaba en él con su vida y no podía defraudarla. Pero no sabía que Hinata se sentía atraída por su sensei. A veces entrenaba sin camisa y pues empezaba a sentir cosa extrañas.  
Un día todo cambió para los dos y ambos se metieron en un camino sin retorno. Un dia se fueron a bañar a un río afuera de Konoha, Hinata se había graduado de la academia y salieron de la aldea para celebrar por excusa de su prueba de si era una buena aprendiz pero en realidad querían estar solos. Naruto tenia una cabaña que perteneció a sus padres y ahora era de él. Fueron allí como en muchas ocasiones pero no sería igual que siempre...  
Hinata estaba en bikini. Naruto en un short corto. Hinata se bañaba sola en la cascada haciendo un lindo baile (igual al anime en la primera parte excepto que no estaba desnuda). Naruto la miraba y su corazón palpitaba. Era hermosa. Pero ella era pecado. De repente Hinata se sentó a su lado.  
-Naruto sensei. ¿Le pasa algo?-preguntó preocupada la chica.  
-Nada Hinata-mintió el ojiazul.  
-Naruto sensei. Me gustaría hablar algo muy serio con usted-dijo bastante insegura la peliazul.  
-¿Pasa algo?-.  
-Yo...usted me gusta-confesó muy sonrojada Hinata.  
Naruto estaba en shock.  
-Hinata...¿por qué?-dijo asombrado el rubio.  
-Usted estuvo conmigo cuando nadie lo hizo. Sé que esta mal esto pero no puedo evitarlo. Lo amo mi sensei-dijo de corazón la Hyuga.  
Naruto la abrazó. Su alma estaba más liberada.  
-Tú me gustas mucho. Te deseo demasiado. Eres pecado para mí, pero ya no puedo soportarlo. Te necesito-  
Naruto la besó con una pasión. Naruto jamás había besado. Nunca nadie le dio una oportunidad. Hinata se había reservado para Naruto. Ambos estaban perdidos en sus sensaciones. Naruto paso por la cintura desnuda de Hinata y ella paso sus manos sobre la cabeza de Hinata.  
-Hinata...estoy en mi limite...-expresó muy lujuriosamente.  
-Yo también...puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo...te amo...y no quiero otro hombre en mi vida más que tú-dijo Hinata amorosamente.  
Naruto dejo de aguantarse las ganas de hacerla suya y se abalanzó hacia ella.  
Naruto la besaba sin piedad su cuello. Hinata jadeaba.  
-Sensei. Siga asi-suplicó débilmente.  
-¿Te gusta mi bella Hina?-con voz lujuriosa.  
Hinata asintió tímidamente. Naruto pasó la mano debajo de la ropa interior de Hinata y la empezó a estimular.  
-¡NARUTO, NARUTO, NARUTOOO!-gimió fuerte  
-¿Te gusta, pervertida?-.  
-¡SIIIII, SIIIII, SIII. SENSEIIIIIIIIII!-exclamó Hinata.  
Hinata tuvo su primer orgasmo. Ella estaba en el cielo.  
-Hinata, quiero hacerte mía ahora-advirtió Naruto con sus ojos rojos que reflejaban al Nueve Colas.  
-Yo igual sensei con los ojos del Nueve Colas-.  
Ambos se besaron y se desnudaron. El pene de Naruto era enorme. Hinata estaba bastante sorprendida, no sabría si le entraría toda. Estaban en la posición del misionero.  
Naruto la penetra y rompió su himen. Hinata tuvo un poco de dolor. Pero después empezaron las embestidas.  
-¡NARUTOOOO! ¡ERES EL MEJOORRR! ¡ME VAS A ROMPER TODAAAA!-gritaba la loli.  
-¡ERES MUY ESTRECHA MI VIDAAA! ¡TE AMOO!-.  
-¡NARUTO, ME CORROOOOOO!-.  
-¡HINATAAAAAAAA!  
Naruto se vino dentro de ella. Lo bueno es que se había asegurado de hacer un sello anticonceptivo para ambos. Los dos estaban exhaustos pero recuperaron rápido su energía. Naruto coloco a Hinata de a perrito y penetró su culo.  
-¡NARUTO SIGUE ASÍ, SIGUE GOLPEANDO MI VIENTRE!-gimiendo más y más.  
-¡TU CULO ES MUY ESTRECHO NO AGUANTARÉ MUCHO TIEMPO!-exclamó Naruto casi en su límite.  
-¡NARUTOOOOOOO!-.  
-¡HINATAAAAAAAA!-.  
Naruto se vino dentro de ella de nuevo. Ya estaban sudados y cansados. Naruto cargó a Hinata y se siguieron besando toda la tarde. Hinata se duchó en casa de Naruto y volvió a su casa.  
Flashback fin  
Hinata despertaba y vio a su maestro contemplándola.  
-Buenos días mi princesa-.  
-Buenos días Naruto. Te amo-.  
-Hoy descansarás todo el día. Mañana serán los exámenes chunnin. Les demostrarás a todos de que eres la mejor-le ordenó a Hinata.  
-Si todo por usted-agradeció a su sensei.  
-El mérito es tuyo tambien. Nadie ha tolerado este entrenamiento fuera de mi clan. Eres muy fuerte-alagó a Hinata.  
-Si. Oye, tomemos un baño de espuma. Y necesito cubrir las marcas que me dejaste anoche. Eres muy intenso-se quejó Hinata.  
-Lo dice la que quiso que la calaran por el culo. Le has agarrado gusto allí-molestando a su alumna.  
-Si pero me quedo adolorida. Pero gracias a Kurama me curo fácil-.  
-¡NO TENGO LA CULPA DE TENER A UNA LOLI PERVERTIDA COMO JINCHURIKI! gruñó Kurama Ying dentro de Hinata.  
-¡CÁLLATE KURAMA!-regañó mentalmente a Kurama.  
-Te llevo al baño cargada mi lady-dijo Naruto muy cariñosamente.  
-Si mi vida-.  
Ambos tomaron un relajante baño.


	3. Chapter 3

Amor prohibido (versión loli).  
Capitulo 3 EXÁMENES CHUNNIN.  
Los exámenes chunnin iniciaron por fin. Todos los aspirantes estaban reunidos. Hinata se encontró con sus compañeros de generación. Vio que Neji la miraba con odio y rencor. Lo podía sentir con su detección de sentimientos negativos.  
Vio que Kabuto les dio información sobre los participantes. Sintió al Shukaku dentro de Gaara. Debía ayudarlo ya que veía que no había dormido bien por culpa del sello mal hecho.  
Hinata respondió fácilmente sin necesidad de copiar porque esas preguntas las estudió todos estos años con su maestro. Vio que alguien intentó copiarla y descaradamente hizo parecer descuidada y el iluso fue descubierto. Lo expulsaron.  
En ese momento, Naruto estaba con Kurenai, Kakashi, Gai y Asuma.

-Espero que a Yakumo le vaya bien. Si no fuera por ti, Yakumo no sería una Kunoichi por su demonio interno-agradeció Kurenai a Naruto.

-No hay de qué. Quería ayudarla-dijo modestamente Naruto.

-No se si pasaran. Ibiki será el que dirija la primera ronda. Espero que Sasuke pueda-dijo Kakashi.

-Shikamaru es un genio. Lo logrará fácil-aseguró Asuma.

-¿Crees que Hinata este bien Naruto? Yo fui su guardiana un tiempo y no se si pueda...-dijo Kurenai.

-Hinata es más fuerte que antes. Verás lo que hice con ella en la tercera ronda o en el dado caso las preliminares-dijo muy confiado Naruto.

-Eso espero-expresó preocupada la Yuhi.

Ibiki intentó hacer que se retirarán todos pero vio que varios no lo hicieron.

-¡TODOS PASAN!-exclamó Ibiki.

-¡QUEEEEE!-Todos menos Hinata, Gaara y Neji gritaron sorprendidos.

-¡¿Qué rayos pasa aquí?!-preguntó muy frustrado Kiba.

-La pregunta era un si o no avanzabas-explicó Ibiki.

-¡¿Y para qué eran las preguntas?!-dijo enfadado Kiba.

-Para probar sus métodos de espionaje-contestó Ibiki.

-Y para que si nada más valía la ultima pregunta-alegó Temari.

-Es para ver si tienes agallas de tomar riesgos. Si no los tomas, no tienes el derecho de ser un chunnin-declaró Hinata de forma inesperada.

Todos se quedaron viéndola sorprendidos.

-¿Qué?-preguntó extrañada Hinata.

-Ella lo explicó todo. Felicidades señorita Hyuga-dijo Ibiki.

Ibiki se quitó su pañuelo y dejo ver todas sus cicatrices. En eso entra Anko por la ventana.

-Esto es un ejemplo de lo que yo he hecho por conseguir información y también para no darla bajo cualquier circunstancia-informó crudamente el supervisor.

Ibiki se volvió a poner su pañuelo y en ese instante Anko Mitarashi rompió la ventana para hacer su presentación.

-¡ANKO MITARASHI SERÁ SU SEGUNDA ENCARGADA DE LA SEGUNDA FASE!-exclamó muy emocionada la ninja serpiente.

-Anko, viniste justamente a tiempo, ellos son los candidatos-informó el ninja torturador.

-Son demasiados-dijo Anko asombrada.

-Este año hay muchos buenos talentos-explicó Ibiki.

-Pero conmigo se irán más de la mitad. ¡TODOS EN UNA HORA EN EL BOSQUE DE LA MUERTE YAA!-gritó Hinata.

Todos fueron e iniciaron las pruebas. Hinata vio que todos hicieron grupos para tener más posibilidades pero no contaban con una usuaria del Byakugan. Evitó los grupos más grandes. Hizo 30 clones de sombra y los diseminó por el bosque para aumentar su cobertura.  
Decidió hacer una visita a Gaara. Los tres hermanos de la arena habían masacrado a tres ninjas de la lluvia. En eso alguien habló:

-Gaara del Desierto. Hijo menor del Cuarto Kazekage y jinchuriki de Shukaku-declaró la Hyuga.

-¿Cómo supiste...?-dijo un poco sorprendido el chico con ojeras.

-Shukaku sé que me oyes. Dice Kurama que si haces algo malo o sigues engañando a niños con que eres su madre, te arrancará la única cola que tienes mapache estúpido-informó Hinata dándole el recado a Shukaku.

Shukaku se indignó por el comentario de la niña. Pero si sabia ese nombre es que si es mensaje de Kurama.  
El clon de Hinata desapareció en humo.  
Hinata recibió los recuerdos de su clon y rió bajo por el comentario que hizo.

-ERES MI Orgullo NIÑA-alabó Kurama Ying.

-Lo sé. Iré por mi pergamino de la Tierra-dijo la gennin.

Hinata recibió otro recuerdo. Un chakra malévolo se sentía de Sasuke.  
Hinata se fue en un Jutsu de Cuerpo Parpadeante. Llegó y Sasuke estaba masacrando a los ninjas del Sonido.  
Hinata vio a Neji y decidió no hacer nada al ver que Sakura paró a Sasuke. Vio que Tenten sacudía violentamente a Rock Lee y le dijo:

-Déjalo tranquilo que recibió una golpiza-dijo Hinata tratando de que se tranquilizara.

-No te metas, él hizo la tontería de enfrentarlos solo-dijo enojada Tenten.

-Defendía a un camarada, si no entiendes eso no eres digna de convertirte en chunnin-le regañó fríamente a la chica de bollos.

Tenten se sentía un poco mal de que estaba olvidando ese concepto importante. Neji se sorprendió un poco de la firmeza inusual de su tímida y odiada prima.  
Hinata empezó a sanar a Rock Lee.

-¿Eh? ¿Neji?-dijo Lee todavía mareado.

-No, soy su prima genial Hinata. Neji es el amargado-respondió burlona la ojiperla peliazul.

-Jajajja, si es cierto-dijo divertido el chico cejudo.

Neji se enojó de que Hinata se burlaba de él.

-Me gusta tu filosofía de la Llamas de la Juventud, es parte de mi camino ninja superarme cada día para ser más fuerte-.

-Es bueno viniendo de la prima del genio del Clan Hyuga-.

-No creas que soy una genio natural, soy una pésima ninja que se hizo una genio del trabajo duro-.

-Hmp, ese es el camino de un perdedor-.

Hinata se volteó con una sonrisa enfermizamente dulce y le respondió:

-Neji, no te enseñaron a no meterte en pláticas ajenas o la rama secundaria no te inculcó modales-.

Neji se puso colérico. Tenten había sido informada de los roces en ambas ramas del clan pero vio que Hinata tenía la razón al faltarle el respeto a ella y su compañero.

-Neji, si vuelvo a saber que estás siendo un grosero no me tocaré el corazón y no soy de las que no cumple sus promesas-informó seria la Hyuga.

Hinata revisó a Sasuke y verificó el Sello Maldito del Cielo.

-Este sello es monstruoso. Tiene veneno, resto de energía de alma y diseñado para guardar energía natural-informó Hinata.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-preguntó Sakura.

-Mi sensei es un maestro de sellos y me ha enseñado algo sobre ello. El podría incluso quitar el Sello Maldito del Pájaro Enjaulado si quisiera-afirmó Hinata.

Neji se sorprendió. Podría hablar con él sobre si se lo quitara. Hinata leyó las intenciones de su primo y le informó.

-Pero mi sensei detesta a la gente arrogante y de mente estrecha como los Hyuga o los Uchiha. Dudo que puedas convencerlo Neji. Con su permiso Sasuke está bien necesita descanso-.

Hinata desapareció dejando furioso a Neji.  
Hinata recibió memorias de un clon que vio que alguien cayó en su trampa. Al llegar allí vio que era un ninja de la Hierba. Estaba inconsciente. Recogió su pergamino que faltaba y se dirigió a la Torre Hokage con mucha rapidez.  
Ella llegó después de Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Kiba y Shino. Hinata los saludo a los dos últimos y se dirigió a abrir los pergaminos. Naruto era quien la recibió.

-Mi amor-saludó Hinata feliz.

Hinata lo abrazó ya que había estado separada de él.

-Felicidades por pasar la segunda etapa. Vamos a descansar-le dijo Naruto.

-Quiero estar contigo. Me haces falta-.

-Solo besos. Aquí hay mucha gente-advirtió silenciosamente el Uzumaki.

Naruto y Hinata se fueron a una habitación y solo se dieron mimos y besos.  
Pasaron 4 dias después. Los 9 novatos llegaron a la final. Se cancelaron las preliminares. A consejo de Naruto al ver otros exámenes vio que los clientes les gustan más peleas y asi vale la pena su dinero.  
Hinata: 1  
Neji: 2  
Shino: 3  
Kankuro: 4  
Temari: 5  
Shikamaru: 6  
Kiba: 7  
Yakumo: 8  
Sakura: 9  
Ino: 10  
Chouji: 11  
Dosu: 12  
Kin: 13  
Rock Lee: 14.  
Zaku: 15  
Tenten: 16.  
Sasuke: 17  
Gaara: 18

-Estas serán las peleas en las finales. Nos veremos dentro de un mes-informó Gekko.

En una reunion especial, Naruto y Hinata charlaban en su cabaña. Habían salido con la excusa de un entrenamiento especial, pero el motivo era muy distinto.

-Hinata, te tocará Neji. ¿Qué harás con él? Neji no te tendrá piedad. No quiero que te descuides-preguntó el rubio.

-No lo haré. Neji necesita que lo bajen de la nube en que anda. Lo quiero mucho a pesar de todo, pero ya estoy harta de sus estupideces del destino. Le mostraré que el destino no lo dicta él. Solo Dios lo puede hacer y nadie más-dijo firmemente convencida.

-Patéale el trasero Hina-le dijo Hinata.

Ambos se dieron un beso dando asi otra tarde apasionada entre ambos amantes.


	4. Chapter 4

Amor prohibido (versión loli)  
Capitulo 4 HINATA VS NEJI  
Naruto y Hinata comenzaron a besarse en la habitación de su cabaña. Naruto devoraba a besos el cuello de Hinata. Ella estaba completamente excitada.

-Te amo tanto-dijo gimiendo la peliazul.

-Yo también Naruto. Hazme tuya-exclamó la loli Hyuga.

Naruto y Hinata se desvistieron y comenzaron a hacer el amor. Naruto estocaba sin piedad a Hinata y ella gritaba:

-¡NARUTOOOOO! ¡NARUTOOOOO! ¡SOY TU ESCLAVAAAAA! ¡TE AMOOOOO!-gritó en el éxtasis Hinata.

-¡TE AMO MI CIELO. ERES MI VIDA TE AMOOOOO!-.

-¡NARUTOOOOOO!-.

-¡HINATAAAAAAAA!-.

Ambos terminaron en un potente orgasmo. Estaban exhaustos por el acto. Naruto acariciaba tiernamente a Hinata. Se veía muy bella así como se encontraba.

-Te amo tanto Hinata-.

-Te amo mi cielo-.

Ambos se besaron y después tomaron un baño en la cascada donde ambos continuaron dándose cariño y besándose sin tabús.  
Llegó el día de la final. El estadio estaba lleno por completo. Todos menos Sasuke y Kakashi estaban allí.

-Hinata y Neji Hyuga, vengan al centro-ordenó Genma.

Hinata y Neji se quedaron en el centro y los demás se fueron.

-Comiencen-.

Neji miraba con desdén y veneno a Hinata pero vio que ni siquiera se inmutaba. La veía muy fría y sus ojos bastante vacíos.

-Hinata, no tienes oportunidad de vencerme. El destino ha decidido que...-.

-¿Qué el destino te ha declarado ganador? Puedes cambiar tu monólogo ya me harté de tu mismo argumento. Pareces grabadora-respondió fastidiada la peliazul.

-¡¿QUÉ RAYOS DIJISTE?!-exclamó furioso el Hyuga.

-Estás ardido de que yo soy de la Rama Primaria y tú no. Sé que tu padre murió por su propia decisión. No le fue impuesto morir por mi padre-dijo muy seria Hinata.

-¡MI PADRE MURIÓ POR TU CULPA!-dijo furioso Neji.

-¡ERES UN IMBECIL!, ¡¿CREES QUE UNA NIÑA DE 3 AÑOS SE HUBIERA PODIDO DEFENDER DE UN JOUNIN ENTRENADO?!-.

-Bu-bu-bueno yo...-intentó responder el castaño.

-¡NO QUIERO ESCUCHAR ALGUNA EXCUSA, ESTOY CANSADA DE TODO LOS MALDITOS PROBLEMAS CON ESTE ESTUPIDO CLAN Y CON TUS IDIOTECES DEL DESTINO!-regañó severamente a su primo.

Hinata se movió a una velocidad superior a la de Rock Lee y le metió un rodillazo potente a Neji. Lo sacó volando unos metros.  
Neji se agarraba el abdomen. Le sacó todo el aire y estaba recuperando el aliento.

-"¡NO PUEDO CREERLO, ES MÁS RÁPIDA QUE LEE!"-exclamó mentalmente Neji.

-¡PONTE EN GUARDIA PRIMO!-ordenó severamente Hinata.

Sus compañeros se quedaron intrigados del cambio que Hinata presentó. Esa no era la chica tímida y débil que conocían. Incluso Rock Lee y Tenten sabían que su compañero estaba en problemas.  
Hinata usaba la Kata Suave de los Sapos , el estilo que desarrolló con ayuda de Naruto.  
Neji se puso en la pose del Puño tradicional. Ambos estilos se dieron...PERO EL HYUGA NO PODÍA DARLE POR NINGÚN LADO A SU PRIMA.  
Cada golpe que daba Neji era totalmente contrarrestado por Hinata y no hallaba ningún patrón de ataque. Los Hyuga observaban esto y no podían creer que el fracaso del clan estaba humillando de forma aplastante al prodigio Hyuga.

-"¡Mi hermana es increíble!"-dijo mentalmente Hanabi y feliz de que ella haya florecido por fin.

Naruto observaba con gran orgullo a su alumna y amante. Al fin desquitaría todas las humillaciones que le hicieron pasar y esto apenas comenzaba y vio a los padres de Hinata. Vio que Hanabi veía con admiración a Hinata. Sonrió de que ella si la quiso todo el tiempo.  
Neji jadeaba. Su defensa era impenetrable.

-¡NEJI INTENTA DARME, NO ME CUBRIRÉ, PRUÉBAME DE QUE TÚ TIENES RAZÓN CON EL DESTINO! ¡DAME!-exclamó desafiante Hinata.

-¡QUÉ RAYOS HACE!-pensó muy preocupada por la acción de Hinata.

Neji no lo pensó dos veces e hizo su ataque más poderoso:

-¡8 TRIGRAMAS, 64 PALMAS DE CHAKRA!-.

Neji selló los puntos de chakra de Hinata.  
Hiashi veía esto con vergüenza. Entregó de manera muy tonta la pelea.

-Ya ves Hinata, el destino no te favoreció, un perdedor siempre será un perdedor-afirmó Neji con veneno en la voz.

Inesperadamente, Hinata se levantó pesadamente:

-¡AYY, ESO DOLIÓ! ¡ME EMPOLVASTE MI ROPA!-dijo Hinata con lágrimas anime.

-¡QUEEEE! ¡¿CÓMO TE PUEDES LEVANTAR DE ESE ATAQUE?!-exclamó sorprendido el Hyuga.

-Eso es secreto-.

Le dio una enorme sonrisa sádica que aterró a Neji y usando la voz de ella y Kurama combinada junto con un enorme instinto asesino que horrorizó a todos los presentes menos Naruto.

-¡AHORA MALDITO HYUGA PAGARÁS TODO LO QUE HAS HECHO SUFRIR A MI JINCHURIKI CON TU VIDAAAAAAA!-amenazó Hinata a su primo usando la voz de ella y Kurama combinados.

Hinata activó su modo de chakra versión uno con tres colas. Colmillos salieron y sus características adquirieron formas salvajes y su Byakugan se hicieron rojos y con una pupila felina.

-¡NO PUEDE SER PERDIÓ EL CONTROL DEL NUEVE COLAS!-exclamó preocupado el Tercer Hokage.

Pero Hiruzen vio que Naruto estaba tranquilo. Sin el no hacia algo es porque ella tenia bajo control todo.  
Hinata se abalanzó contra Neji. Neji tenía su última técnica de respaldo.

-¡ROTACIÓN CELESTIAL!-exclamó con todas sus fuerzas y formó con todo lo que tenía la defensa absoluta del Clan Hyuga.

Neji formó una cúpula de chakra. Hinata reaccionó antes de chocar contra ésta y formó un Rasengan.

-¡RASENGAAAANNNN!-.

El Rasengan púrpura de Hinata chocó contra la Rotación Celestial. El Rasengan al girar en dirección opuestas y ser una técnica concentrada y Ademas de estar infundada con el chakra de Kurama hizo que la defensa impenetrable de los Hyuga fuera rota. Hinata desactivó el Rasengan y le dio un puñetazo de superfuerza similar al de Tsunade.  
Neji quedó tirado en el suelo y estaba tosiendo sangre. Sentía que ese puñetazo le rompió varias costillas. Hinata estaba en la misma pose de las 64 palmas.

-¡MI TURNO, 16 TRIGRAMAS 361 PALMAS!-exclamó Hinata.

Hinata tapó todas los puntos de chakra de Neji y lo derrumbó en ese instante.  
Neji estaba casi al borde de la inconsciencia.

-Neji, el destino no dicta tu vida. Yo llevo las riendas de mi historia. Si quieres llorar y seguir adelante adelante, pero yo cambiaré al clan Hyuga y quitaré ese estupido sello. Si alguien se opone incluso si son mis padres no verán la luz del día-dijo sonriendo Hinata de forma sincera.

Neji sonrió ante ésto y se desmayó.

-La ganadora de la pelea es Hinata Hyuga-dijo el árbitro.

Hinata dejó caer su transformación. Hiashi y Hana estaban de piedra. Su hija hizo puré sus mejores técnicas, destruyó la mejor defensa y ataque del clan y dijo ante todos de que quitaría el Sello Maldito de la Rama Secundaria y amenazó de muerte a quiénes se opusieran a ella.  
Hinata observó a sus padres con frialdad y sus ojos de Kurama aún seguían activos. Los aldeanos estaban aterrados.

-¡SI ALGÚN ALDEANO QUIERE AGREDIRME DE NUEVO NO ME CONTENDRÉ OYEROOOON!-dijo muy amenazadoramente Hinata.

Todos asintieron. Hinata desapareció en un cuerpo parpadeante y reapareció a lado de Naruto.

-¡SENSEI, LO HICE POR FIN!-dijo feliz a su maestro.

Lo abrazó muy contenta.

-Bien hecho. ¡ERES LA MEJOR ALUMNA QUE PUDE CONSEGUIR!-exclamó Naruto.

Hiashi y Hana oyeron esto. Naruto era su ex compañero. Hana y Naruto se distanciaron hace mucho. No podía creer que su hija era su alumna.

-"¡¿QUÉ RAYOS PASA AQUÍ?!"-pensó intrigada Hana.

-De todas las personas, él es el sensei de Hinata-dijo a lo bajo Hiashi todavía sin digerir la información.

Hanabi estaba con estrellas en los ojos al ver la victoria de su hermana, aunque algo curiosa de porqué se puso en ese estado salvaje.


	5. Chapter 5

Amor prohibido (versión loli)  
Capitulo 5 LA INVASIÓN DE LA ALDEA DE LA ARENA Y DEL SONIDO  
Después de que Hinata fue abrazada por su sensei (y su amante sexual secreto) paso a donde estaban el resto de sus compañeros.

-Hinata. ¿Cuándo fue que te hiciste asi de fuerte?-preguntó muy sorprendido Shino.

-Fue mi sensei que halló las fallas en mi estilo y me dio un entrenamiento brutal. Pero hizo el trabajo-respondió vagamente Hinata.

-¡ESO FUE GENIAL! ¡LE PATEASTE EL TRASERO A ESE ARROGANTE! ¡¿SALDRÍAS CONMIGO?!-preguntó Kiba.

-Lo siento, pero no. Tengo a alguien especial. No diré quien pero nunca darás el ancho-respondió Hinata.

Kiba se deprimió pero lo superó rápido.

-"Y no lograrías hacerme gritar tu nombre cada vez que me hicieras el amor como Naruto sensei"-dijo mentalmente la Hyuga con un rubor.

-Bueno, lo intenté-dijo Kiba.

-Shino. Es tu turno para pelear-comentó Hinata.

-Es hora de que baje al lugar-respondió el Aburame.

Shino y Kankuro bajaron a la plataforma.

-Yo renunció-dijo Kankuro.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos por la cobardía de Kankuro, a quién no le importó la opinión de la gente.

-Bien. La siguiente pelea es Temari de la Arena contra Shikamaru Nara de la Hoja-declaró Genma.

Hinata observaba que Shikamaru era el siguiente en pelear.

-No quiero pelear, yo también renuncio-dijo perezosamente el Nara.

Hinata lo empujo sorpresivamente al campo de pelea.

-¡TÚ PUEDES SHIKAMARU!-gritó animadamente Hinata en las gradas.

Naruto sonrió ya que eso fue lo que le hizo a Shikaku en su juventud. Shikaku lo vio y miró a Naruto que sonreía por ese acto que se repitió. Allí había peleado con su ahora esposa Yoshino.

-Malditas mujeres problemáticas-dijo Shikamaru refunfuñando.

Shikamaru comenzó a liberar sus técnicas de sombras y peleó astutamente con Temari de la Arena quien no dejaba de esquivar la sombras de Shikamaru.  
Hinata contemplaba que Shikamaru era un genio estratégico natural pero tenía dos días debilidades muy serias. Una era su poca fortaleza física y dos es que sus estrategias estaban basadas en un juego de Shogi. Eso lo aprendió de su sensei cuando les enseñó a espiar a sus compañeros sin ser rastreada. Ella era especialista en crear planes improvisados cuando estaba bajo estrés como su sensei.  
Vio como Temari quedaba atrapada en una de las sombras y quedaba a merced de Shikamaru pero teniendo la victoria en sus manos decidió renunciar.  
Hinata sonrió de que Shikamaru dio una excusa muy patética y sintió que era una mentira de que sus niveles de chakra estaba por los suelos. Más fue por la pereza que siempre cargaba.  
Ahora era el turno de Yakumo contra Kiba. El intentó atacar pero la ilusión era demasiado para él y cayó derrotado.  
Hinata activó su Byakugan junto con un poco del chakra Ying de Kurama para ver a través de la ilusión.

-Vaya que es buena con eso, supera a mí y Naruto en genjutsu. Es una excelente alumna para Kurenai sensei-alabó a Yakumo.

Hinata y Kurenai junto con Yakumo llevaban una buena relación. La alumna de Kurenai fue exorcizada por Naruto con un sello que permitía acceder a su poder sin problemas. Además de que le dijo a Yakumo que intentará ser amigo de su otro yo para acceder con mayor eficacia a su poder.  
Ahora seguían Sakura e Ino. Fue la batalla más aburrida de la historia. Sus movimientos eran peores que cuando ella no se encontraba bajo el entrenamiento de Naruto.

-Shikamaru, creo que quiero ver las nubes en este momento-mencionó burlonamente Hinata.

Shikamaru entendió el sarcasmo de Hinata de que la batalla era aburrida y sonrió.  
La batalla terminó en un doble K.O. Naruto estaba frustrado de que ambas kunoichis estaban muy fuera de forma y no hallaba la respuesta de como llegaron lejos, hasta que recordó de que tal vez hicieron alianzas para hacer bultos.  
Los siguientes era Chouji contra Dosu.  
Chouji tenía miedo de pelear. Hinata vio esto y sintió un poco de pena ya que asi era ella antes. Lo animó para seguir adelante.

-Chouji, sé que tienes miedo, pero si ganas te invitaré a comer todo lo que tú quieras-dijo sobornando al Akamichi.

Chouji se emocionó al oír eso.  
Chouji se iba pero Hinata lo interceptó y le susurró al oído.

-Su brazo es un implante que al golpearlo genera unas ondas de sonido. Ponte esto-aconsejó la Hyuga.

Era un par de tapones de oído.

-Gracias. Eres una buena amiga-agradeció el Akamichi.

-De nada. Solo lo hago porque no eres un mal sujeto. Una cosa más...NO DEJES QUE TE TOQUE-advirtió severamente Hinata.

-¿Por qué?-.

-El cuerpo es dos terceras partes de agua y es conductora de sonido. Si te toca se acabó-le explicó Hinata.

-Lo tendré en cuenta-.

Chouji bajó al escenario.

-No podrás derrotarme, gordo-dijo Dosu burlonamente.

Chouji se puso furioso al ser llamado con la palabra prohibida.

-Parece que la momia cometió un terrible error-mencionó divertida Hinata.

-Lo sé-respondió nervioso Shikamaru.

-Vuelve a repetir eso-dijo el Akamichi molesto.

-¡QUÉ NO PODRÁS CONMIGO OBESO MANTECOSO!-respondió Dosu.

-¡NO SOY OBESO! ¡SOY DE HUESOS GRANDES! ¡JUTSU DE EXPANSIÓN!-.

Chouji hizo que su brazo se hiciera gigante y se lanzó a golpear Dosu. El por poco recibe el golpe.

-¡JUTSU DE TANQUE DE BALA HUMANA!-exclamó Chouji.

Chouji se hizo una enorme bola rotatoria que giraba furiosamente a Dosu.  
Hinata veía asombrada del esfuerzo de Chouji para intentar darle a Dosu.

-¡JUTSU ONDAS MASIVAS DE SONIDO!-gritó Dosu.

Dosu golpeó su guante pero no surgió efecto en Chouji.

-¡NO FUNCIONARÁ! ¡PROTEGÍ MIS OÍDOS CONTRA TU GUANTE!-dijo Chouji.

-Mierda-.

Dosu fue golpeado por Chouji quien quedó incrustado en la pared.  
Chouji recuperó su forma original y Dosu estaba en la pared como tortilla aplastada.

-¡EL GANADOR ES CHOUJI AKAMICHI!-dijo Genma.

El publico gritó como loco al ver al heredero Akamichi ofrecer una increíble batalla. Chouza y su esposa veían con alegría que su hijo se esforzó mucho esta batalla.  
Hinata y Shikamaru sonrieron al ver la victoria de su amigo.

-Te ayudaré a pagar la comida de Chouji. No sabes cuánto come realmente-mencionó Shikamaru.

-Más o menos lo que yo como-respondió sonriente la Hyuga.

Shikamaru estaba shockeado de que Hinata tenia el apetito de Chouji pero tenía una excelente condición física.  
Llegó el turno de Rock Lee contra Kin del Sonido.

-¡AL FIN PODRÉ DEMOSTRAR MIS LLAMAS DE LA JUVENTUD!-exclamó el ninja cejudo con fuego en los ojos.

Hinata sonrió nerviosamente.

-Lee-llamó Hinata.

-Si. Hinata-.

-Las armas de ella están basadas en timbres de cascabeles y te sumergirá en genjutsu. Ten cuidado-advirtió Hinata.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-preguntó el cejudo.

Hinata activó su Byakugan.

-Te queda claro-respondió Hinata.

-¡SI QUE ERES LA PRIMA DE MI MAYOR RIVAL! ¡ESPERO QUE TU SEAS MI RIVAL ALGÚN DIA!-exclamó Rock Lee.

-Quizá-.

-¡DOS RIVALES A CUALES SUPERAR! ¡GRACIAS POR LA INFORMACIÓN HINATA!-.

Rock Lee bajó al escenario y se puso frente a Kin.

-Hinata, ¿por qué ayudas asi a tus compañeros?-preguntó curiosa Yakumo.

-Porque algo me huele mal y tendrán que acabar pronto sus peleas para lo que se aproxima-explicó Hinata.

-Ya veo-.

Hinata había sido informada por Naruto de lo que podría hacer la aldea de la Arena y el Sonido, por eso había ayudado a sus compañeros...excepto Shikamaru que no lo necesitaba al ser un genio.  
La pelea siguiente era entre Tenten y Zaku. Hinata le susurró a la castaña.

-Tiene unos implantes que le permite disparar ráfagas de viento sin necesidad de sellos. No ataques desde lejos mandará a volar tus armas-aconsejó Hinata a la chica de bollos.

-Gracias por la sugerencia-agradeció Tenten sonriendo.

Ambos contrincantes bajaron al estadio y la batalla iniciaba entre Zaku y Tenten. La castaña tenía muchos problemas debido a los brazos de viento de Zaku.

-Mierda. Ésto esta peliagudo-pensó Tenten muy nerviosa.

Hinata observaba que Tenten estaba en desventaja contra un usuario de viento como Zaku pero a larga distancia e intentaba acercarse a un rango más corto.  
Tenten activó su técnica más fuerte que es Los Dos Dragones Ascendentes y un montón de armas salieron de dos enormes pergaminos.

-¡NO SERVIRÁ! ¡RÁFAGA MAXIMA DE VIENTO!-exclamó Zaku.

Una enorme ráfaga de viento a presión lo protegió de los ataques de las armas de Tenten pero lo dejó exhausto. Esa era la distracción que necesitaba. Tenten tomo un Bo y golpeó a Zaku quien ya estaba agotado por la técnica anterior. El chico quedó noqueado.

-Ganadora por K.O. es Tenten-dijo Genma.

El público la aclamó y ella estaba feliz por su triunfo. Hinata sonrió ya que si fue una buena batalla que ver aun estando en desventaja.  
La siguiente pelea fue entre Sasuke y Gaara. El ultimo Uchiha no llegaba y se le acababa el tiempo. De repente apareció en un vendaval con Sasuke y su nuevo look.

-Hmmp. Presumido-se quejó Hinata de la impuntualidad de Sasuke.

-¿Le dirás como vencerlo?-cuestionó Yakumo.

-Nah. Que se las arregle-contestó traviesamente la Hyuga.

-Eres cruel. Me gusta-respondió sonriendo.

Sasuke y Gaara empezaron la pelea. Sasuke empezó a ir a la velocidad de Rock Lee que captó con su sharingan en su encuentro en la primera ronda. Pero al no estar acostumbrado empezó a gastar su chakra.  
Sasuke preparó el Chidori que recién había aprendido. Hinata no se impresionó ya que ella perfeccionó el Chidori y Raikiri con ayuda de Naruto y creó tres fueron el Elemento Rayo: Chidori Rasengan y Elemento Rayo: Raikiri Rasengan, y Elemento Rayo: Raikiri Rasen Shuriken.  
Sasuke logró perforar las defensas de Gaara pero solo consiguió herirlo seriamente.

-¡¿QUÉ ES ESTO!? ¡ES MI SANGREEE!-exclamó Gaara con locura.

En ese momento pétalos cayeron del cielo y pronto muchas personas se quedaron dormidas, excepto Hinata y Naruto que eran jinchurikis perfectos y los jounins, Sakura y Yakumo. Ellos lo dispersaron y vieron como los del Sonido y la Arena comenzaban a pelear.  
El Tercer Hokage fue encerrado por los 4 del sonido y Orochimaru.  
Naruto se reunió con Hinata y hablaron.

-Hinata, es hora de demostrar tus habilidades. Ve a evitar que Shukaku ataque la aldea. Kurama será un gran apoyo-ordenó Naruto.

Hinata besó a Naruto rápido y se fue en un jutsu de Cuerpo Parpadeante.  
Hinata con la ayuda del chakra de Kurama Ying se desplazó rápidamente y alcanzó a Sakura, Shino, Shikamaru y Pakkun quienes perseguían a Sasuke y Gaara.

-Hola-saludó Hinata a sus amigos.

-Genial, refuerzos. Asi será menos problemático-expresó Shikamaru.

-Lo que digas Shikamaru-.

En eso percibió algo de Pakkun y de Sakura y decidió burlarse de ella.

-Oye, ¿cómo se llama señor ninken?-preguntó Hinata.

-Mi nombre es Pakkun y son la invocación de Kakashi-se presentó el perro.

-Es que percibí que usa shampoo de Oasis Tropical con clara de huevo-mencionó la Hyuga con falsa inocencia.

Sakura quedó de piedra ya que era también su shampoo.

-Y también Sakura. Usas el mismo shampoo que un perro. ¡JAJAJAJAJA!-exclamó a carcajadas Hinata.

Sakura quedó en blanco todo el camino al verse ridiculizada por Hinata quien reía de su situación.  
Llegaron y vieron que Sasuke estaba agotado y lastimado. Gaara iba a rematarlo pero fue bloqueado por un brazo de chakra rojo de Hinata.  
Todos quedaron sorprendidos por usar ese truco de nuevo.

-¡HYUGA! ¡ES UN GUSTO VERTE! ¡TÚ PROBARÁS MI EXISTENCIA!-dijo muy amenazante Gaara.

-¡PUEDES DECIR OTRA COSA! ¡ME DESESPERAS CON LA MISMA LINEA! ¡ERES PEOR QUE MI PRIMO NEJI!-exclamó fastidiada Hinata.

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta por las valientes palabras de Hinata. Creían que estaba muerta de seguro. Si supieran.  
Gaara atacó con Shuriken de arena y Hinata distrajo a Gaara mientras escapaban con Sasuke.  
Hinata en ese momento dejo a rienda suelta tres colas de chakra. En ese momento adquirió más poder que Gaara que solo tenía una y empezaba a contrarrestar fácilmente las técnicas de Gaara.

-¡¿QUÉ ERES TÚ?!-preguntó sorprendido Gaara en SemiShukaku.

-ALGUIEN IGUAL A TÍ. SÉ QUE LO PASASTE MAL PERO NO PERMITIRÉ QUE DAÑES MI ALDEA-declaró seria la Hyuga con la voz de Kurama.

Gaara sabía que estaba en un gran peligro asi que usó su ultimo recurso.

-¡JUTSU SUEÑO FINGIDO!-exclamó Gaara.

Gaara entró en un estado de sueño profundo y Shukaku se liberó.

-¡SOY LIBRE!-exclamó Shukaku de forma alegre y maniática.

Miró a Hinata y la reconoció como la que lo amenazó en el Bosque de la Muerte.

-¡MORIRÁS POR QUERERTE PASAR DE LISTA, HUMANA!-amenazó el Mapache de Una Cola.

-Mierda-.

Ella se encontraba en su paisaje mental.

-Libérame y pateémosle el trasero a ese estúpido mapache-suplicó Kurama a Hinata.

Hinata sonrió y abrió la compuesta de la celda de Kurama.  
Fuera del paisaje mental Hinata brillaba en un manto de chakra dorado con marcas de remolino en los hombros y el abdomen y tomoes en una capa de chakra.

-¡SAL KURAMA!-exclamó Hinata.

Hinata liberó a Kurama Ying en el campo de batalla contra Shukaku.  
De mientras Naruto uso el Jutsu del Dios del Trueno Volador para aparecer frente al Tercer Hokage y Orochimaru quien había resucitado a los dos primeros Hokages.

-¿Jutsu de Resucitación Impura? No debió crear esa técnica Segundo?-afirmó Naruto.

-Lo sé. Ya me estoy arrepintiendo-dijo Tobirama algo enojado.

-Gracias por llegar-agradeció de que estaban ahora en iguales condiciones.

-Te ves viejo Saru-dijo Hashirama.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo-respondió Hiruzen.

-Naruto. Es un gusto verte. ¿Preparado para morir?-amenazó Orochimaru.

-Aún no, por cierto, que bueno que no pudiste resucitar a mi padre, estar encerrado en el shinigami lo impidió-.

-Eso lo explica todo, pero con los dos primeros Hokages tengo suficiente-.

Naruto activo su modo de chakra de Kurama. Orochimaru estaba sorprendido.

-¿Creí que solo esa niña Hyuga tenía al Nueve Colas?-comentó sorprendido el sannin traidor.

-Ambos tenemos cada quien a una mitad. Y eso no es todo. ¡KURAMAAAAAA!-exclamó el Uzumaki.

Naruto también liberó a Kurama Yang.

-Mierda-maldijo Orochimaru.

En eso sintieron el mismo chakra del Nueve Colas pero en otro sitio.

-Parece que Gaara liberó a Shukaku y Kurama quiso salir a jugar-informó Naruto.

Orochimaru manipuló las mentes de los Hokages y empezaron a atacar.  
Hashirama atacaba a Hashirama quien estaba dándole problemas por el Elemento Madera.  
Tobirama combatía a Naruto pero se dio cuenta que no iba con todo su poder.  
Hiruzen peleaba en igualdad con Orochimaru quien estaba frustrado de que se igualó la batalla.  
Kurama reunió una esfera negra de energía en la boca y gritó:

-¡BOMBA DE BESTIA CON COLA!-exclamó Kurama Yang.

Hashirama lo esquivó, pero chocó con el domo de energía y lo destruyó ya que no soportó el enorme poder de Kurama  
Los ANBUs entraron y vieron con miedo al Nueve Colas que atacaba a los Hokages y Orochimaru.

-¡DEJEN DE ESTAR MIRANDO Y AYUDEN!-regañó a los ninjas especiales.

Los ANBUs salieron del shock y empezaban a abrumar a los Hokages. Naruto aprovechó para sellar a toda velocidad a Hashirama.  
Hashirama sonrió ya que fue liberado y cayó al suelo.  
Tobirama disparó un dragón de agua y Naruto lo contrarrestó con un muro de Tierra.  
En eso los ANBUs lo rodearon y lo abrumaron y Naruto procedió a sellarlo. Después de eso Tobirama dijo los sellos para liberar a los resucitados por esa técnica. Naruto se lo agradeció e hizo lo necesario. Ambas almas regresaron al Mundo Puro.  
Orochimaru decidió huir en cuanto los ANBUs derrotado y maldiciendo a Naruto.  
Mientras tanto Hinata y Kurama estaban dándole una paliza a Shukaku debido a que la diferencia de poder de los dos Bijus eran enormes.  
Shukaku empezó a reunir una esfera oscura de chakra en la boca y Kurama hizo lo mismo.

-¡BOMBA DE BESTIA CON COLA!-exclamaron ambas Bestias con Cola.

Las dos técnicas chocaron pero la de Kurama era mucha más poderosa. Shukaku fue afectado por el ataque. En realidad Hinata y Kurama Ying se contuvieron en el ataque para no matar a Gaara pero si incapacitarlo.  
Shukaku se deshacía.

-Maldito zorro. ¿Por qué siempre te metes en mis asuntos?-le dijo Shukaku muy debilitado.

-Porque eres muy problemático-le respondió muy furioso Kurama.

Shikamaru estornudó.  
Shukaku se deshizo totalmente y dejo tendido a Gaara quien despertó por la conmoción.  
Hinata deshizo su transformación y se acercó poco a poco a Gaara. Temari se acercó a defenderlo junto con Kankuro quien quedó muy débil por la pelea con Shino.

-¡POR FAVOR NO TE ACERQUES! ¡NO QUIERO MORIR!-gritó aterrado Gaara.

Hinata miró con lástima a Gaara ya que él sufrió mucho mas que él ya que ella si tuvo a Naruto quien la ama. Se dio cuenta que asi hubiera ella sin él.

-Gaara. No te voy a asesinar. Tu y yo somos iguales. Hermanos Jinchuriki. Debemos estar unidos como familia-mencionó calmadamente Hinata.

Gaara estaba sorprendido de lo que Hinata le dijo.

-¿Cómo eres tan fuerte?-cuestionó débilmente Gaara.

-Yo tengo algo que defender con mi vida. Así mi maestro me lo enseñó-respondió Hinata.

-¿Maestro?-.

-Sí. Tambien es un jinchuriki como nosotros. No debes rendirte en buscar a quien proteger. Esa es la verdadera fuerza. Mira tus hermanos te defienden a toda costa-señaló Hinata sonriendo.

Gaara vio a sus hermanos quienes se acercaban a él y se dio cuenta de que se rindió rápido para ser aceptado.  
En eso un destello amarillo apareció.

-Sensei. Hola-saludó Hinata a su amante secreto.

-Armaste un alboroto. Gaara deja ver tu sello-ordenó Naruto.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Gaara.

-¿Qué le va a hacer?-cuestionó precavida Temari.

-Quiero ver si sirve o no-respondió Naruto.

Naruto observó que el sello de Gaara era muy defectuoso.

-Con razón Shukaku te ha atormentado todos estos años. Te lo repararé-comentó serio el Uzumaki.

Naruto uso sus conocimientos en sellos para ponerle el sello de Ocho Trigramas a Gaara haciendo un sello más estable y poderoso.

-Listo. Tu sello está perfecto y Shukaku no te molestará más. Podrás dormir a gusto-informó Naruto.

-Gracias-respondió débilmente Gaara.

Antes de que llevaran a Gaara, Naruto le dijo.

-Deberías intentar hacer amistad con Shukaku. Solo así tendrás su poder sin limitaciones-aconsejó Naruto.

Gaara asintió y se fue con Temari y Kankuro.  
Hinata se desmayó en ese instante pero fue atrapada por Naruto antes de caer al suelo. Había usado demasiado chakra de Kurama y su cuerpo no podía manejar tanto poder aún. El se la llevó al hospital para que descansara.


	6. Chapter 6

Amor prohibido (versión loli)  
Capitulo 6 CONFRONTACIÓN CONTRA EL CLAN HYUGA  
Advertencia: Lemon.  
Naruto visitó a Hinata quien se encontraba en el hospital por la falta de chakra después de la pelea contra Gaara.  
Hinata dormía en su cama y se veía hermosa. Naruto se fijo de que nadie viniera y le plantó un lindo beso en los labios de Hinata.  
Ella despertó y miró sonriente a Naruto.

-Hola sensei-saludó Hinata sonando agotada pero feliz de ver a su sensei a lado de ella.

-Hola mi solecito. Te extrañé-respondió amorosamente el Uzumaki.

-Yo también. Me haces falta-.

-Lo sé. Lo malo es que tienes que volver a casa-comentó el ojiazul algo frustrado.

-Ya sé. Ahora daré explicaciones a mis padres sobre como soy más fuerte que Neji-mencionó algo molesta la Hyuga.

-Diles de que siempre fuiste fuerte pero nunca me prestaron atención para desarrollar tu verdadero potencial-propuso Naruto.

-Sí. Voy a aprovechar para desahogarme de todo lo que realmente me siento con respecto al clan y a todos-comentó Hinata.

-Si necesitas apoyo estaré para tí. Lo sabes mi amor-.

-Te amo tanto Naruto. No se que hubiera sido de mí sin tí-le dijo amorosamente la pequeña.

Ambos se besaron con ternura. Pero la pasión empezaba a dominar a Naruto.

-Sensei. Aquí no. Nos descubrirán-advirtió asustada la loli.

-Lo siento Hinata. Me deje llevar-se disculpó el Uzumaki.

-Estoy exhausta por el combate-.

Naruto le pasó un poco de chakra del Kyubi Yang a Hinata para que se recuperara mas rápido.

-Gracias. Me siento mucho mejor-agradeció por el chakra que le pasó.

-Para que veas que soy bueno, en nuestro próximo encuentro te dejaré que decidas que hacer-le informó muy juguetón el rubio.

Hinata se sonrojó de esa propuesta.

-Gracias sensei. No se arrepentirá de esto-le respondió feliz la chica.

Ambos la pasaron toda la tarde allí. Ese mismo día Hinata fue dada de alta y Naruto la llevó en su Jutsu del Dios del Trueno Volador a su casa.

-¿Estarás bien, linda?-preguntó un preocupado el Uzumaki.

-Sí sensei. Si pasa algo te activaré mi Kunai que me regalaste-le informó la Hyuga.

-Ya veo. Cuidate mucho cariño-se despidió Naruto.

Naruto se fue en un jutsu de Cuerpo Parpadeante.  
Hinata llegó a su casa y se echó a dormir ya que necesitaba un descanso.  
A la mañana siguiente su ex guardia Ko la llamó a su habitación.

-Lady Hinata. La llama su padre Lord Hiashi ya que desea tener una reunión con usted junto con el consejo de ancianos del clan-llamó su ex guardián.

-Enseguida iré-contestó seria.

Hinata suspiró y se fue a la sala de consejo. Allí los ancianos del clan y su padre la miraban entrar.  
El abuelo de Hinata empezó a hablar.

-Hinata, se nos ha informado que usaste el chakra del Nueve Colas en tu batalla contra Neji de la rama secundaria. ¿Qué tienes que decir ante esto?-declaró el Viejo Hyuga.

-Soy una jinchuriki entrenada para usar el poder del Nueve Colas a mi disposición y las reglas no lo prohibían-se excusó Hinata.

-¡PERO USASTE UN NINJUTSU Y ESTÁ PROHIBIDO POR EL CLAN!-regañó el anciano.

-¿Y por qué debo de seguir eso?. Es estupido. Me limitaría mucho en mis peleas contra usuarios de Ninjutsu-dijo Hinata bastante seria.

-Además de eso dijiste de que desaparecerías el sello maldito. No sabes como hacerlo-intervino Hiashi.

-Mi sensei si y estoy aprendiendo como hacerlo-declaró Hinata con una sonrisa burlona.

Hiashi se había olvidado de que Naruto era el sensei de su hija.

-¿Por qué no dijiste de que Naruto Uzumaki era tu maestro?-preguntó furioso el padre de Hinata.

-Te llegaron los papeles pero nunca me pusiste atención-contestó muy enojada su hija.

-Informaré al Hokage de que te cambien de sensei. No me gusta para ti-advirtió Hiashi.

Hinata se molestó pero guardó la calma.

-Será imposible. Si Naruto sensei no asesina primero al clan el Hokage los mandará al diablo con su solicitud. Además es mucho mejor que tú enseñando...eres patético en eso-informó burlándose de su padre y su entrenamiento defectuoso de cuando era niña.

Hiashi enfureció al oír de que Naruto era mejor que él.

-¡YO SOY MÁS FUERTE QUE ESE DEBILUCHO!-exclamó furioso Hiashi.

-Eso crees. Sé como sentir el nivel de poder de alguien y veo que mi sensei te supera con creces-corrigió Hinata.

Hiashi iba a replicar pero el abuelo de Hinata lo interrumpió.

-¡NO PERMITIREMOS ESTA FALTA DE DISCIPLINA! ¡SI NO RENUNCIAS A TU SENSEI SERÁS SELLADA!-amenazó su abuelo.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJJAJAJA!-rio a carcajadas Hinata.

Los ancianos no comprendían la reacción.

-¡SON UNOS IDIOTAS! Si me sellan desestabilizarían mi sello y podrían liberar al Nueve Colas en medio del compuesto. Además de que mi sensei no les perdonaría eso y los asesinaría sin piedad-advirtió severamente Hinata.

-Entonces Hanabi será sellada-amenazó otro anciano.

Hinata enfureció ya que estaban dispuestos a lo que sea para que dejara a Naruto. Liberó tres colas que fueron mas que suficientes para aterrar al consejo de ancianos.

-¡TOQUEN A MI HERMANA Y ME ENCARGARÉ DE QUE SE VAYAN AL INFIERNO! ¡RRRRRRRUAARRRRR!-exclamó la jinchuriki furiosa y con una voz tétrica.

Naruto apareció con el Jutsu del Dios del Trueno Volador. Se veía serio y miró a Hinata quien desactivó su manto de chakra al tranquilizarse. Junto a Naruto estaba Hiruzen.

-¡¿QUÉ PASA AQUÍ?!-preguntó severamente Hiruzen a todos.

-Nada-mintió con miedo el líder del Clan Hyuga.

-Lord Hokage. El consejo de ancianos y mi padre intentan que renuncie a mi sensei para que no me salga de su control. Incluso amenazaron con sellarme a mi y mi hermana Hanabi por esto-confesó con miedo Hinata.

Hiruzen estaba molesto.

-Normalmente no intervengo en los asuntos de clanes, pero debido al estatus de Hinata como jinchuriki se convierte en un problema de la aldea. No tienen ninguna jurisdicción con respecto a quienes pueden o no ser instruidos por ciertas personas. Naruto ha hecho un excelente trabajo con Hinata y ella será una chunnin-informó Hiruzen estrictamente y adelantando el ascenso de la Hyuga agredida.

-Gracias Lord Hokage-agradeció muy educadamente la Hyuga.

-Tú te lo ganaste. ¡AHORA ESCUCHEN! ¡NO ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE LO HACEN Y YA ESTOY HARTO DE SU INSOLENCIA! ¡NARUTO!-.

-Sí, Lord Hokage-.

-¡HOY QUEDA DECLARADO LA LEY OFICIAL DE QUE CUALQUIER SELLO DISEÑADO A PERJUDICAR LA SEGURIDAD DE LOS NINJAS Y CIVILES EN LA ALDEA SERÁ PROHIBIDO Y SERÁ CASTIGADO SEVERAMENTE A QUIEN LO HAGA SEA O NO SHINOBI! QUITARÁS EL SELLO DEL PÁJARO ENJAULADO A PARTIR DE MAÑANA!-informó Hiruzen.

-¡NO PUEDE HACER ESTO! SI EL BYAKUGAN...-intentó reclamar Hiashi.

-¡SILENCIO HIASHI! ¡YA ESTOY HARTO DE ESTE PROBLEMA EN TU CLAN! ¡SI ESTO SIGUE ASI TENDREMOS UNA MASACRE IGUAL A LA DE LOS UCHIHA!-amenazó Hiruzen.

Los Hyuga temblaron a la idea de ese evento hipotético. Hinata sonreía de que por fin habría justicia a los Hyuga esclavizados.

-¡QUIERO A LOS MIEMBROS DE LA RAMA SECUNDARIA REUNIDOS. SI LLEGO A SABER QUE LES HACEN ALGO LOS ASESINARÉ SIN PIEDAD!-informo Naruto con una voz fría y tétrica.

Todos los Hyuga asintieron con pavor.

-Sensei, ¿puedo dormir a su casa?. No quiero dormir con miedo de que alguien me quiera hacer algo malo mientras duermo-pidió Hinata a Naruto mirando al consejo Hyuga con resentimiento.

-De acuerdo Hinata-.

-¡ESPERO QUE SE COMPORTEN Y LOS VERÉ MAÑANA!-informó Hiruzen.

Los tres se fueron de allí en un destello amarillo. Cuando llegaron a la oficina Hokage se rieron mucho por lo que hicieron en el consejo de ancianos.

-¡ESO FUE ÉPICO! ¡ESPERE TANTO PARA VER LA CARA DE HIASHI ASI DE ACORRALADO! ¡JAJAJAJA, DE VERAS!-exclamó muy divertido el rubio.

-Se sintió tan bien. Ya cumplí con mi promesa a Neji de cambiar al clan y liberar del sello a todos. Gracias Lord Hokage-agradeció Hinata.

-Gracias a tí que me dio la excusa perfecta para intervenir-también dándole crédito a la Hyuga.

-No hay de que-.

-Irás a dormir a mi casa por hoy. Mañana regresarás y practicarás como quitar ese sello. Ya estás lista-informó Naruto.

-Gracias sensei. Lo aprecio mucho-.

-Vámonos-.

Naruto y Hinata se fueron en un jutsu de Cuerpo Parpadeante a la casa de Naruto.

-Si quieres puedes acomodarte en tu habitación-informó Naruto.

-Pero siempre duermo contigo...y desnuda-replicó Hinata socarronamente.

-Ese es el chiste-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa pervertida.

Naruto la carga y la besa con mucha pasión.

-Oh Naruto sensei. Esta muy caliente el día de hoy-decía la loli abrumada de los besos ardientes de su amo y señor.

-Es que tú me provocas todo esto Hinata. Eres muy deliciosa-contestó el lolicon con voz lujuriosa.

-Me prometiste que yo te haría lo que yo quisiera-recordó Hinata.

-Es cierto mi princesa. ¿Qué se te ocurre?-preguntó curuoso el Uzumaki.

-Quiero amararte a la cama y violarte hasta quedar afónica-propuso la Hyuga.

-Eres una pervertida-.

Naruto cargó a su pequeña a la cama y la depositó como si fuera de porcelana. La besó tiernamente y Hinata estaba extasiada de tanto amor que recibía.

-Naruto, voy a amarrarte-comentó Hinata.

Naruto se dejó y fue amarrado a la cama. Estaba desnudo y era solo de su alumna traviesa.  
Hinata estaba totalmente desnuda y lista para poner en práctica cada fantasía con su maestro.

-Después de tanto tiempo eres solo mío sensei-.

-¿Que quieres hacerme golosa?-.

Hinata sacó un frasco de chocolate líquido y lo derramó sobre el abdomen de lavadora de su sexy sensei. Lo lamió como una niña a su paleta de caramelo.

-Qué rico se siente tu lengua-dijo el Uzumaki empezándose a excitar.

-Oh parece que alguien se está excitando-afirmó Hinata muy juguetona.

Hinata sacó crema batida y la untó sobre las piernas de Naruto y lo degustó haciendo sentir rico a la "pobre víctima" de la estudiante violadora.

-Oh si. Se siente que estás disfrutando esto-mencionó muy estimulado el rubio.

Hinata vio que de tanto estimulo el enorme miembro de Naruto ya est totalmente erguido.

-Oh vaya, Naruto Jr. está muy animado. Parece que le pondré mi atención especial-afirmó Hinata.

Hinata derramó el chocolate y la crema batida en el pene erguido de su amante y comenzó a devorarlo como si no hubiera comido en días (literalmente no habían estado juntos desde que comenzaron los Exámenes Chunnin).  
Naruto se retorcía del placer porque la boquita de su pequeña loli chupaba golosamente su miembro de forma profesional.

-Te has vuelto cada vez mejor. Eres una condenada profesional. Sigue asi corazón-alagó Naruto a su alumna.

Hinata veía a los ojos de Naruto con la "mirada de amor" (si saben a lo que me refiero) mientras aumentaba más el ritmo.

-¡OH NO HINATA, YA NO PUEDO MÁS! ¡ME VENGÓ!-exclamó Naruto.

Naruto se vino en la boca de Hinata. Ella tragó todo sin dudar ya que lo había hecho muchas veces.

-Ya me hacia falta un final feliz estilo Hyuga-.

-Umm. Me alegro que te haya gustado sensei. Pero parece que sigues animado-mencionó la ojiperla señalando con su dedo al pene erecto de Naruto.

-¿Algo más que te gustaría intentar Hinata?-.

-Me gustaría intentar algo sensei. Quiero hacerlo con usted en el Modo de Chakra-propuso Hinata.

-¿Quieres que ambos muramos?-.

-Si. Morir de placer-.

-Pero me desamarras-.

Hinata desamarró a Naruto y ambos entraron en su transformación de chakra puro.  
Hinata besó a su novio. Sus sentidos se dispararon al limites sobrehumanos haciendo de esto una experiencia inolvidable.

-Le cedo el control de nuevo a usted sensei-dijo Hinata.

-Oh si. Eso es lo que estaba esperando-mencionó Naruto con voz lujuriosa.

Naruto se abalanzó sobre su alumna y la besó sin piedad. Recorría su cuerpo y debido a los sentidos aumentadas era una explosión en la mente y cuerpo de Hinata.

-¡OH DIOS! ¡QUÉ RICO! ¡TE AMO!-gritó la Hyuga a punto de volverse loca  
-Ya no aguanto más. Voy a violarte y dejarte en claro que me perteneces-.

-Hágalo-.

Naruto abrió las piernas de Hinata y la penetró rápidamente.

-Oh santo cielo-dijo Hinata sintiendo toda la gran hombría dentro de ella.

-Sigues siendo muy estrecha-.

-Soy una Hyuga. No dejo de ser estrecha jamás-.

-Me alegra saber eso. Ya lo había olvidado-.

Naruto empezó a estocar a Hinata sin parar. Ella sentía que su vientre era golpeado y se sentía jodidamente bien. Estaba que se sentía morir pero no le importaba.

-¡SENSEI ME SIENTO TAN BIEN! ¡MÁS RÁPIDO!-exclamaba a todo pulmón Hinata.

-¡ERES TAN BUENO MI AMOR! ¡NO ME IMPORTA SI ERES UNA NIÑA! ¡LO ERES TODO PARA MÍ! ¡QUIERO QUE SEAS LA MADRE DE MIS HIJOS!-gritaba el rubio excitado.

-¡YO TAMBIÉN QUIERO TUS HIJOS! ¡ESTOY EN MI LIMITE!-.

-¡YO TAMBIEN HINATA! ¡ME VENGO!-.

-¡HAZLO DENTRO DE MI!-.

Hinata sintió el semen caliente de su amante dentro de ella y la hizo venirse por fin. El orgasmo fue tan poderoso que los noqueó a ambos.  
Ambos despertaron 5 minutos bastante agotados. Sus oídos zumbaban y la vista estaba muy nublada.

-¿Sensei?-preguntó Hinata algo débil.

-Veo que estás despiertas. Me siento muy drenado-.

-No creí que hacerlo usando el chakra de Kurama fuera tan abrumador. Casi muero-comentó muy cansada la Hyuga.

-Si. Yo también me sentí asi. Tu tardaste más en despertar que yo. Es mejor que esperes a que crezcas para que puedas tolerarlo mejor-ordenó Naruto.

-Está bien. Pero estoy tan satisfecha-dijo muy cansada la pequeña.

-Pequeña golosa. Ven a mis brazos mejor-.

Hinata se dejó mimar por su maestro y quedó dormida en los grandes, fuertes y seguros brazos de su amante.


	7. Chapter 7

Amor prohibido (versión loli)  
Capitulo 7 LA BÚSQUEDA DE TSUNADE Y UN SECRETO OSCURO  
Días más tarde Naruto fue interceptado por su antiguo sensei Jiraiya para buscar a Tsunade para que se convirtiera en Hokage. Pero Naruto se quería llevar a Hinata para entrenarla.  
En el viaje Hinata y Naruto tuvieron que actuar normal para que Jiraiya no los descubriera lo que fue muy difícil.

-"Quiero besarlo pero el anciano no se va"-dijo mentalmente muy desesperada.

-"Maldito sabio pervertido no debía llevarme a mí. Quiero un rato a solas con mi solecito"-decía desesperada mentalmente.

-Haremos una parada en el siguiente pueblo-indicó Jiraiya.

Los tres se hospedaron en un hotel. Para desgracia de Naruto y Hinata fueron en cuartos separados.  
Hinata estaba en su cuarto cuando empezó a pensar en su amado sensei y la maravillosa noche que pasaron hace varios días.  
Naruto estaba muy frustrado de que Jiraiya estuviera vigilándolos. Mejor se dispuso a dormir.  
Al día siguiente partieron y Naruto entrenaba a Hinata. Jiraiya estaba asombrado de que Hinata ya supiera el Rasengan. Naruto le contó sobre que ya había abierto el sello de Hinata ya que su versión de Kurama era más amable que la de él dejándolo asombrado.  
En el siguiente pueblo se volvieron a hospedar y otra vez quedaron en habitaciones separadas pero esta vez Jiraiya se fue a atender un asunto permitiéndole a Naruto y Hinata quedar solos.  
Ambos se besaban con pasión reprimida pero algo los interrumpió. Los dos detectaron con su Detección de Sentimientos Negativos dos amenazas muy grandes. Hinata activó su Byakugan y observó que un sujeto alto con aspecto de tiburón y otro que se parecía a Sasuke pero en mayor estaban en la puerta.

-Deben de ser Itachi Uchiha y Kisame Hoshikagi. Debemos salir de aquí-ordenó Naruto a su alumna.

-Quiero practicar una técnica de mi Tenseigan-le pidió juguetonamente la pequeña Hyuga.

-Está bien-.

Hinata accionó el Tenseigan y exclamó:

-¡SHINRA TENSEI!-exclamó Hinata.

Hinata sacó una fuerza invisible gravitacional que sacó volando la pared y a los dos Akatsuki del edificio. Ambos yacían un poco lastimados.

-Tsk, ¿Qué fue eso?-preguntó quejándose el hombre tiburón

-Fue algo parecido a lo que hace Pain-respondió Itachi.

Mientras tanto...

-Vaya que esa técnica es mortal-le dijo asombrado Naruto.

-Gracias-.

-No nos conviene pelear con Kisame con ninjutsus. Samehada los absorberá y tú tienes más oportunidad contra Itachi con tu Tenseigan-le indicó Naruto a Hinata.

-De acuerdo-.

Los dos fueron hacia los Akatsukis pero vieron a Itachi discutiendo con Sasuke.

-¿Qué hace este imbecil? Lo van a matar-recriminó furioso Naruto.

-¡TE VOY A MATAR ITACHI! ¡CHIDORI!-gritó Sasuke.

Itachi agarró la mano de Sasuke y le rompió la muñeca desactivando el Chidori y sumergiéndolo en el Tsukuyomi.

-Auch-dijo Hinata sintiendo que Sasuke la pasaría mal.

-Si-afirmó Naruto.

-¡OYE SUSHI GIGANTE VOY A MATARTE!-gritó Naruto.

-¡¿CÓMO ME LLAMASTE?!-exclamó furioso.

Aunque Itachi no lo demostró se rió por dentro debido al apodo.  
En ese momento Jiraiya llevó e Itachi supo que si enfrentar a Naruto era suicidio esto era una derrota segura.  
Itachi hizo el Amaterasu y se fue.

-Qué mal momento para irme-mencionó Jiraiya.

-Yéndose de borracho. No tiene vergüenza-regañó Hinata.

En ese momento Gai llegó e informó de que Kakashi sufrió el Tsukuyomi de Itachi y Asuma y Kurenai estaban muy lastimados.

-Puedo aminorar los efectos del Tsukuyomi-declaró Naruto.

Naruto usó chakra curativo imbuido con chakra Yang de los Seis Caminos para desestabilizar el chakra del cerebro de Sasuke pero secretamente extrajo una pequeña muestra de sangre de Sasuke.

-Está listo. Ya no sufrirá los efectos colaterales pero en ese tema se especializa Tsunade. Envié un clon a la aldea para hacer lo mismo con Kakashi-indicó Naruto.

-Nos vemos-dijo Gai despidiéndose.

Gai se fue con Sasuke y el clon de Naruto.

-Mejor paguemos y busquemos otro lugar-declaró Jiraiya.

Después de irse a otro edificio Naruto usó la sangre de Sasuke para fabricar un sello especial en sus ojos.  
El chakra de Sasuke entró en su nervio óptico y sus ojos tenían un Mangekyo Sharingan Eterno.

-Funcionó pero me duelen los ojos. Fue demasiado-afirmó el rubio.

Hinata entró a su habitación para estar un rato con su sensei pero vio los ojos de Naruto.

-¡¿COMO OBTUVISTE EL SHARINGAN?!-exclamó Hinata en shock.

-Es una larga historia. Hace años detecté que el chakra de Indra se encontraba en Sasuke pero necesitaba alguien cercano a él para poder hacer más potente los ojos así que extraje hace muchos años el chakra y sangre de Itachi en una misión durante su primer año en Akatsuki. Ya tenía su Mangekyo Sharingan activado asi que eso lo hizo más sencillo. Hoy logré extraer sangre y chakra de Sasuke y completé un sello que se introdujo en mi nervio óptico y reviví el momento más duro en mi vida que fue ver siendo asesinados a mis padres. Ese Uchiha dejó sangre al ser herido por mi padre y lo recogí esperando a que me sirviera y poder hacer su técnica misteriosa. También extraje un poco del chakra del ojo de Kakashi mientras estaba inconsciente en una sesión de su entrenamiento y vi que ya lo tiene activado pero dispone de poco chakra para usarlo eficazmente. Me fije que ese ojo y la sangre de ese sujeto coinciden y se quien es el malnacido que atacó la aldea pero aún no deben saberlo sin ser descubierto-explicó detalladamente Naruto a su aprendiz.

-Es una historia larga. Pero ¿para qué quiere el Sharingan, sensei?-preguntó Hinata.

-Ya teniendo el Mangekyo Sharingan Eterno y dominándolo a la perfección podré despertar el Rinnengan-le contestó.

-Será muy poderoso-afirmando asombrada.

-Tengo la sensación de que se vienen tiempos difíciles. Hinata...no le digas esto a nadie-le suplicó el ojiazul.

-Mis labios están sellados en cuanto me siga amando-le "chantajeó" su alumna.

-Entonces eso lo tendrás por seguro amor mío-aceptó su maestro.

Naruto abrazó a Hinata pero ella le comentó.

-Aquí no porque el sabio pervertido nos va a descubrir-le advirtió la pequeña ojiperla.

-De acuerdo pero regresando al pueblo no te salvas de mi pequeña golosa-dijo seductoramente la chica.

Varios días más tarde llegaron a la Ciudad Tanzaku pero Naruto y Hinata detectaron una presencia maligna muy conocida.

-Jiraiya, siento al cara de serpiente cerca de acá-advirtió Naruto.

Hinata activó su Byakugan y vio a Orochimaru y Kabuto con Tsunade, Shizune y Tonton.

-Tsunade Senju se encuentra en el lugar con una mujer y un cerdito...allí esta Orochimaru y un ninja que estaba en el examen...asi que Kabuto si es un traidor-advirtió enojada la Hyuga.

-Vamos para allá-ordenó Jiraiya.

-Yo los llevó-indicó Hinata.

Hinata usó el Byakugan para abrir un portal de Tiempo-Espacio y los metió en un ambiente en negativo.

-Esa técnica la vi una vez en la guerra pero fue clasificada como un secreto-recordó el Sannin.

-Al parecer la puedo hacer, lo llamo...Kamui del Byakugan-comentó Hinata.

-Será un aporte significativo para Konoha-comentó Jiraiya.

Mientras Orochimaru negociaba con Tsunade se abrió el mismo portal y salieron los tres ninjas.

-¿Naruto, Jiraiya?-dijo Tsunade sorprendida.

-¡COMO RAYOS NOS DESCUBRIERON!-dijo Orochimaru asustado.

-Olvidas que soy un buen sensor y que mi alumna tiene el Byakugan-argumentó Naruto.

-Maldita sea-maldijo Orochimaru.

Kabuto trató de escapar junto a Orochimaru pero Hinata uso el Basho Tensei para atraerlos hacia ellos y Naruto de la nada formó una estaca negra con las que los clavó al suelo dejándolos inmovilizados.

-Estás perdido. No te has recuperado de nuestro último duelo y yo soy un sanador rápido-alegó Naruto.

-Maldición-dijo Kabuto impotente.

-Hola traidor-saludó la peliazul sarcásticamente a Kabuto.

-¿Qué técnica usaste para evitar nuestra huida?-preguntó curioso el médico.

-No es una técnica que puedas aprender. pero lo único que puedo decir es que puedo usar el Camino Deva-dijo Hinata.

-¿Rinnengan?-dijo Orochimaru.

-No. Su hermano Tenseigan-corrigió Hinata.

Orochimaru no tenía idea de que existiera otro doujutsu legendario pero no viviría para saberlo según él pero...

-Eres demasiado útil para matarte pero puedo darte lo que más deseas a cambio de que regreses a Konoha y que la Aldea del Sonido esté a nuestras órdenes-propuso Naruto.

-¿Qué haces Naruto?-preguntó impresionado Jiraiya.

-Orochimaru quiere la inmortalidad y el Sharingan y yo se la puedo dar pero a cambio me deberá lealtad-explicó sonrientemente el Uzumaki.

Orochimaru lo estaba pensando muy bien. Conseguir la inmortalidad y el Sharingan por lealtad es casi lo mismo que hizo en Akatsuki pero Naruto hablaba muy en serio.

-¿Planeas darle eso a él? Traicionó a la aldea-replicó Tsunade.

-Lo dice la que dejó la aldea por su novio y hermano muertos. Yo lo hice y volví por mi voluntad y jamás he odiado la aldea así que no tienes el derecho de juzgarme-regañó enojado Naruto.

Tsunade quería golpearlo pero Jiraiya lo detuvo.

-¡SUÉLTAME!-reclamó Tsunade enojada.

-No podrás contra Naruto. Ahora es más fuerte que los dos juntos y la niña que ves dentro de poco me sobrepasará-afirmó Jiraiya.

-¿Está considerando su oferta?-preguntó Kabuto a Orochimaru.

-Los Uzumaki siempre han cumplido sus promesas y Naruto es igual a sus padres. Convénceme Naruto, como me darías lo que más deseo a cambio de mi lealtad absoluta-respondió Orochimaru interesado.

Naruto tuvo que revelar su Mangekyo Sharingan Eterno dejando a todos (menos a Hinata) de piedra.

-¿Cómo es esto posible?-proclamó Kabuto asombrado.

-Sólo les diré una palabra...sellos-les contestó.

Orochimaru rió fuertemente ya que no se le ocurrió jamás ese método.

-Ahora tengo algo que puede vivir para siempre y es un cuerpo sorprendentemente resistente-les dijo Naruto.

Naruto sacó de un pergamino especial un cuerpo de un Zetsu Blanco inconsciente y sedado.

-Un premio que me quedé de Akatsuki. Me quisieron reclutar pero los mandé al carajo y me quedé con esta joyita. Lo he estudiado y puede soportar miles de años sin daños y alguien al parecer le agregó Elemento Madera para funcionar mejor-mostró Naruto a los presentes.

-Me has convencido. Estoy dispuesto a ser leal a Konoha de nuevo por esto-aceptando el trato.

-Solo te lo advierto. Si haces una jugada chueca te lo puedo quitar de la misma forma que te lo pondré y te pondré bajo tierra-advirtió severamente al Sannin traidor.

Hinata le quitó las barras negras a ambos y liberó a los renegados.

-Primero posea a este Zetsu-indicó el rubio.

Orochimaru tardó unos minutos para poseer al Zetsu Blanco. El proceso fue muy macabro para todos pero Naruto, Jiraiya y Tsunade se mantuvieron estoicos. Luego de eso Orochimaru probó su nuevo cuerpo.

-Tenías muchas razón Naruto, este cuerpo me durará por muchos años. Pero ¿el Sharingan?-solicitó el Sannin Serpiente.

Naruto en ese momento le aplicó el mismo proceso de sellado pero más débil para evitar darle demasiado poder a Orochimaru. Un Mangekyo Sharingan Eterno salió en los ojos de Orochimaru.

¡JAJAJAJAJAJA AL FIN CONSEGUÍ LO QUE TANTO HE QUERIDO, NO NECESITO MÁS A SASUKE!-exclamó extrañamente feliz Orochimaru.

-Está hecho-dijo Hinata.

-Vámonos de aquí Lord Orochimaru-le dijo rápidamente Kabuto.

-No hagas algo que afecte a la aldea y si planeas traicionarme ya sabes lo que te espera-advirtió por última vez Naruto.

-Trato hecho Uzumaki-afirmó Orochimaru.

Orochimaru y Kabuto se fueron de allí y quedaron solos en la habitación.

-Espero que ésto no se vuelva en tu contra Naruto-le advirtió Jiraiya.

-No te preocupes. Ese Zetsu tiene un sellado especial que si haces algo que me dañe activará un mecanismo de autodestrucción-dijo muy seguro Naruto.

-Es malvado sensei-habló juguetona la Hyuga.

-Lo sé-respondió Naruto.

Tsunade y Shizune trataban de irse de allí pero Naruto usó su velocidad para taparles la salida.

-¿A dónde va Tsunade?-dijo muy serio Naruto.

-Solo quiero irme de aquí-dijo muy enojada la sannin.

Hinata sacó un pergamino y lo leyó.

-Por ordenes del Tercer Hokage Lady Tsunade Senju deberá regresar a la aldea junto con su ayudante Shizune Kato y su cerdito-informó Hinata.

-Jamás regresaré a la aldea-dijo Tsunade prepotentemente.

-No te pedimos que si querías...regresarás a la fuerza. Si no lo haces serás declarada ninja renegada y me vale tus pretextos...yo lo pasé peor que tú y lo sabes perfectamente-regañó severamente Naruto.

Tsunade rechistó pero sabía la historia de Naruto y su pasado triste.

-Yo también sé lo que es sufrir señorita Tsunade. No por nada soy una jinchuriki y soy odiada por la Aldea de la Hoja, el señor Jiraiya perdió al que consideraba su hermano (en esta historia Minato y Jiraiya tenían más o menos la misma edad) la mujer que amaba nunca le hizo caso...no se considere especial-argumentó Hinata.

Tsunade se enojó ante el comentario crudo de Hinata.

-Esa mujer de la que hablas soy yo-dijo Tsunade irritada.

-Con razón, dijera mi amigo Shikamaru eres una mujer muy problemática-dijo burlonamente Hinata.

Shizune se quería reír de la burla de Hinata.

-¡NO ME FALTES AL RESPETO NIÑA!-reclamó Tsunade.

Hinata quería provocar a Tsunade para hacerla apostar ya que Naruto le informó acerca de su reputación en las apuestas.

-Hagamos un trato abuela Tsunade, si ganó la apuesta regresa sin quejarse y sin llorar a la Aldea, toma su puesto como la Quinta Hokage y cocinamos al cerdito-propuso la Hyuga.

Tonton se espantó y Shizune replicó.

-¡JAMÁS!-replicó Shizune.

-Lo último era un chiste. Si la anciana gana la dejaremos ir y no la molestaremos con sus rencores tontos-.

-¡AFUERA NIÑITA, TE ENSEÑARÉ MODALES!-exclamó Tsunade furiosa.

Hinata y Tsunade estaban en las afueras del pueblo. No querían problemas con el pueblo así que los teletransportó a todos.

-Un dedo es todo lo que necesito para vencerte-dijo arrogantemente.

-No la subestimes Tsunade, esta niña no es débil, como lo he dicho, no le falta mucho para sobrepasarme...o probablemente ya lo hizo-le afirmó Jiraiya.

-Ja, patrañas-dijo incrédula la Sannin.

-Voy a ganar, la abuela Tsunade perderá por su dolor de espalda-.

Naruto quería reírse del apodo de Tsunade pero guardó la compostura.

-¡OLVÍDATE DEL DEDO...VOY A DESTROZARTE!-gritó furiosa la sannin.

Tsunade metió un puñetazo pero atravesó a Hinata como si fuera de aire.

-¡QUÉ MIERDA ES ESTO!-exclamó frustrada Tsunade.

-Es parte de mi habilidad con el Byakugan, pero prefiero no ser cobarde y no usarlo-contestó Hinata.

-Ese esa maldita habilidad del teletransporte del byakugan, muy pocos entre generaciones se despierta esa habilidad-recordó frustrada Tsunade. (recuerden que esa habilidad viene del sueño de Tsunade y probablemente en algún momento de su vida se topó con esa habilidad junto con Jiraiya).

Tsunade intentó darle varios puñetazos a Hinata pero era bastante lenta a comparación de la sorprendentemente ágil y veloz Hinata.

-¡NO PUEDO DARLE!-decía bastante irritada Tsunade.

Hinata en un descuido de Tsunade le dio un golpe en el centro de los puntos de chakra haciendo que Tsunade cayera noqueada (Nota: Similar a Himawari en la linea canon con Naruto en el one shot El día en que Naruto se convirtió en Hokage).

-Santo cielo-exclamó Shizune preocupada por Tsunade.

-Le di en su centro de producción de chakra, estará inconsciente un día-.

-Esta niña será muy mortal en un futuro-.

-Ella se confió y estaba tan molesta para formular una estrategia, de no ser así me habría costado mucho ganarle-argumentó Hinata.

-Estoy orgulloso de ti...le pateaste el trasero a Tsunade...esperaré ansioso a restregárselo en la cara-comentó Naruto divertido.

Un día después Tsunade despertó y vio a Shizune acomodando las maletas.

-¿Qué haces?-.

-Nos vamos a Konoha, perdió la apuesta Quinta Hokage-comentó divertida Shizune.

-Maldición, fui vencida por una gennin-.

-Es chunnin...y en palabras de Naruto una maldita prodigio muy subestimada...fue la peor de su generación por decisión propia y en realidad podría superar incluso al mismo Primer Hokage en el futuro-.

-Maldición, de hacerlo sabido habría actuado muy cuidadosa-.

-Por cierto Hinata y Naruto en compensa por su nombramiento la quieren invitar al casino para que pueda apostar a su cuenta-.

-¡ASÍ SE ENTIENDEN LA GENTE, VAMOS!-con ojos brillosos la sannin.

Los cinco se fueron al casino. Como siempre a Tsunade le iba muy mal. Hinata se le acercó y le dijo:

-¿Cómo va todo?-.

-Voy a apostar todo en este juego de poker-.

-Yo sé jugar-le dijo a Tsunade.

-¿Quieres ayudarme?-.

-Esta bien-.

Naruto, Jiraiya y Shizune buscaban a las dos chicas pero se encontraron con la sorpresa de que ambas estaban con muchísimo dinero. Hinata tenía toda la suerte que a Tsunade le faltaba.

-KYAAAA, ERES UNA BUENÍSIMA JUGADORA-.

-Hmp, tengo una corrida de ases-.

-¡MALDICIÓN!-gritó un apostador perdedor.

Naruto veía que Hinata se ganó la confianza de Tsunade en los juegos...era similar a llevar a un Akamichi a comer lo que desea.

-¡NARUTO, SERÉ HOKAGE PERO SOLO SI ME PERMITES LLEVARME A LA NIÑA EN MIS VACACIONES!-dijo sonriente Tsunade.

-Bueno...¿tú lo quieres Hinata?-.

-Bueno, será divertido-respondió divertida Hinata.

Naruto le convenía que a Hinata estuviera en el lado de los Hokages para su protección y esa era la forma para estar en su lado bueno.  
Ese día sacaron un montón de dinero que usaron para pagar parte de las deudas de Tsunade. Así todos volvieron a la Aldea de la Hoja.


	8. Chapter 8

Amor prohibido (versión loli)  
Capítulo 8 EL RECUERDO DE LA MISIÓN EN EL PAÍS DE LAS OLAS Y OTRO AMOR PROHIBIDO EN EL CAMINO PARTE 1

OTAKUFire: Gracias por seguirme. Hinata es una suertuda en los juegos del azar. Será el amuleto de la buena suerte de Tsunade. Naruto tiene una enorme diferencia de edades con Hinata debido a que los Uzumakis no envejecen luego y se mantendrá más o menos en ese estado físico y cuando Hinata crezca se equilibrarán.

adx-25: Naruto tiene un plan que ha desarrollado a lo largo de estos años y su Princesa Byakugan será una participante activa debido a su ciega devoción a Naruto. Lo de Orochimaru es una parte del plan y Naruto sabe lo que hace.

Guest: Espero que te guste esta historia.

luisdox: Gracias por el apoyo.

UpTheIron: Gracias por tu preferencia.

MadeNaruHina26: Naruto está loco por su pequeña Hinata y no dejará que la separen de él y acabaría con cualquiera que quisiera interferir en su enfermizo amor, incluso si son sus amigos. Hinata tampoco dejará que hagan algo para que los separen.

Onu: Naruto es el pederasta, yo no.

luisdox: Hinata revelará su verdadero yo de poco a poco y desequilibrará a los ninjas de su generación.

Clark: Hinata domina el Modo Sabio Sapo, pero hasta que cumpla al menos unos 15 años podrá soportar mejor la carga de poder y llevar a su máximo esplendor.

Minerva: Hinata si tendrá el Tenseigan, pero hasta que tenga al menos 15 años dominara a la perfección su poder porque su cuerpo soportara mejor su poder. domina los 5 elementos y domina los subelementos aunque no los ha perfeccionado del todo. Hinata también lo hará.

Naruhina: Hinata es menos tímida, pero se desquitará psicológicamente con lo que Naruto le ha enseñado y se dará a respetar.

alexander1993: Aquí está la siguiente parte.

Por fortuna la misión salió exitosa y se dirigían a casa. Mientras preparaban un campamento en una noche de Luna, Hinata recordaba una misión que tuvieron hace unos meses en el país de las Olas.

Flashback  
Naruto y Hinata estaban en la oficina del Hokage. El Uzumaki sentía que Hinata ya estaba lista para una misión de rango C o más.

-¿Estás seguro Naruto de esta decisión?-cuestionó Hiruzen.

-Claro Lord Hokage, mi estudiante estrella está más que lista, de veras-declaró orgulloso el Uzumaki.

-H-haré lo mejor que pueda-dijo Naruto.

-De acuerdo, tengo una Misión Rango C si la desean-ofreció el Tercer Hokage.

-Claro, díganos los detalles-habló Naruto.

-Tienen que llevar al súperconstructor Tazuna al País de las Olas y escoltarlo hasta que termine el puente que ha estado construyendo-informó el Tercer Hokage.

En ese momento entró un hombre viejo y borracho con una botella en la mano.

-¿Qué es esto? Pido ninjas capaces y me dan un hombre rubio que parece modelo y una niña incapaz de intimidar a una mosca-dijo muy molesto el constructor.

Hinata se movió a una enorme velocidad y colocó un Kunai en el cuello del cliente, sorprendiendo al viejo borracho y llenándolo de temor.

-Esta niña puede asesinarlo sin problemas ni remordimientos y respeto a las moscas señor-habló muy intimidante la Hyuga haciendo que el anciano se pusiera pálido.

-Señorita Hyuga, no mate a nuestro cliente, que de esto vivimos-calmó Hiruzen a la chica.

-De acuerdo-aceptó Hinata.

-"Esta niña parece un rollito de cinnamon, pero realmente puede cortarme mis joyas si la sigo jodiendo"-pensó aterrado Tazuna.

-Le advierto que somos un equipo de élite, no se preocupe si no nos sigue molestando, saldremos en un rato-advirtió Naruto.

Los tres salieron de la Aldea de la Hoja. Para Hinata no era la primera vez que salía de la Aldea, pero jamás lo había hecho de manera abierta. Le estaba empezando a gustar las misiones fuera. Ella revisaba con su Byakugan los alrededores y no había peligro.

-¿Qué le pasa a sus ojos?-preguntó Tazuna.

-Es un poder que tiene Hinata de ver lo que sea y si, puede ver a través de la ropa-adivinó Naruto el comentario que haría el anciano.

Horas más tarde pasaron por un charco de agua muy inusual.

-"Sensei, el charco contiene chakra de dos personas y se sienten muy malas intenciones por parte de ellos"-habló mentalmente a través del Ninshu que Kurama les enseñó.

-"Entiendo yo atacaré a uno y si van hacia ti es que intentan atacar al viejo"-explicó a través del Ninshu Naruto.

En ese momento Naruto fue sorprendido por los Hermanos Demoníacos de la Niebla. Aparentemente fue cortado a la mitad, dejando a la Hyuga sola.

-¡LA NIÑA SERÁ LA SIGUIENTE Y MATEMOS DE UNA VEZ AL VIEJO!-reveló uno de los renegados.

El ninja se abalanzó a Hinata, y al estar a tres metros, ella activó un Rasengan rapidísimo y lo aventó al renegado en el abdomen como un proyectil (similar al Boruto canon).

El Hermano Demoniaco cayó malherido por el Rasengan y murió al instante debido a que ese Rasengan contenía un efecto similar a la Palma del Vacío.

-¡MALDITAAA!-gritó furioso el otro Hermano Demoniaco intentando asesinar a Hinata.

De repente Naruto apareció en un destello amarillo y le metió un puñetazo con más fuerza que Tsunade y mató al instante al renegado.

-¡¿NO ESTÁ MUERTO?!-exclamó Tazuna.

-No, solo fingí mi muerte para ver quién era su objetivo y era usted. Esto ya es Misión de Rango A porque ya involucra ninjas de alto nivel que te buscan. ¿Dinos que te pasa? ¿Por qué engañaste a la aldea?-obligó Naruto al constructor.

Tazuna contó la terrible situación que vive el País de las Olas y Naruto respondió:

-Un ninja no abandona la misión a la que se da, en especial si es primordial para el bien de la gente. Hinata, ¿deseas continuar?-.

-Sí, no quiero regresar tan luego a mi casa-aceptó Hinata.

Más tarde, los tres cruzaron en un barco un lago y bajaron a las afueras de la ciudad.

-Que extraño, hay mucha niebla en este lugar, ¡BYAKUGAN!-.

Hinata activó su doujutsu y vio que la niebla contenía chakra de agua.

-Naruto, esta niebla tiene chakra-informó Hinata.

-Eso significa que un Espadachín de la Niebla está cerca, puedo sentir malas intenciones cerca de aquí-declaró Naruto.

Hinata vio con su Byakugan que una enorme espada volaba hacia ellos y Naruto se dio cuenta al mismo tiempo.

-¡AL SUELO!-exclamó Naruto.

Una enorme espada pasó encima de ellos y quedó clavada en un árbol.

-Vaya, vaya, lograron esquivar mi Espada Decapitadora-comentó Zabuza Momochi, un ninja con vendas en la boca.

-Zabuza Momochi, Espadachín de la Niebla y ninja renegado clase A. Tienes un buen nivel de pelea para mí-.

-No sé quién seas, pero voy a eliminarte-amenazó el espadachín.

-Me presentaré, soy Naruto Uzumaki, hijo del Cuarto Hokage y ninja de clase SSS.

-¡NO EXISTE ESE RANGO!-reclamó Zabuza un poco incrédulo.

-No me creas, pero no he tenido una buena batalla en mucho tiempo. Voy a jugar un rato contigo-dijo Naruto muy arrogante, pero seguro.

Naruto sacó de su manga una espada hecha de las Bolas de Búsqueda de la Verdad y de Elemento Hierro.

-Nunca había visto una bonita espada-admiró Zabuza.

-Espero que tu espada resista mi espada. La llamo Espada Remolino en honor a mis antepasados-dio a conocer Naruto.

Naruto y Zabuza empezaron a chocar sus espadas. Hinata veía admirada el nivel de dos Jounin en batalla. Analizaba con su Byakugan la batalla para tener otro punto de vista, pero logró divisar con detalle a un ninja escondido de vestimenta verde y enmascarada. Tenía un chakra frío, igual a cuando su sensei y ella hacían Elemento Hielo.  
Naruto y Zabuza estaban luchando con todo.

-Esa espada si que es buena-alabó Zabuza.

-No me especializo tanto en Kenjutsu como tú, pero soy bastante bueno-respondió Naruto.

-¡ARTE NINJA: CLONES DE AGUA!-dijo Zabuza.

Varios clones de Zabuza se aparecieron.

-¡ELEMENTO VAPOR: NIEBLA ASESINA!-exclamó Naruto.

De la boca de Naruto salió una niebla de vapor corrosiva que evaporó los clones de Zabuza y lo obligó a retroceder si no quería morir hervido.

Naruto se le apareció por detrás a Zabuza en un destello amarillo y formó un Rasengan y se lo impactó en el abdomen. Zabuza salió disparado y herido en un árbol.

-Es tu fin Zabuza, ¡VAS A MORIR EN MIS MANOS!-declaró Naruto amenazante.

Naruto formó un Chidori en una mano, cortesía de aprenderlo de su amigo Kakashi hace tiempo. En ese instante varios Senbon impactaron en el cuello de Zabuza y cayó muerto aparentemente.

Naruto se dio cuenta de la presencia del ninja enmascarado que correspondía a un ANBU de la Aldea de la Niebla.

-Parece que vienes por la recompensa, ¿verdad?-preguntó Naruto.

-Así es, Zabuza es uno de los más buscados por el Cuarto Mizukage-declaró el ANBU.

Hinata le habló a su sensei a traves de la mente.

-"Sensei, ese sujeto ha estado oculto desde el principio de la pelea y tiene un chakra frío como para generar Elemento Hielo"-explicó Hinata mentalmente.

-"Hinata, si tiene Elemento Hielo no puede ser un ANBU, el Mizukage detesta a los usuarios de un Kenkei Genkai, este chico es un farsante"-declaró Naruto mentalmente.

Naruto decidió desenmascarar al ANBU impostor.

-Bueno, te ayudaré a cortarle la cabeza y listo-propuso Naruto desenvainado su espada.

El ANBU falso se asustó y decidió actuar rápido.

-¡ELEMENTO HIELO, MURO DE HIELO!-exclamó el enmascarado a toda prisa.

Un enorme bloque de hielo grueso se formó y el ninja se llevó a Zabuza en un Jutsu de Cuerpo Parpadeante.

Naruto penetró el hielo con un Rasengan y vio que se escaparon.

-Oh rayos, se nos escaparon. Parece que veremos de nuevo a ese par-declaró Naruto.

-Lamento no haberlo podido ayudar sensei-se disculpó Hinata.

-No te preocupes linda, me ayudarás a la próxima. Zabuza vendrá con ese ninja de hielo y vas a tener tu primera batalla oficial-declaró Naruto.

-De acuerdo sensei-asintió Hinata.

Los dos llevaron a Tazuna hasta su casa y fueron recibidos por su hija Tsunami.

-Hola papá, volviste sano y salvo-saludó contenta la mujer.

-Si volví entero es porque estos dos son unos duros de matar-alabó Tazuna a sus guardianes.

-Gracias por proteger a mi padre-agradeció Tsunami.

-De nada-dijeron los amantes secretos.

Tsunami les hizo de comer y Naruto y Hinata disfrutaban de un buen almuerzo merecido.

-Hinata, esto es muy importante que lo aprendas, no hay nada mejor que comer después de una larga y agotadora batalla ganada-declaró sonriente el Uzumaki.

-Entendido sensei-asintió Hinata.

En ese momento, un niño pelinegro bajó y no saludó.

-Hola Inari, come con nosotros-.

Inari no respondió a su madre y en vez de eso dijo:

-¿Qué hacen aquí, solo harán que Gato los mate?-declaró Inari.

-Sensei, me pasa la salsa de soya-ignoró Hinata al niño.

Inari se sintió ofendido por la actitud de Hinata.

-¡QUE NO ME ESTÁN ESCUCHANDO, DEBEN LARGARSE ANTES DE QUE GATO LES HAGA LA VIDA MISERABLE COMO A MÍ ME LA HIZO!-reclamó Inari.

-No nos importa, un simple mercenario como Gato es sólo una piedra en los zapatos y si se nos antoja lo podemos asesinar sin problemas-respondió Naruto.

-¡NO ES CIERTO, GATO ES INVENCIBLE, USTEDES NO SABEN LO QUE ES SUFRIR Y QUE TE ARREBATEN LO QUE TIENES POR UN SUJETO SIN ESCRÚPULOS!-gritó Inari.

Ese último comentario caló la paciencia de Hinata y de la nada alzó la mano y activó su Tenseigan influenciado por el chakra de Kurama haciendo un Tenseigan rojo y con una pupila felina. Inari se vio atraído por una fuerza gravitacional hacia Hinata y lo tomó del cuello y lo estrelló dolorosamente en la pared.  
Hinata lo miraba a los ojos y el niño tenía mucho miedo al ver los aterradores ojos furiosos de la jinchuriki.

-!NIÑO, ESCÚCHAME BIEN! ¡NO ERES EL ÚNICO QUE SUFRE EN ESTE MALDITO MUNDO! ¡QUIERES UN EJEMPLO DE ALGUIEN QUE HA SUFRIDO, MIRA ESTOS OJOS ROJOS, EL LUGAR DONDE YO NACÍ ME ODIA PORQUE DESDE BEBÉ ME SELLARON DENTRO DE MÍ A LA MÁS TERRIBLE BESTIA QUE ATACÓ MI HOGAR EL DÍA EN QUE NACÍ! ¡ESO ME JODIÓ MI VIDA Y TODOS ME ODIAN POR ALGO QUE NO ESTABA EN MI PODER! ¡AÚN ASÍ NO ESTOY LLORANDO Y LAMENTÁNDOME POR TODO LO QUE ME HAN HECHO PARA NO DARLES EL GUSTO DE VERME CAER Y ALGÚN DÍA LES DEMOSTRARÉ QUE NO DEBIERON METERSE CON HINATA HYUGA! ¡NO ME VENGAS CON QUE HAS SUFRIDO LO PEOR PORQUE TIENES A UNA MADRE Y UN ABUELO QUE TE AMAN! ¡EN CAMBIO A MÍ, MI PROPIA FAMILIA ME DETESTA Y AÚN ASÍ ME PROMETÍ QUE NO DESCANSARÍA HASTA CERRARLES SU BOCA Y QUE VEAN DE QUE ESTÁN EQUIVOCADOS CONMIGO!-sacó de su sistema la ojiperla.

Hinata se fue de la casa furiosa y Naruto decidió dejarla sola. Inari quedó pálido ante la cólera de Hinata y todos en la sala también.

-Dijo que tiene un demonio sellado dentro de ella-preguntó intrigada Tsunami.

-Sí, ambos tenemos al Zorro de las Nueve Colas dentro. Hinata es seriamente discriminada por la aldea en donde vivimos. Ha conseguido apoyo de algunos sectores, pero aún es muy poco. Incluso su propia familia la detesta porque no es una Hyuga talentosa como descendiente de la rama primaria y ser una jinchuriki, pero yo descubrí sus problemas y los corregí-explicó Naruto.

-Pobre niña, debe haber tenido una vida muy dura-entendió Tsunami.

En ese momento, Hinata estaba golpeando el suelo con varios súperpuñetazos al estilo Tsunade que le enseñó Naruto.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!-gritaba enojada la Hyuga.

Hinata quedó agotada después de tanto golpes y se recostó en un árbol quedando dormida.  
Al día siguiente una chica un poco más grande que Hinata llegó a buscar flores y plantas medicinales. Observó que Hinata se encontraba dormida y la despertó.  
Hinata abrió los ojos vio que una niña muy hermosa la observaba descansado en el árbol.

-Oye, si sigues durmiendo al aire libre te vas a resfriar-aconsejó la bella niña.

-No se preocupe, no me enfermo con facilidad-dijo Hinata sonriendo.

-¿Eres ninja?-preguntó la niña.

-Sí-.

-Apuesto a que eres muy fuerte, hiciste un gran alboroto-dijo la niña.

-Si lo soy, ¿cómo te llamas?-preguntó Hinata.

-Mi nombre es Haku-contestó la chica.

-¿Qué haces en el bosque?-preguntó Hinata.

-Vengo a buscar algo para curar a un amigo a quien quiero mucho y está muy lastimado-contó Haku.

-¿Te ayudo?-.

-Bueno, me sería de gran ayuda-agradeció Haku.

Hinata y Haku recogían flores medicinales. Pero Hinata se dio cuenta de que estas flores eran para curar heridas y acelerar la sanación. Ella recordó al sujeto que se llevó a Zabuza malherido y coincidía la constitución y altura que ella estudió, además de que sintió el chakra frío de la niña.

-Oye, ¿qué le pasó a tu amigo?-preguntó Hinata.

-Oh, bueno...hay muchos ladrones y lo dejaron muy lastimado y no deseo que siga adolorido. Yo lo quiero mucho y no quiero que sufra-dijo con una mirada melancólica que Hinata conocía demasiado bien.

-Lamento lo de tu amigo-dijo Hinata.

-Sabes, lo amo y daría mi vida por él. Es mi única razón por la cual vivo. Le he dado mi cuerpo, mi alma y mi corazón a él y siempre le pertenecerá-sonrió tristemente la niña.

A Hinata se le hizo demasiado similar a sus sentimientos por Naruto.

-"Ella ama a Zabuza, te comprendo más de lo que crees. Debiste haber sufrido tanto. como para amar a un sujeto como Zabuza"-pensó Hinata.

-¿Sabe que lo amas?-preguntó la Hyuga.

-No, él no es de amar a alguien, pero siempre estaré a su lado-respondió a Haku.

-Haku, solo te puedo desear suerte-dijo Hinata.

-Hinata, ¿tienes a alguien valioso a quién proteger?-preguntó Haku.

Hinata solo tenía a 5 personas en su vida valiosas en su vida: Su pequeña hermana Hanabi (quien se había distanciado de ella por culpa de sus padres), Neji (aunque era un patán, algún día le abriría los ojos), Iruka sensei (quien fue un amigo y hermano mayor para ella en la Academia), el Tercer Hokage y sobre todo su amado sensei.

-Tengo pocas personas, pero son las que más quiero y no podría perderlos-le contó Hinata.

-Si tienes a alguien a quién proteger serás invencible porque no pararás hasta que esa persona esté a salvo-le aconsejó sabiamente la chica de hielo.

-Gracias por el consejo Haku-agradeció sonriente Hinata.

-La plática estuvo bonita, pero es hora de irme-se despidió Haku.

Haku se iba cuando Hinata le lanzó un comentario muy abrumador:

-Salúdame a Zabuza, Haku-se despidió Hinata seriamente.

Haku se volteó sorprendida y Hinata se había ido. La chica no sabía como fue descubierta y tenía suerte de que la Hyuga no haya querido hacerle batalla.

La chica de hielo llegó a su guarida y vio a Zabuza, quién yacía malherido por el Rasengan de Naruto y la pelea que lo dejo mermado.

-Te tardaste mucho Haku-hablo débilmente el espadachín.

-Es que me tarde un poco en encontrar las hierbas, pero te vas a aliviar pronto mi amor-le dijo sorpresivamente la Yuki.

-Sólo apúrate porque el maldito de Gato no nos va a pagar-ordenó Zabuza.

-Ssshh, no te muevas cariño-le dijo cariñosamente la aprendiz.

-Aún me duele el cuello donde clavaste esos Senbon-se quejó Zabuza.

-Es que no quería lastimar tu hermoso cuerpo, amo-le sonrió Haku.

Haku preparó el remedio casero y untó la mezcla para sanar las heridas del espadachín. Mientras descansaba Gato llegó con varios matones y quiso aprovechar para dañar a Zabuza por no hacer su trabajo bien, pero Haku se lo impidió amenazándolo con sus agujas.

-¡QUITE SUS ASQUEROSAS MANOS DE ZABUZA, CRETINO!-amenazó la aprendiz al mercenario enano.

-Vámonos, pero esto me las vas a pagar-amenazó de vuelta Gato.

El maleante se fue y Zabuza estaba irritado por su jefe.

-Lo detesto tanto, estoy orgulloso de tí-admitió el espadachín.

-De nada, a mí tampoco me agrada-respondió la chica.

Pasaron varios días y Tazuna casi terminaba de reparar el puente. Naruto y Hinata no podían tener un momento a solas porque serían descubiertos, lo que los llenaba de tensión sexual reprimida.  
Naruto dejó a Hinata cuidando de la casa porque tenía la sensación de que debía estar allí y no se equivocaba.  
Hinata ayudaba a hacer la comida y sintió, con su Detección de Sentimientos Negativos, dos presencias malignas.

-¡BYAKUGAN!-exclamó Hinata.

Vio a dos samurais mercenarios enfrente de la casa e Inari estaba asustado.

-¡NOS QUIEREN SECUESTRAR!-exclamó con miedo de que su mamá fuera dañada por los hombres de Gato.

-No te preocupes Inari, tú solo mira y disfruta el show-tranquilizó Hinata activando su Tenseigan.

Hinata salió y se puso enfrente de los dos matones.

-Les sugiero que se vayan por las buenas o sino los mataré-amenazó Hinata.

-¡JA!, ¡¿QUÉ NOS PODRÍA HACER UNA NIÑA COMO TÚ?!-se burló un mercenario de Hinata.

-Capturémosla y nos divertiremos con ella y su madre-sugirió el otro mercenario.

Los dos sacaron sus espadas y atacaron a Hinata. Ella preparó en un segundo su técnica original inspirada en el Rasengan.

-¡PASO SUAVE: DOBLE PUÑO DE LEÓN ASCENDENTE!-activó Hinata su técnica original mejorado con el chakra del Tenseigan y de Kurama.

Hinata a una velocidad sobrehumana golpeó a un samurai con la técnica dañando su interior de forma letal, muriendo instantáneamente.  
El otro samurai estaba aterrado porque la niña resultó ser demasiado fuerte. Hinata en ese momento activó su manto de chakra rojo haciéndola ver salvaje y llenando de pavor al asesino.

-¡NO ME MATES POR FAVOR!-suplicó el asesino.

-¡NO TE MERECES VIVIR DESPUÉS DE QUE DIJISTE QUE QUERÍAS VIOLARME A MÍ Y A LA SEÑORA TSUNAMI!-sentenció Hinata.

La Hyuga activó en cada uno de sus dedos un punto de chakra que giraban peligrosamente.

-¡MUERE, CINCO PUNTOS RASENGAN!-exclamó Hinata.

La técnica impactó en el cuerpo del samurai matándolo al instante por tener un punto de presión abominable.  
La técnica Cinco Puntos Rasengan es una variante del Rasengan creada por Hinata al ver que una bola de chakra estaba en la mano de su usuario. Se le ocurrió que en un dedo concentrara tanto chakra que pudiera en un solo punto del dedo y hacerlo con todos los dedos. Lo costoso de esta técnica es que requería un control de chakra perfecto, y eso ayudó a Hinata y Naruto a tener mayor control. Su sensei la felicitó por crear una variante muy original del Rasengan. Al analizar la técnica se sabía que es más poderosa que el Rasengan común por ser en un punto pequeño cinco Rasengans en una mano, pero el inconveniente es que era muy difícil dominarlo.  
Tsunami e Inari quedaron asombrados del poder de Hinata. A pesar de que tenía un monstruo dentro de ella, ellos sabían que Gato y sus hombres eran peores monstruos y la niña era una defensora de la justicia.

-Gracias por todo Hinata-dijo llorando el niño.

Hinata se acercó con su manto ya desactivado y le aconsejó.

-Protege lo que amas con tu vida Inari. Tu padre Kaiza fue un héroe y debes honrar sus deseos. Me gustaría haber tenido un padre tan valiente y bueno como el tuyo-le dijo una frase que Inari recordaría toda la vida.

Hinata sintió tres chakras a lo lejos y sabía que Zabuza y Haku llegaron por la segunda ronda.

-Lo siento, pero mi sensei me necesita. Su abuelo está en problemas-se despidió Hinata.

En ese momento, Hinata se fue en un Jutsu de Cuerpo Parpadeante.


	9. Chapter 9

Amor prohibido (version loli)  
Capítulo 9 EL RECUERDO DE LA MISIÓN EN EL PAÍS DE LAS OLAS Y OTRO AMOR PROHIBIDO EN EL CAMINO PARTE 2

alexzero: Gracias por tu preferencia.

Emperor92: De hecho, tu idea de Rasengan es igual a cuando Vegeta usó sus dedos para matar a un Namekusei. Me gusta como suena. Gracias por la aportación. Hinata solo es ruda en los momentos que se le hace necesario, cuando es amenazada o tiene una cuenta pendiente con alguien que le ha hecho daño. La mayor parte del tiempo es calmada y tímida porque es su carácter dominante.

Zafir09: Que bueno que te gustaron, este si es un fangic loli bien escrito (no como cierta página en Facebook). Al capitulo siguiente voy a hacer el Flashback del retiro del Sello Maldito del Pájaro Enjaulado por recuerdo de Neji. Hanabi empezará a ser influenciada por su hermana mayor ahora que tiene su atención y le dirá las verdaderas fallas que tiene el clan. Hana en un futuro cercano se dará cuenta de que hizo una terrible elección no solo al despreciar a Hinata, sino también darse cuenta de que Naruto era un gran hombre que podía haberla hecho feliz. Sobre Zabuza y Haku lee este capitulo que responderá tus dudas.

Mientras tanto, Naruto estaba frente a Zabuza y Haku.

-Hola Naruto, vengo por la revancha-saludó amenazante al rubio.

-No me lograste derrotar la última vez, ¿por qué sería diferente esta ocasión?-alegó Naruto serio.

-Porque vengo preparado esta ocasión-respondió el espadachín-.

En ese momento, Hinata apareció junto a Naruto.

-Llegaste tarde-dijo divertido Naruto.

-Quise probar mis dos nuevas técnicas mortales con los matones que mandó Gato y son demasiado efectivas-le explicó Hinata.

-Vaya, te felicito Hinata, no te has quedado paralizada por tu primer asesinato-felicitó Naruto.

-Me hubiera sentido terrible, pero apestaban a maldad y querían intentar violarme a mí y Tsunami-dijo Hinata asqueada.

-Te entiendo, ahora escúchame esta será tu primera batalla oficial con un ninja enemigo, encargate del enmascarado-ordenó su maestro.

-De acuerdo-aceptó Hinata activando su Byakugan.

Haku y Hinata no querían pelear entre ellas, pero la misión estaba de por medio y chocaron entre ellas. La Hyuga dejó un clon de sombra protegiendo a Tazuna y la original pateó lejos a la Yuki alejándolo del constructor.

-No quiero lastimarte Hinata-le dijo Haku.

-No tienes que seguir usando máscara Haku, sé quien eres-le recordó Hinata.

Haku se la quitó y le habló:

-Debo de terminar mi misión y tengo que sacarte de la jugada aunque me duela, ELEMENTO HIELO: ESPEJOS DE HIELO DEMONÍACOS!-exclamó Haku.

Un montón de espejos de hielo muy gruesos se formaron y varias imágenes de Haku se formaron.

-Rayos, esto no es bueno, mi Byakugan no logra identificar a la verdadera-gruñó Hinata.

-No quiero hacerte daño, date por vencida y te perdonaré la vida-advirtió Haku.

-Un ninja jamás se rinde y ese es mi camino ninja-le respondió Hinata seria.

-Te lo advertí-.

Un montón de Agujas Senbon salieron de todas partes y Hinata tuvo que usar su primera defensa definitiva original.

-¡OCHO TRIGRAMAS: 64 PALMAS PROTECTORAS!-gritó Hinata.

Un montón de hilos de chakra púrpura se llenó alrededor de Hinata.

-¿Eh? No sabía que el Clan Hyuga tenía esa técnica de defensa. He estudiado las técnicas que se han recolectado en las guerras pasadas y no había oído algo similar a esto-comentó impresionada la ninja de hielo.

-Es mi creación, no soy una Hyuga común, no estoy tan sujeta a las tradiciones de mi clan, no soy tan fácil de vencer-declaró Hinata.

Hinata intentó probar una técnica que podría derretir sus espejos de Hielo.

-¡ELEMENTO VAPOR: RASENGAN!-exclamó Hinata.

Hinata lanzó esa variante del Rasengan con un subelemento añadido y golpeó un espejo de Hielo destruyéndolo y derritiéndolo.

-¡¿QUÉ FUE LO QUE LE HICISTE A MI ESPEJO?!-exclamó muy asustada la Yuki.

-El Vapor es el peor enemigo del Hielo. Todo el mundo lo sabe, es como un helado de vainilla que se derrite en un día soleado, jijiji dije el significado de mi nombre-contestó divertida la Hyuga, a pesar de la situación en que se encontraban.

-Maldición, creí que el Clan Terumi eran los que dominaban ese Kenkei Genkai-recordó lo que sabía la Yuki.

-Pude hacerlo con mucho esfuerzo. Pero esto que verás es mi propio subelemento y no lo he probado en un batalla.

Hinata hizo unos sellos y juntó las manos en forma de alas.

-!ELEMENTO PLASMA: JUTSU DE RESPLANDOR FINAL!-exclamó Hinata.

Hinata lanzó un haz de energía plasmática hacía los espejos de Haku destruyendolos todos de un golpe por la onda expansiva. La Yuki trató de escapar, pero la onda explosiva la alcanzó y salió despedida varios metros de allí.  
El Elemento Plasma es un subelemento creado por Hinata a partir del Elemento Fuego y Rayo, los cuales eran los Elementos de la Hyuga antes de que despertara el Tenseigan. Naruto quedó impresionado por el ingenio de Hinata en crear su propio subelemento, igualando el poder del Elemento Explosivo de la Aldea de la Roca.

Haku se levantó muy herida y Hinata seguía sin parecer cansada.

-Detente Haku, no tienes que hacer esto-suplicó Hinata.

-No puedo, debo ayudar a Zabuza-negó Haku.

-¡¿POR QUÉ AMAS A UN SUJETO TAN MALVADO COMO ZABUZA?!-preguntó muy enojada Hinata.

-¡PORQUE ÉL ME HIZO SENTIRME ÚTIL EN LA VIDA, SE LO DEBO TODO, LO AMO, NO SABES LO QUE ES VIVIR SIN NADIE QUE TE AME Y SER DESPRECIADA POR ALGO QUE NO PUEDES CONTROLAR!-exclamó en lágrimas Haku al sentirse juzgada por Hinata.

Hinata activó su manto de chakra de Kurama versión 1. Haku miró sorprendida a la chica jinchuriki.

-Créeme, sé perfectamente lo que sientes, la soledad, la desesperanza, no tener un propósito en la vida. Ser odiada por algo que no fuiste culpable. Yo amo con locura a mi sensei Naruto por el mismo motivo que tú Haku-confesó ser igual a Haku en eso.

Haku estaba anonadada de que alguien la entendía a la perfección.

-¿Qué pasó para que terminaras con Zabuza? Cuéntame tu historia, Haku-pidió Hinata para entender más a la Yuki.

Haku le contó su infancia y como su padre mató a su madre y él en su desesperación los asesinó a sus todos con el Elemento Hielo.  
También contó su encuentro por primera vez con el amor de su vida.

Flashback (dentro de otro Flashback)

Un hombre caminaba en las afueras de la Aldea de la Niebla en un día frío. En eso observó a una hermosa, pero muy solitaria niña que estaba sentada en el puente.

-"Está niña morirá de hambre o de frío dentro de poco"-pensó Zabuza sin importarle la situación de la chica.

En eso la niña alzo su cara y sonrió.

-Hola señor, ¿puedo ayudarle en algo?-ofreció Haku.

-Estoy yéndome de este lugar y no puedo quedarme a platicar contigo-afirmó Zabuza.

-Espero que le vaya bien en su viaje-deseó Haku.

Zabuza se iba, pero por un extraño motivo sentía en su frio y negro corazón que debía llevarse con él a la niña.

-Niña, si quieres venir conmigo, serás mi esclava y cualquier orden que te dé, la obedecerás sin reclamar-advirtió severamente el espadachín.

Haku sonrió y aceptó. Desde ese día se convirtió en la herramienta y mano derecha de Zabuza. Aprendió todo lo que sabía del arte shinobi de él y entrenó por si sola en el Elemento Hielo.  
Pero un día Haku empezó a ser una adolescente y debido a eso, comenzó a cambiar su percepción hacia su amo y señor. Su corazón latía y procuraba su bien, a costa del suyo.

-Haku, ¿qué rayos es esto?-preguntó Zabuza algo fastidiado de la extraña actitud de su alumna hacia él actualmente.

-Le hice un regalo de cumpleaños-respondió emocionada.

-Hmmp, nunca lo celebro, siento que es una pérdida de tiempo-recordó Zabuza.

-Entonces le daré su regalo, lo hice con mucho cariño para usted-le entregó su obsequio sonriendo.

-Bueno, veamos que es-.

Zabuza abrió su regalo y vio que era unos pequeños muñecos dolly de Zabuza y Haku.

-Somos los dos, ¿le gusto?-preguntó muy ilusionada la Yuki.

-Están bien feos-opinó Zabuza.

Haku sintió que su corazón se rompía.

-Pero me gustaron, voy a usarlos como tiro al blanco-dijo Zabuza.

-NO SIRVEN PARA TIRO AL BLANCO-dijo llorando la chica.

Haku se fue llorando y Zabuza se extrañó de esa actitud.  
Zabuza estaba charlando con los Hermanos Demoníacos sobre una misión que ellos ejecutarían, pero notaron a su jefe algo extraño.

-Jefe, ¿le pasa algo?-preguntó extrañado uno de los Hermanos Demoníacos.

-Es que al parecer Haku se enojó conmigo porque le dije que usaría estos muñecos Dolly como tiro al blanco-explicó fastidiado el espadachín.

Zabuza mostró los muñecos y los subordinados se rieron.

-Si están tan feos como usted-se burló uno de los renegados.

-Si algo sé sobre mujeres es que cualquier regalito de amor y afecto a alguien, incluso un maldito infeliz como usted, esperarán con tonta ilusión que lo conserve y piense en ellas-explicó el otro subordinado.

-Hmp, eso suena estúpido-opinó Zabuza.

-Es una chica, nadie las entiende, pero si la hizo llorar al decirle eso. Si no desea veneno en su comida, vaya a pedirle una disculpa-aconsejó su subordinado.

Zabuza resopló, pero no quería que por el enojo de su aprendiz saliera algo mal, así que él fue a donde se encontraba Haku.  
La chica se encontraba llorando amargamente y sollozaba con la cara cubierta. Zabuza no sabía como sentirse. Normalmente no le importaba si alguien sufría o algo por el estilo, pero no podía dejar de pensar en los sentimientos de su pequeña alumna.

-¡HAKU, DEJA DE LLORAR POR FAVOR!-regañó severamente el espadachín.

Haku levantó su rostro hinchado de lágrimas y Zabuza levantó la ceja.

-Mira niña, no soy de sentimentalismos, pero no quiero que sigas llorando por mí, no es que no me guste tu regalo. Es muy extraño para mí un presente de este tipo, es todo. No voy a quemar o destruir tu regalo, ahora deja de llorar porque me sacas de quicio-dijo Zabuza.

Haku se limpió las lagrimas y comprendió las palabras ocultas Zabuza. Él no era como dijo, un hombre sentimentalista, pero que haya venido a hablar con ella y decirle que no iba a hacer algo con su regalo era suficiente para Haku.  
Ella se abalanzó a Zabuza y lo abrazó con mucha intensidad. El espadachín estaba fastidiado por el acto tan bochornoso y meloso de su alumna, pero dentro de una parte, muy profunda le gustó un poco y no dejó de abrazar a Haku.  
Un tiempo después Haku y Zabuza sorpresivamente tuvieron su primera vez. El espadachín de la Niebla acostumbraba de vez en cuanto destinar un poco de su dinero en prostitutas en algunos pueblos que el se hospedaba. El último pueblo tuvo un problema con los precios y le negaron el servicio.  
Zabuza estaba que ardía del coraje ese día porque tendría que esperar para tener una oportunidad de desahogar sus instintos carnales con una prostituta.  
Haku no sabía que tenía su amo y decidió preguntar si podía ayudarlo en algo:

-Zabuza, ¿le ocurre algo malo?-preguntó muy preocupada la Yuki.

-¡ES QUE LAS MALDITAS PUTAS, ME NEGARON EL SERVICIO PORQUE SEGÚN ME TIENEN MIEDO!-exclamó furioso el Momochi.

-Lamento que no haya podido satisfacerse señor-lamentó Haku.

-Olvídalo, mejor me voy a largar a dormir-se despidió Zabuza y se fue a su dormitorio.

Haku estaba preocupada por su amo. Zabuza necesitaba quitarse el estrés y sentía que debía ayudarlo con eso. La chica desamarró su pelo y se lo dejo suelto. Entró silenciosamente al cuarto de Zabuza y lo miró quitándose la ropa para dormir.

-¿Qué quieres Haku?-preguntó algo extrañado Zabuza.

-Es que yo quiero que se sienta mejor-expresó Haku.

La chica se quitó su vestido y quedó en ropa interior. La chica de 13 años estaba muy bien desarrollada y Zabuza no pudo evitar notar ese detalle.

-Haku, ¿¡QUÉ RAYOS PASA CONTIGO?!-exclamó sorprendido el espadachín.

Haku se acercó y bajó los bóxer de Zabuza.

-Necesita quitarse el estrés y yo debo hacerlo sentirse mejor como su herramienta que soy-habló Haku convencido.

Haku conocía bien la Anatomía Humana y sabía como estimular a alguien. La chica se llevó a la boca el miembro de su amo quien sintió muy bien la boca húmeda de su esclava.  
La chica aún siendo nueva no lo hacía nada mal. Zabuza tomó la cabeza de Haku llevando el ritmo de la mamada ejecutada por la chica.

-Sigue así pervertida, eres fantástica-dijo en voz baja el ninja renegado.

Haku se sintió bien al hacer a su amo feliz y siguió mas fuerte y rápido.

-¡HAKU, ME VENGÓ!-exclamó el espadachín.

Haku recibió la carga entera de Zabuza dentro de su boca y tragó todo.

-Fue bastante, ¿está satisfecho Zabuza?-preguntó Haku.

-Fue excelente, pero no estoy satisfecho. Te lo diré de una vez. A partir de ahora no serás solo mi herramienta, también serás mi juguete. Sólo me pertenecerás a mí y te someterás sin dudar-le advirtió el espadachín.

-Como usted ordene mi señor, seré el mejor juguete que pueda tener-aceptó gustosamente la aprendiz.

Zabuza llevó a la cama a la chica y le quitó la ropa interior dejándola desnuda. Ella se cubrió haciéndola ver más deseable.  
En ese momento Zabuza la besó en la boca de forma un poco ruda y repentina, siendo este el primer beso de la chica.  
El ninja bajó sus labios a su cuello y hacía gemir a la Yuki por las sensaciones desconocidas hasta la fecha.

-Zabuza-susurró la aprendiz.

-Te gusta-susurró el renegado.

-Sí, amo-.

Zabuza empezó a lamer sus pechos haciéndola jadear y gemir aún más sujetando la cama. El espadachín bajó aún más y quedó frente a la intimidad de la chica.  
El renegado empezó a practicar una cunnilingus a su aprendiz haciendo que Haku empezará a gritar del placer:

-¡ZABUZA, SIGA ASÍ, AAAAAAAAHH!-gemía aún más la chica.

Zabuza dedeaba con maestría a la inexperta aprendiz y la chica no pudo aguantar más.

-¡ZABUZA, NO PUEDO MÁS!-gritó Haku.

La chica se vino en ese momento teniendo su primer orgasmo en su vida. La chica jadeaba bastante, estaba sudada y roja.

-Te gustó pervertida-le dijo Zabuza.

Haku asintió tímidamente.

-Ahora serás toda una mujer y eres mía-le avisó Zabuza.

Zabuza empezó a penetrar a Haku y la hizo gemir de dolo por romper su himen.

-Me duele-susurró Haku llorando.

-No te preocupes, se pasará luego-le dijo Zabuza para no arruinar el momento.

Pasó unos minutos y el espadachín no aguantó. Comenzó a estocar despiadadamente a Haku haciéndola gemir y jadear de puro placer. No se comparaba a lo que había sentido antes.

-¡ZABUZA, ME VA A PARTIR EN DOS!-.

-¡MENOS RUIDO Y MÁS ACCIÓN NIÑA!-exclamó excitado el hombre.

Zabuza no tuvo piedad de la chica y la penetró con toda su fuerza haciendo que Haku se le nublara la mente por tanto placer acumulado.

-¡ZABUZA, TE AMO, TE AMO, SERÉ TU JUGUETE POR SIEMPRE!-gritó fuera de sí la Yuki.

-¡PREPÁRATE PORQUE ME VOY A VENIR DENTRO!-.

-¡LO RECIBIRÉ TODO!-.

Ambos alcanzaron el clímax y tuvieron un potente orgasmo. Zabuza se corrió dentro de la chica y cayeron desfallecidos en la cama con los oídos zumbando y la vista nublada.  
Desde ese día, Haku es, hasta la actualidad, la amante secreta de Zabuza, a pesar de su corta edad. Aunque fuera algo enfermizo, a la chica de hielo era feliz complaciendo a su amo y no se quejaba de lo bueno que era con ella al darle amor.

Flashback fin (dentro de otro Flashback).

Hinata miraba con mucha tristeza a Haku. En eso se oyó un relámpago y se vio a Naruto con un Raikiri activado amenazante

-¡VAS A MORIR ZABUZA!-exclamó Naruto.

En ese momento, Naruto se dirigía a matar con mucha rapidez al espadachín y Haku se dirigía a interceptar el golpe sacrificando su vida en el intento.  
Hinata veía todo en cámara lenta. No podía llegar a tiempo y desviar el brazo de Naruto y, por la desesperación del momento, un portal se abrió de la nada entre Haku y el rubio provocando Naruto se detuviera.  
Hinata estaba sorprendida al ver que su Byakugan provocó un nueva técnica de espacio-tiempo.

-¡¿HINATA, CÓMO HICISTE ESO?!-preguntó intrigado el ojiazul.

-No sé, pero no mates a Zabuza. Veo a varios bandidos y un hombre pequeño al frente venir hacia acá-analizó Hinata.

-Gato, ese traidor-susurró Haku.

-Naruto, ya ha terminado mi trabajo. Gato rompió el acuerdo conmigo y ya no somos el enemigo-declaró exhausto el espadachín.

Naruto volteó y observó a Gato y sus mercenarios.

-Zabuza, no cumpliste con tu trabajo. Bueno, no pensaba pagarte-dijo en tono de burla el pequeño gánster.

Naruto ni se inmutó y contó a los bandidos.

-Ya no tengo deseos de seguir peleando, pero creo que un amigo deseará enfrentarlo-dijo misteriosamente el hijo del Cuarto Hokage.

Hinata entendió y junto su Chakra Ying y Naruto su chakra Yang. Ambos lo juntaron y exclamaron:

-¡JUTSU DE INVOCACIÓN!-exclamaron Naruhina.

Un enorme humo salió en el Puente y estaba en el puente el Zorro de las Nueve Colas en su esplendor con 10 metros de altura.  
Los bandidos temblaban ante el impotente instinto asesino de la bestia. Zabuza se sentía peor que cuando trató de enfrentar al Yagura junto a Isobu.

-¡VAYA, VAYA!, ¡¿QUÉ TENEMOS AQUÍ?!, ¡UN ENANO TRATANDO DE ANIQUILAR A LOS PROTEGIDOS DEL PODEROSO Y LA MÁS FUERTE DE LAS BESTIAS CON COLA!-dijo Kurama fusionado temporalmente.

Nadie podía moverse por el terror absoluto. Los aldeanos del pueblo habían llegado para echar a los bandidos, pero la bestia estaba muy amenazante.  
Kurama empezó a atacar a los bandidos, pero respetó la vida de los aldeanos. Fue una masacre total en el puente y cuando terminó de jugar el zorro desapareció en humo.

-Kurama debe estar satisfecho. Si la vieran en Konoha los aldeanos se harían encima-dijo en broma Naruto.

-Lo estoy pensando por si hacen algo imperdonable-le respondió Hinata.

Gato quedó rodeado de los aldeanos y los súper ninjas.

-¡NO, NO ME HAGAN DAÑO!-suplicó el criminal.

-Sensei, ¿cuál es la peor forma de morir dolorosamente?-preguntó Hinata.

-Según Anko dice que morir hervido en agua-sugirió Naruto.

Gato fue atrapado y Naruhina preparó un pequeño estanque donde había agua hirviendo con elemento fuego y agua. El criminal fue sumergido y tardó mucho en morir y fue muy doloroso. Todos los aldeanos vieron el show y sintieron que Gato pagó todo lo que hizo.  
Zabuza había sido gravemente herido por Naruto, pero no de muerte. Hinata y Haku se encargaron de curarlo. La aprendiz del espadachín estaba feliz de que su amado estuviera a salvo.  
Naruto fue informado por su amante de la relación entre maestro y estudiante de Zabuza y Haku.

-Jamás creí que esos dos fueran igual a nosotros-dijo Naruto con una risa socarrona.

-Yo me sorprendí por eso también. Son iguales a nosotros-sonrió la Hyuga.

-Entiendo lo que quieres decir. De hecho ahora que no somos enemigos, estoy pensando en hacerlo parte del plan que tengo hecho y a ese par les conviene-le declaró Naruto

-Nunca me ha dicho de que trata ese plan-le recordó Hinata.

-No es el momento adecuado. Te lo diré cuando sea el momento necesario-le contestó Naruto.

-Es muy malo sensei-le reclamó la ojiperla.

-Te prometo que cuando llegue el momento indicado te contaré todo lo que quieras saber-le contó Naruto.

-Bueno, pero espero que no sea malo-suspiró Hinata.

Llegó el momento de irse. Naruto y Zabuza, junto con sus aprendices, llegaban a un acuerdo.

-¿Quieres que te pase cualquier información indispensable de las Naciones Elementales?-preguntó Zabuza.

-Eres un mercenario y tienes mucha información secreta de todos lados. Te daré algo muy bueno a cambio de esta información-le propuso Naruto.

-Está bien-aceptó Zabuza.

El ninja pasó todos los documentos que ha recopilado hasta la fecha y tuvo acceso a las propiedades antiguas de Gato que haría poner a su nombre haciendo negocios más legales que el criminal.

-Bien, ahora ya hice mi trato. Cumple con el tuyo-le hablo Zabuza.

-Dame tu espada-le pidió el rubio.

Zabuza se la dio y Naruto la colocó en el suelo. Empezó a preparar sellos en el suelo y empezó a meter su Chakra Senjutsu de los Seis Caminos.

-Listo, ahora podrás usar cualquier técnica elemental con tu Espada Decapitadora-le informó Naruto.

Ambos quedaron impresionados por la enorme mejora a la espada de Zabuza. Naruto le dio un ejemplo y lanzó un ataque de Lava al suelo.

-Eso es impresionante-susurró Haku.

-Para tí Haku te daré estos Kunais de mi padre mejorados-ofreció Naruto.

Haku estaba alagada por el obsequio.

-Tiene las mismas habilidades que la Espada Decapitadora y podrás llamarnos por si hay un peligro con insertar tu chakra en el sello de Auxilio-le indicó Naruto.

-Gracias señor Uzumaki-agradeció Haku.

-De mi parte, necesito que se inserten esto-les dijo Hinata.

Un par de Piercings púrpura fue dado y los insertaron en su cuerpo. Sus ojos empezaron a ser azules y con una flor blanca en el rostro.

-¡¿QUÉ PASA?!, ¡MIRO TODO!-exclamó Haku muy pasmada.

-Mi Byakugan evolucionó a Tenseigan y puedo compartir mi visión perfecta con 6 personas. Los he elegido a los dos-explicó Hinata.

-Que visión tan abrumadora. Entiendo porque Ao se robó un Byakugan en el pasado-comentó Zabuza.

-¿Hay un Byakugan en la Niebla?-preguntó Naruto preocupado.

-En realidad forma parte de la Resistencia contra el gobierno del Cuarto Mizukage-explicó Zabuza.

-Si algún día necesitan ayuda, estaremos al pendiente-ofreció Naruto.

Llegó el día en que debían marcharse. El puente estaba listo y Naruto y Hinata se despedían.

-Gracias por todo. Han devuelto la libertad a esta tierra. Les estaremos agradecidos de por vida-les dijo Tazuna.

-Hinata, gracias por devolverme la esperanza de que los héroes existen-dijo Inari llorando.

Hinata lo abrazó como su nombrada hermana mayor por el chico. Deseaba en el fondo que su hermanita Hanabi y ella volvieran a ser unidas como antes.

-Cuidate mucho Inari. Si me necesitas te recibiré con los brazos abiertos siempre. Seré tu hermana mayor no importa el tiempo-le propuso Hinata una fraternidad que duraría toda su vida.

Naruto y Hinata se fueron del País de las Olas y Zabuza y Haku tomaron otro rumbo. Se veía desde lo lejos con el Byakugan de Hinata que Haku estaba abrazada de su amo amorosamente.

Flashback fin (comenzó desde el capítulo anterior).

Hinata sonrió por todas las acciones y lo que aprendió en esa misión. Se enteró de que el puente fue nombrado PUENTE NARUHINA porque no hallaban que nombre poner y fusionaron los de ambos.  
Mañana llegarían al pueblo y la Abuela Tsunade llegaría a ser nombrada la Quinta Hokage.  
Hablando de ella, ambas llegaron a entenderse bien por su destreza en los juegos y le permitió llamarla abuela con la condición de que iba a irse al casino en cada oportunidad. Además de que Tsunade empezó a ver a Hinata como la nieta que jamás tuvo (Shizune era más como una hija).  
Al día siguiente, los ninjas arribaron a la aldea de la Hoja listos para el nombramiento de Tsunade.


	10. Chapter 10

Amor prohibido (versión loli) 10  
Capitulo 10 IMPACTO EN EL CLAN HYUGA DE LA VOLUNTAD DE FUEGO DE HINATA Y LA HISTORIA DE NARUTO Y HANA

Zafir09: Sí, mencionaré más cosas y se vendrá el arco de recuperación de Sasuke.

OTAKUFire: Solo Hana se va a arrepentir de todo y este capitulo explicaré varias cosas ocultas del porqué de su actitud fría a Hinata (y lo mismo sucederá con su amistad rota con Naruto por su ceguera por Hiashi). Hinata si será reconocida como heroína de la aldea el día en que defienda a todos de Pain.

soul: Gracias por tu apoyo.

Tsunade había sido nombrada la Quinta Hokage. Antes de eso sanó a Sasuke y Kakashi de los efectos del Tsukuyomi. Fue mejor de lo que esperaba por el chakra curativo de Naruto.  
Hinata estaba en casa cuando Hanabi entró a la habitación de su hermana mayor.

-Hola Hanabi, hace tiempo que no venías a la habitación-sonrió la peliazul.

-Lo siento, es que padre me ha estado dejando el trabajo desde que fui nombrada la heredera-susurró triste la castaña.

Hanabi jamás odió a Hinata. Pero las obligaciones del Clan Hyuga la habían alejado de ella y por las indicaciones de sus padres no debía seguir perdiendo el tiempo en tonterías infantiles. Aparte de que la filosofía Hyuga estaba muy arraigada en sus pensamientos, hasta que su hermana prácticamente denunció las fallas del Clan tanto a la Rama Primaria como la Rama Secundaria.

-No te preocupes Hanabi. Yo no te odio, al contrario te quiero mucho, eres mi hermana-confirmó Hinata.

-Gracias Hinata-susurró feliz la Hyuga.

Ambas empezaron a platicar de varias cosas triviales.

-Estuviste genial Hinata. Te luciste en el estadio-dijo admirada Hanabi.

-Sí, soy ahora bastante fuerte. Incluso mucha más fuerte que padre y madre-le reveló Hinata.

-¿Por qué te pusiste como poseída al pelear con Neji?-preguntó curiosa la castaña.

Hinata decidió revelarle la verdad antes de que su padre le dijera una mentira para ponerla en su contra. Le mostró su sello a la pequeña Hanabi y se quedó mirando.

-¿Qué es ese sello?-preguntó Hanabi.

-Es un sello que hace que una Bestia con Cola quede almacenado en el interior de una persona. Yo tengo al temible Zorro de las Nueve Colas dentro de mí-confesó Hinata.

-¿Un zorro?-preguntó Hanabi porque aún no sabía lo que ocurrió hace muchos años.

-Hace 12 años del 27 de Diciembre, el Zorro de las Nueve Colas fue liberado de la madre de mi sensei Naruto Uzumaki por un desconocido enmascarado del Clan Uchiha y controló a la bestia con un poderoso Sharingan. El temible monstruo tuvo que ser sellado dentro de mí porque era la única bebé que nació ese día y nuestro padre me ofreció al Cuarto Hokage. Debido a eso todos en la aldea me odian por tener al monstruo que destruyó sus vidas-le contó Hinata.

-Pero tú no tuviste la culpa de nada hermana-le dijo la castaña enojada.

-Diles a los aldeanos. Eres más lista que muchos en la aldea-alagó Hinata a su hermana.

-¿Entonces el clan te detesta por eso?-preguntó Hanabi.

-No del todo. Se suponía que yo sería la genio del clan al tener a la más poderosa de las Bestias con Cola dentro de mí, pero mi control de chakra era pésimo y mi cuerpo no era el adecuado para manejar el Puño Suave. Eso me provocó ser el fracaso que todo el clan creía. Pero fue el terrible error de padre para ver mis fallas eran que ser el huésped de una Bestia con Cola me iba a dar tanto chakra que necesitaba un entrenamiento especial para manejo de chakra y solo los Uzumakis saben como hacerlo. Por suerte mi sensei corrigió ese detalle y me enseñó en secreto muchísimo y me ayudó a florecer y adapté mi Puño Suave a mi flexible cuerpo, que también me dio problemas para ejecutar las rígidas katas del clan-explicó Hinata detalladamente a su hermana.

-Vaya, por eso eres tan fuerte. Pero, ¿por qué nuestros padres están molestos contigo?-preguntó la castaña.

-Porque mi sensei es Naruto y él halló las fallas que no pudieron ver en mí. Además de que ya no sigo la filosofía absurda de la supremacía del Clan. Y ahora es peor porque yo provoqué que el Hokage retirara el sello maldito para siempre-le confesó Hinata.

-¿Qué hay de malo en la supremacía del Clan Hyuga?-preguntó dudosa la niña.

-No hay nada de malo proteger a la familia y el clan, pero pasar por encima de otros, incluyendo a nuestra familia es un sacrilegio que jamás he tolerado. El sello maldito era esclavizar a tu familia. Por eso Neji estaba tan amargado toda la vida y ahora vio que estaba equivocado-le declaró Hinata.

Hinata encendió su Tenseigan y Hanabi mostró asombro ante el suceso.

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó Hanabi sorprendida.

-Mi Byakugan evolucionado por el chakra de Naruto y del Nueve Colas. Llámalo Tenseigan-informó Hinata.

-Porque me muestras tus nuevos ojos-.

-Voy a cambiar al clan con estos ojos en un futuro. Hanabi te pido por favor que no escuches las mentiras que padre o madre te vaya a decir de mí. Escucha a tu corazón y piensa bien lo que tú creas. Mira lo que he vivido y hecho-le mostró Hinata.

La peliazul le mostró a Hanabi solo sus recuerdos más dolorosos y como Naruto la animó y fue muy bueno con ella. Vio como una pequeña Hinata superaba sus debilidades y seguía adelante con la Voluntad de Fuego que se ha perdido entre los aldeanos. Observó como padre la criticaba duramente a su hermana y lloraba en silencio por no poder cumplir con sus expectativas. Le dio mucho dolor ver como los aldeanos miraban con desprecio y frialdad a Hinata. Jamás creyó que los aldeanos pudieran ser tan malos con una niña inocente.  
Hanabi miró como Naruto la consolaba y decía que saliera adelante como él lo hice y su mirada cambiaba al ser alentada por el rubio. Incluso vio con horror como el consejo de ancianos trató de amenazar a su hermana de sellarla si no dejaba al único que la apoyó y como casi mata a todos para protegerla a ella.  
Cuando terminaron de ver los recuerdos Hanabi se echó al pecho de su hermana y lloró encima de ella.

-Lo siento mucho Hinata, perdóname por no haberte apoyado más antes-susurró llorando la castaña.

-No te preocupes hermana mía. Mi sueño de que seas las mejores hermanas se ha cumplido por fin-hablo en lágrimas la adolescente.

Ambas hermanas se habían reconciliado por fin. Platicaron un poco más ese día y se enteró de algo curioso.

-Oye Hinata, ¿puedo platicarte de algo penoso?, pero no la vayas a decir a nadie-susurró la castaña.

-¿Qué pasa Hanabi?-.

-Me gusta alguien-confesó la niña.

-Oh, ¿es un compañero de la Academia?-.

-No-.

-¿Un genin?-.

-No, es un ninja guapísimo-le confesó la Hyuga pequeña sonrojada.

-Jijiji, creo que lo admiras más que te guste-opinó la peliazul.

-Es muy lindo y me gustaría ser su amiga-.

-¿Quién es el ninja que te gusta?-preguntó Hinata curiosa.

-He oído que es el nieto del Tercer Hokage-.

-Se llama Konohamaru Sarutobi. Es amigo de mi sensei-recordó Hinata.

Konohamaru Sarutobi es el nieto de 20 años de Hiruzen. Sus padres se casaron muy jóvenes y por eso tenía esa edad. Fue una especie de hermano menor de Naruto y no había encontrado una buena aprendiz que le interesara.

-Es posible que te vayas a graduar antes que yo. Si tienes suerte puedo recomendarte con él-propuso Hinata apoyando a su hermana.

-¡HARÍAS ESO POR MÍ!-dijo la niña con los ojos brillosos.

-Oh sí, sabes que te ayudaré siempre que esté a mi disposición-asintió Hinata.

-Eres la mejor-agradeció la niña pequeña.

-De nada-.

Al día siguiente, Neji se encontraba pensando en el espejo con la frente limpia al descubierto. Su sello se había ido y sonreía porque era libre de su jaula irónicamente por la persona que odiaba más en el pasado. Se arrepentía de todo lo que hizo por su prima antes. Recordaría para siempre el día en que Hinata Hyuga liberó a él y la Rama Secundaria de su maldición.

Flashback

Las Ramas Primaria y Secundaria era reunida en el patio del Compuesto Hyuga por el líder del clan. El Hokage, Naruto y Hinata se encontraban parados en el lugar. Hinata era la que se encargaría de dar el discurso por acuerdo de Hiruzen y Naruto para que parte del clan empezara a tener una opinión positiva de la niña.

-¡A TODOS LOS QUE CONFORMAN EL CLAN HYUGA, EN ESPECIAL A LA RAMA SECUNDARIA! ¡LOS LLAMO AQUÍ CON LA APROBACIÓN DEL TERCER HOKAGE Y EL HIJO DEL LEGENDARIO CUARTO HOKAGE, QUIÉN ES MI MAESTRO, PARA INFORMARLES QUE EL ABOMINABLE SELLO MALDITO DEL PÁJARO ENJAULADO O CUALQUIER OTRO SELLO QUE ESCLAVICE A ESTE HONORABLE CLAN HA SIDO ABOLIDO PARA SIEMPRE DE ESTA ALDEA!-anunció pomposamente la peliazul.

Todos los miembros esclavizados de la Rama Secundaria estaban muy sorprendidos y esperanzados porque el día de su libertad había llegado.

-¡A PARTIR DE HOY, LA RAMA SECUNDARIA QUEDA OFICIALMENTE LIBRE POR FIN DE LA MALDICIÓN QUE HA ESTADO POR GENERACIONES FRACTURANDO NUESTRA FAMILIA! ¡YO SÉ QUE ES TENER UN SELLO QUE MALDIGA TU VIDA Y LES ASEGURO QUE ME ENCARGARÉ DE QUE ESTA FAMILIA NO TENGA NINGUNA FORMA DE ESCLAVITUD DISFRAZADA JAMÁS!-exclamó Hinata a todos los Hyuga.

Todos veían con mucha ironía que la niña que odiaban por tener a un monstruo en su interior y era el fracaso del clan, ahora los liberaba de su maldición para siempre.

-Neji, ven acá-ordenó Hinata.

Neji, quien estaba aún lastimado por la pelea y sabía la verdad de las cosas, porque alguien dejó una carta de su padre dirigida a él, se acercó a Hinata.

-Hermano mío, te prometí que te liberaría de tu maldición. No puedo devolverte al tío Hizashi o a la tía Hikari, pero lo que si haré es que seas libre por fin-le dijo Hinata sonriendo empáticamente.

Hinata aplicó un sello especial al sello enjaulado y se vio como el color del sello maldito perdió brillo. Hinata le mostró su mano manchada de tinta verde y le dio un espejo contemplando su frente ya limpia.

-Soy libre-susurró Neji sin poder creérselo.

-Vuela Neji y no dejes que tus alas dejen de aletear por el cielo-dijo metafóricamente la niña.

Neji abrazó a su prima en llanto de alegría y arrepentimiento a la vez.

-Gracias por todo Lady Hinata, siento todo lo que le hice. Soy una basura y no merezco tanto de usted-le dijo Neji triste por sus errores.

-No te preocupes. Me basta con que seamos una familia otra vez-le sonrió su prima.

La Rama Secundaria entera ahora veía a la chica Nueve Colas como su libertadora y la seguirían hasta la muerte en pago por su libertad.  
Toda esa tarde se la pasaron Naruto y Hinata quitando los sellos. Al quitar ese sello, Naruto les lanzó una investigación hecha por él con los años.

-¡RAMA SECUNDARIA, EL SELLO MALDITO RETIRADO NO SE HACÍA CON EL MÉTODO DE TORTURA Y SUMISIÓN EN EL PASADO! ¡ORIGINALMENTE SOLO SELLABA EL BYAKUGAN DESPUÉS DE LA MUERTE, PERO UN LÍDER DEL CLAN HYUGA HACE MUCHOS AÑOS MODIFICARON EL SELLO CON UN MAESTRO DE SELLOS QUE ERA RENEGADO DE LA ALDEA DE LA HOJA Y LE AGREGARON LA TORTURA POR EL SELLO!-les lanzó la verdad.

Todo el clan entero susurraba por la información de Naruto.

-¡ESO ES UNA TOTAL MENTIRA!-exclamó enojado Hiashi, quien se encontraba irritado de que la tradición haya sido rota por su hija.

-¡NO ES CIERTO, HE ESTUDIADO CADA SELLO QUE POR CIERTO, MI CLAN ES RESPONSABLE DEL 80% DE LOS SELLOS EXISTENTES A LA FECHA! ¡EL SELLO ORIGINAL FUE OFRECIDO POR UN LIDER DEL CLAN UZUMAKI EN LA ERA DE GUERRA DE CLANES COMO UNA OFRENDA DE PAZ! ¡COMO MIEMBRO DEL CLAN UZUMAKI ES OFENSIVO PARA MÍ QUE HAYAN USADO EL SELLO QUE MI FAMILIA REGALÓ PARA SUS ATROCIDADES!-exclamó muy enojado el rubio.

Casi todos en la Rama Primaria creían que el sello maldito ha existido por siempre.

-¡APUESTO A QUE SOLO EL CONSEJO DE ANCIANOS DEL CLAN SABE ESTO O ME EQUIVOCO!-dijo Hinata curiosa y activando el Byakugan para confirmar si mentían o no.

El consejo de ancianos y Hiashi estaban nerviosos porque una cruda verdad había sido revelada. Casi todo el clan veía desconfiadamente a sus líderes.

-Bueno, es hora de irme-se despidió Naruto.

-Lo sigo sensei. Vayamos a plasmar esto en el informe-se excusó Hinata para irse de allí.

Flashback fin

Neji sonreía por lo dulce que podía ser el karma si has sido humillado. Casi todo el clan había perdido el respeto a sus líderes por el verdadero origen del sello maldito. La Rama Secundaria en el mes de ausencia de Hinata ahora la elogiaban y admiraban por destruir su maldición y unir a las familias en el clan. La Rama Primaria ahora se portaba respetuosa con la Secundaria y hubo un reajuste en la vida del clan. Los ancianos y Hiashi ya no eran respetados como antes por la mentira que les hicieron creer.  
La pequeña Hanabi ahora se portó de forma muy amistosa con todos en el clan y con él. Hablaba de como su hermana era la mejor y provocó tantos cambios. Podría empezar a tener con ella la relación que no pudo tener con Hinata en el pasado por su error.  
Mientras tanto, Hana Hyuga estaba en un estrés mental por la enorme revolución que se armó en muy corto tiempo dentro del clan. Primero Hinata revela su verdadero poder ante todos y denunció su inconformidad a la aldea entera. Se enteró por su marido de que Hinata casi los mata en un ataque de furia de no ser porque Naruto y Hiruzen intervinieron (Hiashi no mencionó el hecho de que la razón por la que Hinata estalló fue porque querían sellar a Hanabi). Ahora la Rama Secundaria era libre y resulta que el sello maldito era una treta de los ancianos. Se sentía engañada como el resto del clan.  
Hana ya no sabía que pensar sobre el clan. Fue educada especialmente para seguir la filosofía de superioridad de los Hyuga y sentía como había perdido el pensamiento que siguió tantos años.  
Naruto de verdad le estaba jugando la vuelta a su vida en estos momentos. Sabía que su antiguo amigo le estaba cobrando lo de hace años.  
Hana vio de nuevo a Naruto después de tantos años. Se había convertido en un hombre hecho y derecho y había tomado a su hija como su aprendiz. Ahora al ver que su hija era tan fuerte, podía pensar que Naruto era increíblemente poderoso.  
La Hyuga veía una foto donde estaba ella y Naruto de niños. No había preocupaciones en esa época, excepto por la Tercera Guerra Mundial Ninja.  
Recordaba a Naruto como un niño travieso, ruidoso y extremadamente feliz. No era tan buen ninja como ahora, pero su corazón era de oro. Pero cayó enamorada del frío y popular Hiashi Hyuga, quién Naruto detestaba por ser tan fanfarrón. Ojalá hubiera escuchado a su amigo en ese entonces cuando le quería hacer entender que no le convenía. Ahora sabía que no solo fue una terrible amiga, también una mala madre y sobre todo con Hinata.

-Naruto, me dijiste la última vez que me arrepentiría por mi decisión. No sabes cuánto lo estoy haciendo. Llevo años maldiciendo la hora en que me enamoré de Hiashi-habló sola la Hyuga muy melancólicamente.

Hana y Naruto eran buenos amigos, pero la Hyuga por su necedad y ceguera por el capricho con Hiashi terminó todo.

Flashback

Naruto tenía 6 años. Sus padres lo acompañaron a su primer día en la Academia. Después de entrar a la escuela, Naruto se perdió y una pequeña Hana lo vio curiosa. La mujer en su infancia era muy similar a Hinata de niña, pero con el pelo más largo.

-¿Qué estás buscando?-preguntó Hana curiosa.

-Mi salón, es que me perdí-dijo sonriente Naruto.

-Soy de primero también. Vamos-ofreció Hana.

Ambos niños iniciaron una amistad que duraría varios años, pero hubo un problema que con el tiempo llegaría a destruir su amistad: Hana estaba prendada del chico más talentoso de su generación, Hiashi Hyuga.  
Ambos niños, ahora de 12 años platicaban el día en que fueron declarados genin.

-Que bien, espero tener un buen equipo-dijo animadamente Naruto.

-Naruto, espero quedar en el mismo equipo que Hiashi-deseó la chica.

-Mejor quedemos juntos, tú y yo trabajamos bien-le indicó Naruto celosamente.

-No sé si nos pongan juntos, pero deseo quedar junto con Hiashi y no cambiará eso-suspiró enamorada la ojiperla.

Naruto estaba decepcionado de la actitud de Hana y paró con la plática.

-¿Por qué ya no me hablas?-preguntó Hana extrañada.

-Solo quieres a Hiashi y a mí que me boten lejos-dijo algo dolido el rubio.

-Oh Naruto, no quise decir eso. Si tú quedaras conmigo me daría mucho gusto-mencionó Hana tratando de arreglar su error.

-Tú ya hablaste y solo te advierto que tu Hiashi es un patán-dijo enojado Naruto.

Hana no quiso seguir con la charla porque Naruto se puso molesto y mejor decidió dejar el asunto.  
Hana y Naruto fueron separados cuando fueron elegidos en diferentes equipos. Para acabarla de arruinarlo todo, Naruto y Hiashi estaban en el mismo equipo. Ellos se llevaban como perros y gatos y se encontraron bajo la tutela de Jiraiya, quien era amigo de Minato, padre de Naruto.  
A veces, el equipo de Naruto y el de Hana tuvieron algunas misiones por la época de la guerra, pero, para su desgracia, Hana cada día más se acercaba a Hiashi al querer estar a solas.  
Un día, Naruto intentaba ir a declararse a Hana de una vez por todas. Estaban en una misión y Naruto quería dejar en claro sus sentimientos con su mejor amiga.  
En ese momento, Naruto vio algo que le partió el corazón. Hana y Hiashi se estaban dando un beso y Naruto salió corriendo de allí sin poder contener las lágrimas.  
Al día siguiente, Naruto no aparecía y buscaron en todas partes al rubio. Apareció en un lago con la mirada perdida y aún llorando. Jiraiya fue el que logró encontrar a su alumno y se sentó a su lado.

-Niño, ¿qué te pasa? Cuéntame-se sentó su maestro queriendo escuchar los detalles.

-Hana jamás me va a corresponder. Si le digo que la amo, me va a rechazar seguramente. Ella siempre ha estado encaprichada con el idiota de Hiashi. Desearía no haberme vuelto su amigo ni haberla conocido-dijo llorando el rubio.

-Ay Naruto, te entiendo más de lo que crees-le comentó Jiraiya.

-¿En serio?-.

-Lo mismo me pasa con Tsunade. La amo demasiado, pero está enamorada de Dan-suspiró el sanin.

-Que malas pueden ser muchas mujeres. Hiashi muchas veces es un idiota con Hana, pero ella siempre lo perdona. En cambio, yo si algo hago mal, ella dura enojada conmigo. No es justo, siempre la he tratado con cariño y le doy lo mejor de mí y me tira a la cara cualquier esfuerzo para ganarme su corazón-susurró enojado Naruto.

-No soy el más indicado para darte este consejo, pero lo diré y yo lo seguiré. Es mejor que busques a una mujer que si valore tu amor y tu cariño. Puede que algún día encuentres a esa mujer que sane tu corazón y te aprecie sin pensarlo-aconsejó el sanin.

-Gracias maestro, algún día lo haré-sonrió tristemente el rubio.

Pasó el tiempo, Naruto intentó salir con algunas mujeres, pero no se sentía cómodo con ellas. Simplemente no había podido sacarse a Hana de su corazón.  
Un día, Naruto terminaría de una vez con la amistad que ya estaba en un hilo y se terminó de romper.  
Naruto regresaba de una misión y Hana lo abordó emocionada.

-¡NARUTO!-exclamó Hana feliz.

Naruto sonrió al ver que su amiga lo saludaba después de mucho tiempo. Quizás podría salvar algo de su relación.

-Hola Hana. Hace tiempo que no te veía-dijo Naruto extrañamente serio.

-Te vengo a informarte personalmente de que Hiashi y yo contraeremos matrimonio-avisó Hana emocionada.

Naruto abrió los ojos. Es oficial, Hana era algo perdido y su sensei tenía razón, tenía que cortar para siempre esa amistad que solo ha destrozado más su corazón.

-Lo siento mucho Hana, pero no iré a tu boda-dijo un poco cortante Naruto.

Hana estaba sorprendida y trató de convencer a Naruto para que fuera.

-Naruto, pero tú eres mi invitado especial. No me hagas esto-suplicó Hana.

-Deja de insistir por favor. No voy a ir y punto-quiso finalizar la conversación Naruto.

-Pero eres mi mejor amigo. No seas tan cruel, quiero que estés allí para compartir el día más feliz de mi vida a lado de mi mejor amigo-comentó Hana sin saber que eso último terminó con la paciencia de Naruto.

-¡DEJA DE SEGUIR INSISTIENDO, NO VOY A VER COMO LA MUJER QUE AMO, SE CASA CON OTRO!-confesó Naruto de golpe.

Hana se quedó petrificado por la confesión de Naruto.

-¡YA ESTOY HARTO DE ESTE ASUNTO, NO VOY A FESTEJAR TU FELICIDAD SI ES A COSTA DE LA MÍA! ¡NO VOY A SEGUIR CON ESTO HANA!-exclamó Naruto sacando de su sistema todo lo que tenía dentro.

-Naruto, yo...-dijo nerviosa la Hyuga.

-No voy a quedarme viendo como te unes en matrimonio y creas una familia con otro hombre que estoy seguro que no te hará feliz. No pienso seguir siendo tu amigo después de ahora. No quiero que me busques cuando Hiashi te empiece a tratarte mal porque no seré tu pañuelo de lágrimas-siguió diciendo Naruto.

-Naruto, no digas eso. No sabía eso, si hubiera sabido...-trató de hablar Hana, pero Naruto la interrumpió.

-Si te hubiera dicho antes, me ibas a rechazar. Te deseo suerte en tu matrimonio con Hiashi. Espero que no te arrepientas de tu decisión-terminó Naruto con la amistad de Hana.

La Hyuga observó a Naruto alejarse y sintió que algo dentro de ella murió, dejándola vacía y desolada.  
El padre de Naruto cuando fue declarado Hokage, después de analizar las cosas y verificar que los casos como Naruto eran muy comunes decidió que se tomara un solo discípulo por jounin.

Flashback fin

Hana recordaba todo lo que vivió con Naruto y suspiró.

-"Dejé ir a un buen hombre. No he sido feliz en todo lo que llevo de casada todos estos años. No sabes cuanto me arrepiento por no haberte aceptado antes, fui muy ciega al no notar que no iba a darme lo que yo anhelaba de un hombre. Al final el hombre de mis sueños siempre fuiste tú, Naruto. Lamento tanto haberte rechazado tan cruelmente antes. Ahora es demasiado tarde para remediarlo. Soy muy infeliz a lado de Hiashi, debí haberte escuchado cuando me decías que era un idiota. Cuanto lo siento Naruto-sollozaba en silencio la matriarca Hyuga.

Los primeros años de matrimonio de Hana y Hiashi no fueron malos, pero todo empezó a caer cuando Hinata empezó a mostrar signos de debilidad que no eran los estándares Hyuga. Los celos de Hiashi con Fugaku y su hijo prodigio Itachi del clan Uchiha hacía que él sobreentrenara a Hinata llevando al punto en que la niña no aguantaba el entrenamiento. Hana reclamaba mucho a Hiashi por esta situación, pero él se encargó de golpear a su esposa por levantar la voz.  
A partir de ese entonces, Hiashi empezó a ser más severo y le advirtió a Hana que si seguía consintiendo a Hinata iba a pagar las consecuencias junto a la niña. Hana empezó a alejarse de Hinata para tratar de protegerla, pero dejó a la niña desprotegida del maltrato psicológico de los ancianos y el resto del clan. Hana veía impotente como Hinata era humillada y temía que al consolarla iba a hacerle aún más daño a su primogénita. Cuando Hanabi nació y creció lo suficiente para ser entrenada, Hiashi desvió su atención a la niña y Hinata descansó de los abusos psicológicos de Hiashi.  
Hana al ver en los Exámenes Chunin a Hinata derrotar a su primo de forma sorprendente la dejó paralizada y muy asombrada. Observó a Naruto sonriendo viéndola y no estaba enojada porque su ex amigo era su sensei. Ya no le importaba si su amigo la seguía amando o no, su alma ya estaba muy herida y rota por tanto maltrato, pero Hinata ya podía defenderse sola y aunque su hija la odiara sonreía al ver que Hinata hizo lo que ella no aprovechó.  
Al ver abrazados a Hinata y su maestro, entendió todo: Ellos dos se amaban. No quiso decir nada a su marido para protegerlos del clan y la aldea. Su hija merecía la felicidad que ella desaprovechó y que su padre le negó tantos años.

-Naruto, Hinata. No importa si me deciden odiarme o no. Solo quiero que sean felices juntos. Yo ya estoy pagando mis errores, pero ustedes no deben sufrir lo que yo estoy pasando ahora. Naruto, cuida mucho a mi niña, ella te dará el amor que yo no te supe dar. Hinata por favor, ama por mí a Naruto, él se lo merece más que nadie. Dale el amor que tanto ha anhelado toda su vida. Les deseo lo mejor para ambos-susurró en silencio y entre lágrimas amargas y silenciosas.

Hana se durmió en ese momento después de hablar sola. No era la primera vez que lo hacía.


	11. Chapter 11

Amor prohibido (versión loli)  
Capítulo 11 EL PLAN DE NARUTO Y LA MISIÓN DE RECUPERACIÓN DE SASUKE

sabbath9997: La historia será aún más interesante en cuánto pase el tiempo.

OTAKUFire: Sakura no se arrepintió de estar con Sasuke y buscó a Naruto, a diferencia de Hana que si vio su cruda realidad. Hanabi se hará otra lolita en unos años. Si habrá viaje de tres años.

Emperor92: Aquí está el capitulo. Después Naruto y Hana se confrontaran, y el rubio decidirá que hacer con ella. El papel de Sasuke se revelará en la historia.

wolf1990: Que bueno que te gustó. Te invito a leer la versión shota.

Tsunade mandó a llamar a Hinata, Neji, Kiba, Chouji, Shikamaru y Rock Lee.

-¿Para qué nos mandó a llamar abuela Tsunade?-preguntó Hinata.

-No soy abuela en hora oficial niña irreverente. Pero no tengo tiempo para enojarme. Debo informar que Sasuke Uchiha fue secuestrado por ninjas del sonido-avisó Tsunade.

Todos empezaron a preocuparse por su compañero.

-¿Por qué querrían secuestrarlo?-preguntó Shikamaru.

-No sabemos, pero Orochimaru mandó a secuestrarlo. Su misión es traerlo de vuelta. Shikamaru y Hinata están a cargo de la misión-ordenó Tsunade.

Los ninjas se prepararon para zarpar. En eso, Sakura los alcanzó y le habló a Hinata.

-Por favor, trae a Sasuke de vuelta-le dijo llorando Sakura a su amiga.

-No te preocupes Sakura, voy a traer al tonto de Sasuke de vuelta-sonrió Hinata empática por Sakura.

Los ninjas se fueron y Hinata ordenó que se detuvieran.

-Hinata, no perdamos el tiempo-regañó Shikamaru.

-Voy a darles un buen poder para aumentar su rapidez y habilidades-les avisó Hinata.

Hinata usó su Manto de Chakra de Kurama Versión 1 y tocó las palmas de sus compañeros dándoles el mismo manto (como Naruto canon hizo en la guerra).

-¿Qué es esto?-preguntó Kiba.

-Recuerdan cuando le di la paliza a Neji cuando me puse como salvaje con un manto rojo de chakra. Este es el mismo y pude dárselo temporalmente. Sus habilidades no serán suficientes para la batalla y esto igualará las cosas-explicó Hinata.

Todos, sobre todo Neji, recordaron la batalla de la tercera etapa del Examen Chunin.  
Los ninjas empezaron a avanzar con muchísima rapidez a los enemigos.

-Me siento como una pluma-sintió Lee emocionado.

-Hinata, Neji, ¿ven a los sujetos con su Byakugan?-preguntó Shikamaru.

-Mi Byakugan solo ve a 50 metros, ningún Byakugan ve tan lejos-explicó Neji.

-Veo a los sujetos, están a 100 Km de nosotros. Traen una vasija sellada, allí debe estar Sasuke-desmintió Hinata dejando consternado a Neji.

-¿No que era mentira?-respondió molesto Shikamaru.

-Lady Hinata, ¿cómo logró ver a 100 Km?. Es imposible ver a tanta distancia-preguntó Neji sorprendido.

-Yo, a diferencia de tí, entrené mi Byakugan bastante y el chakra del Nueve Colas me potencia la mirada telescópica. Neji, me da vergüenza que el genio del Clan Hyuga tenga un rango tan pobre-regañó Hinata a su primo.

Los ninjas  
Neji estaba avergonzado por haber sido descuidado con su Byakugan y se prometió que lo entrenaría mejor con su puño Suave.  
Mientras alcanzaban a los 4 del Sonido, Hinata recordaba el verdadero propósito de esta misión. Todo fue planeado por Naruto y ella detendría a Sasuke para controlar su poder.

Flashback

Un día antes de la misión. Naruto habló en privado con Hinata. Le contó que para el día de mañana Sasuke sería secuestrado para el propósito de que él activara la Versión 2 del Sello Maldito del Cielo.

-¿Por qué convenció a Orochimaru para que hiciera esto?-dijo Hinata preocupada.

-Es mejor aprovechar el poder del Sello Maldito, pero debía liberarlo de alguna forma y solamente así podía. Tu misión es parar a Sasuke y que vuelva a la aldea y tienes el permiso para contar toda la verdad de la masacre-le ordenó Naruto.

-Oh, ¿pero de qué nos sirve que Sasuke sepa la verdad?-cuestionó Hinata.

Naruto se sentó y le dijo:

-Oh Hinata, mi dulce y pequeña Hinata. Parece que llegó la hora de contarte la verdad de cuál es mi plan-le avisó a su loli.

-Al fin. ¿Cuál es su plan maestro sensei?-dijo Hinata sentándose en las piernas de su maestro.

-Bueno...QUIERO GOBERNAR EL MUNDO-le reveló Naruto.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-exclamó Hinata muy asustada.

-Así es mi pequeña alumna, voy a gobernar el mundo y tú serás mi reina. Seremos dioses en un futuro y el mundo tendrá la paz que tanto ha deseado-explicó Naruto.

-¿Dioses? ¿Cómo pretende que seamos dioses Naruto?-preguntó Hinata intrigada.

-Fácil, el Rinnegan en mí y el Tenseigan en tí. Ya tenemos recopilado dentro de nosotros bastante chakra de todas las Bestias con Cola que me encargué de robar hace varios años y el Modo Sabio se está encargando de mutar mi Mangekyo Sharingan Eterno en Rinnegan. No debo usar ninguna técnica para que este proceso sea más rápido-indicó a la Hyuga.

-Oh comprendo. Pero, ¿por qué quiere dominar al mundo?-preguntó Hinata queriendo saber la verdad.

-Bueno, debo primero contarte la historia del Clan Outsutsuki.

-¿Outsutsuki? Es el apellido del Sabio de los Seis Caminos y su hermano Hamura-recordó Hinata lo contado por Kurama Ying.

-Así es mi maravillosa amante, el clan Outsutsuki es donde se remonta todo. Verás, ellos eran una raza extraterrestre muy poderosa. Los Outsutsuki eran todos de pelo blanco, muy altos, extremadamente longevos y tenían el Byakugan de forma natural.

-Oh, una especie con Byakugan natural. Me sentiría en el paraíso-suspiró Hinata porque los Hyuga han tenido el complejo de que la gente se sientan abrumados por sus ojos blancos.

-Jejeje, que chistosita. Bueno, como decia, ellos buscaban formas de energía en distintos planetas para hacerse fuertes, pero les interesaban principalmente unos árboles gigantescos llamados Shinju que absorbían la energía natural de los planetas de forma parasitaria. Al acumular cierta cantidad de energía, se generaba un fruto de chakra y si un Outsutsuki lo llegase a consumir provocaba que su Byakugan se volviera muy poderoso adquiriendo la habilidad de ver las redes de chakra y que apareciera un Rinne Sharingan en su frente-contó Naruto a su discípula.

-¿Qué es un Rinne Sharingan?-preguntó intrigada la Hyuga.

-Es el doujutsu definitivo. Se supone que el Rinnegan y el Sharingan desciende de este poder único conferido por el fruto de chakra-contó Naruto.

-Vaya, y ¿quién ha logrado consumir uno?-preguntó Hinata interesada.

-Solo conozco que Kaguya Outsutsuki, quién era la líder del Clan Outsutsuki logró tomar uno. Pero antes de consumirlo fue tomada como una concubina de un rey llamado Tenji, quién liberaba una antigua aldea cuando los territorios eran muy distintos a los actuales. Según la leyenda, él fue obligado a matar a Kaguya para salvar a su gente, y eso selló su destino, porque a su vez Kaguya fue obligada a comer el fruto de chakra y despertó un poder sin precedentes, incluso mucho más grande que el mío por el momento. Sumergió a un genjutsu masivo extremadamente poderoso a toda la humanidad llamado Tsukuyomi Infinito y los encerró a todos en el Shinju que ahora obedecía a Kaguya-relató Naruto.

-Pero si los encerró a todos, ¿no debió extinguirse la humanidad?-preguntó curiosa la peliazul.

-Kaguya sabía que la humanidad no debía desaparecer de la Tierra con toda la vida, así que liberó a las personas menos maliciosas de todas y borró su memoria de lo ocurrido-le respondió Naruto.

-Oh, eso lo explica todo-.

-El clan Gama, en especial el viejo Gamamaru, registró este evento y lo anotó en sus manuscritos, por eso sé lo que pasó-aclaró el ojiazul.

-¿Entonces qué pasó después?-.

-Kaguya tuvo dos niños. Uno tuvo un Byakugan, pero que no era tan poderoso como el de Kaguya y el otro parecía no tener ningún doujutsu. Su madre se volvió con el tiempo paranoica porque se enteró de que tres miembros del clan Outsutsuki la perseguían en busca de su chakra y sus hijos. Ella cometió un error fatal al querer usar a los seres humanos como soldados especiales que robarían y ayudarían a detener a los Outsutsukis malvados, pero sus hijos la descubrieron. Lo malo es que Hagamoro vio que una de las personas que fue muerta por la ambición de su madre era su primer amor despertando el Sharingan. Gamamaru entrenó secretamente a Hagamoro el modo Sabio Sapo dominándolo en tiempo récord, pero Kaguya lo descubrió y Hamura trató de detenerla, aunque era demasiado para él y fue derrotado y poseído por ella. Kaguya obligó a Hagamoro a enfrentar a Hamura y tuvo que casi matarlo haciendo que despertara el Mangekyo Sharingan y el Rinnegan de golpe-relató el rubio.

-Que mala, una madre tratando de obligar a su hijo a enfrentarse a muerte con tu hermano amado. Se parece a mi padre-dijo con rencor la peliazul.

-No me sorprende eso-.

-¿Cómo fue que mi antepasado Hamura sobrevivió?-preguntó Hinata curiosa.

-Gamamaru le dio un pergamino especial con energía natural que hizo que Hamura sanara. Pero en ese entonces comenzarían meses de intenso enfrentamiento entre los hermanos contra su madre quien se fusionó con el Shinju y formó a la Bestia de Diez Colas. El final resultó como vencedores los hermanos Outsutsuki sellando a su madre en la Luna y extrajendo su chakra del Shinju y Hagamoro los dividió en nueve seres con enorme poder siendo uno de ellos Kurama-reveló Naruto.

-Que bien, ¿luego que pasó?-.

-Hamura se fue a la Luna a cuidar a la Estatua Demoniaca del Camino Exterior donde yacían los restos y el alma sellada de Kaguya. No se volvieron a ver, pero Hamura con ayuda de la energía natural despertó después de muchos años el Tenseigan y dio origen al Clan Outsutsuki de la Luna. Después, unos descendientes volvieron a la Tierra y fundaron los clanes Hyuga y Kaguya-dio a conocer Naruto.

-¿Qué pasó con Hagamoro?-preguntó Hinata curiosa.

-Extendió una religión llamada Ninshu haciendo justamente lo que hacemos: Conectar la energía en alma y cuerpo. Pero solo seleccionaba a personas con noble corazón. Con el tiempo, Hagamoro tuvo dos hijos con una mujer desconocida llamados Indra y Ashura Outsutsuki. Indra resultó ser un maldito genio como el renegado Itachi Uchiha, y Ashura era un hombre muy torpe, malo en Ninshu, pero tenía un corazón de oro-sonrió Naruto por su reencarnación.

-Suena como usted en el pasado-recordó Hinata lo duro que tuvo que entrenar para ser fuerte.

-Indra heredó la mayoría de las habilidades de su padre junto con el Sharingan haciéndolo el genio del Ninshu y descubrió los sellos manuales y como convertir el chakra en elementos naturales. Eso empezaría más guerras y con más intensidad. Indra comenzó a ser manipulado por un ente extraño que surgió de Kaguya antes de ser sellada. Le lavó el cerebro y empezó a ser muy arrogante haciendo que su padre dudara en darle el liderato del Ninshu. Hizo una prueba a ambos hermanos y Ashura la cumplió porque ejecutó pacientemente la tarea, algo que el talentoso Indra no hizo por su falta de paciencia y arrogancia. Indra se sintió traicionado y trató de arrebatarle a Ashura lo que él creía que le pertenecía, pero Hagamoro le dio el Senjutsu de los Seis Caminos y derrotó con mucho esfuerzo a Indra. No lo mató por piedad y jamás se volvieron a ver-finalizó la historia de los Outsutsuki.

-Que historia tan trágica. Indra se volvió un arrogante estirado y no entendió razones. Ashura era el más indicado al ser más bondadoso y adquirir el sentido de liderato justo-comentó Hinata.

-Hagamoro probablemente pensó que Indra cooperaría, pero el ente misterioso como dije manipuló a Indra para que matará a su hermano y obtuviera por la fuerza el Rinnegan y matara a su padre quitándole la fuerza del Shinju-le explicó Naruto.

-Pero, ¿para qué quería que Indra tuviera Rinnegan?-preguntó Hinata.

-Porque solo un Rinnegan puede quitar fácilmente el sello donde la Estatua Demoniaca del Camino Exterior y traerlo a la Tierra. Debía quitarle a las Bestias con Cola bebés dentro de Hagamoro para que Indra fuera el jinchuriki del Diez Colas renacido y así Kaguya podría revivir a través de ese jinchuriki-dijo Naruto.

-¿Traer de vuelta a Kaguya? Eso es macabro. Pero al ser derrotado el plan se arruinó-dedujo Hinata.

-Sí, pero no acaba allí la historia. Indra fue el antepasado del clan Uchiha y Ashura fue el antepasado del Clan Senju y el clan Uzumaki. El ente misterioso, quien al parecer se nombró Zetsu Negro empezó a manipular a los Senju y los Uchihas que eran bendecidos con los chakras de Ashura e Indra siendo transmigrantes para repetir el plan, pero en la reencarnación pasada de Indra alguien consiguió hacerlo, pero era muy viejo para llevar a cabo la reunión de las Bestias con Cola, Madara Uchiha. Me enteré de que manipuló al falsamente fallecido Obito Uchiha para llevar a cabo su malévolo plan. El resultado fue que mis padres murieron y nosotros fuéramos sellados, además de la Guerra Civil del Pais del Agua y la insurrección de la Aldea de la Cascada-reveló Naruto.

-¿Cómo es que sabes todo eso?-preguntó curiosa la Hyuga.

-Cuando eras bebé yo me fui de la Aldea para entrenarme con Kurama y zarpé al hogar de mis antepasados: La Aldea Oculta entre los Remolinos. Mis antepasados guardaron una gran cantidad de conocimientos sobre el Ninshu y Ninjutsus antiguos. Tenían un gran códice que contaban mayor parte de la historia que te conté. Pero una parte que desconocía lo supe un día cuando me crucé con Zetsu Negro un año antes de que nos conociéramos-empezó a contar Naruto.

Flashback (dentro del flashback)

Naruto se hallaba caminando en el bosque y un ente lo espiaba sin que Naruto se diera cuenta. Pero el Detector de Sentimientos Negativos era muy eficiente y Naruto esquivó a Zetsu Negro y Blanco.

-¿Quién eres tú?-preguntó Naruto en guardia.

-No sé como me detectaste, pero te subestimé. Planeaba comerte, pero mejor te dejo ir jinchuriki-explicó Zetsu Negro.

-No vamos a capturarlo-preguntó Zetsu Blanco.

-Tiene un control decente sobre el Nueve Colas. Es arriesgado enfrentarlo-aseveró Zetsu Negro.

Naruto recordó el dibujo del ente negro que vio en el códice de la Aldea del Remolino y dedujo que era él. Para su suerte el Uzumaki aprendió una útil técnica de su ex compañero Inoichi Yamamaka y usó la técnica del Jutsu del Dios del Trueno Volador para sorprenderlo por la espalda.

-¡¿PERO QUÉ...?!-intentó exclamar Zetsu Blanco.

Naruto tocó la cabeza del Zetsu Negro y todos sus recuerdos pasaron por su cabeza en menos de un segundo.

-¡MALDITO, NO SABÍA QUE PODÍAS USAR ESA TÉCNICA, TRANSMIGRANTE DE ASHURA!-maldijo Zetsu Negro sabiendo que su plan era del conocimiento del rubio.

-¡NO SUBESTIMES AL CLAN UZUMAKI Y AL PODEROSO JINCHURIKI DE KURAMA, HIJO DE KAGUYA!-se despidió Naruto burlón.

Naruto se fue en un destello amarillo dejando a ambos Zetsus nerviosos.

-¿Quién es Kaguya?-preguntó el Zetsu Blanco.

-No te importa-cortó molesto el ente maligno.

Zetsu Negro no sabía que podría hacer el rubio con esta información, pero nada bueno saldría.

Flashback fin (dentro de otro flashback)

-Y así aprendí toda la historia antigua-terminó de contar Naruto.

-Vaya, es impresionante. Pero ¿por qué gobernar el mundo?-preguntó Hinata intrigada.

-Bueno, los seres humanos han usado el chakra como armas y desviaron su uso para conectar los corazones por culpa del imbecil de Indra y Zetsu Negro para cumplir sus horrorosas ambiciones. Y lo peor es que las Aldeas Shinobis han generado tres guerras innecesarias que solo han causado perdidas. Hashirama Senju pretendía generar una forma de gobierno estable, pero el odio ha corrompido a muchos en la aldea. Las otras aldeas también han provocado demasiados conflictos y es tiempo de que haya la paz que la gente ha pedido. Debe haber un gobierno neutral que mande sobre las aldeas y mantener el control. Ashura tenía razón sobre que la cooperación y el amor es la clave para la paz, pero el ideal de Indra para imponerla por el poder es inevitable. Mi filosofía es mantener la paz con el poder para proteger el amor y a la gente. La gente cooperará si se les enseña la Voluntad de Fuego y los que se opongan serán eliminados para evitar más tragedias-le reveló Naruto definitivamente.

-Suena similar a lo que yo pretendo en el Clan Hyuga, pero a mayor escala. Naruto, yo gobernaré a tu lado, no estarás solo. Debes tener a alguien para evitar que se te suba a la cabeza como a Kaguya-le informó Hinata.

-Por eso te incluí en mi plan, tu evitarás que eso ocurra. Eres mucho más noble y paciente y llenas mi corazón roto de amor. Por tí es que mi alma no cayó en la oscuridad. Este mundo será nuestro y la paz por fin vendrá a las personas-le declaró el rubio.

Hinata se encargaría de que su maestro no hiciera locuras si se llegaba a concretar el plan.

Flashback fin

Hinata daría el siguiente paso en el plan de Naruto y pararía al emo Uchiha. Chouji se quedó a enfrentar a Jiroubo, Neji a Kidomaru, Kiba a Sakon y Ukon, Shikamaru a Tayuya, y Rock Lee a Kidomaru.  
Hinata vio con pena a Kidomaru porque era un pariente lejano por ser del clan Kaguya. Vio con su Byakugan la enfermedad de sus pulmones y huesos y prometió que haría algo para curarlo, pero debía morir para eso.  
Hinata alcanzó a Sasuke, quien yacía transformado por el Sello Maldito del Cielo en su versión 1.

-¡SASUKE UCHIHA, EN EL NOMBRE DE LA HOKAGE DEBES SER REGRESADO A LA ALDEA DE LA HOJA!-exclamó Hinata en la cabeza de Hashirama representando a Naruto como transmigrante de Ashura.

-¡NUNCA REGRESARÉ HYUGA, DEJAME EN PAZ MALDITA PERRA!-insultó Sasuke poseído por la locura del sello maldito.

-Bueno, le prometí a Sakura que regresarías a casa, pero no le prometí que lo harías sin lastimarte dolorosamente-amenazó Hinata.

Sasuke empezó a liberar chakra natural oscuro y sus marcas del sello se hicieron más notorias. Hinata analizaba con su Byakugan.

-Energía natural. Tu querido sello maldito es una pésima imitación del verdadero dominio del Modo Sabio, idiota-reveló Hinata.

-¡NO ES CIERTO!-exclamó furibundo Sasuke.

Sasuke fue a toda velocidad y golpeó a Hinata. La chica salió despedida del lugar.

-¿Te dolió, maldita?-preguntó burlón Sasuke.

Hinata se levantó y sus ojos Byakugan tenían una pupila horizontal y sus párpados estaban pigmentados de un tono rojizo-anaranjado.

-Esto es el verdadero dominio de la energía natural estúpido: El Modo Sabio Sapo. Ese golpe apenas lo sentí-dijo sonriente Hinata.

Hinata desapareció en un destello amarillo y apareció detrás de Sasuke con un Rasengan imbuido en energía natural.

-¡ARTE SABIO: RASENGAN!-exclamó Hinata dándole duro en la espalda de Sasuke.

El Uchiha salió ahora despedido bastantes metros. Se levantó y estaba sangrando.

-¡MALDITA INFELIZ, VOY A MATARTE Y ME ASEGURARÉ QUE SUFRAS!-dijo Sasuke como loco por la rabia.

Hinata vio que el Sharingan de Sasuke maduró y empezó a sufrir un cambio monstruoso. Su Sello Maldito entró en la Versión 2 y Hinata sonreía porque esto sería emocionante.

-Sigue siendo una copia pésima del Modo Sabio, pero ese cuerpo está de miedo. Ahora está a mi nivel-declaró Hinata.

Sasuke se abalanzó sobre la Hyuga. Sus taijutsus chocaron y estaban empatados, pero a pesar de ello, Hinata, por estar calmada, mantenía el control de la situación.

-¡ELEMENTO FUEGO: JUTSU DE BOLAS DE FUEGO!-gritó Sasuke.

Sasuke expulsó una enorme llamarada a Hinata y ella respondió.

-¡ELEMENTO AGUA: BALA DE AGUA!-gritó ahora Hinata el nombre del jutsu.

Ambas técnicas chocaron generando una niebla. Sasuke no podía ver nada. Hinata se ocultaba y usó un jutsu especial para aumentar el eco de la voz y le iba a revelar la verdad.

-Pobre Sasuke, eres un niño estúpido. Itachi fue un tonto al dejarte sus sueños y esperanzas en tí-le empezó a decir Hinata.

-¡NO DIGAS ESE ASQUEROSO NOMBRE DELANTE DE MÍ, HYUGA!-reclamó Sasuke alterado.

-Oh pequeño y tonto Sasuke, has sido engañado todos estos años. Te han ocultado la verdad de esa horrible noche donde tus padres murieron junto a tu clan entero. Pero hay cosas muy oscuras detrás de las acciones de tu adorado hermano-dijo burlona la Hyuga con voz alterada por ecos.

-¡ITACHI MATÓ A MI CLAN PARA PODER PROBAR SUS OJOS Y SU PODER!-dijo Sasuke furibundo por lo él sabía.

-Jijiji, eso es absurdo. Si Itachi hubiera tratado de hacer eso, hubiera tratado de desafiar al Hokage, a mi maestro o a los sanin que si valían la pena, ¿o no?-argumentó Hinata burlona.

Sasuke nunca se detuvo a pensar ese detalle, pero su mente estaba tan caliente por el efecto del sello que no podía manejar la información.

-¡MI CLAN DESAPARECIÓ Y NADA DE ESO CAMBIARÁ!-.

-Oh vamos Sasuke. ¿Y si te dijera que hubo tres implicados en esa masacre que ordenaron a tu hermanito para hacer eso?-le reveló Hinata de golpe.

Sasuke quedó en shock por la noticia. Hinata le reveló lo del Intento de Golpe de Estado del clan Uchiha y como Itachi era un doble agente a ordenes del Hokage y Danzô. La Hyuga también contó que su hermano tuvo que llegar a la horrible decisión de exterminar a todo su clan.

-¡NOOOOOOO, ESO NO PUEDE SER VERDAD!-exclamó Sasuke por la horrible verdad.

-Itachi jamás supo que los tres ancianos de la aldea sabotearon las negociaciones del Tercer Hokage y tu familia, y que el clan Uchiha se intentaba defender del acoso de Danzô. Ahora el maldito anciano usa los ojos de tus parientes en un brazo macabro hecho de las células del Hokage por hambre de poder para intentar controlarme. Y lo peor es que Itachi solo quería que tu restablecieras el honor de tu clan, pero solo estás ensuciándolo aún más. Me das asco Sasuke-finalizó Hinata.

Sasuke empezó a llorar en el suelo. Su hermano había sido obligado a llevar a cabo un crimen atroz y ser deshonrado y odiado por él sin saber la verdad.

-¡VOY A MATARLOS A TODOS Y DESTRUIRÉ LA ALDEA!-enloqueció Sasuke con su Mangekyo Sharingan desbloqueado.

-"¿Por eso quería que le contara la verdad? Se pone esto mejor"-pensó Hinata.

Hinata activó su Tenseigan y su Manto de Chakra de Kurama con el Senjutsu de los Seis Caminos.  
A pesar de que Sasuke aumentó sus habilidades exponencialmente, no era rival para Hinata.

-¡AMATERASU!-exclamó Sasuke con su ojo izquierdo sangrando.

Un fuego negro cubrió a Hinata. Sasuke sonreía malvadamente al creer que se había desecho de Hinata. Pero no sabía algo importante sobre el Amaterasu.

-¡SHINRA TENSEI!-exclamó Hinata y las llamas fueron desviadas por la gravedad.

-¡¿POR QUÉ NO ESTAS INCENDIANDOTE?!-preguntó Sasuke sorprendido.

-Un pequeño consejo sobre el Amaterasu. Las llamas negras no queman sobre cosas cubiertas de chakra como mi manto. Soy inmune mientras esté así-explicó Hinata.

Sasuke intentó atacar aéreamente con Shuriken y Kunai, pero atravesaban a Hinata por su Kamui Byakugan, convertido ahora en Kamui Tenseigan.

-¡NO TIENE SENTIDO ESTO!-habló Sasuke frustrado.

-¡BANSHO TENSEI!-dijo Hinata.

Con la gravedad bajó estrepitosamente a Sasuke del aire y lo impactó en el suelo.

-Adoro el Camino Deva. Si fuera un idiota con complejo de dios, diría cosas acerca del dolor o algo por el estilo-opinó en broma Hinata.

En la Aldea de la Lluvia, Nagato y sus Seis Caminos del Dolor estornudaron al mismo tiempo.  
Sasuke se levantaba adolorido y no podía creer que la Hyuga era tan fuerte. Era demasiado para su orgullo.

-¡VOY A MATARTE DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS!-sentenció Sasuke.

Sasuke activó un Chidori negro imbuido en energía natural con todas sus energías.

-Solo puedes hacer un misero Chidori. Solo es un sustituto deficiente del Rasengan. Sabías que el Chidori y el Raikiri en realidad era un intento de colocar chakra elemental de Rayo al Rasengan. Jamás pudo y solo pudo hacer esa técnica. Pero mi sensei y yo lo logramos hacer-informó Hinata.

De la mano de Hinata salió un Rasengan plateado con aspas plateadas eléctricas.

-Elemento Rayo: Raikiri Rasengan. Este es el sueño de Kakashi fallido y tú sentirás su poder-sonrió sadicamente la peliazul.

Ambos gritaron y en medio de la cascada chocaron sus técnicas. El Chidori hizo que la técnica de Hinata se sobrecargara y explotara. Antes de que eso pasara, la Hyuga soltó la técnica y se hizo intangible con su Kamui Tenseigan.  
Una explosión abarcó muchos metros en el lugar y destruyó bastante el terreno. Se vio caer a Sasuke en el suelo sin su transformación inconsciente y con los músculos rígidos por haber sido electrocutado. Hinata aterrizó en el suelo y su Byakugan miró que seguía con vida.

-"El Chidori sobrecargó mi Rasengan de Rayo. Para la próxima uso un Rasengan de Viento para que el Chidori se neutralice al entrar en contacto"-pensó Hinata satisfecha.

Hinata desactivó su poder y contempló a Sasuke inconsciente.

-No permitiré que hagas la vida miserable de las personas, transmigrante de Indra. Vamos a meterte en cintura la verdadera realidad y harás lo correcto-sentenció misteriosamente la ojiperla.


	12. Chapter 12

Amor prohibido (versión loli)  
Capitulo 12 HINATA, NARUTO Y HANA  
Hinata volvía a la Aldea de la Hoja con sus compañeros de equipo. Por el manto de chakra todos vencieron a sus contrincantes al equipararse a la Versión 2 del Sello Maldito.

-Misión cumplida abuela Tsunade-le dijo Hinata sonriente.

-Felicidades y no me digas abuela enfrente de todos-regañó Tsunade.

-Me vale-respondió Hinata impertinentemente.

-Lo que sea. Sasuke está en el hospital y tardará mucho tiempo en recuperar la conciencia. Pasen al hospital para tratar sus heridas y después tomen un muy merecido descanso-les dijo Tsunade.

Después de la misión, Neji y Hinata caminaron a casa juntos. Ambos necesitaban un buen descanso. Al llegar, Hanabi los recibió alegremente.

-Hola Hinata, hola Neji-saludó la pequeña Hanabi.

-Hola, Lady Hanabi-saludó Neji.

-¿Cómo les fue?-preguntó Hanabi.

-Fue costosa la misión, pero tuvimos éxito-sonrió Hinata.

-Oh, que bien-.

Después de eso, Hinata tomó una merecida ducha y se acostó a dormir.  
Hana se paseaba en el pasillo y volteó al cuarto de su hija mayor. La contempló dormir con un peluche similar a Naruto y sonrió tristemente.  
La matriarca Hyuga estaba aliviada de que la misión no haya sido mala y se fue a dormir. Kurama Ying sintió el chakra de la madre de Hinata y comprendió porque la miraba.  
Una horas más tarde, Hinata salía a la cocina por un vaso de agua y vio su madre ebria con vino.

-Madre, suelte eso. Ya está muy ebria-le pidió Hinata.

-No estoy ebria. Solo quiero olvidarme de mis problemas en la vida por solo unos momentos-comentó Hana alcoholizada.

Hana intentó caminar, pero no podía sostenerse. Hinata la sostuvo con cuidado y la llevó a su habitación porque era la más cercana.

-Descansa madre, voy a dormir con Hanabi-le dijo Hinata.

-No te vayas hija, no me dejes sola. No te he abrazado desde que eras una niñita-dijo Hana sacando un poco de sus sentimientos reprimidos.

-Madre, estás borracha y no sabes lo que dices-.

-Estoy hablando en serio. Me duele tu desprecio-.

-No has sido la mamá del año-reclamó Hinata.

-Solo lo hice para protegerte mi amor-susurró la mujer.

-¿De qué hablas?-preguntó Hinata intrigada por lo último.

-Tu padre me amenazaba que te iba a hacer cosas muy malas si hacía algo-confesó la matriarca.

-Mamá, ¿eso es cierto?-.

Hana empezó a llorar porque estaba muy triste.

-Yo no quería esto en mi vida. Hiashi no me dio la vida que tanto soñaba. Me trata peor que basura y a tí te desprecia por ser diferente. Solo trataba de proteger a mi niña de que te empezará a golpear y lo hace conmigo. Estoy sellada en la espalda y me congeló por el dolor. No tengo como defenderme y temo por Hanabi que quiera hacerle algo-dijo preocupada Hana.

-No dejare que haga eso, mamá-.

-Hija, te amo demasiado. No cometas los mismo errores que yo. Ve con un hombre que te ame más que a sí mismo o vas a terminar como yo-suplicó Hana.

-No lo haré-.

-Naruto te hará feliz-sonrió Hana.

-¿Sabes lo de nosotros?-preguntó Hinata aterrada.

-Lo supe en cuanto los vi juntos. Estoy celosa de tí. Lograste tener el amor que un día me perteneció y que desprecié por tonta. Naruto es el mejor hombre que pudieras tener. Si yo hubiera sido mejor selectiva tu y Hanabi serían sus hijas-deseó Hana.

-¿Aún amas a Naruto sensei?-.

-Lo amo más que a mi misma. Pero perdí cualquier oportunidad hace muchos años. Además tú lo amas más que otra cosa y no quiero que te separes de él mi amor. De lo único que no me arrepiento es haber tenido a Hanabi y a tí-empezó a llorar la mujer.

Hinata abrazó a su madre. Su madre si la amaba y estaba furiosa con su padre por ser un miserable. Mañana mismo iba a avisarle a la abuela Tsunade por la situación.

-Naruto ya no me ama, Hinata. Soy una basura, hija. Jamás me va a perdonar todo lo que le hice. Fui una pésima amiga, una pésima madre y me merezco todo lo que me pasa ahora-siguió llorando la madre de Hinata.

-No mamá, no te dejaré sola. Voy a estar para tí siempre. Tu me protegiste desde las sombras y no te abandonaré mamita-empezó a calmar a su ebria madre.

-¿Puedes decirle a Naruto que lo amaré por siempre?-preguntó Hana en voz muy baja.

-Se lo diré. Solo descanse-.

-Te amo mucho mi niña preciosa-le susurró la mujer.

Hana se quedó dormida y Hinata no se despegó de su madre en toda la noche. La pequeña ojiperla no recordaba la ultima vez que durmió con su mamá. Podría ser una de las shinobis más fuertes del mundo, pero seguía siendo una niña que en el fondo anhelaba el amor de sus padres. Estaba claro que su padre era un malnacido, pero su madre siempre la quiso. No pudo detectar mentira en sus palabras y su jutsu de Sentimientos Negativos lo afirmaba.  
Hinata revisaba la espalda de su madre y verificó que tenía un Sello Maldito del Pájaro Enjaulado allí. No tardó mucho en quitárselo con su conocimiento de Fuinjutsu.  
Hinata miraba muy lastimosamente a su madre. Podía sentir que ahora era una mujer rota y que solo vivía por ella y Hanabi.

-Madre, no voy a dejar que te sigan lastimando. No puedo darte a Naruto, pero serás libre de ser su amiga. Solo puedo hacer eso por tí. Padre va a pagar por todo lo que te ha hecho sufrir-sentenció Hinata.

Al día siguiente, Hinata amaneció abrazada de su madre. Hana despertó con resaca, pero vio que había dormido con su hija. No quiso soltarla porque no iba a tener una oportunidad en mucho tiempo.

-Buenos días mamá-susurró adormilada la pequeña Hyuga.

-Hola hija-le dio sus buenos días maternalmente la mujer.

-¿Tienes dolor de cabeza?-preguntó la chica.

-Un poco-.

-Madre, te amo-sonrió la jinchuriki.

Hana empezó a lagrimear porque siempre quiso oír eso de su hija y la abrazó.

-Lo siento mi bebé, yo solo quería protegerte-susurró llorando la madre de Hinata.

-Lo sé mamá. Eso se acabó. Padre no te seguirá lastimando, la Hokage lo sabrá-le advirtió Hinata.

-No, si lo denuncias va a hacerle algo a Hanabi y a tí-dijo con miedo la mujer traumada.

-Soy más fuerte que padre y Hanabi no estará en casa mientras se investiga todo. Madre, Naruto sensei va a protegerte por su antigua amistad-le dijo Hinata para intentar convencer a su madre temerosa.

-Naruto está muy resentido conmigo. Fui muy mala con él, lo herí demasiado y jamás me va a perdonar todo lo que le hice-dijo muy deprimida la mujer.

-Aunque Naruto esté enojado, él no es un hombre que deje pasar esta situación. El corazón de Naruto es muy noble y te va a perdonar-sonrió Hinata.

-Voy a confiar en tí, hija. Solo quiero que estén a salvo-susurró Hana sonriendo triste.

Hinata y Hana fueron a la Torre Hokage. Hiashi estaba ocupado en unos asuntos del clan con los ancianos. Los antiguos miembros de la Rama Secundaria ya no obedecían órdenes de la Rama Primaria y se generaban conflictos. Solo iban a seguir órdenes de Hinata y Hanabi quienes nunca los han humillado.  
Hinata entró a la oficina Tsunade y vio a la mujer tomando sake.

-Abuela borracha, deje de beber en hora de trabajo-se quejó Hinata.

-¡NO DIGAS COMO DEBO MANEJAR MI VIDA, NIÑA INSOLENTE!-reclamó Tsunade.

Tsunade vio a la madre de Hinata y sabían por la cara nerviosa que tenía que algo andaba muy mal.

-Siéntense por favor-les invitó seria la mujer.

Hinata y Hana se sentaron. La chica explicó todo el problema y Tsunade estaba poniéndose furiosa por enterarse de ese macabro asunto.

-Esto es malo. Hiashi no solo rompió las leyes de su clan, sino que desobedeció la orden directa del Tercer Hokage sobre el retiro de cualquier sello que dañe la integridad física y psicológica de cualquier habitante de la Aldea de la Hoja-dijo muy amarga la mujer sanin.

-No quiero que mi madre ya no sufra. ¿Qué podemos hacer?-preguntó Hinata preocupada.

-Voy a mandar a llamar a Inoichi, el líder del Clan Yamamaka para extraer los recuerdos de Hana. Nos servirá su testimonio para afirmar su denuncia-explicó la rubia.

-Pero si Hiashi llega se va a enojar y...-comentó muy nerviosa la mujer.

-Hice un clon de sombra para llevarme a Hanabi de la mansión. Neji está con sus amigos y le indiqué que no se acerque por el momento a casa. Todos aquí te protegeremos-tranquilizó Hinata.

Aunque Hana era una kunoichi muy hábil, su mente estaba muy rota y se volvió muy temerosa y nerviosa. Era como Hinata antes de conocer a Naruto.  
Inoichi fue mandado a llamar y se le explicó la situación. Estaba muy sorprendido por el caso de maltrato familiar de Hiashi a Hana y Hinata. El rubio exploró la mente y los recuerdos de Hana.  
El Yamamaka se espantó por lo que halló y decidió explicarle lo que vio a la Hokage.

-Dime lo que viste. No importa si es muy fuerte, esto decidirá nuestro procedimiento-le ordenó seriamente la mujer.

-La mente de Lady Hyuga está muy oscura y deprimente. Su psique está hecho pedazos y es igual al de un prisionero de guerra torturado por años-informó Inoichi muy molesto.

Él conocía a Hiashi y nunca le agradó, pero jamás creyó que fuera así de cruel con su familia.

-"Ahora veo porque el resentimiento de Hinata a su padre. No es poderosa por el Nueve Colas ni por Naruto, es su espíritu de lucha contra los malvados como su padre lo que la hizo así. La niña es mejor que yo en eso"-pensó Tsunade.

-Hallé horribles recuerdos de abuso psicológico y sexual contra Hana y amenazas de muerte a Hinata, Hana y Neji. Ella se sacrificó para que ellos no sufrieran la ira y agresión de Hiashi-explicó Inoichi.

-Que horrible. ¿Algo más que deba saber?-dijo muy seria la Hokage.

-Hana sufre de delirios fantasiosos para escapar de la realidad en diversas ocasiones cuando Hiashi terminó de maltratarla. Sus fantasías siempre involucran un mundo feliz al lado de Naruto, Hinata, Hanabi y Neji como una familia feliz. Es lo más triste que he visto en años-dijo muy mal del estómago el hombre.

-Naruto. Va a matar a Hiashi en cuanto se entere del asunto. Aunque está resentido con Hana, él aún siente cariño hacia ella y va a querer asesinar despiadadamente a Hiashi-afirmó Tsunade.

-Esto lo va a saber tarde o temprano. Es mejor que lo haga ahora porque vamos a tener más problemas de lo que tenemos ahora-suspiró Inoichi porque conocía bien a su amigo.

Hana fue ocultada por Hinata en su dimensión personal del Kamui Byakugan. Allí permanecería com un clon de Hinata mientras le hacía compañía.  
Mientras tanto, Naruto fue citado por Tsunade. Hinata estaba con él porque solo ella lo podía calmar ante la terrible noticia que recibiría.  
El rubio era informado por la Quinta Hokage de toda la verdad sobre su primer amor y Naruto empezaba a enfurecer contra Hiashi. Leyó el informe mental de Hana y estaba impactado por lo leído.

-Voy a matarlo-susurró Naruto porque su última gota de compasión se había derramado.

Naruto se levantó furioso y fue detenido por Hinata.

-No vayas sensei. No es hora aún-miró a los ojos al rubio.

-¡HIASHI HA IDO DEMASIADO LEJOS ESTA VEZ! ¡VOY A HACER QUE PAGUE ESE MALNACIDO!-exclamó iracundo el rubio, con sus marcas en las mejillas gruesas y sus ojos rojos con su pupila felina.

-¡CREE QUE NO QUIERO QUE MI PADRE PAGUE! ¡ELLA ES MI MADRE, ME DUELE TANTO QUE HAYA TENIDO QUE SACRIFICARSE POR MÍ! ¡YO TAMBIÉN QUIERO JUSTICIA, PERO DEBEMOS CALMARNOS!-le replicó Hinata con los mismos ojos rojos y su Byakugan activo.

Naruto vio a los ojos a la chica y respiró y contó hasta 10. Abrazó a Hinata porque ella tenía razón. Lloró por la rabia y por lo que su antigua amiga sufrió. Hinata también lloró por el momento y el dolor que sufría por su madre.

-Mi mamá va a tener justicia, sensei. Usted siempre me ha dicho que tarde o temprano nuestras acciones se pagan. No haga algo que se vaya a arrepentir. Debe despejar su mente, no deje que su corazón se corrompa por venganza como le pasó a Indra-le susurró Hinata al oído.

Naruto ya estaba más tranquilo, pero su enojo no había pasado del todo. Esa era la razón por la que había seleccionado a Hinata como la diosa del futuro nuevo Mundo Shinobi junto con él.  
Toda persona con exceso de poder absoluto se corrompe, al menos que tengas a alguien del mismo status y que tenga influencia emocional sobre tí, como Hinata. Al no tener algo así la diosa Kaguya provocó que se volviera loca de poder. La única razón por la que Naruto no se corrompió al dominar el control absoluto de Kurama y del Sharingan fue la bondad de Hinata y su noble corazón.

-Gracias por todo Hinata. De verdad te enseñé bien, gracias por detenerme de cometer alguna tontería-agradeció Naruto.

Más tarde, Naruto fue a ver a Hana, quién ahora estaba en la cabaña donde pasaba sus amoríos con la pequeña Hyuga. La mujer no pudo contenerse y abrazó posesivamente a Naruto. El rubio no pudo contenerse y empezó a consolarla. No la volvería a dejar sola. Ella ya había sido víctima de sus malas decisiones y no tocarían ese tema.

-Lo siento mucho Naruto. Fui la peor amiga para tí, no supe estar para tí cuando tú mas me necesitabas-dijo entre lágrimas la mujer.

-No te preocupes, Hana. No vengo a reprocharte lo que pasó. Solo estoy para tí como los amigos que solíamos ser-sonrió Naruto.

-Discúlpame por no ver cuanto realmente me querías hace años. Sé que ya no sientes algo por mí, pero quiero que sepas que siempre tendrás un lugar en mi corazón-habló Hana deprimida.

-Te perdono por todo, Hana. Ya no estoy enojado por lo del pasado. Solo estaba dolido, pero lamento que haya terminado así nuestra amistad-le confesó Naruto.

-Solo salió pocas cosas buenas de todo esto-sonrió triste la mujer.

-Hinata y Hanabi. Ambas son maravillosas chicas-le respondió el Uzumaki sabiendo a que se refería la matriarca Hyuga.

-Ellas no son culpables de las acciones de Hiashi ni las mías. Son inocentes de todo este asunto-opinó la mujer.

-Lo sé. ¿Sabes una cosa? A pesar de como resultaron las cosas, me alegro de que Hinata haya nacido-sonrió por la ironía del asunto.

-Estás enamorado de ella, ¿cierto?-le dijo sorpresivamente la mujer.

Naruto abrió los ojos por la sorpresiva declaración de Hana y se puso nervioso.

-Podré ser una mujer sin amor en mi vida, pero soy madre y sé reconocer cuando a mi hija le gusta alguien. Te vi fijamente en los Exámenes Chunin abrazando a Hinata enfrente de todos. Hiashi no lo dedujo por estar en shock al saber que eras su maestro, pero vi tus facciones y tus gestos. Nada se le escapa a un Hyuga de la Rama Primaria-sonrió traviesamente justo como lo hacía su hija.

Naruto no sabía que hacer ante esto. Se había asegurado de ocultar bien su relación prohibida con Hinata.

-No te preocupes Naruto. Nunca dije que me opondría, Hinata merece ser feliz al lado de tí, eres un gran sujeto-le dio su bendición la mujer.

-¿En serio?-.

Hana asintió y Naruto sonrió. No esperaba que la conversación tomara este rumbo.

-Solo te pido un favor, Naruto. No me saques de tu vida. Quiero estar para tí cada vez que me necesites, quizás compense parte de mis errores de esta forma-expresó suplicante la mujer.

Hana realmente se veía muy necesitada de solo un poco de amor en su vida. Era muy similar a cuando Hinata estaba muy triste y casi rota al conocerlo. No podía evitar no dejarla sola en este momento.

-No te voy a dejar, eres la madre de la mujer que amo y fuiste la primera chica que amé. Creo que en el fondo aún te amo, pero no tanto como lo hago con Hinata. No te hagas ilusiones-le mencionó Naruto.

-Lo sé Naruto. Siempre seré tu mejor amiga y te apoyaré en lo que hagas-le habló convencida la mujer.

Naruto no esperaba tener a Hana de su lado en lo que vendría. Podría deshacerse ahora de Hiashi de forma legal y lo disfrutaría en grande.  
Al día siguiente, los ANBUs llegaron frenéticamente al Compuesto Hyuga. Hiashi fue sorpresivamente rodeado por los enviados por el Hokage.

-¡HIASHI HYUGA, QUEDA ARRESTADO POR ABUSO SEXUAL, PSICOLÓGICO Y FÍSICO, ADEMÁS DE VIOLENCIA FAMILIAR Y USO DE SELLOS DAÑINOS CONTRA LA INTEGRIDAD DE UN HABITANTE DE LA ALDEA DE LA HOJA!-declaró el ANBU gato.

Hiashi abrió los ojos sorprendido y solo le quedaba escapar, pero estaba completamente rodeado. Los ANBUs atacaron y Hiashi los barrió con la Rotación Celestial de los 8 Trigramas.  
Hiashi no era uno de los Jounin más fuertes de Konoha por nada. Los ANBUs no eran suficientes para detenerlo y el Hyuga logró escapar hacia las afueras de la Aldea de la Hoja. Pero dos personas lo esperaban para una emboscada.

-¡SHINRA TENSEI!-exclamó Hinata.

El Camino Deva del Tenseigan de Hinata salió a relucir y Hiashi fue arrojado contra una roca. El hombre se levantó pesadamente y vio a Hinata y Naruto preparándose para darle una severa paliza.

-¡NIÑA INSOLENTE!, ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A PELEAR CONTRA TU PROPIO PADRE?!-regañó Hiashi con mucho dolor en el cuerpo.

-Un buen padre no trataría como un saco de golpes a su hija. Ya no te considero un padre Hiashi Hyuga. Vas a pagar por ser un cobarde y un enfermo golpeador de esposas-le dijo muy furiosa la mujer.

-Jamás podrás vencerme. Tu maestro siempre fue un inútil y tú eres una fracasada-dijo confiado el ojiperla.

-Hinata, dejame demostrarle a este imbecil el verdadero terror porque quiero ver la cara de horror de esta basura-le pidió Naruto.

-Lo haremos juntos-susurró Hinata con los ojos rojos sangre.

Ambos soltaron todo su poder y dos minis Kuramas de Nueve Colas en versión 2 rugieron frente a Hiashi de forma amenazante.

-¡HIASHI, TUS TIEMPOS DE GLORIA YA PASARON Y PARA NOSOTROS ERES PEOR QUE ESCORIA! ¡HAS DESTRUIDO LAS VIDAS DE LAS PERSONAS QUE CONOCES, PERO ESTO SE ACABÓ!-le amenazó furiosamente el Uzumaki.

Los dos atacaron al Hyuga y fue una auténtica masacre. El poder de la más poderosa Bestia con Cola era demasiado para el malnacido de Hiashi. Era como si una hormiga enfrentara a dos elefantes.  
Los ANBUs llegaron y encontraron a líder Hyuga casi irreconocible de tantos golpes y quemaduras por chakra.  
Naruto y Hinata no estaban allí cuando ellos llegaron y no deseaban ser involucrados. Los ninjas llevaron al hospital al Hyuga y después estaría en prisión muchos años. Eso saciaría las ansias de justicia de los dos amantes.


	13. Chapter 13

Amor prohibido (versión loli)  
Capitulo 13 EL VIAJE DE ENTRENAMIENTO Y LA DESPEDIDA DE HINATA

 **Alex (Guest):** No sé si hacer algo entre Naruto y Hana. Si los lectores lo quieren, procedo con esto.

 **Zafir09:** Que bueno que te gustó el capítulo. Ahora iniciará una nueva etapa en la vida de Naruto y **Hinata y su dominio del mundo.**

 **Emperor92:** La relación de Hana con Naruto será de amigos, pero la madre de Hinata en el fondo está enamorada de Naruto. Hana no querrá avanzar en algo con el rubio porque no soportaría perder a su hija.

Ha pasado unas semanas del arresto de Hiashi. Aún no se recuperaba del todo y no podía ingresar a prisión porque a Naruto y Hinata se les pasó la mano con la súper golpiza propinada.  
Hana por fin podía respirar tranquila y tenía que ir a terapia psicológica con Inoichi porque era un ex compañero de su generación y había mayor confianza.  
La conmoción que causó en el clan por la revelación del maltrato de Hiashi contra su familia llegó a oídos de todos. Quizás se lo esperaban contra la chica Nueve Colas, pero con Hana y Hanabi era muy serio.  
Hinata disfrutaba de un buen ramen en el restaurante de Ichiraku. La niña siempre fue bien recibida por el buen cocinero y ayudó más que era la mejor comedora de ramen del lugar con Naruto.

-Oí de lo de tu padre. Me alegro que lo hayas podido solucionar. Tu mamá y tu hermana respirarán tranquilos-sonrió Ayame.

-Gracias, estoy celebrando otra meta cumplida. Naruto sensei me está apoyando mucho en este asunto-le contó Hinata.

-Ahora que ya no está tu padre ni los ancianos del consejo para molestarlos podrán reedificar el clan Hyuga como tú siempre soñaste-le mencionó Teuchi.

-Claro que sí. Y no retrocederé a mi palabra, de veras-afirmó Hinata al estilo Naruto.

Ese día Hinata comió 42 platos de ramen superando su record anterior. Su nivel de chakra requería mucha energía y su apetito incrementó bastante.

-Deme varios para llevar-encargó Hinata para su madre, hermana y primo.

Después de poner los platos en un pergamino para evitar que se enfriara y se fue amenamente. En ese instante, oyó que alguien la seguía. Un muchacho de 20 años castaño muy guapo la vio y saludó.

-Pequeña Hinata. Es un gusto verte-saludó el muchacho.

-Buenas tardes Konohamaru-devolvió el saludo.

-Lamento lo que ocurrió. ¿Te encuentras bien?-preguntó el chico.

-Todo está en orden-.

-Que bueno, me dirigía a buscar a Naruto para enseñarle que conseguí nuevos Kunais Especiales para él-platicó el chico.

-No sé donde esté, pero iba a llegar a mi casa para ayudar a mi hermana como un favor de mi madre para pulir un estilo diferente de Puño Suave como el mío. Debe estar allí ahora mismo-recordó la chica.

-Vamos-aceptó el Sarutobi.

Ambos fueron a la casa de Hinata. Encontraron a Hanabi entrenando el estilo de pelea de Hinata y le estaba saliendo bien, aunque era menos flexible y se parecía mas a la Kata de los Sapos.

-Hola Hinata-saludó Naruto a su chica favorita.

Hanabi vio al chico que le gustaba y se escondió sonrojada en un árbol. Hinata sabía que a Hanabi le gustaba al Jounin y la ayudaría a dar el primer paso para que ambos iniciaran una bonita amistad.

-Hanabi, no seas tímida. Saluda al amigo de Naruto-le indicó risueña la peliazul.

Hanabi salió apenada y chocaba los dedos como su hermana lo hacía a su edad. Konohamaru creyó que debido al maltrato de su padre era muy tímida (en realidad solo era porque no sabía como estar cerca de su flechazo). Por eso, se acercó a Hanabi demasiado y la saludó.

-Hola Hanabi, soy Konohamaru. Espero ser tu amigo-le dijo con una bonita sonrisa.

Desde el punto de vista infantil de la pobre Hyuga, Konohamaru se veía demasiado apuesto y se puso muy colorada y se desmayó con una sonrisa.

-¡HANABI! ¡¿QUÉ LE PASÓ?!-gritó espantado el nieto del Tercer Hokage.

-No te preocupes. Está emocionada de tener su primer amigo-le dijo Naruto.

Naruto reconoció esa reacción en la hermanita de su amante. Al ser más joven, Hinata se desmayaba cuando la alagaba y le decía cosas bonitas a ella para animarla, y todo por su timidez.  
Hanabi despertó en brazos de Konohamaru y creía estar soñando.

-¿Quiere ser mi mejor amigo por toda mi vida?-le preguntó sin estar consciente de que ya había despertado.

-Claro, pequeñita. Seremos amigos-le respondió aliviado el castaño.

-Que bueno que ya estás despierta, Hanabi-señaló Hinata.

Hanabi se dio cuenta por fin de que no era un maravilloso sueño y gritó:

-¡KYAAAAAA!-.

Hana escuchó a su hija gritar y creyó que algo le había pasado. Salió a ver y encontró a su pequeña hija en brazos del nieto del Tercer Hokage.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-preguntó preocupada la mujer.

-Nada mamá, es que Hanabi se cayó y Konohamaru la ayudaba a levantarse-mintió Hinata.

-¿Te lastimaste?-preguntó Hana algo preocupada.

-Un poco, me doblé mi pie-le dijo la castaña a su mamá.

-Oh, entiendo. Konohamaru, ¿puedes llevar a su habitación a Hanabi?-le pidió la matriarca Hyuga.

-De acuerdo-.

Konohamaru llevó cargada a la pequeña Hanabi, la cual se sentía una princesa de cuentos en los brazos de su príncipe azul.

-Aquí te dejo Hanabi, me voy-se despidió Konohamaru.

-¡NOOOOOO!-negó la chica.

Konohamaru se volteó y Hanabi se volteó apenada. Fue algo instintivo de su parte llamar a Konohamaru porque quería pasar un tiempo con él ahora que estaba aquí.

-No puedo en este momento pequeñita, pero te juro que te vendré a visitar-le dijo Konohamaru.

Hanabi asintió feliz y el castaño se fue. Konohamaru y Naruto salieron del Compuesto Hyuga y platicaban sobre lo que el rubio tenía planeado.  
Konohamaru sabía sobre el plan de Naruto porque participaría activamente en un futuro. Él fue el primer alumno de Naruto porque le enseñó muchas cosas para mejorar.

-¿Te vas a ir de la aldea con Hinata?-preguntó Konohamaru.

-Sí, mi plan debe ponerse en marcha ahora. Te encargo que cuides a Hanabi. Ella necesita a un maestro como tú cuando se gradúe. Se nota que en poco tiempo será Genin-declaró Naruto convencido.

-¿Es prudente tomarla como mi alumna a Hanabi?-cuestionó Konohamaru dudoso.

-Claro que sí, aunque Hanabi es físicamente parecida a su padre, no salió como el idiota de Hiashi. Es buena y noble como Hinata. Es la aprendiz ideal para tí. Incluso podría aprender el Modo Sabio Mono cuando tenga suficiente chakra-le aconsejó Naruto.

-Hmm, cuando llegue el momento la seleccionaré-aceptó el Sarutobi.

Más tarde, Naruto se duchaba pensando en lo que haría con Hinata en estos años de entrenamiento. El plan de gobernar el Mundo Shinobi no saldría bien con solo ellos dos, así que necesitarían la ayuda de varias personas, y en el transcurso de los años había reclutado gente.  
Después se salió de duchar y estaba entoallado. Vio a Hinata desnuda y cubierta con su sábana y de forma seductora.

-Oye Hinata. Eres una golosa. Venirme a buscar sin que te llame, de veras que eres una pervertida-dijo burlón el hombre.

-Hace tiempo que no tenemos intimidad, mi amor. Necesito tu calor-le dijo Hinata muy caliente.

Naruto se quitó la toalla y besó apasionadamente a su novia. No habían tenido tiempo para estar juntos por tantos problemas surgidos, pero se merecían tener un momento de caridad.

-Naruto, te amo. Te necesito a mi lado-susurró la chica.

Naruto veía a la Hyuga con mucho amor. Su presencia lo tranquilizaba y lo hacía sentirse completo.  
El rubio recorría con sus labios el hermoso cuerpo de la chica dándole mucho placer. Hinata sentía cada beso recorriendo su cuello y empezaba a bajar en medio de sus pechos de talla C.  
Naruto usó su mano para estimular su intimidad y con la otra manoseaba sus pechos haciéndola gemir intensamente.

-Naruto, más por favor-dijo entre jadeos la muchacha.

Naruto seguía besando a Hinata para saborear sus labios de forma lenta. El rubio hacía gemir de forma maestra a su pequeña amante con sus dedos en su vagina. Ella estaba muy mojada y Hinata estaba en su límite.

-¡NARUTO, YA NO PUEDO MÁS!-.

Hinata se arqueó y un potente orgasmo recorrió su cuerpo. Estaba sudada y jadeaba cansada.

-Hace tiempo que no me venía por tí. Me siento muy bien-dijo muy complacida la mujer.

-¿Quieres intentar algo para divertirnos?-preguntó el rubio.

-Quiero un trío contigo y un clon de sombra-pidió la Hyuga.

Naruto se sorprendió y sonrió perversamente. La Hyuga vio a su amante hacer un sello de cruz y un clon de Naruto apareció frente a ella.

-Hinata, esta será una noche inolvidable-sonrió pervertidamente el rubio.  
Naruto besaba a Hinata en la boca, mientras que el clon besaba su cuello. Los dos Naruto toqueteaban a Hinata excitándola de nuevo y el original penetró a Hinata por vía vaginal.

-¡OH NARUTO!-.

El clon de Naruto tomó la cabeza de Hinata y ella le empezó a practicar una buena mamada al otro rubio.

-Tu boca es muy rica y húmeda, pequeña pervertida-sonrió de forma perversa el clon.

Hinata solo gemía por tener el pene del clon de Naruto en su boca.

-¡HAS MEJORADO MUCHO, HINATA!-comentó orgulloso el Naruto original mientras penetraba a su alumna.

Naruto quería darle aún más placer a su novio y otro clon fue creado por él. Hinata se dio cuenta de ello y vio que su culo estaba libre.

¡AAAH, AÚN TENGO MI CULO LIBRE, VIÓLALO!-le dijo la ojiperla entre gritos y gemidos.

-Eres la mejor, Hinata-.

El clon penetró el ano de Hinata y masajeaba sus senos y no tuvo piedad de la chica. La Hyuga moría del placer en todos sus puntos erógenos.

-¡NO PUEDO MÁS ME VENGO!-dijeron los clones y el Naruto original.

Los cuatro tuvieron un orgasmo y los clones desaparecieron. La Hyuga se desplomó por el clímax tremendo que tuvo al tener un multiorgasmo.  
Naruto abrazó a su aprendiz, quien estaba ahora dormida y la acunó para que tuviera cariño de su parte.  
Mientras tanto, Hana acostaba a su hija pequeña en su habitación. Ya era hora de dormir y la arropó.

-Mamá, buenas noches-le dijo la castaña.

-Buenas noches mi princesa. Descansa-sonrió maternalmente la mujer.

Hanabi durmió tranquilamente soñando con Konohamaru de forma infantil. Hana contemplaba como su pequeña hija descansaba tranquila sin el peligro de que Hiashi la vaya a lastimar.  
Llegó el día en que Hinata y Naruto partirían de la Aldea de la Hoja. Su excusa para irse era un viaje de entrenamiento, pero la realidad era otra. Los planes de Akatsuki comenzarían en tres años y debían preparar medidas preventivas.  
Naruto y Hana platicaban sobre este asunto inevitable. La Hyuga no quería que su bebé se fuera tanto tiempo de la aldea, pero sabía que Naruto iba a hacer más fuerte a su niña.

-Cuida mucho a Hinata, es lo más valioso que tengo en mi vida-suplicó la Hyuga.

-No te preocupes, voy a proteger a Hinata con mi vida-sonrió Naruto calmando a su mejor amiga.

-Gracias Naruto-le devolvió la sonrisa la ojiperla.

Hana abrazó a Naruto como cuando eran niños pequeños. Los latidos del corazón de Naruto tranquilizaban a la peliazul.

-Naruto, te quiero mucho-susurró la ojiperla.

-Yo también te quiero mucho, pequeña Hana-le dijo Naruto con el apodo que le decía de niña.

Ambos se quedaron mirando a los ojos. Hana no pudo resistir más y de forma instintiva besó sorpresivamente a Naruto. Él rubio no se esperaba esto. Hana devoraba los labios de Naruto, pero él no hacía nada para zafarse. El ojiazul no pudo controlar sus impulsos y besó como loco a Hana. De repente, recuperó la razón y se separó abruptamente de la Hyuga.

-¡LO SIENTO, NO FUE MI INTENCIÓN!-se disculpó Naruto.

-No, tú discúlpame por lo que hice. No pude evitarlo-lamentó Hana por su comportamiento.

-Descuida, no hablaremos jamás de ésto-propuso Naruto.

-Trato hecho-sonrió nerviosa Hana.

Al mismo tiempo, Hinata estaba a punto de dormirse con su hermana. Hanabi quería un último tiempo de hermanas y no podría hacerlo en mucho tiempo.

-Te voy a extrañar mucho, hermanita. Va a ser aburrido sin tu presencia en casa-le dijo muy triste la castaña.

-Yo también voy a extrañarte, Hanabi. Pero necesito hacer ésto. Es por la seguridad de todos-le dijo la hermana mayor.

Hinata abrazó a su hermana menor y se durmieron juntas. No habían hecho ésto desde que eran una niñas pequeñas.

Al día siguiente, varias personas iban a despedir a Hinata a la salida de la Aldea de la Hoja. Hiruzen, Hana, Neji, Hanabi, Tsunade, Shizune, Jiraiya, Kurenai y Yakumo estaban allí.

-Que lindo, me hicieron un comité de despedida-dijo emocionada Hinata.

-No nos íbamos a ir sin despedirnos-le dijo Kurenai a la niña.

-Eres mi mejor amiga y me has ayudado tanto desde aquel incidente-le dijo sonriente la chica.

A excepción de Naruto, Yakumo sabía lo que era tener un demonio interno. La Kurama no podía controlar a su otro yo en un tiempo, pero Hinata solucionó su vida.

 **Flashback**

Una Hinata de 10 años terminaba su entrenamiento secreto con Naruto. Pero un día observó a una niña muy triste por una mala situación. Aunque sabía que todos los niños se alejaban de ella por Kurama, iba a ayudarla quisiera o no.

-Hola-saludó educadamente Hinata.

Yakumo vio a Hinata y la reconoció como la niña que le decían sus padres que no se acercara. Pero en su opinión, su poder era más peligroso que la chica mencionada.

-Aléjate de mí-suplicó la chica.

-¿Por qué lloras?-preguntó Hinata queriéndola ayudarla.

-Es que mi sensei me abandonó y mis padres murieron-le dijo la chica triste y haciendo un dibujo extraño.

Hinata vio el dibujo y vio un árbol en llamas. Eso la dejó algo extrañada.

-¿Por qué dibujas un árbol prendiendo fuego?-preguntó la Hyuga.

En ese instante, el árbol que dibujaba frente a ella prendió fuego milagrosamente dejando sorprendida a Hinata.

-Eso fue excelente-felicitó Hinata asombrada.

En eso, un montón de sujetos del Clan Kurama llegaron para llevarse a Yakumo a su casa para resguardarla, dejando a Hinata preocupada.  
Al día siguiente, Hinata no estaba del todo concentrada en el entrenamiento y Naruto lo notó.

-Paremos el entrenamiento, Hinata-ordenó Naruto.

-No, lo haré mejor-negó la pequeña ojiperla.

-No estás concentrada, parece que estás preocupada por algo-le dijo Naruto adivinando sus pensamientos.

-¿Soy tan fácil de entender?-.

-Sí, tu linda carita es muy emocional-le contestó Naruto muy sonriente.

Hinata se sonrojó por la vergüenza y el cumplido, pero no era tiempo de eso. La pequeña Hyuga le contó lo que pasaba con Yakumo y Naruto estaba pensando en lo que pasaba.

-Creo que conozco ese nombre. Es la alumna de Kurenai Yuhi, tu nueva tutora asignada-le dijo Naruto.

Naruto explicó la capacidad del clan Kurama y su terrible Kenkei Genkai. Hinata se enfadó demasiado con Kurenai porque Yakumo era idéntica en ese sentido a ella.  
Naruto fue a investigar en secreto el expediente de la chica y vio que el Hokage cometió un error muy estupido. Selló los poderes de Yakumo con una selladora amateur, siendo que él era el mejor en la materia, incluso más que Jiraiya.  
Naruto fue furioso a la Torre Hokage y Hiruzen vio furioso al rubio.

-¡¿POR QUÉ NO SE ME NOTIFICÓ ÉSTO, ANCIANO?!-dijo enojado Naruto.

-No es necesario un maestro de sellado experto en este caso. Su problema es menos fuerte que una Bestia con Cola como Hinata-se excusó Hiruzen.

-No subestime el poder de un Kurama, su poder va a superar el sello patético que le puso Kurenai. Hay formas de solucionar esto menos drásticas-le comentó Naruto.

-¿Quieres decir que hallaste una forma de hacer que Yakumo Kurama pueda usar potentes Genjutsus sin sellar su poder?-le preguntó interesado el Hokage.

-Sí, el problema es menos difícil que sellar una Bestia con Cola, pero puede ser tratado de forma similar. El Sello de Ocho Trigramas es igual de efectivo y el ninja no pierde su poder, pero hasta que no lleguen a un acuerdo ambas partes, no usará su máximo potencial como yo lo puedo hacer. Aunque su nivel de Genjutsu sería de la talla de Shisui Uchiha-le advirtió Naruto.

En ese mismo instante, Naruto sintió el chakra del Nueve Colas saliendo de Hinata a las afueras de la aldea.

-¡HINATA ESTÁ LIBERANDO AL NUEVE COLAS! ¡¿QUÉ RAYOS PASA?!-exclamó muy preocupado el Hokage.

-Siento otro chakra a su lado y creo que es la persona menos indicada para toparse con Hinata en este momento-dijo muy apresurado el ojiazul.

En las afueras de la Aldea, Hinata estaba entrenando a solas. Pero Kurenai llegó allí y la Hyuga no quería verla en ese momento. La Chunin fue asignada a ella por su padre por ser, según él, un estorbo y la custodiaba.

-Hola Hinata, veo que estás entrenando duro-saludó la Chunin.

Hinata no respondió a su nueva guardiana. La Hyuga miraba muy enojada a la Kunoichi y ella se dio cuenta.

-Hinata, ¿por qué estás molesta conmigo?-preguntó preocupada la ojiroja.

-¿Usted era la maestra de Yakumo Kurama?-preguntó conteniendo lo mejor que podía su enojo.

-B-bueno, lo era hasta hace poco. Tuve que renunciar porque su poder estaba fuera de mis manos-trató de explicar la mujer.

-¡ESO NO ES PRETEXTO PARA DEJAR SOLA A ALGUIEN QUE LA NECESITA! ¡¿CÓMO PUDO DEJAR A UN LADO A SU PROTEGIDA?! ¡UN SHINOBI NO SE RINDE ANTE LAS ADVERSIDADES NO IMPORTA LO DIFÍCIL QUE SEA!-gritó la chica colérica.

Hinata estaba empezando a liberar una cola del Nueve Colas de forma instintiva. Kurenai no sabía comp actuar. Hinata golpeó a su guardiana de forma veloz y el chakra del Nueve Colas quemó un poco de su piel.

-¡¿Y SI YO PIERDO EL CONTROL DE MI MONSTRUO INTERNO VA A RENUNCIAR A MÍ TAMBIÉN?! ¡DÍGAMELO EN LA CARA!-exclamó furiosa la chica.

Kurenai estaba muy aterrada. No podía contener a Hinata sin poder lastimarla y su poder incrementaba. En ese momento, Naruto llegó y se puso frente a Hinata. Él activó su versión del chakra rojo de Kurama y la abrazó.

-Cálmate por favor, no hagas algo tonto. Vamos a ayudar a Yakumo-le susurró Naruto a la niña.

Hinata se calmó y ella desactivó su poder fingiendo caer exhausta. Si no lo hacían, Kurenai podría sospechar que había sido entrenada para controlar a Kurama completamente.  
Naruto miró a Kurenai decepcionado y la regañó por abandonar a su alumna.

-Kurenai, ¿por qué abandonaste a tu protegida?-le dijo seria.

Ella se sentía muy culpable por los reclamos de Hinata. La ojiperla era igual a Yakumo y no se había dado cuenta de esa similitud.

-Mi madre fue tu maestra y estaría muy decepcionada de tí. Ella te entrenó para que no te rindieras tan fácil ante los problemas-le regañó el rubio.

Kurenai tenía gacha la cabeza y lo que dijo Naruto era cierto. Kushina le había dicho muchas veces de que abandonar a un amigo era lo peor que podrías hacer.

-Vamos con Yakumo y vas a disculparte con ella. Voy a ponerle otro sello-ordenó Naruto como representante de su madre.

Naruto fue al Compuesto Kurama fuera de la aldea. Siempre le pareció gracioso que el clan haya adoptado el nombre del Nueve Colas. Algo parecido pasaba con los clanes Kaguya y Hagamoro.  
Yakumo vio con miedo a los visitantes e intentó alejarlos.

-¡LÁRGUENSE DE AQUÍ!-.

Sus poderes no servían por el sello de chakra. Hinata intentó tranquilizar a la chica.

-Yakumo, soy Hinata. No me recuerdas de la Academia Ninja. Estábamos juntas en clase, pero te fuiste un día-le explicó Hinata.

El sello de Yakumo bloqueaba el chakra, pero su otra personalidad la torturaba constantemente.

-"¡NO LE HAGAS CASO A ESA NIÑA, SI TE NIEGAS A OBEDECERME VOY A MATARLOS A TODOS!"-le dijo Ido el demonio creado por Yakumo en su mente.

Hinata en ese instante tocó a Yakumo y se sumergieron dentro del Ninshu. Ambas estaban frente a frente. Poco después aparecieron Naruto y Kurenai dentro dentro del paisaje del Ninshu.  
La segunda personalidad de Yakumo miraba amenazante a todos y trató de matarlos.

-¡VOY A EXTERMINARLOS A TODOS!-gritó Ido.

Pero de repente fue aplastada por el puño del Nueve Colas dentro de ambos. Cuando Naruto y Hinata usaban Ninshu, Kurama se completaba temporalmente.

-¡TRANQUILA, NIÑA IMPACIENTE!-dijo divertido el Nueve Colas imponente.

Kurenai miraba muy nerviosa y aterrada al monstruo que arrasó con la aldea hace 10 años.

-!ES EL ZORRO DE LAS NUEVE COLAS!-gritó horrorizada la Yuhi.

-Tranquila, no nos hará daño. El Ninshu no fue creado con ese propósito-tranquilizó Naruto a la Chunin.

Ido trataba de moverse, pero fue muy arrogante al pensar que podría vencer al Nueve Colas.

-No eres rival para mí, demonio de quinta-le dijo sádicamente el zorro.

Kurama le dio la paliza de su vida a Ido. Yakumo contemplaba que el temido Zorro de las Nueve Colas acababa sin esfuerzo alguno con su otro yo.

-Tú solamente eres el resultado del regalo en Genjutsu que le dieron a tu clan. El Sabio de los Seis Caminos hizo un trato con tu antepasado para potenciar sus Genjutsu a cambio de proteger la paz y a tu personalidad principal del peligro-regañó severamente el zorro.

-Oh, así que por eso adoptaron el apellido de Kurama. Eso convertiría a los Kurama en clan noble como los Hyugas, Uchihas, Senjus, Uzumakis y Aburames-dedujo Naruto.

Yakumo y Kurenai estaban impresionados. Si esto se sabía, el clan Kurama podría alzar de nuevo su prestigio.  
Mientras tanto, Ido quedó destrozada en el suelo. Estaba desecha y jamás había conocido algo sin igual.

-Ido está débil. Jamás la habían derrotado. Nadie en mi clan lo ha podido hacer-comentó impresionada.

-¿Quien mejor para derrotar a un demonio del clan Kurama que el mismo Kurama, el Zorro de las Nueve Colas?-comentó de forma bromista la Hyuga.

-Así que nuestro apellido desciende del Nueve Colas. Eso es magnifico-opinó impresionada la Kurama.

-Hinata, ¿desde cuando eres amiga del Nueve Colas?-preguntó consternada la pelinegra.

-Desde hace unos años. Naruto es mi maestro secreto. Él es también jinchuriki de una mitad del Zorro de las Nueve Colas y no es tan malo como parece. Kurama es gruñón y algo grosero, pero es un amigo muy leal si pruebas tu honor ante él-sonrió Hinata.

-¿Es posible hacer eso?-preguntó interesada Yakumo por Ido.

-Sí, tú e Ido pueden trabajar juntos y serían muy poderosas-le respondió Naruto.

-Jamás trabajaré con esa debilucha-dijo débilmente Ido.

-No estás en posición de negociar, si tu otro yo muere tu también lo harás. No lo has pensado-le dijo sutilmente el zorro.

Ido era arrogante y malévola, pero había pasado por alto ese detalle. Si algo le pasaba a Yakumo, ella sufriría las consecuencias.

-¿Qué vas a hacer con Yakumo e Ido?-preguntó preocupada la Yuki por su exprotegida.

Naruto observó de repente el sello de Yakumo y lo cambio por el sello de Ocho Trigramas. Una cárcel apareció frente a ellos e Ido estaba encerrada.

-No saldrás de allí hasta que pruebes ser digna de tu libertad-sentenció Kurama.

Ido estaba muy debilitada para hablar y se desmayó. Todos salieron de su paraíso mental y Kurenai abrazó llorando a Yakumo.

-¡LO SIENTO MUCHO, FUI UNA COBARDE! ¡NO SUPE ENTENDERTE Y SOY PEOR QUE ESCORIA, POR FAVOR PERDÓNAME!-dijo muy triste la pelinegra.

Yakumo no pudo contener las lágrimas y correspondió el abrazo de su antigua maestra. Hinata y Naruto veían felices como fue reparada una relación maestra-alumna enfrentando las adversidades. Además, Naruto se aseguró de que Kurenai no eligiera a Hinata como su alumna cuando se graduara de la Academia.  
Secretamente, un clon de Naruto extrajo una muestra de células de Yakumo y la curó mientras se encontraban en el Ninshu. Implantarían el Kenkei Genkai Genjutsu en él y Hinata para producir NinGenjutsus de la más fina calidad.

 **Flashback fin**

En la actualidad, Yakumo había hecho una relación neutra con su otro yo. No eran amigas, pero tampoco eran enemigas a muerte. Aún había odio en Ido, pero era porque fue creada a partir de ello.  
Ido veía con envidia como el demonio de la amiga de Hinata era libre y ella anhelaba salir, pero era muy débil para romper el sello. Lo intentó muchas veces y se rindió. Yakumo no era mala con ella. Ella era su lado bondadoso y no sabía cono reaccionar. Ido torturó mucho a su otro yo y aún así no le tenía rencor.  
Naruto sabía que debía esperar unos años más para que Ido cooperara con Yakumo y fueran la más grande usuaria de Genjutsu superando a Itachi y Shisui Uchiha.  
Kurenai abrazó a Hinata muy fuertemente. Ella le había enseñado una lección que jamás olvidaría. Ella y Yakumo eran sus pequeñas hermanas y la extrañaría mucho.

-Adiós Hinata, Naruto va a hacer de tí una mujer muy fuerte-sonrió la pelinegra.

-Cuide mucho a Yakumo. Que siga fortaleciendo su cuerpo para superar sus debilidades-le encomendó Hinata.

-Lo haré, no voy a rendirme por mis inseguridades-aceptó la Kunoichi.

Tsunade y Shizune abrazaban con mucho cariño a la chica. La rubia le debía a la Hyuga el haber recuperado su fe en la Voluntad de Fuego. Cuando regresara y tuvieran tiempo libre, volvería para tener un paseo por el casino del País del Fuego.

-Adiós Abuela Tsunade, cuando vuelva le traeré muchas botellas del más fino sake y vino del mundo-prometió la ojiperla.

-Que te vaya bien. No permitas que Naruto comenta tantas tonterías en el camino-le dijo la mujer.

La Hyuga abrazó al Tercer Hokage, quien la ayudó mucho con sus problemas.

-Cuídese mucho, abuelo Sarutobi. No quiero que muera cuando yo regrese-bromeó Hinata.

-Como digas, pequeña-sonrió el anciano.

Hinata abrazó a Jiraiya y éste sonrió. Era como el abuelo bueno y divertido que ella jamás. El suyo era igual al maldito de su padre biológico.

-Voy a esperar con ansias su próximo libro-le dijo la pequeña.

Todas las mujeres se quedaron con la boca abajo por e comentario de Hinata.

-¡¿LEES ESA BASURA?!-comentaron a coro sorprendidas.

-Es un libro interesante. No todo es sexo-alegó Hinata.

-Jamás pensé ver en mi vida a un admirador de Icha Icha. Eres la mujer perfecta-dio su aprobación el sanin.

-"Ya lo creo"-pensó Naruto secundando en silencio a su antiguo maestro.

-Espero verlo en mi viaje, me prometió enseñarme sus técnicas secretas aparte del Rasengan-le dijo la peliazul.

-Estaré a tus servicios Lady Hyuga-aceptó Jiraiya.

Al final estaba su familia reunida. Los abrazó a todos a la vez y la correspondieron.

-Voy a extrañarlos mucho. Neji, cuida y entrena a mi hermana mientras yo vuelvo. Mamá, te encargo el clan-le pidió la pequeña ojiperla.

-No creo estar lista-dijo insegura la mujer.

-Vas a hacerlo bien. Eres dulce y amable. El clan Hyuga necesita saber que somos todos una familia unida-le dijo Hinata.

-Voy a dar lo mejor hija-sonrió la mujer.

Hana abrazó a Hinata y secretamente vio a Naruto. Él le dio una mirada que decía que lograría hacerlo bien y su inseguridad desapareció.

-Lady Hinata, voy a reparar mis errores como sea. Fui muy injusto toda mi vida contigo y quiero que sepa que la quiero mucho-le dijo Neji sonriendo.

-Yo tambien te quiero mucho Hinata-sonrió Hinata.

-Ambos son mis hermanos y son, junto con mi madre, lo que más me importa en la vida-les confesó la chica.

(Nota: Genéticamente, Hinata y Hanabi son medias hermanas de Neji. La razón es que Hiashi y Hizashi son gemelos idénticos y eso hace que su ADN sea el mismo al 100%).

Hinata sonrió y llegó la hora de irse de la aldea. La niña partía a lo lejos, mientras su figura se perdía en el horizonte. No se volvería a saber nada de ella hasta en dos años y medio.  
Naruto y Hinata caminaban fuera de la aldea. Ambos recorrían el bosque yendo a un lugar misterioso.

-Déjame preguntarte algo, sensei. ¿Por qué querías irte de la aldea con insistencia?-preguntó la chica curiosa.

-Llegó la hora de poner nuestro plan en acción-le respondió el rubio.

-¿También es por mi madre, verdad?-cuestionó dando en el punto la pequeña ojiperla.

Naruto se puso un poco nervioso y Hinata entendió todo.

-En el fondo aún sientes algo por mi mamá, no te culpo. Ella fue primero que yo. Es imposible arrancarte del corazón a alguien que amas mucho-sonrió triste la Hyuga.

Naruto abrazó sorpresivamente a Hinata y no la soltaba.

-No quiero lastimarte mi Hinata, no pude evitar hacer algo estúpido-le confesó culpable el ojiazul.

-Adivino, se besaron-dedujo la chica.

-Sí, perdóname. No sé que me pasó-le dijo sintiéndose mal.

-¿Qué se sintió?-preguntó extrañamente Hinata.

-¿Qué?-.

-Sí, ¿qué se sintió besar a mi madre? Tú antes lo anhelabas cuando eras un adolescente, pero quiero saber que sentiste-le cuestionó la peliazul.

-No sé que sentí, cuando lo hice fue como si te estuviera besando a tí. Sé que suena extraño, pero asi fueron las cosas-confesó el Uzumaki.

Hinata besó de forma sorpresiva a Naruto y como nadie los observaba, no se contenían. Los besos de la ojiperla eran muy ardientes y aún más hechizantes que los de Hana. Ambos se separaron y se miraron a los ojos.

-Gracias por recordarme el sabor de tus labios, princesa-le dijo Naruto a su amante.

-Yo solo quiero verte feliz, te debo tanto. Te agradezco que hayas sido honesto conmigo-sonrió la chica.

Los dos siguieron hasta llegar hasta el escondite de Naruto: La extinta Aldea Oculta entre los Remolinos. Hinata jamás había visitado el hogar de los antepasados de su novio. Llegaron a través del Jutsu del Dios de Trueno Volador, pero debían hacerlo en un lugar donde nadie los viera.  
Hinata contempló el lugar destruido. Naruto era un niño cuando visitó ese lugar cuando aún estaba de pie. Su madre Kushina lo llevó allí y le gustó, pero se puso triste cuando se enteró que hubo una masacre en la Segunda Guerra Mundial Shinobi y prometió algún día que restauraría la antigua gloria del lugar.

-Hinata, bienvenida a nuestro futuro hogar. Aquí reinaremos como dioses-le dijo Naruto a su amada.

-¿Uzushio será el gobierno principal en el nuevo mundo?-.

-Así es mi pequeña Hinata-.

Hinata estaba un poco pensativa. Gobernar entre dos sería una tarea muy agotadora y debían tener ayuda.

-Naruto, no crees que deberíamos tener algo de apoyo en el nuevo gobierno. Aunque seamos los seres más poderosos del planeta, será muy estresante manejar todo-opinó Hinata.

-Es por eso que te traje aquí. Yo lo pensé eso cuando me decidí por ello, así que a lo largo de los años he liberado de sus cadenas a nuestros hermanos jinchurikis-reveló sorpresivamente Naruto.

-¿Todos los jinchurikis se encuentran aquí?-preguntó sorprendida la chica.

-Casi todos, me falta Gaara. Yagura murió y podría haberlo revivido con el Rinnegan ahora que lo obtuve, pero Isobu está enojado porque él no quiso entablar una relación y solo lo usaba como batería. El Cuarto Mizukage liberó al Tres Colas antes de morir en un lago donde se oculta-comentó el Uzumaki.

-Sí descubren el lugar van a capturar a Isobu-comentó preocupada Hinata.

-Necesitamos a un nuevo jinchuriki para Isobu y tengo a alguien que podría ser muy útil. Podría usar dos técnicas nuevas del Rinnegan-comentó Naruto.

-¿Y quién será esa persona?-.

-Será una sorpresa, y me ayudará a traer de vuelta a un amigo que está en el mal camino-le dijo misteriosamente el rubio.

Siguieron caminando y fueron a un edificio que no sufrió daños. Llegaron a un pasadizo secreto con sellos de seguridad. Naruto configuró los sellos para que reconocieran el chakra de Hinata como aliada. Ambos llegaron a un enorme lugar bajo torre muy fortificados y allí se encontraban 7 personas desconocidas para Hinata.

-Naruto, has vuelto-saludó Yugito feliz de ver a un viejo amigo.

-Hola maldito idiota, ui-rapeó Killer Bee.

-Creí que no vendrías hasta acá-comentó Roshi.

-Cumpliste tu promesa de volver-dijo el callado Han.

-Sí, Naruto trajo a una amiga-dijo emocionada Fu.

-Viejo, ya era hora-dijo con sarcasmo Utataka.

-Es un gusto verlo señor Uzumaki-saludó Hotaru, la novia de Utataka.

-Hermanos jinchurikis, es un gusto verlos de nuevo, les presento a nuestra hermana jinchuriki, Hinata Hyuga-les presentó Naruto a su amante secreta.

 **Avances:**

-Naruto, ¿quién es la mujer a la que resucitarás con el Rinnegan?-preguntó Hinata.

-Es alguien a quien mis padres conocen muy bien. También los traeré de vuelta. Ellos conocen mi plan a la perfección y van a ser de mucha ayuda-contestó Naruto.

-¡KYAAA, CONOCERÉ A MIS SUEGROS!-chilló Hinata de la emoción.

-Mi madre adorará verte y le gustará saber que serás una buena esposa para mí-comentó el rubio.

-¿No van a decir algo por mi edad?-.

-Los Uzumakis tenemos una larga juventud, en los tiempos de mi mamá, si una persona fuera del clan por un Uzumaki, era muy común que se llevaran al menos unos 20 años. Mamá si estuviera viva debería tener 70 años y mi papá tendría al menos 50 años de edad-.

-¡¿EN SERIO?!, ¡HE VISTO FOTOS DE TU MAMÁ Y SE VEÍA IGUALITA A MI MAMÁ!-

-Es el poder Uzumaki-sonrió el rubio.

(Nota: Kushina se ve muy joven por su genética Uzumaki. Será de la misma edad biológica que Tsunade, pero a diferencia de ella no tendrá la necesidad de usar transformaciones para mantener su juventud).


	14. Chapter 14

Amor prohibido (versión loli)  
Capitulo 14 RIN, OBITO E ISOBU

Alinita28: Este capítulo revelaré a la persona misteriosa que será la jinchuriki de Isobu. Sí, es mujer. Fui muy directo con el sexo porque no me ahonde mucho en los 6 años en el que se desarrolló la relación entre Hinata y Naruto. Planeó dedicar un capitulo especial a manera de flashback para contar eso. Muchos pidieron a Haku como chica y en esta historia sentía que algo debía dejar así. Que bueno que te gustó y si lo deseas lee la versión shota, que es del mismo calibre.

Blueazulacero (Guest): Estoy consciente de ésto, pero la Hinata de esta historia es unos años menor y en el Omake tenía 16 años. Ella llegará a esa marca dentro de poco. Lo hice a propósito.

Zafir09: Hay muchas sorpresas conforme pasan los capítulos.

alexzero: Aquí estaba la continuación. Espero que la disfrutes.

OTAKUFire: Yugito ya hizo aparición en escena. Shion no sé si meterla, voy a revelar lo que pasó con Sasuke y su participación en el plan de conquistar al mundo.

Yo (Guest): Voy a ver si hacerlo o no.

Hinata estaba frente a frente con los jinchurikis de las otras Bestias con Cola.

-Es un gusto conocerlos a todos. Soy Hinata Hyuga y espero que nos llevemos bien-se presentó educadamente la Hyuga.

-Hola, soy Fu. Espero que seamos amigas-dijo Fu emocionada de estar con una chica de su edad.

-De acuerdo-sonrió la Hyuga.

-Mi nombre es Yugito Nii. Es un alivio tener una mujer más en este lugar lleno de hombres-saludó la rubia.

-Es un gusto conocerla señorita Nii-.

-Mi nombre es Roshi. Nunca pensé ver a una Hyuga jinchuriki.

-Mi nombre es Utakata. No me llames maestro porque no me merezco ese título-.

-Maestro-molestó Hinata al pelinegro.

-¡¿QUÉ ES LO QUE TE ACABO DE DECIR?!-regañó Utakata.

-Soy Hotaru. Soy la novia de Utakata y no soy jinchuriki pero amo a este cabeza dura-saludó la chica.

-Es un gusto-.

-Soy Han-.

-¿Solo Han?-.

-Sí-.

-Es un hombre de pocas palabras, soy Killer Bee, el hermano del Raikage-se presentó el rapero.

Hinata frunció el ceño y le dio un pisotón sorprendiendo a todos.

-¡¿POR QUÉ ME PISASTE?!-reclamó Bee.

-¡EL RAIKAGE ME QUISO SECUESTRAR HACE AÑOS Y ME HIZO LA VIDA IMPOSIBLE EN MI CLAN!-dijo enojada la peliazul.

-¡ESE FUE MI PADRE Y ESTÁ MUERTO! ¡NUNCA ESTUVE DE ACUERDO EN SUS PLANES, NI MI HERMANO!-explicó adolorido el moreno.

-Es cierto Hinata, él no estuvo implicado. Aunque si recuerdo que mi madre fue victima de un secuestro cuando era joven y estaba enferma-recordó algo enojado Naruto.

-¡LES DIJE QUE FUERON LAS LOCURAS DE MI PADRE Y YO NI SIQUIERA SOY SU HIJO REAL AUNQUE ME PAREZCA!-dijo con algo de miedo el rapero.

-No lastimen a mi sensei. El no lastimaría a una mosca-intervino Yugito.

-Lo sé, Yugito. Solo quería aclarar el asunto. Nadie le miente al Ojo de Karura ni a mi Detección de Sentimientos Negativos-mencionó Naruto.

-Estoy satisfecha con la explicación, lamento las molestias, pero si veo al Raikage le daré su patada en la espinilla-avisó la Hyuga.

-No quisiera estar en su lugar. Soy Rin, espero ser una buena amiga para tí-comentó la mujer.

-¿Rin? ¿No es la compañera muerta de Kakashi sensei?-comentó la Hyuga dudosa.

-Veo que Naruto te contó sobre el equipo de su padre-dijo muy triste la chica.

-¿Cómo está viva? ¿Pensé que Kakashi sensei le había atravesado con un Chidori?-comentó la peliazul.

-Lo hizo y morí. Pero Naruto hace un año me revivió parcialmente con el Jutsu de Reencarnación del Mundo Impuro-empezó a contar la chica.

Flashback  
Naruto estaba en el bosque, mientras Hinata estaba entrenando con Jiraiya para las finales por petición de él. Tenía una misión en su agenda, la cual consistía en recuperar a Isobu, la Tortuga de las Tres Colas. Al parecer, el Cuarto Mizukage Yagura estaba muerto y debía convencerlo para unirse a sus filas en contra de Akatsuki. Pero el Uzumaki detectó una presencia demasiado sutil con su Detección de Sentimientos Negativos en combinación con el Ojo de Karura, que era ineludible.  
Naruto lanzó un Rasengan y descubrió en los restos de árbol a un Zetsu Blanco malherido.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, así que Zetsu Negro y Óbito me mandaron a un espía. Lastima que no volverás-comentó el rubio.

Naruto sacó un pergamino y un portal se abrió en el suelo tragándose al Zetsu. En su lugar se apareció una joven de unos 14 años de edad que estaba con grietas en el rostro y escleróticas oscuras.

-¿Naruto? ¿Cómo es que estoy viva?-preguntó la chica.

-Te reviví con el Jutsu de Invocación: Resucitación del Mundo Impuro-explicó Naruto.

-¿No requería un sacrificio?-.

-Maté a un espía de Obito-señaló el rubio.

-¿D-de qué hablas?-trató de encubrir la castaña a Obito, pero era inútil mentirle a un Uzumaki.

-Tu amigo Obito me mandó a espiar porque soy muy peligroso para sus planes. Mira lo que provocó que lo dejarás en la Friendzone-comentó Naruto.

-¡NO DEJÉ A OBITO DE ESA FORMA!-regañó la castaña enojada y nerviosa.

-No me trates de engañar. A Obito le gustabas demasiado, él mismo me lo confió y traté de ayudarlo, pero el accidente con el Puente Kannabi ocurrió y ya sabemos lo que siguió después-le contó el rubio.

Rin estaba muy incomoda por el rumbo que tomó la charla. Naruto le recriminaba el hecho de que no notó los sentimientos obvios de Obito a su compañero. De los alumnos de su padre, el Uchiha era su preferido porque le recordaba a él.

-Una pregunta, ¿cómo sabes que Obito está en Akatsuki?-preguntó el rubio.

-Estaba esperándolo en el limbo. He observado cada movimiento que ha hecho Obito y estoy esperando a que muera para llevarlo conmigo del otro lado-le confesó la chica.

-¿Por qué estás interesada en él si solo es un amigo para tí? No era igual esperarlo en el Mundo Puro en vez de estar sola estos años-mencionó el ojiazul.

-Le hice la promesa de observarlo siempre. Sé que ha hecho cosas terribles, pero nada de esto hubiera ocurrido si yo no me hubiera suicidado frente a él-dijo triste la chica.

-¿Sabes que cayó en la Maldición de Odio por qué el amor que te tenía lo llevó a ello después de tu muerte? No solo te moriste ese día, mataste a Obito Uchiha, el que pudo haber sido Hokage-le recriminó Naruto.

-¡CÁLLATE!-exclamó la mujer no queriendo seguir discutiendo el asunto.

-¿Sabías que Obito lloró muchas noches tu pérdida y está obsesionado con lanzar ese potente Genjutsu a la luna solo para ver de nuevo tu sonrisa?-siguió insistiendo el rubio.

-¡BASTA, NO SIGAS!-insistía la castaña porque la situación del estado mental de Obito fue su culpa y estaba muy mal por ello.

-Cuántas veces Obito no me contó las veces que hablabas como fangirl sobre Kakashi, y él jamás te vio más que como una amiga. No sabes como le dolía escuchar a él ser la sombra de su compañero y que tú le hablaras sobre lo mucho que te gustaba Kakashi, mientras él se moría por tí-siguió torturando el Uzumaki.

-¡YA NO SIGAS, TODO FUE MI CULPA, DESTRUÍ LOS SUEÑOS Y ESPERANZAS DE OBITO POR MIS DECISIONES! ¡ESTUVE TODO ESE TIEMPO ESPERANDO. OBITO PARA QUE YA NO SIGUIERA TRISTE POR MI CULPA! ¡NO QUISE HACERLE DAÑO! ¡NO ERA MI INTENCIÓN!-terminó de decir Rin antes de romper en llanto.

Rin pudo haber cruzado al Mundo Puro y esperar a sus amigos para recibirlos allí, pero contempló que, para su horror, Obito seguía con vida y presenció en vivo su suicidio a manos de Kakashi. La nueva personalidad y las terribles acciones cometidas por su amigo fue demasiado duro para ver. Quedó muy dolida al saber que todo eso lo hacía para volver a verla y estar a su lado. Se impuso una especie de castigo y decidió observar a Obito hasta el día en que él falleciera y al recibirlo, partir con junto al Uchiha al Mundo Puro donde lo consolaría y pasar el tiempo que ella decidió interrumpir.  
Naruto miraba con algo de pena a Rin llorando por todo lo ocurrido. Aunque la chica le caía bien, no le gustó nunca la situación del Equipo 7 con respecto a su triangulo amoroso similar al que se vivió en el equipo con su sensei Jiraiya. Recordó algo que Obito le confesó a él antes de la misión del Puente Kanabi y su desenlace fatal.

Flashback (dentro del mismo flashback)  
Naruto repasaba las técnicas de sellado de su clan. En eso logró contemplar a Obito Uchiha caminando muy deprimido por la aldea. Le dio mucha curiosidad la situación del alumno de su padre y decidió abordarlo.

-Hola Obito-saludó Naruto.

-Oh, Naruto. ¿Qué se le ofrece?-preguntó deprimido el pelinegro.

-Te veo demasiado desanimado, ¿pasa algo en el equipo de mi padre?-preguntó el rubio.

-No pasa nada-comentó el chico tratando de no revelar más de lo necesario.

-Adivino, ¿problemas amorosos con Rin?-preguntó el rubio dando en el punto.

Obito se puso muy nervioso y tembló ante la mención de ello.

-Creo que le atiné-sonrió el ojiazul.

Obito no tuvo de otra más que platicarle de desahogar todo lo que sentía por Rin y su frustración por no ser más cool como Kakashi para llamar su atención.

-Créeme que te comprendo mejor que nadie-reveló el rubio.

Naruto le contó lo vivido con Hana y Hiashi. Obito se quedó pasmado al oír una historia similar a la suya.

-Las mujeres pueden ser crueles en muchas ocasiones. Sin querer nos lastiman con sus decisiones y nos hacen cometer estupideces en nombre del amor-sonrió de forma triste el rubio.

-¿Qué posibilidades tengo de terminar con Rin?-preguntó el Uchiha algo temeroso.

-A este paso, ninguna posibilidad. Es mejor que te desligues de ella para evitarte más sufrimiento-le aconsejó el Uzumaki.

-¿Q-quieres que me rinda?-preguntó el pelinegro nervioso y algo enojado.

-No del todo, lo que digo es que te confieses-le dijo el rubio.

-P-pero si lo hago podría quedar muy mal con ella-dijo con miedo el Uchiha.

-Si ella te ama, te aceptará con mucho gusto. Si no, es muy malo seguir tras las faldas de una mujer que no te aprecia como quisieras. No cometas el mismo error que yo-le aconsejó Naruto.

Este suceso cambiaría algunas cosas en el Equipo 7. Obito convencido de ir por todo o nada, se decidió por confesar sus sentimientos por Rin, aunque lo mandara a volar.

-Rin-.

-Obito, estaba esperando a Kakashi a que saliera de la Torre Hokage por un asunto secreto de Jounins-dijo emocionada la castaña.

Obito tragó duro y dejo ir lo que sentía a su amiga.

-Rin, quiero decirte que me gustas mucho-le confesó el pelinegro.

-A mi me gustas mucho, eres un gran amigo-sonrió Rin.

Ese comentario le dolió bastante al Uchiha. Comprendió las palabras de Naruto sobre lo de no seguir bajo las faldas de ella.

-Rin, no hablo de amistad. Me gustas como algo más que una amiga-confesó el pelinegro.

-¿Cómo hermana?-.

-¡NO, COMO NOVIA, RIN!-gritó frustrado el chico.

-Oh, Obito. Yo no sabía..., no sé que decir, yo te veo como un buen amigo-le dijo Rin sin saber que decir.

Obito dio una mirada triste y se paró suspirando por la respuesta de la chica que le gustaba.

-Mejor ahórrate las palabras Rin. No digas nada más, ya me queda claro lo que quieres decir. Jamás seré tan cool y frío como Kakashi para llamar tu atención ni soy tan talentoso para ser digno de tu afecto-comentó Obito algo dolido y resignado.

-Obito, yo no...-trató de hablar la chica para que Obito no se sintiera mal.

-No hagas esto más grande Rin. Mejor me concentraré en mi meta de ser Hokage y acabar con la guerra. Suerte con Kakashi-se despidió el pelinegro.

Rin quedó en shock al ver a Obito muy frío con ella y se sintió muy extraña por dentro. Algo dentro de su ser le decía que estaba cometiendo un terrible error.  
Pasaron los días y la relación entre Obito y Rin se había deteriorado mucho. Minato lo analizó y sintió que la historia de Naruto se volvía a repetir. Eso lo hizo sentirse algo negligente con los sentimientos de sus discípulos. Sabía que su hijo le habría dicho como actuar con ella y aconsejado por su experiencia en el tema.  
Obito había mejorado muchísimo en muy poco tiempo al activarse su sharingan de dos aspas. El terrible dolor de ser rechazado le provocó despertar por fin su Kenkei Genkai y sus habilidades se incrementaron al punto de igualar al genio Kakashi en su equipo. En su clan empezó a ser respetado porque su linaje Uchiha empezó a florecer y ser digno de su apellido.

-Felicidades Obito, dominaste el Rasengan al fin. Terminaste antes que Kakashi-felicitó Minato.

-Gracias sensei-agradeció el chico a su maestro.

-Felicidades Obito-trató de entablar una conversación Rin, quien no había tenido la oportunidad de arreglar las cosas con él.

-De nada, si me disculpan quedé con Naruto y Konohamaru a ver unas cosas-se despidió el Uchiha.

Obito se fue y los dejó solos. Desde que Obito fue rechazado por Rin, el Uchiha se tendía a juntar con Naruto y Konohamaru porque compartían intereses y dolores en común, sobre todo ser rechazados por la chica que les gustaba. Obito empezó a llamar a Naruto como jefe, al igual que el nieto de Hiruzen.

-Bueno, Obito. Felicidades por dominar el Rasengan, los tres compartimos el sueño de ser Hokage o liberar al mundo así que este será nuestro club secreto libre de mujeres malvadas sin corazón y genios fríos y sin pizca de sazón-dijo Naruto generando una rima digna de Killer Bee.

-¡SÍ, JEFE!-dijeron los dos muchachos.

-¿Alguna novedad sobre el asunto con sus amores imposibles?-preguntó Naruto.

-Moegi empezó a salir con su novio Udon a partir de ayer-suspiró Konohamaru.

-Creo que Moegi es asunto perdido. No es la indicada para tí. Es muy temperamental-opinó el rubio.

-En mi caso, Rin ha tratado de charlar conmigo, pero no le he dado alguna oportunidad-relató el Uchiha.

-Hmp, ella está tratando de reanudar su amistad para escaparse de la culpa de no saber corresponderte. A mí me pasó lo mismo-le dijo el rubio.

-A este paso los tres vamos a terminar siendo amantes de lolis porque las mujeres de nuestra edad no les atraemos-bromeó Óbito.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, TIENES RAZÓN!-se carcajearon ambos ninjas.

Obito no sabían cuan cierto era su declaración. Hinata y Hanabi Hyuga terminarían enredándose con sus amigos en un futuro algo lejano.  
Mientras tanto, Rin caminaba algo deprimida por la Aldea de la Hoja. Kakashi había rechazado una cita con ella porque debía entrenar para no ser alcanzado por Obito. Su orgullo fue destruido porque el Uchiha estaba dejándolo en segundo lugar por esta vez y la situación se repetiría. Incluso pidió ayuda a Gai para aplicar sus ejercicios del Puño Fuerte.  
Kushina caminaba por el lugar. Su esposo Minato estaba en una junta con el Hokage y no llegaría luego. Y se le había antojado un ramen. En eso vio a Rin algo triste y la saludó.

-Hola, ¿por qué esa cara larga?-preguntó la jinchuriki veterana.

-Hola señora Uzumaki. No me haga mucho caso-trató de no hablar del tema la castaña.

-Adivino, ¿problemas del corazón? ¿Kakashi no aceptó salir contigo?-.

-No, solo le interesa no ser superado por Obito-suspiró la chica.

-Típico caso de un genio natural siendo superado por el genio del trabajo duro. Un clásico-mencionó la pelirroja divertida.

-Hmp, y lo peor es que Obito no me habla desde hace un tiempo-comentó muy triste la castaña.

-Creo que es mejor que no sigas insistiendo con Kakashi. Créeme cuando te digo que no vas a ser feliz persiguiendo a alguien que no te quiere. Mira como terminó el sensei de mi hijo con Tsunade-le ejemplificó la ojivioleta.

-¡NO TERMINARÉ SIENDO UNA PERVERTIDA COMO ÉL!-exclamó aterrada la chica.

-No digo que vayas a terminar espiando a los hombres en los baños públicos, pero lo que quiero dar a entender es que te des una oportunidad con alguien con quien puedas ser feliz. Que alguien te consienta, te mime, te diga que te ama y te sea devoto-le dijo la Uzumaki.

-Lo intentaré-suspiró la mujer.

Después de la comida con Kushina, Rin pensaba en Obito. La verdad es que extrañaba los halagos y la compañía de su amigo. Se sentía muy sola desde que Obito decidió ir por su rumbo dejándole el camino para estar con Kakashi.  
Para su sorpresa vio a Obito con una vieja conocida, Anko Mitarashi.

-¡JAJAJAJA, ESO FUE MUY DIVERTIDO!-se carcajeaba la futura mujer serpiente.

Rin sintió su corazón romperse. Obito rápidamente la había reemplazado por su compañera.

-¡CUANDO SEAS HOKAGE YO TE APOYARÉ, PIENSO QUE ERES BUENO PARA EL PUESTO!-comentó en voz alta la pelimorada.

-Gracias Anko, me halaga saber que no estoy solo en mi meta-sonrió el pelinegro.

Rin se fue rápido de allí y salió llorando sin saber el motivo. Anko miró a la chica irse y sonrió traviesamente.

-Funcionó, eres malvado. Deberías ser el líder de una organización maligna-comentó la chica.

-No exageres-dijo Obito sin saber que eso sucedería en unos años.

Unas semanas más tarde, tendrían la misión de destruir el Puente Kannabi. Rin fue capturada y Obito convenció a Kakashi de ir por ella. Al derrumbarse el túnel, Obito salvó a Kakashi de una roca y quedó aplastado.

-¡OBITO, AGUANTA!-gritó Kakashi tratando de liberar a su amigo recién formalizado.

-Es inútil, estoy acabado-le dijo el Uchiha moribundo.

-¡OBITO, NO DIGAS ESO! ¡VAMOS A SACARTE DE AQUÍ!-dijo desesperada Rin.

-Mi camino hasta aquí llegó. Rin, hazme un favor, sácame el ojo y dáselo a Kakashi, no he podido darle un regalo por su ascenso a Jounin-dijo muy débil el pelinegro.

Rin le hizo caso y la médico le sacó el Sharingan y se lo dio a Kakashi.

-Rin, te amo. Kakashi, cuida de ella por favor-dijo el Uchiha por última vez.

Obito quedó inconsciente y Rin al creerlo muerto quedó en un terrible shock.

-¡RIN, TENEMOS QUE SALIR DE AQUÍ!-le gritó Kakashi porque la cueva podría derrumbarse.

Rin miraba a Obito y no podía dejarlo tan fácil. Su amigo no merecía este horrible final. Él debía traer la paz al mundo y en cambio se sacrificó para salvarlos a ambos.  
Ambos ninjas dejaron la cueva y Minato llegó a rescatarlos, pero muy tarde.  
Después del funeral del Uchiha, Rin lloraba en la lluvia frente a la tumba de Obito. No mostró ninguna emoción en la ceremonia de conmemoración a los caídos en batalla. Pero ahora que se encontraba sola podía llorarle sin impedimentos.  
Naruto llegó al Monumento de los caídos y vio a Rin llorando a solas por la pérdida de su amigo.  
El Uzumaki se acercó a la tumba y pasó frente a ella.

-Pobre Obito, morir por el sujeto que le robó al amor de su vida. Eso es honorable y a la vez algo estúpido-sonrió triste Naruto.

Naruto depositó unas flores para Óbito y se quedó mirando la tumba.

-Al menos murió con la cabeza en alto y con la dignidad que destruiste al mandarlo a volar-comentó de forma algo cruel el Uzumaki.

Rin sintió el nudo en la garganta endurecerse aún más por las palabras de reproche del hijo de su sensei.

-Solo espero que Obito esté bien donde quiera que esté-finalizó el rubio lamentando como terminó el chico.

La "muerte" de Obito afectó mucho a los más cercanos a él, sobre todo a Rin. La chica jamás pensó tener que vivir sin la presencia de su mejor amigo. La culpa de jamás haber podido corresponderle la carcomía por dentro y su personalidad se volvió un poco más depresiva y melancólica.  
Un tiempo después, Rin fue secuestrada, debido a manipulación de Madara, por ninjas de la Aldea de la Niebla. Allí en secreto le fue implantado en el corazón un sello maldito que le impedía suicidarse. Aparte de que le sellaron a Isobu, la Tortuga de las Tres Colas.  
Mientras ella estaba prisionera, ella estaba en su paisaje mental frente a la Bestia con Cola.

-Maldita sea, estoy sellado dentro de tí-maldijo Isobu.

-¿No puedo hacer nada para sacarte de mi cuerpo?-preguntó la ahora jinchuriki.

-No, si salgo de aquí morirás y yo fui sellado en contra de la voluntad de ambos-dijo muy razonablemente la Bestia con Cola.

-¿Qué va a pasar conmigo?-preguntó la castaña preocupada.

-Los ninjas de la Niebla van a usarnos para atacar la Aldea de la Hoja. Ellos nunca me han hecho nada, pero estoy restringido por el sello maldito en tu corazón. Creo que nos veremos obligados a morir juntos-suspiró Isobu.

-¿Morir juntos?-.

-Si tu mueres estando yo sellado dentro de tí, yo también moriré, pero de forma temporal. Lamentablemente para tí no regresarás a la vida-le informó la tortuga.

Rin estaba en la encrucijada de su vida. Si moría protegería la aldea y podría estar con sus padres y con Obito del otro lado.

-¿Si muero estaré con mis seres queridos muertos?-preguntó Rin.

-Se supone que los vivos no saben de esto, pero al morir todos vamos al Mundo Puro. Es una dimensión donde las almas de los fallecidos van a parar. Si mueres allí verás a las personas que se han ido-comentó el Tres Colas.

Rin pensaba en Obito y que quizás al llegar allí podría estar junto a él en la eternidad. Eso hizo decidirse definitivamente a tratar de sacrificarse.  
Rin murió atravesada por el Chidori de Kakashi y cuando ella abrió los ojos, la chica se hallaba en el limbo. Pero algo malo pasó: OBITO ESTABA VIVO.  
Ella horrorizada contempló que su amigo seguía con vida y que lo presenció todo. El shock fue aún más duro al ver que Obito en un arranque de ira y odio ciego acabó despiadadamente con los ninjas secuestradores.

-¡OBITO, ESTOY AQUÍ! ¡NO ME HE IDO, OBITO!-trató de gritar impotente la chica, pero no podía ser escuchada.

Miró entre lágrimas que el Uchiha se convirtió en un monstruo de odio por su decisión y eso la puso demasiado mal. Sintiéndose culpable del cambio de Obito, decidió no ir al Mundo Puro hasta que su amigo muriera y lo encontrara para decirle cuanto lo sentía por todo.

Flashback fin (dentro del flashback)

Rin lloraba muy amargamente al ser señalada por lo que no se había atrevido a admitir: Ella amaba demasiado a Obito como para no dejarlo solo.

-Rin, yo también quiero que Obito vuelva a la luz y tú eres la única que puede hacerlo entrar en razón. Por eso te traje de vuelta-señaló Naruto.

-¿Crees que Obito me perdone por lo qué le hice cuando eramos niños?-preguntó deprimida la castaña.

-Conociéndolo él no lo pensará para perdonarte y quererte. Solo le interesará el hecho de que estás viva-sonrió Naruto.

-Voy a ayudarte Naruto. Obito debe saber la verdad de todo y lo obligaré a escucharme aunque sea a patadas-dijo Rin con una mirada decidida.

-Te prometo que haré lo que pueda para revivirte por completo. Este jutsu no es viable para que vayas a luchar en el futuro-mencionó el Uzumaki.

Rin y Naruto partieron al lago donde Isobu se ocultaba y la Bestia con Cola salió a recibirlos algo agresivamente.

-¡ISOBU, SOY YO, RIN!-exclamó la chica.

La tortuga reconoció a la niña como la jinchuriki que tuvo hace años.

-¡¿CÓMO ES QUE ESTÁS VIVA?!-preguntó Isobu sorprendido.

-No está viva del todo. Usé un jutsu del Segundo Hokage para zombificarla. Corregiré ese defecto más tarde-explicó Naruto.

-¿Qué es lo que desean de mí?-preguntó la tortuga.

-Deseo que me pagues mi muerte y que vuelvas a ser sellado dentro de mí, es una emergencia-pidió la castaña.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó la bestia.

Naruto explicó que él sería capturado por Akatsuki y era mejor estar seguro en un jinchuriki a todo poder.

-Ni yo pude impedir que Yagura fue sometido a un genjutsu de un Mangekyo Sharingan de ese Uchiha enmascarado. ¿Qué me asegura que tú lo harás?-preguntó la Bestia con Cola.

-¿Ninja enmascarado? Debe ser Obito Uchiha-dedujo Naruto.

-Así que lo conocen-.

-Eso que dices de que no impediste que controlaran a Yagura es una mentira. Dime, ¿por qué no ayudaste a Yagura si él podía dominar tu poder a todo su potencial?-preguntó Naruto.

-Yagura logró soportar mis Tres Colas y dominar mi poder, pero jamás entabló una amistad conmigo. Por eso no intervine para sacarlo de ese genjutsu hasta que el idiota se dio cuenta y no toleró la culpa de sus acciones. Por lo menos se disculpó conmigo antes de morir y sacarme de su cuerpo-relató Isobu.

-Isobu, yo sé que detestas a los humanos, pero si queremos que no despierten al Diez Colas tendremos que trabajar como un equipo. Además, me debes la vida que tuve que sacrificar-pidió Rin.

-Sólo lo hago porque no deseo ser absorbido por esa bestia demente. Vas a ser mi jinchuriki, pero te vas a ganar mi respeto-advirtió la tortuga.

-Gracias-sonrió feliz Rin.

Naruto preparó lo necesario y la Tortuga de las Tres Colas fue sellado dentro de Rin de nuevo. El proceso fue el triple de veloz porque ella ya había sido su jinchuriki y era una invocación zombificada por lo que el proceso era más fácil.

Flashback fin

-Siento demasiado lo que pasó señorita Rin-dijo muy triste la Hyuga.

-Voy a arreglar las cosas, Hinata-sonrió triste la mujer.

-Por cierto, ya puedo cumplir mi parte del trato, Rin-interrumpió Naruto.

Naruto preparó unos sellos y exclamó:

-¡CAMINO EXTERIOR: JUTSU DE REENCARNACIÓN DE SAMSARA!-.

El cuerpo de Rin empezaba a sufrir cambios. Su piel adquiría color y sus grietas desaparecían. Cuando el efecto del jutsu terminó, Rin estaba completamente resucitada.

-Estoy viva de nuevo-susurró impresionada.

-Oficialmente bienvenida de vuelta, Rin-dijo el rubio sonriendo.

Datos estadísticos Naruto Uzumaki

Clase: SSS

Rango: Jounin de Elite

Características generales:  
Naruto es un ninja que ha perdido muchas cosas en la vida, y ha estado a punto de caer en la oscuridad en muchas ocasiones, pero la sonrisa y la presencia de Hinata ha determinado su Voluntad de Fuego. Sin embargo, sabe que la paz mundial no será posible si algo catastrófico ponga en peligro a todos. Por ese motivo, ha decidido que después de la inevitable guerra que se aproxima al Mundo Shinobi, debe tener la responsabilidad de generar un gobierno neutral a las Naciones Shinobi, con el fin de resolver las diferencias que se vayan a dar entre los países. Por este motivo ha decidido juntar a los jinchurikis para armar su equipo especial que gobernará a los demás para que se eviten las injusticias a las personas con habilidades distintas a lo normal. Hinata será su esposa y su mano derecha porque ella es más noble y de corazón puro que él y suavizará sus decisiones en caso de cualquier problema.

Avances:

-¡HORA DE LIBERAR NUESTRO PODER SIN LÍMITES!-exclamó Naruto.

-SÍ-asintieron todos.

-¡AÚN NOS FALTA SENJUTSU EN CASO DE QUE EL DIEZ COLAS DESPIERTE!-dijo Rin.

-Por eso irán al Monte Myoboku. Allí está la clave del poder sin límites. Hinata, tú tendrás un ultimo entrenamiento especial que harás en un lugar tranquilo-.

-¡NO SE PIERDAN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO: JINCHURIKIS COMPLETOS EN BUSCA DEL MODO SABIO Y HINATA EN BUSCA DEL PODER DE HAMURA OUTSUTSUKI!-dijeron Naruto y Hinata.

Elementos:

Elemento Viento (afinidad).

Elemento Tifón (mejora de su Elemento Viento).

Elemento Tierra

Elemento Agua

-Elemento Fuego

-Elemento Fuego Azul

-Elemento Llama

-Elemento Llama Azul (el elemento fuego más destructivo de todos, combinación de Elemento Llama).

-Elemento Quemar Llama Tifón (Elemento Tifón y Llama).

Elemento Quemar Llama (Elemento Viento y Elemento Llama).

-Elemento Quemar Azul (Elemento Viento, Elemento Fuego Azul).

-Elemento Quemar Solar (Elemento Fuego Azul y Elemento Tifón).

-Elemento Quemar Llama Azul oscuro (combinación del Fuego Azul de Matatabi, Elemento Llama y Elemento Viento).

-Elemento Quemar Solar Blanquiazul (Elemento Tifón, Llamas de Matatabi y Elemento Llama).

-Elemento Polvo.

-Elemento Cristal (una versión avanzada del Elemento Tierra que aprovecha las sales de la tierra para generar cristal de nada).

-Elemento Diamante (versión avanzada del Elemento Tierra que convierte la tierra en diamante. Es más duro que el diamante natural).

-Elemento Metálico (versión avanzada del Elemento Tierra que toma el metal del suelo y genera un metal más duro que el acero. Es tan duro como el Elemento Diamante).

-Elemento Atómico (mejora del Elemento Polvo con Elemento Tifón, Elemento Cristal, Elemento Metálico, Elemento Diamante y Elemento Llama Azul. Prácticamente es manipulación de energía nuclear).

-Elemento Rayo Negro.

-Elemento Tormenta

-Elemento Tormenta Negra (combinación de Elemento Agua y Rayo Negro).

-Elemento Hielo.

-Elemento Hielo Cero Absoluto (Elemento Tifón y Agua. Versión aún más avanzada del Elemento Hielo, la cual congela al Cero Absoluto. Es lo único que puede detener al Elemento Quemar Blanquiazul, pero se necesita bastante Hielo Cero Absoluto para ello).

-Elemento Velocidad (Elemento Viento y Rayo).

-Elemento Velocidad de la Luz (Elemento Tifón y Rayo Negro. Es la versión más avanzada del Elemento Velocidad. Se adquiere la velocidad de la luz siendo capaz de parar el tiempo por el tiempo que se desee y el chakra disponible. El Jutsu del Dios Trueno Volador aumenta aún más la velocidad de este elemento dando resultado a velocidades superiores a la luz).

-Elemento Plasma (combinación de Elemento Fuego y Rayo).

-Elemento Plasma Negro (Elemento Llama y Elemento Rayo Negro).

-Elemento Plasma Azul (Elemento Fuego Azul y Elemento Rayo).

-Elemento Azul Oscuro (Elemento Llama Azul y Rayo Negro).

-Elemento Madera.

-Elemento Lava (versión ceniza, liquida y espesa).

-Elemento Explosivo.

-Elemento Magnético.

-Elemento Ying.

-Elemento Yang.

-Elemento Ying-Yang.

-Elementos Seis Caminos (todos los elementos juntos que forma una bola de búsqueda de la verdad y con suficiente poder una nueva dimensión).

Jutsus:  
-Rasengan y Rasenshuriken y sus versiones elementales y subelementales.

-Las técnicas de Hashirama Senju del Elemento Madera.

-Jutsu sexy.

-Jutsu harem.

-Técnicas del Sharingan, Mangekyo Sharingan y Rinnegan.

-Las técnicas de la Aldea de la Hoja.

-Las habilidades únicas de las 9 Bestias con Cola.

-Modo Sabio de los Seis Caminos.

-Manto de Chakra de Kurama y el Modo Kurama.

Relaciones:

-Hinata Hyuga: Es su amante secreta, su alumna y la mujer que más ama en este mundo. Ella sabe todos sus secretos y es su aliada más importante en el plan de dominar el mundo.

-Hana Hyuga: Es la madre de Hinata y su primer amor. Se llevaron muy mal muchos años, pero se reveló que Hana se arrepintió de su decisión de no corresponder sus sentimientos. Ahora se llevan bien porque Hana ya tuvo suficiente con el maltrato de su ex esposo. Pero Naruto siente algo aún por ella, aunque no tanto como lo que ama a Hinata.

-Hanabi Hyuga: Cuando Hinata le hablo sobre su hermana, Naruto tuvo contemplado que ella se volvieran a reunir. Aunque Hanabi sacó un enorme parecido con el hombre al que más detesta, le cae muy bien por su extravagante carácter. Sabe de los sentimientos nacientes de ella hacia Konohamaru, su discípulo y eso hizo que se la recomendara a él para ser su sensei.

-Hiashi Hyuga: Era su rival en su juventud y es el responsable del sufrimiento de la familia Hyuga. Naruto ya se aseguró de que pagara por sus acciones en la Prisión de la Aldea de la Hierba.

-Konohamaru Sarutobi: Su primer discípulo y parte del trío "Rechazados por mujeres". Konohamaru es uno de los pilares del plan de Naruto para conquistar el mundo. Se le asignará a Hanabi Hyuga como su aprendiz por recomendación de Naruto, sin saber la involucración prohibida que tendrían en unos años.

-Obito Uchiha: Su segundo discípulo y parte del trío "Rechazado por mujeres". Víctima de Madara y Zetsu Negro. Naruto, junto a Rin le harán ver la verdad detrás de Tsukuyomi Infinito y regresarlo a la luz. Será un elemento clave en el plan de Naruto.


	15. Chapter 15

Amor prohibido (versión loli)  
Capítulo 15 EL MODO SABIO TENSEIGAN

Zafir09: Obito volverá al buen camino, pero aún falta un tiempo para que lo haga.

alexzero: Gracias por tu apoyo.

OTAKUFire: Veré como meto a Shion en la historia.

Emperor92: Solo plasmé recuerdos. El remordimiento de Rin en la actualidad no lo he podido describir aún, pero lo haré. Haré un especial de los genin de la Hoja porque debo informar más de que pasó con el emo vengador y su función en el plan de Naruto como describiré en el capítulo.

Hinata estaba en un lugar lejano del Monte Myoboku. La Hyuga sabía el Modo Sabio, pero aún era imperfecto y lo iba a perfeccionar ahora que su cuerpo puede soportar más carga de poder.  
La niña estaba meditando y su mente y cuerpo se unieron a la naturaleza. La energía natural entraba lentamente al cuerpo de la ojiperla y sus ojos estaban mutando. En dos semanas terminó de perfeccionar exitosamente el Modo Sabio, pero era distintos al de todos los jinchurikis. La única diferencia entre el resto es que su ojo eran blanco malva por el Byakugan, pero la pupila estaba presente.  
Pero Hinata sentía que algo más le hacía falta para perfeccionar su poder. Activó su Modo Manto de Chakra de Kurama Tenseigan siendo color púrpura y al combinarse la Hyuga tuvo una especie de epifanía.  
Hinata estaba en un paraíso y observó a un anciano con Byakugan que la miraba serio, pero complacido de que ella estuviera allí.

-¿Quién es usted?-preguntó Hinata.

-Princesa Byakugan, es un honor encontrarme con usted. Mi nombre es Hamura Outsutsuki-se presentó el viejo.

-Es el hermano del Sabio de los Seis Caminos del que tanto habla mi Naruto-.

-Así es, sabes mucho sobre mí. Eso hará las cosas más fáciles-comentó el antepasado de Hinata.

-¿Por qué usó Ninshu para comunicarse conmigo?-preguntó Hinata curiosa.

-Usaste el Tenseigan que despertaste junto con el chakra de Kurama en tu interior y lo has combinado energía natural. Esa capacidad jamás la pude aprender y conectó el chakra Outsutsuki en tu interior con mi consciencia de forma accidental-explicó el anciano.

-Genial. Pero, ¿qué desea de mí, abuelo Hamura?preguntó la niña.

-Es una buena pregunta. Mi hermano mayor y yo siempre soñamos con traer la paz al mundo, pero el odio ha destruido vidas inocentes con el paso del tiempo. El Rinnegan y el Tenseigan se han reunido y pueden hacer una enorme diferencia. Has creado un poder único que podría ayudarte en tu meta. Se parece al Senjutsu de los Seis Caminos-expresó el Outsutsuki.

-Entonces este será el Senjutsu Tenseigan y activaré mi Modo Sabio Tenseigan para equilibrar las cosas-se propuso Hinata.

Hinata activó los ojos celestes con blancos brillante del Tenseigan y su pupila se tornó en forma de cruz, sin su pigmento rojo en los párpados.

-Guau, jamás había sentido un poder tan inmenso. No solo mi poder físico ha incrementado en demasía, sino también mi nivel mental. Es como si la misma naturaleza le diera la respuesta a todo, esto debe sentir Naruto con su Modo Sabio de los Seis Caminos-analizó Hinata.

-Has superado mis expectativas Princesa Byakugan. Puede que incluso me superes por completo en muy poco tiempo. Solo te pido un favor que necesito que cumplas en unos años. Protege a la Tierra de mi último descendiente de la Luna-encomendó Hamura.

Hamura contó todo sobre el clan Outsutsuki de la Luna y su casi extinción por sus disputas.

-Cuando llegue el momento me encargaré de eso. Lo juro por mi camino ninja-prometió Hinata.

-Gracias Hinata Hyuga, te encargo el futuro del Mundo Shinobi junto al descendiente de mi hermano-se despidió el Outsutsuki.

Hinata salió del Ninshu y se sintió a su máximo potencial desbloqueado, pero necesitaría perfeccionarlo. Sintió la necesidad de aplicar chakra a sus huesos y lo hizo.  
A la Hyuga le crecieron los huesos de las costillas y de su columna vertebral. Sus uñas también se alargaron y una especie de alas de hueso crecieron en su espalda.

-¡¿KYAAAA, CÓMO OBTUVE EL PULSO DE HUESO?!-exclamó Hinata espantada.

Hinata recordó que el Clan Kaguya era el otro clan hermano del clan Hyuga. Recordó a Kimimaro de los soldados de Orochimaru.  
La ojiperla hizo un clon de sombra y le lanzó un proyectil de hueso. Este perforó a su clon y desapareció.

-"Son muy duros. Pero siento que no es todo"-pensó la peliazul.

Hinata otro clon de sombra y lanzó otro hueso a todo su poder. Al impactar, el clon se desmoronó en cenizas y Hinata se horrorizó por los recuerdos recibidos.

-Definitivamente eso es peligroso. Estos son los Huesos Ceniza de Mutuo Asesinato que tanto mencionó Naruto de los Kekkei Mora de Kaguya-habló en voz alta la Hyuga.

Hinata pensó en llevar eso a un nivel superior. En base a la técnica de coraza del Elemento Metálico, los huesos de Hinata fueron recubiertos de ese duro metal a base se chakra convirtiendo el esqueleto de Hinata en las cosas más duras del mundo.

(Nota: Es idéntico a Wolverine y sus huesos de Adamantium, pero aún más desarrollado).

Hinata probó su teoría y podía partir cualquier cosa con sus huesos reforzados con el Elemento Metálico. Si llegaba a usar el Elemento Metálico: Pulso de Hueso Metálico solo cortaba, pero si lo evolucionaba al nuevo jutsu Elemento Metálico: Huesos Ceniza Metálico de Mutuo Asesinato, los efectos de la técnica original seguían siendo los mismos, pero su dureza era muchísimo mayor.

-Creo que tendré mucho que informar a mi Naruto. Pero primero haré unas cuantas modificaciones estéticas a mi cuerpo-expresó juguetonamente la peliazul.

Aunque el cuerpo de la adolescente, a pesar de contar con 13 años, era increíblemente bello, tenía la posibilidades de perfeccionar aún más su estética. Manipuló un poco la longitud de sus caderas y de sus costillas para darle una cintura de avispa y un buen trasero que Ino envidiaría bastante. Sus pechos, a pesar de no ser hechos de hueso, tenía la posibilidad de manipularlo con algo que aprendió de Chouji en los Exámenes Chunin y modificó un poco su talla dándole una copa ligeramente más grande. Incluso agregó dos centímetros a sus piernas para ajustar su incremento de tallas y evitar un descontrol.

-Así está mucho mejor-dijo satisfecha la Hyuga.

-"Ahora te convertiste en la lolita perfecta para Naruto, niña pervertida"-se burló Kurama Ying.

-Quiero ser más atractiva para mi Naruto y además voy a ser la envidia de las chicas de la aldea cuando vuelva del entrenamiento-excusó Hinata.

-"¡ESTÁS USANDO LOS PODERES DE TU ANTEPASADO PARA TUS ATRIBUTOS FEMENINOS, NO TIENES VERGÜENZA!"-regañó Kurama.

-Tú eres un zorro y no entiendes las necesidades de una chica-le explicó Hinata.

-Por lo menos ya no estás tan enana-dijo burlón Kurama.

-¡RETIRA TU ARGUMENTO, TAPETE DE CHIMENEA!-.

-No-negó el Nueve Colas.

Mientras tanto, Naruto estaba en una misión secreta. Mantuvo a los jinchurikis ocupados entrenando Senjutsu y él buscaba algo que le pertenecía a Hinata y él por derecho: Las Armas Atesoradas del Sabio de los Seis Caminos.  
Se coló a la Aldea de la Nube y se robó la única arma que lograron salvar: La Vasija Ámbar de la Purificación. Luego se encargaría de ir por la Cuerda del Cielo Dorado, la Espada de las 7 Estrellas, el Abanico de la Palma de Banano y la Calabaza de Carmesí.  
El Raikage llegó a la escena del crimen y contempló a los guardias heridos y noqueados. En las cámaras solo había una estática en el momento en que el arma fue robada.

-¿Hay alguna forma de explicar que fue lo que pasó?-preguntó A sin saber como se logró evadir la seguridad de la vasija.

-No sabemos, todo pasó tan rápido. Ni la cámara lenta es capaz de detectar algún problema-analizó el vigilante.

Naruto se hallaba en la dimensión del Kamui orgulloso de su atraco. No le costó no ser descubierto debido a la versión perfeccionada del Jutsu del Dios Trueno Volador.

Flashback  
Naruto estaba en las afueras del lugar donde tenían resguardada la vasija. Ya había pensado en usar su nueva técnica que aún le enseñaría a Hinata.

-Elemento Velocidad: Jutsu del Dios Trueno Volador-susurró Naruto.

En un destello dorado, Naruto entró en una especie de salto en el tiempo. Tan fuerte era la velocidad del rubio que era capaz de detener el tiempo mientras tuviera el chakra suficiente.  
Naruto dio varios golpes a los guardias para noquearlos en caso de que alguien lo viera. Fue hacia la vasija y la tomó para irse con el activando su Kamui en ese instante.  
Cuando Naruto se metió al Kamui la técnica terminó y las alarmas se activaron y los guardianes cayeron inconscientes.

Flashback fin

-Papá, al fin perfeccioné aun más la técnica del Segundo Hokage. Espero que estés orgulloso-habló Naruto a solas consigo mismo.

Naruto se fue en una invocación inversa al Monte Myoboku y fue a ver a los jinchurikis. Todos estaban en buen camino de dominar el Modo Sabio Sapo, excepto Utakata que se fue al Bosque Shikkotsu a aprender el Modo Sabio Babosa al ser Saiken la Bestia con Cola Babosa y por lo tanto un superior a Katsuyu.  
Hinata había vuelto y Naruto tenía casi una hemorragia nasal al verla extremadamente sexy con sus modificaciones.

-¡¿QUÉ TE PASÓ HINATA?!-exclamó Naruto sorprendido.

-La presumida resulta que puede manipular su cuerpo a su antojo-refunfuñó Fu.

-No es justo-secundó Yugito.

-Uy, así que chiste-expresó Rin celosa.

-No tengo la culpa de que las tres sean una tablas-se burló Hinata.

-¡CÁLLATE VACA!-.

-Digan lo que quieran-expresó Hinata haciendo un contoneo burlesco a las tres.

De repente, Fukatsaku les dio un bastonazo a las tres y se sobaron la cabeza.

-Dejen de sentir envidia de los atributos de Hinata y pónganse a entrenar-regañó el sapo.

Naruto estaba feliz de que disfrutaría ese cuerpecito en su cama. Ambos se fueron al Mundo Shinobi para platicar a solas en la Aldea del Remolino, donde estaba la base de operaciones de Naruto.  
Hinata platicó sobre todas las habilidades obtenidas por el poder del Modo Sabio Tenseigan. Hinata había alcanzado la madurez de todas sus habilidades.

-Me alegra que hayas logrado tu meta. Aún debes perfeccionar tus habilidades, pero sé que lo lograrás. Eres una gran aprendiz-felicitó Naruto.

-Gracias por todo sensei. Pero necesito que me entrene a mi máximo nivel. Si queremos cumplir el sueño de Hagamoro y Hamura, debemos darlo todo-le pidió Hinata.

-Oh, eso ya lo tenía contemplado. Pero primero quiero comerme ese cuerpecito que me dijo estás ofreciendo. Me estás haciendo caer a tus pies, niña coqueta-le dijo el Uzumaki manoseando a Hinata.

-Tu me hiciste así, sensei mañoso. Yo era una niña inocente y muy necesitada de amor y me pervertiste-le dijo sonriente y jadeando un poco la Hyuga.

-No me eches la culpa. Eres tan parecida a la primera mujer que amé e incluso eres aún más bella. Ambos somos compañeros del mismo dolor-le confesó el Uzumaki.

-Eres un descarado, pero no puedo dejarte de amar aún así. No soportaría estar sin tí y si algo te pasará te traeré de vuelta, incluso si tengo que torturar al Shinigami si fuera el caso-.

-Definitivamente estoy enfermo. Tu madre me hizo desarrollar un fetiche por las mujeres de pelo azul y ojos perlados-comentó divertido Naruto.

-Tanto como para aprovecharte de una niña sin amor, eres perverso. Pero yo también tuve la culpa porque no hiciste mucho para enamorarme de tí-.

Naruto besó la frente de Hinata y ella sonrió. No importaba los motivos enfermos por el cual ellos estaban juntos. Se amaban y eso era lo que importaba para ellos.

-Aún estoy molesta porque besaste a mamá a escondidas. Pero te perdonaré si haces algo por mí-le propuso Hinata.

-¿Qué deseas mi señora?-le dijo Naruto sabiendo por donde iba la plática.

-Quiero que me cumplas una fantasía y no aceptaré un no. Hace tiempo que no me das cariño-le propuso la Hyuga.

-¿Qué quieres princesa?-le dijo en un extraño rol paternal.

-Yo quiero que me amarres y que me vendes los ojos. Quiero sentir tu amor, Naruto. Tu niña especial lo necesita.-le dijo infantilmente suplicante.

-Cómo quieras mi amor-.

Hinata fue amarrada y vendada de los ojos. El rubio la tenia bien sujeta y tenía el frasco de jarabe de chocolate encima del abdomen de la chica.  
Le echó el chocolate encima de ello y se dedicó a lamerla, mientras que Hinata sentía muy bien los labios de Naruto recorriendo su cuerpo.

-No puedo resistirme a recorrer todo tu cuerpo. Me tienes idiota-susurró Naruto.

-Jiji, lámeme más-le dijo Hinata riendo por sentir cosquillas.

El Jounin subió más arriba y devoraba los pechos suculentos de Hinata con crema batida. La Hyuga se retorcía del placer y gemía incontrolablemente.

-Me gustan tus nuevos pechos. De verdad te luciste, pequeña pervertida-.

-No me llames como Kurama lo hace-dijo entre gemidos la chica.

-Deja de hablar y lloriquea del placer, cariño-regañó dulcemente a la Chunin.

Naruto decidió que los pechos de Hinata ya tenían el tamaño suficiente para hacer una rusa perfecta y estaba encima de su alumna.

-Por fin te animaste a hacer una rusa. Avísame cuando te vengas-sonrió Hinata.

Naruto puso su enorme miembro en los pechos de su amante y comenzó a frotarlos para masturbarse con ellos.

-¡TUS SENOS SON INCREÍBLES, HINATA!-.

-Tienes unas manos firmes, Naruto-gemía la Hyuga.

Pasaron unos 5 minutos antes de que Naruto empezara a llegar a su límite.

-¡HINATA, YA NO PUEDO MÁS!-.

-Lo voy a recibir todo-le susurró Hinata.

Naruto eyaculó en la cara de Hinata llenándola de bastante semen.

-Sensei, me dejó toda manchada-se quejó la chica.

-Wow, eso fue sublime, de veras-dijo jadeando el rubio.

El Uzumaki se encargó de limpiar a su querida amante y luego besaba las piernas suculentas de la adolescente. Eran suaves y las lamía bastante bien. Ahora la Hyuga gemía por estaba devorando su intimidad.

-¡OH SÍ, NARUTO!-.

La chica apretaba fuertemente sus manos, mientras era saboreada por su maestro.

-¡AAAAH, AAAAH, AAAAH!-.

Hinata no pudo aguantar más y se vino en la cara de Naruto.

-Esta vez llegaste muy rápido al clímax-le dijo el Uzumaki divertido.

-Sabes como tratar a una mujer-.

-Ya no puedo aguantar más, ahora mismo vas a ser mía-expresó Naruto con cara de no aceptar oposiciones.

Naruto abrió las piernas de Hinata y la penetró con mucha fuerza. La chica sabía cuan enérgico era su novio y eso la hacía temblar de emoción.  
Las embestidas del Uzumaki a su aprendiz eran fenomenales y la Hyuga no paraba de jadear por la acción.

-¡OH SANTO CIELO, NARUTO!-.

-Me traes loco pero pequeña Hyuga-susurró entre gemidos silenciosos el rubio.

-¡KYAAAA, DAME MÁS NARUTO!-.

Hinata ya estaba acostumbrada a la enorme resistencia de Naruto y al ser una jinchuriki podía estar a la par con él. De lo contrario se necesitarían 5 mujeres para satisfacer por completo a Naruto.

-¡MALDITA SEA, ESTOY A PUNTO DE VENIRME!-.

-¡LO QUIERO TODO SENSEI!-.

-¡HINATA!-.

El clímax fue muy potente y ambos tuvieron un gran orgasmo. Naruto, al recuperarse, le quitó la venda a su alumna y desamarró a Hinata.

-Eso fue magnífico, Naruto-susurró Hinata en el pecho de su amante.

-Estoy más que de acuerdo contigo, mi vida. Me causa mucha felicidad estar así junto a tí-le respondió Naruto.

-Naruto, ¿cómo crees que estén las cosas en la aldea?-preguntó Hinata.

-Espero que bien-le dijo Naruto.

Mientras tanto, Sasuke estaba haciendo algo que antes no se hubiera atrevido a hacer antes.

-¡OH SI, SASUKE! ¡SOY TUYA!-chilló Sakura montada por el Uchiha.

Por increíble que parezca, Sasuke Uchiha estaba teniendo sexo ardiente con su ahora novia Sakura Haruno, discípula de Tsunade.

-¡SAKURA, YA NO PUEDO MÁS!-.

-¡SASUKE!-.

El orgasmo llegó a ambos y estaban jadeando en la cama. Sakura volteó y descubrió a su novio llorando.

-¿Aún lloras, Sasuke?-.

-Lo siento Sakura. Aún no supero el daño que te hice cuando intenté dejar la aldea-dijo triste el pelinegro.

-Ya no eres ese Sasuke. No te culpes por eso-le dijo la chica.

-Desde que perdí la memoria y ver lo que hice, me ha hecho darme cuenta de tantas estupideces que estaba cometiendo-.

-Ya no te mortifiques. Toma esto como una segunda oportunidad que se ha dado. Tú eres el futuro del clan Uchiha y sé que lo sabrás guiar a un nuevo futuro sin odio, como lo quiere tu hermano-le apoyó Sakura.

-Siempre me haces sentir mejor-.

Las memorias de Sasuke se perdieron para siempre durante la pelea contra Hinata. Eso provocó también que su Maldición de Odio también se fuera y no volvería a aparecer porque es solo una vez en la vida por usuario.

Flashback

Sasuke estaba en coma y en terapia intensiva. Había pasado un mes desde que fue derrotado de forma muy brutal por Hinata Hyuga y quedó severamente lastimado. Los médicos diagnosticaron que probablemente jamás despertaría por el daño cerebral ocurrido.  
Lo que nadie contaba es que Naruto usara células de Hashirama y de él para regenerar las heridas de Sasuke y con ello su daño cerebral. Lo único que no se pudo hacer fue recuperar sus recuerdos, pero eso era lo que Naruto quería.  
Sasuke Uchiha, como el transmigrante actual de Indra, era muy peligroso si llegaba a hundirse en la Maldición de Odio y si Akatsuki u Orochimaru lo manipulaban, podría ser un enorme problema en el futuro. Por ello, al ver que Sasuke caería más bajo por el odio como sus antepasados, planeó dejarlo sin memorias y manipularlo para ponerlo de su lado, para cuidar que el corazón de Indra no volviera a corromperse y terminar con su odio ancestral.  
El Uchiha despertaba y miraba muy pesadamente la luz del hospital. Una enfermera avisó a Tsunade, quien trataba al Uchiha por su severidad en las lesiones y empezó a revisarlo.

-¿Dónde estoy?-preguntó Sasuke.

-En el hospital. Causaste un enorme alboroto por tus tonterías-.

-¿Qué hice?-preguntó confuso el Uchiha.

-Acaso no recuerdas nada-.

-No. No sé nada, ni siquiera recuerdo mi nombre-expresó con miedo y desesperación el pelinegro.

-Parece que ha ocurrido lo que más me temía. Tuviste una enorme pelea y has perdido todo tus recuerdos de forma permanente-diagnosticó Tsunade.

-No puede ser-expresó aterrado y nervioso el ojinegro.

Tsunade empezó a sentir lástima por Sasuke. Aunque intentó desertar de la aldea, en este instante ya no era ese sujeto que cayó en la oscuridad y solo era un chico solitario y muy asustado.

-No te preocupes, ahora todo estará bien. Tus amigos van a venir a visitarte, no estás solo-le indicó Tsunade.

Naruto fue el primero que recibió la noticia de que Sasuke despertó y tenía que ser el primero en ver al Uchiha antes que nadie. Fue a verlo a su habitación y contempló al chico leyendo una revista para actualizarse y comprender más su mundo de nuevo.

-Buenas tardes, Sasuke-.

-Oh, ¿de dónde nos conocemos?-preguntó curioso Sasuke.

-Soy un Jounin y el maestro de una de tus compañeras de generación y conocía a tus padres-explicó Naruto.

Eso interesó a Sasuke porque no tenía ni idea de quién era su familia y además no lo habían visitado.

-¿Van a venir a visitarme?-preguntó Sasuke.

-Lo siento, pero tus padres han fallecido desde hace muchos años-le comentó Naruto triste por su amiga Mikoto.

Eso puso triste a Sasuke, pero tenía que superarlo porque no había de otra.

-¿Por qué vino a verme, señor?-.

-Vengo a informarte antes que alguien lo haga sobre las circunstancias de tu accidente y que tengas idea de lo que has hecho estos años-le explicó Naruto.

-¿Va a devolverme mis recuerdos?-preguntó el Uchiha.

-No puedo hacerlo porque tu mente quedó tan destruida y apenas logramos recalibrar tu consciencia. Pero puedo contarte varias cosas para que no hagas una estupidez como hace poco-explicó Naruto.

-¿Es malo?-.

Naruto empezó a detallar los pormenores de la vida pasada de Sasuke como la información de sus padres, su clan de procedencia y la verdadera razón para la masacre de su clan.

-Entonces mi hermano fue obligado a acabar con mi familia por culpa de Danzô Shimura-dijo consternado Sasuke.

-No fue del todo su culpa porque tu clan era en extremo orgulloso y estuvieron a punto de provocar un golpe de estado que podría haber generado una Guerra Mundial Shinobi. Él solo se aprovechó de esa situación-explicó Naruto.

La información dejó muy pensativo a Sasuke. Aunque estaba molesto porque su familia estaba exterminada, las razones para hacerlo eran, para su molestia, correctas.

-¿Mis padres también estaban de acuerdo?-.

-Desgraciadamente sí. Pero no pude hacer nada para salvarlos. Tu familia se ganó su extinción, pero no significa que puedas hacer algo para restaurar el honor de tu clan-le empezó a manipular psicológicamente el rubio.

-¿Cómo está eso?-.

-El intento de Golpe de Estado se mantuvo confidencial porque tu hermano Itachi amenazó a los ancianos del Consejo de la aldea de que si revelaban ésto, daría información comprometedora de Konoha a los países enemigos-explicó Naruto.

-Pero, ¿por qué?-.

-Porque Itachi confiaba en tí para que hicieras un nuevo clan Uchiha libre de odio-confesó Naruto.

Al mismo tiempo de ello, Hinata también recibió la noticia de que su compañero había despertado, pero sin recuerdos y fue a avisarle a alguien que le interesaría la noticia.  
Sakura estaba saliendo de un entrenamiento con la Hokage, después de que por fin tenía una maestra oficial. Quería despejarse de lo ocurrido a Sasuke porque no despertaba. En eso, Hinata apareció frente a ella y la saludó.

-Hola, Sakura-.

-Hinata, ¿pasa algo?-.

-Sasuke despertó-confesó de golpe la Hyuga.

Sakura sonrió porque era una excelente noticia y sintió que se quitaba un peso de encima.

-Pero hay una mala noticia y debes estar preparada para ésto-advirtió Hinata.

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó Sakura ya preocupada.

-Sasuke perdió la memoria para siempre y no recuerda a nadie-le dijo Hinata.

Eso dejó impactada a Sakura y sentía que el mundo se le venía encima.

-Sakura, esta es tu oportunidad de oro-le interrumpió Hinata sus pensamientos.

-¡¿CÓMO QUIERES QUE ME ALEGRE Y CÓMO QUE ES MI OPORTUNIDAD?!-exclamó furiosa Sakura.

-Piensa con la cabeza fría Sakura. Sasuke ya no tiene sentimientos malignos ni esos deseos insanos de venganza. Eso significa que ahora tu relación con él puede iniciar desde 0-le explicó Hinata.

-¿Quieres decir que use eso a mi favor para ganarme su corazón? ¿No es hacer trampa?-cuestionó Sakura algo intrigada.

-Antes no tenías realmente ninguna oportunidad. El corazón y mente de Sasuke ya estaba cayendo en la oscuridad y créeme que él hubiera acabado muerto. Pero ahora tienes la gran oportunidad de cuidar su corazón para que lo piense dos veces antes de romper sus lazos-explicó Hinata.

El objetivo de Hinata era simple, pero muy efectivo: Envolver a Sasuke por medio de Sakura para evitar caer en la oscuridad y terminar con el odio de Indra creado por Zetsu Negro.  
Las chicas fueron a visitar a Sasuke, y mientras ella iban caminando, Naruto seguía charlando con el Uchiha.

-Entonces el odio de mi clan viene de mi antepasado por culpa de una loca y su títere-.

-Así es Sasuke y tú eres la reencarnación de Indra, así como yo de Ashura, pero no tenemos que repetir este ciclo de lucha. Es mejor trabajar juntos como quería el Sabio de los Seis Caminos para alcanzar la paz-le platicó el rubio.

-¿Cómo podemos hacer eso?-.

-Tú confía en mí y sigue mis instrucciones-le indicó Naruto.

-¿Qué debo hacer primero?-.

-Lo primero que debes hacer es aprender a usar tus ojos-dijo el ojiazul.

-¿Mis ojos?-.

-Tu clan tiene una habilidad única llamada Sharingan que les ayuda en batalla y concede poderes asombrosos. Solo concentra chakra en los ojos-explicó el Uzumaki.

Sasuke lo hizo y un Sharingan maduro de tres tomoes apareció en su iris.

-Es increíble esta visión-dijo asombrado el Uchiha.

-Ahora concentra más chakra en los ojos. Confía en mí-le dijo Naruto sonriendo.

Sasuke hizo caso y ahora tenía el Mangekyo Sharingan Eterno en sus ojos para la sorpresa de él.

-Siento un enorme poder en estos ojos. Es abrumador-.

-Es el Mangekyo Sharingan. Lo obtuviste antes de quedarte inconsciente durante tu última pelea. Tu hermano y tú intercambiaron ojos para evitar la ceguera evolucionando a Mangekyo Sharingan Eterno-explicó Naruto.

-Vaya-.

-Ahora concentra más chakra. Necesito corroborar algo-le pidió el rubio.

Sasuke hizo caso y concentró lo que pudo de chakra en su Mangekyo Sharingan Eterno y se transformó sorpresivamente en un Rinnegan con seis tomoes.

-Justo como lo pensé. Accidentalmente desperté el Rinnegan en tí-contempló Naruto.

-¿Qué tienen de especial estos ojos?-preguntó Sasuke.

-Son los ojos de un dios. Estos ojos no tienen comparación-le indicó Naruto activando su Rinnegan también recién despierto.

-¡¿COMO OBTUVISTE ESA HABILIDAD TAMBIÉN?!-.

-Recuerda que soy descendiente de Ashura. Yo también tengo esa posibilidad-.

Naruto explicó a detalle las múltiples habilidades del Rinnegan y Sasuke no podía procesar la información de lo que su contraparte le explicaba.

-Eso suena increíble, pero es una gran responsabilidad que tengo encima-.

-Por eso te digo que nos unamos para traer la paz. Se acercan tiempos peligrosos y debemos estar preparados. Confió en que tú lograrás manipular el Rinnegan, eres un sujeto listo-le dijo el Uzumaki.

-Acepto, señor Uzumaki. Si debo llevar a mi clan a otro camino, debo seguir los pasos de Ashura, no los de Indra. Mira en lo que terminaron mis parientes-mencionó Sasuke.

En ese instante, entraron Sakura y Hinata a visitar a Sasuke.

-Hola sensei-saludó Hinata manteniendo las apariencias.

-Hola Hinata, buenos días Sakura-saludó Naruto.

-Buenos días, Naruto sensei-respondió Sakura formalmente.

Sakura se quedó mirando a Sasuke y él la miraba con una sensación de que la conocía de algún lugar.

-¿Te conozco?-preguntó Sasuke curioso.

Para Sakura era algo desconcertante mirar a Sasuke sin un gramo de odio y frialdad en los ojos. Solo veía a un chico que quería tener idea de lo que pasaba. Recordó cuando él antes de irse la noqueó y rompió su lazo de amistad para irse con Orochimaru.

-B-bueno, yo soy...-empezó a presentarse la pelirrosa, pero fue interrumpida.

-Ella es tu novia, Sakura Haruno-dijo Hinata traviesamente.

-¿Tengo novia?-preguntó confuso Sasuke.

-¡¿QUE DIABLOS...?!-trató de decir la alumna de Tsunade, pero fue pellizcada por Hinata.

-Tú sígueme la corriente-le susurró Hinata.

Naruto entendió la treta de Hinata y lo aprobó porque era bueno para garantizar la lealtad de Sasuke.

-Sí, soy tu novia. Estaba muy preocupada y en cuanto me avisaron que despertaste, vine a verte. Ya supe que no recuerdas nada, pero si necesitas que te apoye en algo, estoy en toda mi disposición para ayudarte-le dijo amablemente Sakura.

-Muchas gracias por tu amabilidad, Sakura. Si eres mi novia por algo te elegí. Gracias por venir a visitarme-le dijo el Uchiha con una sonrisa verdadera.

Sakura no estaba preparada para esa muestra del lado bondadoso de Sasuke y quedó con la cara roja y se volteó de la vergüenza.

-¿Te pasa algo?-preguntó Sasuke sin saber porque la reacción de su "novia".

-Es muy vergonzosa. Es normal que se ruborice por algo así, es muy tsundere-dijo burlona Hinata.

-¡NO SOY TSUNDERE!-regañó roja Sakura.

-Lo que tú digas-.

-¿Eres su amiga?-preguntó Sasuke a Hinata.

-Sí, soy Hinata Hyuga. Mucho gusto, soy una vieja amiga de Sakura y vengo de Clan Hyuga. Soy de las pocas chicas de mi edad que no está interesada en tí-expresó Hinata.

-¿Eh?-habló Sasuke confuso.

-Creo que la única razón por la que ambas congeniamos fue porque yo no tengo interés en tí. De ahí no hay otro motivo-confesó Hinata.

-"Gracias al cielo que no lo hiciste"-pensó Naruto.

-Naruto sensei, es hora de que vayamos a que me enseñe la técnica secreta que me prometió-le dijo Hinata a su maestro para tener una excusa para irse de allí y dejar solos a los dos chicos.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos. Sakura, no vayas a hacer cosas pervertidas con Sasuke-le dijo en broma Naruto.

-¡NO DIGA ESTUPIDECES, NARUTO SENSEI!-gritó furiosa la ojijade.

Naruto y Hinata se fueron del lugar y estaban charlando de lo que pasó.

-Buena jugada, Hinata. Darle una buena razón para quedarse en la aldea fue una buena estrategia de tu parte. Estás pensando como una verdadera kunoichi estratega-felicitó Naruto a su alumna.

-Eso y que no quería ver a Sakura sufriendo por un chico que no la valoraba. Quizás este Sasuke sea mejor que el que conocimos-sonrió Hinata.

-Por eso te amo. Siempre piensas en otros antes que en tí-le dijo admirado Naruto.

-Lo malo será oír las quejas de Ino cuando sepa que Sakura es la novia de Sasuke. Pobre Shikamaru y Chouji-.

Antes de que Hinata abandonara la aldea, ésta le pidió un favor especial a Tsunade.

-¿Quieres que tome como alumna de tiempo completo a Sakura?-preguntó asombrada la Sanin.

-Sakura es una posible medico ninja y tiene las cualidades para ello-le dijo Hinata.

-Yo quería tenerte de alumna oficial-expresó desganada Tsunade.

-Yo soy aprendiz de Naruto y conozco las técnicas de Mito Uzumaki. Incluso sé usar su superfuerza-reveló Hinata.

-Adivino, Naruto te enseñó-suspiró la mujer.

-Mejor enséñele a Sakura. Es un diamante en bruto para usted y además, ella estará más al pendiente de la actitud de Sasuke-le dijo la niña.

-Oh entiendo, Sakura debe ser cercana a Sasuke en lo que tratamos sus secuelas de la batalla-.

-Así es. Sasuke ahora es un lienzo en blanco y debemos pintarlo en favor nuestro. El corazón de un Uchiha no es un juguete-expresó seria la Hyuga.

-De acuerdo, pero me debes una ida a un casino-aceptó la Sanin Babosa.

-De acuerdo-sonrió la chica.

Omake LA MALDICIÓN DE AMOR DE HANABI  
Hanabi Hyuga se había graduado a los 10 años de edad por su enorme talento para las artes shinobi. La Hyuga esperaba al día siguiente en la Academia si algún maestro la había tomado bajo su tutela.

-Hanabi Hyuga. Has sido asignada bajo la tutela del honorable nieto del Tercer Hokage, Konohamaru Sarutobi. Muchas felicidades-le informó Iruka.

-¡SIIIIIIIIII!-gritó con el baile de la victoria Hanabi.

La castaña estaba muy feliz de tener a su flechazo y guapo mejor amigo Konohamaru como su maestro. Fue a la sala de espera y Konohamaru fue el primero e llegar a recogerla.  
Ambos estaban en la tienda de bollos donde ella y Hinata compraban y platicaban en una mesa.

-Gracias por elegirme como su aprendiz, juro por mi camino ninja que no la decepcionaré-le dijo sonriendo la castaña.

-Naruto me convenció de hacerlo. Sé que eres tan dedicada como tu hermana mayor y vamos a ser una gran pareja-.

-Sí, una pareja feliz-dijo con corazones la Hyuga.

-¿Qué dijiste?-preguntó confuso Konohamaru.

-Digo, que seremos una pareja fuerte-corrigió apenada Hanabi.

-Oh, ya lo creo-sonrió el Sarutobi dejando embobada a la niña enamorada.

El entrenamiento con Konohamaru era duro y extenuante, pero valía la pena porque la chica se esforzaba por aprender. El campo del Ninjutsu era nuevo para Hanabi y ya no tenía esa restricción en no aprenderlos por la revolución de Hinata en el clan.  
Un día, ambos estaban en una misión lejos de la Aldea de la Hoja y una tormenta los atrapó dejándolos empapados.

-¡MALDICIÓN, TENEMOS QUE REFUGIARNOS!-dijo Konohamaru.

-¡VEO UNA CUEVA A 20 METROS DE AQUÍ, SENSEI!-indicó Hanabi con su Byakugan activo.

-Guíame Hanabi-.

Ambos llegaron y la cueva era óptima para dormir, pero lo malo es que no tenían madera para hacer combustible, el clima estaba muy frío y húmedo. Lo peor del asunto es que estaban muy empapados y podrían sufrir hipotermia.

-Mierda, tengo frío. No vi venir la tormenta y parece que no va a parar toda la noche-titiritó Konohamaru y miraba las condiciones del clima.

-¿Y cómo le vamos a hacer para calentarnos? Todo lo que teníamos en la mochila se mojó también-preguntó Hanabi con mucho frío.

-Creo que vamos a tener que hacer algo que no deberíamos, pero ya no hay salida-dijo con mucha pena el Sarutobi.

-¿No se refiere a calentarnos desnudos?-dijo roja Hanabi.

-Así es-.

Un vendaval de viento helado entró a la cueva y bajó aún más la temperatura del lugar.

-¡NO DIREMOS NADA DE ÉSTO EN EL REPORTE DE MISIÓN!-dijo Hanabi ya sin el pudor inicial.

-¡DE ACUERDO!-.

Pocos minutos después, la ropa de ambos yacían en un lugar secándose y ambos ninjas se abrazaban desnudos, generando una delicada y erótica situación.

-Siento mucho lo que acaba de pasar-lamentó apenado Konohamaru.

-No se preocupe, Konohamaru sensei. Si es con usted, no me incomoda estar así-le respondió la chica.

Hanabi, en secreto, estaba disfrutando de estar cerca de su amado sensei, a pesar de lo vergonzoso de la situación. Pero los lindos muslos de la aprendiz frotaban el pene de Konohamaru y este comenzaba a caer en un lío.

-Hanabi, deja de poner tus piernas así que me vas a...-intentó advertir el Sarutobi, pero la Hyuga sin querer lo estimuló y provocó una erección.

-Oh sensei, claro que sé lo que hago. No soy una niña inocente-le respondió juguetona la pequeña castaña.

Hanabi le dio un golpe de Puño Suave ligeramente imbuido con Elemento Rayo en su centro de chakra del estómago y quedó totalmente inmóvil, al merced de la Hyuga.

-No puedo moverme-dijo con dificultad el Jounin.

-No podrás hacerlo en una hora, pero me sobrará el tiempo, mi amado sensei-le dijo la chica con una mirada de amor enfermo.

Konohamaru miró como la observaba Hanabi y comprendió algo muy malo: Su aprendiz sufría la Maldición de Amor.  
Esta condición era algo parecido a la Maldición de Odio de los Uchiha, solo que la Maldición de Amor era característica de los Hyuga. Se trataba de que si un Hyuga sufría un extremo maltrato y alguien del sexo opuesto termina con ello, generaba una enorme admiración que evolucionaba a un amor bastante extremo y devoto a la persona que la liberó y le hizo conocer lo que era ser amado. Hinata y su madre Hana Hyuga sufrían ésto con Naruto y no hay forma de revertirlo que se conozca.

-H-Hanabi, n-no hagas algo de lo que puedas arrepentirte-trató de convencer a su aprendiz loca de amor.

-¿Arrepentirme? Conocerte fue lo mejor que me pudo pasar en la vida. Te amo-confesó la mujercita.

-H-Hanabi-susurró el Sarutobi preocupado por su aprendiz.

-Voy a hacerte feliz y tendremos hijos juntos. Seremos una familia feliz-dijo ilusionada la chica.

-N-no es el momento-quiso decir el muchacho.

-Oh, ya lo sé. Mi cuerpo es muy joven para un embarazo, pero hay mucho tiempo querido sensei-le dijo la niña enferma de amor.

Konohamaru recordó la frase de su amigo "fallecido" Obito:

-"A este paso, vamos a terminar siendo novios de una lolis porque las mujeres de nuestra edad no nos hacen caso"-recordó la voz de su amigo.

Hanabi empezó a besar a Konohamaru en el suelo de forma apasionada y el chico no sabía que hacer.

-Siempre quise hacer eso contigo. Tenía envidia de mi hermana con su amoroso novio que la rescató de la soledad como tú lo hiciste conmigo-.

-¿T-tu hermana tiene novio?-.

-Dije algo de más. Ahora solo quédate quieto y dejaré querer por mí-susurró la muchacha.

Hanabi estaba besando todo el sexy cuerpo de su maestro de forma muy inusualmente excelente para una jovencita de casi 11 años.

-No sigas Hanabi-pidió el castaño.

-Ssshh, no me interrumpas sensei. Le estoy devolviendo el favor del amor que me dio. Quiero que se sienta amado por alguien-le dijo cariñosamente la chica.

-Esto no está bien. Eres demasiado joven para mí-expresó el Sarutobi.

-Será nuestro secreto. Nadie sabrá de ésto-aceptó Hanabi.

No había forma de hacer frente a un afectado por la Maldición de Amor. Hanabi ahora lo tenía como objetivo amoroso de por vida a su maestro.  
Hanabi empezaba a masturbar a su maestro porque su intimidad no era apta todavía para coito.

-¿Le gusta como se siente?-preguntó la Hyuga.

-Oh, rayos-suspiró el maestro.

-Es tan duro, grande y caliente. Cuando crezca un poco más, le daré mi virginidad a usted como tributo por el amor que le tengo-expresó Hanabi.

Konohamaru estaba perdido. Las manos de Hanabi eran pequeñas y suaves, haciéndolo que su miembro estuviera estimulándose más.

-Hanabi, ¿juras que nadie sabrá de ésto?-.

-Se lo prometo. Nadie aprobaría mi amor por usted aún, pero no puedo esperar más-expresó la niña.

La niña ahora llevó el pene erecto a su boquita haciendo peor las cosas.

-Tu boca está muy húmeda-gimió Konohamaru.

Hanabi estaba ocupada dándole el máximo placer a su querido sensei y sintió su miembro hincharse.

-¡ESTOY A PUNTO DE VENIRME!-.

Hanabi decidió recibirlo todo y Konohamaru eyaculó bastante. La Hyuga quedó manchada en su pecho desnudo y su cara.

-Eso fue extraño. Es muy intenso sensei. Espero que la próxima vez pueda hacerlo mejor para que se sienta bien-expresó la Hyuga feliz.

Hanabi se recostó y abrazó al chico paralizado con ternura y cariño. El castaño quedó muy pensativo y tendría mucho que hacer ante el pensamiento de la niña con él porque no sería la única vez que ésto pasaría.


	16. Chapter 16

Amor prohibido (versión loli)  
Fin de temporada 1  
Capítulo 16 INCURSIÓN EN LA ALDEA DE LA NIEBLA Y EL AMOR DE HANA HYUGA

james anderson: Pechos de loli desarrollada prematuramente.

NaruHina The Last: Que bueno que fue de tu agrado.

alexzero: En los primeros capítulos había señalado que Hinata había activado el Tenseigan con el Chakra de los Seis Caminos y el chakra de Hamura que tenía oculto de forma innata. El Modo Sabio no lo podía hacer a la perfección porque su cuerpo era muy pequeño para la energía natural. La Maldición de Amor se me ocurrió como un opuesto a la Maldición de Odio y me gustaría contarlo en un Omake Especial.

Zafir09: El aumento de pecho de Hinata fue algo que se basó en la manipulación de cuerpo del Clan Akamichi. Cualquiera con entrenamiento podría aprenderlo. Hinata pasará el tip por compasión de sus amigas planas.

OTAKUFire: El siguiente capítulo es el regreso de Hinata a la aldea de la Hoja. Ambas versiones de Amor Prohibido están terminadas en su primera temporada en el episodio 16, para dar inicio a la temporada de Naruto Shippuden.

Hana se hallaba limpiando las cosas de su hija Hinata, mientras se fue a entrenar con Naruto.

-Ay hija, ya te fuiste hace tanto tiempo. Espero que llegues sana y salva de tu entrenamiento. Yo también me he puesto en forma para ser una líder de clan como Naruto lo desea-habló sola la mujer.

Hanabi llegó y entró a la habitación. La pequeña Hyuga ya era Genin y tenía como maestro a Konohamaru.

-Mamá, he vuelto de mi misión-avisó Hanabi.

-Oh, hola cariño-saludó con un beso maternal en la mejilla a su niña.

-¿Cómo estás?-preguntó Hanabi.

-Aquí limpiando la habitación de tu hermana. Estoy descansando de los deberes del clan-suspiró Hana.

-¿Les estás enseñando a Neji sobre los deberes de un heredero del clan?-preguntó la chica.

-Así es, después de que tú renunciaste al puesto, Neji se ofreció. Vaya que aprende muy rápido, no tiene el título de prodigio por nada-sonrió la ahora líder.

-¿Cuándo vas a dejar de ser líder de clan, mamá?-.

-Cuando Neji se case con alguien. No hay nadie apto para el puesto y soy la única que conoce al clan a la perfección-.

-Que bueno que le das chance a Neji de elegir una esposa para él en un futuro. Espero que algún día encuentre el amor de una chica agradable-dijo Hanabi pensando en su sensei.

-Yo también quiero eso para tí, solo procura elegir a un hombre bueno y que no te vaya a pasar como a mí-le advirtió Hana.

-Lo sé mamá, ¿y dónde está el primo Neji?-.

-Está entrenando a Yakumo Kurama en el patio. Hinata le hizo prometer a Neji que ayudaría a Yakumo a superar sus debilidades físicas y él se siente en deuda con tu hermana, así que han estado juntos últimamente-.

-Oh, quiero entrenar mi Byakugan contra su Genjutsu. Dicen que es la mejor en su área en la generación de mi hermana-dijo entusiasmada Hanabi.

-Ve a pedírselo-alentó Hana.

-Nos vemos mamá-se despidió Hana.

Hanabi fue al campo de entrenamiento y observó a Yakumo muy exhausta porque no superaba del todo su cansancio físico crónico.

-Aún debes superar tu debilidad, Yakumo-le indicó Neji.

-Lo sé, pero gracias por tomarte tu tiempo conmigo-sonrió la Kurama.

Hanabi entró y saludó a los dos:

-Hola chicos-.

-Hola, Hanabi-saludó Yakumo.

-Quiero pedirte un enorme favor-.

-¿Qué deseas?-preguntó la chica genjutsu.

-Quiero entrenar mi Byakugan contra Genjutsus y tú eres la mejor en la aldea-suplicó Hanabi.

-Oh, está bien. Engañar al Byakugan y Sharingan es un gran reto para mí-aceptó Yakumo.

-Gracias, eres generosa-.

-Lo hago por Hinata-admitió la Kurama.

-Sí, me gustaría que ella volviera-deseó la castaña de 10 años.

-A mí también. Me pregunto si estará bien-se preguntó Neji.

En la Aldea del Remolino, los jinchurikis entrenaban su Modo Bestia con Cola combinado con el Modo Sabio.

-Uf, ya paremos. Quiero un descanso-pidió Rin.

-Yo tambien, no hemos parado desde la mañana-aceptó Fu.

En ese instante, Hinata y Naruto volvieron y tenían unas raras armas en sus manos.

-¡ESAS SON LAS ARMAS ATESORADAS DEL SABIO DE LOS SEIS CAMINOS!-señaló Killer Bee.

-Convoqué al espíritu de los Hermanos de Oro y Plata para que me dijeran donde dejaron las armas y me respondieron por el Genjutsu que les puse. Ahora volvieron al Mundo Puro, pero antes les arrebaté el chakra de Kurama que se robaron-les dijo Naruto.

Naruto puso a la disposición las armas y le entregó la Calabaza de Carmesí a Gaara.

-Aquí podrás guardar tu arena y podrás sellar almas con ella-le indicó Naruto al pelirrojo.

-Me hará más fáciles las cosas-.

La Espada de las Siete Estrellas le fue concedida a Killer Bee.

-Eres el único espadachín que integra al grupo. Eres perfecto para manejarla-.

El Banshosen le fue concedido a Yugito.

-Tu también sabes manejar armas y te ayudará a pelear con estilo-.

-Gracias Naruto-agradeció Yugito.

La Cuerda del Cielo Dorado fue entregada a Fu.

-Tu estilo permitirá ser la que pueda manejar esta arma-.

-Es un honor señor-le respondió Fu.

La Vasija Ámbar de la Purificación fue dada a Rin.

-Tu eres la mejor en Elemento Agua y con el liquido de esta vasija mostrarás su máximo potencial-le encargó Naruto.

-Gracias-.

-Y nosotros no tenemos armas-dijo Roshi algo excluido, junto con Utakata y Han.

-No llegamos con las manos vacías-sonrió Hinata.

Hinata sacó de un sello especial robado de la Aldea de la Niebla un pergamino especial con las espadas de la Niebla, y en el lugar aparecieron todas menos la Espada Decapitadora, la Espada Gemela y Samehada.

-¡LAS ESPADAS DE LA NIEBLA!-gritó Utakata sorprendido.

-Las otras tres tienen dueños vivo, Zabuza Momochi, Chojuro y Kisame Hoshikagi. Por eso no las pude conseguir. Este pergamino pertenecía al mismo Mangetsu Hozuki-explicó Naruto.

-Ese hombre era un monstruo-recordó Utakata.

-Tomen tres de ellas, elijan con sabiduría. Yo me quedaré con Kiba para Sasuke Uchiha porque su Elemento Rayo es muy fuerte en él-explicó Naruto.

-Yo ya tengo mi propia espada-mostró Hinata sacando una versión mejorada de su Espada del Remolino con un toque eléctrico dorado.

-¡¿QUÉ, MEZCLASTE LA ESPADA DEL DIOS TRUENO VOLADOR EN TU ESPADA?!-exclamó Bee reconociendo esa arma.

-Se la robé a un mísero ladrón que traicionó a la Aldea de la Hoja. La rompí con un Rasengan de Viento y con mi Tenseigan la adapté con mi espada del Remolino y agregué compuestos elementales naturales. Ahora puedo interceder entre cualquier elemento existente para aumentar la fuerza de su filo-.

-Es parecido al Banshosen-mencionó Bee.

-Tiene la misma fuerza, pero nadie ha sabido sacar el máximo potencial de esa arma, excepto Hagomoro y Hamura Ôtsutsuki-explicó Hinata.

-¿A qué te refieres con compuestos naturales naturales?-preguntó Rin.

-Bueno, se los diré. La naturaleza puede producir los cinco elementos de una forma más potente que el chakra jamás igualará. Así mi espada debía tener esos compuestos. Un rayo natural dorado de la cima de las montañas del País de Rayo que Tobirama Senju usó para forjar su espada del Dios Trueno Volador. Lo fortalecí con el Rayo Negro que Killer Bee me enseñó. El fuego de un incendio natural no provocado en el País del Fuego y fortalecido por el Amaterasu y el Fuego de Matatabi. El vendaval huracanado recolectado de una tormenta de Arena del Pais del Viento. La tierra de la más fina calidad en el país de la Tierra para generar rocas fuertes reforzado con Elemento Metálico. Y por último, el agua destilada de la más pura calidad que existe en los lagos en el País del Agua reforzada con chakra de Hielo y Vapor. En síntesis, mi arma definitiva-presentó Hinata.

-Creaste un arma extremadamente peligrosa en manos equivocadas, Hinata-dijo Fu con miedo.

-Estas manos no lucen equivocadas-sonrió Hinata.

-Tonta-murmuró Fu.

-¿Seguirás usando el nombre de la Espada del Remolino?-preguntó Rin.

-A un arma no se le cambia el nombre. Es como un hijo para cualquier espadachín-mencionó Hinata.

-Es una regla-admitió Bee.

En eso Roshi vio a una espada solitaria y la tomó para verla.

-¿Y esta espada?-preguntó Roshi.

-Es para una amiga de Hinata llamada Haku Yuki con el Elemento Hielo. Fuimos al Pais del Hielo para forjar una espada con el viento más helado posible y sellarlo en esta espada. De hecho es la aprendiz de Zabuza Momochi. Voy a reunirme con él porque tiene algo que decirme con respecto al resultado de quien fue declarado Quinto Mizukage-informó Naruto.

-Bueno, es hora de irnos. Elijan sus espadas chicos-se despidió Hinata.

Ambos se fueron en un Jutsu del Dios Trueno Volador hacia el País del Agua, dejando solos a los jinchurikis.  
Al final del día, Han eligió la Espada Kabutowari, Roshi la Espada Pulverizadora y Utakata la Espada Aguja de Coser.  
Mientras tanto, Zabuza estaba en la Aldea de la Niebla. Fue perdonado por el nuevo Mizukage Chojuro por haber iniciado la guerra contra Yagura y dar la iniciativa de la revolución, además de ser un antiguo compañero Espadachín de la Niebla.

(Nora del autor: Chojuro es de la misma edad de Naruto en esta historia y su apariencia es idéntica que en Boruto la Película).

Haku ya podía caminar sin temor en las calles porque la idea del ostracismo por Kekkei Genkai estaba sumamente castigado. En eso, vio a la joven Mei Terumi comiendo un plato de ramen en un restaurante.

-Hola Mei, ¿cómo te va?-saludó Haku.

-Hola linda, ¿cómo está Zabuza?-preguntó la pelirroja.

-Bien, gruñón como siempre-sonrió la chica de hielo.

-Espero que me siga enseñando como usar al máximo potencial mis habilidades-deseó la chica pelirroja.

-¿Cómo te ha ido con el Quinto Mizukage?-preguntó curiosa la Yuki.

-Terrible, ni siquiera se fija en mí como una novia potencial-suspiró la chica de lava y vapor.

-Oh, vas a tener que confesarle lo que sientes o jamás te vas a liberar de ese sufrimiento-le dijo Haku por experiencia.

-Lo sé, pero solo soy la noble y linda guardaespaldas de la apuesto y rudo Quinto Mizukage-dijo deprimido la adolescente Terumi.

-Es que tu edad no te ayuda. Mi opinión es que el Mizukage no tiene opción al elegir a una mujer porque ya esta algo mayor para atraer pareja-le aseguró Haku.

-Voy a hacerlo y si me rechaza voy a tener que darme por vencida con él-dijo decidido la pelirroja.

-Si algo pasa, yo te apoyaré-le dijo la muchacha.

-Gracias-.

Haku sintió el chakra de Hinata cerca por el receptor de chakra que le dio el Tenseigan prestado.

-Me tengo que ir, declárate y sé valiente-le gritó desde lejos la adolescente.

Mei terminó de comer y se dirigió a la Torre Mizukage. Allí Chojuro estaba tomándose un descanso por tanto papeleo y la joven Kunoichi entró a su despacho.

-Hola linda. ¿Qué se te ofrece?-recibió gustoso el espadachín.

-¡ME GUSTA MUCHO!-gritó sin rodeos joven con nervios.

-A mí me gustas también, eres un buena mujer-respondió Chojuro malinterpretando la frase de uno de sus subordinados más eficientes.

-¡DIJE QUE LO AMO!-gritó la ojiverde al Mizukage.

Chojuro dejó caer el bolígrafo que tenía en su mano y abrió los ojos muy sorprendido por la revelación.

-¡¿QUÉ YO QUÉ...?!-exclamó en shock el Mizukage.

-Me gusta como pareja y me encuentro sumamente enamorada de usted desde que lo conocí-confesó la muchacha.

-O-oye, eres un buen niña y me agradas más que a otra en este lugar, pero soy muy mayor para tí-le dijo muy nervioso el Mizukage.

-No puedo controlar esto que siento por usted, lo amo demasiado. Sé que no me va a corresponder como yo quisiera, pero al menos quería sacarlo de mi pecho-habló Mei sintiendo algo triste por el rechazo.

Chojuro no sabia que pensar sobre ello. Estaba muy desesperada por tener el amor de un buena mujer. Aunque Chojuro era un hombre muy fuerte y con buena posición económica, siempre tuvo muy mala suerte en el romance y ahora un chica que quería mucho y bastante menor a él lo amaba.

-Mei, esto es tan repentino. Yo no sé que hacer, ni siquiera he tenido novia y eres tan chica para mí-dijo muy nerviosa el Mizukage como pocas veces en su vida.

-Mejor dejemos este asunto por la paz. Solo venía para hacérselo saber, no lo molesto más-finalizó la mujer de niebla.

Mei se fue de allí y Chojuro quedó en su oficina en tremendo shock por este suceso inesperado.

-Necesito un trago-dijo muy nervioso el Mizukage.

En otro sitio, Zabuza y Haku estaban escondidos para reunirse con Naruto y Hinata.

-Zabuza, ¿qué información tienes que darle a Naruto?-preguntó Haku.

-Ya lo verás-solo respondió el espadachín.

-Cambiando el tema, ¿no te gusto lo que hice ayer para tí, mi amo?-preguntó la chica dándole a recordar cuando le mostró una linda lencería a su hombre.

-No estuvo mal-respondió Zabuza.

Eso era un significado de que sí le gustó, pero el ninja no era muy abierto y Haku lo sabía.  
En ese momento, Naruto y Hinata llegaron al sitio donde se iban a reunir.

-Buenas tardes, lamento la tardanza-saludó Naruto.

-Al fin te dejas ver-respondió el Jounin de la Niebla.

-Hola Haku-saludó Hinata.

-Es bueno volverte a ver-contestó la chica de hielo.

-Terminemos rápido antes de que nos descubran. ¿Qué información tienen sobre todo el mundo?-preguntó Naruto.

-Bueno, hay un clan en el País del Agua que tiene un raro doujutsu capaz de engañar al Byakugan y que solo hay pocos miembros sobrevivientes-le contó Zabuza.

-Siempre tuve curiosidad de esa técnica, ¿es algo relacionado con ojos escarlata y son capaces de manipular la sangre del oponente?-

-Kerryugan, del clan Chinoike-le mencionó Haku.

-¡KYAA, SÉ DE UN NIÑO CON ESE PODER Y ESTÁ CON NOSOTROS!-exclamó Hinata espantada.

-Ranmaru Chinoike, así que ese es el nombre de su poder y su clan-mencionó Naruto curioso.

-¿Dónde se encuentra ese niño?-preguntó Haku.

-Muy bien escondido con el resto de los jinchurikis, su poder es extremadamente peligroso y no confía en mucha gente por su experiencia con la gente del País del Agua en la Guerra Civil-le contó Naruto a los ninjas.

-¿Cómo lo encontraron?-preguntó Zabuza.

-Fuimos asignados a acabar con una organización criminal liderado por Raiga-contó Hinata.

-¿Raiga? Así que ese malnacido sigue con vida-comentó Zabuza.

-Seguía, está muerto ahora-le reveló Naruto.

-Lo mataste, ¿verdad?-.

-Así es-.

Flashback

Naruto desviaba los rayos del cielo provocado por la Espada Colmillo de Raiga.

-¡MUERE DE UNA VEZ, HIJO DEL CUARTO HOKAGE!-exclamó Raiga iracundo.

Hinata cargaba en brazos a Ranmaru, quién usó su poder para devolver a la vida a Raiga, y estaba débil. El niño abría sus ojos y veía a Hinata.

-Estás a salvo-sonrió Hinata.

-¿Y Raiga?-preguntó preocupado el niño.

-Está peleando contra mi maestro-.

-Tienes que salvarlo-le pidió Ranmaru.

-No, sé que te cuidó y todo, pero no va a cambiar nuestra decisión. Es él o la gente que está en peligro por su egoísmo-le dijo la kunoichi.

-Es todo lo que me queda en esta vida-lloró el niño.

-No te rindas así de fácil, yo tengo amigos y eso fue porque el hombre que me ama me ayuda a salir de mi miseria y tú también puedes hacerlo-le sonrió Hinata.

Naruto en ese instante preparó su más mortal técnica de viento.

-¡ELEMENTO TIFÓN: RASENSHURIKEN!-exclamó a los 4 vientos el Uzumaki.

El rayo de la Espada Colmillo fue neutralizado por el potente ataque de viento e impactó en él.

-¡GYAAAAAAAAAAAH!-gritó el ninja renegado.

Cayó estrepitosamente al suelo y moribundo. Hinata quien cargaba a Ranmaru vieron todo y quedaron sorprendidos por ese ataque.  
Naruto iba a darle el ultimo golpe a Raiga con el Chidori, pero Hinata lo detuvo.

-¡NARUTO, DEJA QUE RANMARU SE DESPIDA!-le pidió Hinata.

Naruto vio al pequeño niño en brazos de Hinata y accedió solo por ella. Ranmaru se acercó y lloraba frente al espadachín.

-Este es mi fin, Ranmaru. Fui vencido por un digno oponente, no le tengas rencor porque yo causé este lío-le dijo en su lecho de muerte el ninja.

-N-no se muera-dijo llorando el niño.

-No te preocupes por mí. Yo te estaré esperando en otro lugar. Vive tu vida con alguien que te quiera, ese par no creo que te vayan a hacer daño. No son como yo, después de todo solo cumplían con su deber-reconoció el espadachín.

Naruto recogió la Espada Colmillo y Raiga le dijo al jinchuriki:

-Dale esa espada a alguien que la merezca-pidió el espadachín.

-Tengo en mente a alguien que podrá dominarla mejor que tú-le mencionó Naruto.

-Eso pensé. Niña Hyuga, cuida de mi Ranmaru. Es como un hijo para mí y tus ojos son parecidos a los de él. Sé que podrás darle un buen entrenamiento que el que yo no podré darle-le pidió el ninja.

-De acuerdo, voy hacer lo posible para hacerlo señor-aceptó Hinata.

-Tú entrénalo para que sea un digno espadachín de la Niebla o que siga su destino-le pidió el renegado a Naruto.

-Eso júralo que lo haré-mencionó serio el Uzumaki.

-Ranmaru, cuídate mucho. Vive tu vida y no te preocupes por mí, yo siempre estaré contigo-sonrió por última vez el ninja.

Raiga cerró los ojos muriendo para siempre y Ranmaru lloró en el pecho de Hinata desconsoladamente, mientras la lluvia se soltó sobre ellos.

Flashback fin

-Hmp, ya veo. No sé si logren entrar a la aldea sin que la seguridad se active, pero allí dentro se halla la información sobre el clan Chinoike que tanto desean-les dijo Zabuza.

-Eso era todo lo que necesitamos saber. Bueno, es hora de irnos. Me colaré en alguna ocasión dentro de la aldea para ver todo lo que yo necesito saber-finalizó Naruto.

-Por cierto Haku, toma esta espada. Te irá muy bien con el Elemento Hielo en tu interior-le mostró Hinata entregándosela en la mano a la chica de hielo.

-Necesito verla, Haku-le pidió Zabuza a Haku.

Ella le hizo caso y Zabuza la analizaba muy bien.

-Esta espada es monstruosa. Podría congelar la aldea de la Niebla con el chakra de Haku combinado-analizó el espadachín.

-Y vea la mía-pidió Hinata.

Hinata le prestó a la Espada del Remolino para que Zabuza la analizara y el Espadachín de la Niebla quedó helado.

-¡ESTO VA MÁS ALLÁ DE LO MONSTRUOSO, NIÑA DEL DEMONIO!-exclamó muy espantado el Jounin de la Niebla.

-¿Tan poderosa es la espada de Hinata?-preguntó Haku.

-Samehada se queda como un estudiante de la Academia Ninja en comparación a esta espada que sería un Kage seguro-analizó Zabuza.

Haku quedó pálida porque esa espada tendría la facultad de destruirlo todo. Hinata usó el Elemento Magnético y atrajo su espada a su mano y la devolvió a su funda.

-Gracias por el análisis señor Momochi-agradeció Hinata.

-Por cierto, ¿dominaron el Tenseigan de Hinata?-preguntó Naruto.

-Ya, es un ojo impresionante. Es mejor que el Byakugan que tiene Ao...-dijo Haku, pero se dio cuenta que cometió un error.

-¡¿UN BYAKUGAN EN LA ALDEA DE LA NIEBLA?!-exclamó Hinata algo furiosa.

-Haku, cállate-susurró Zabuza con algo de miedo por la reacción de Naruto.

-Oh, Ao de la Niebla. Sé quién es, déjalo que tenga ese Byakugan. Ya tenemos 4 espadas de la Niebla, que se lo quede-le convenció Naruto.

-Bueno, solo porque tu me lo dices. Si ayudó a liberar a la Niebla no puedo protestar-suspiró Hinata por tener que dejar pasar un Byakugan fuera de su clan.

-Bueno, es todo. Espero encontrarnos pronto-finalizó Zabuza.

-Vendremos pronto para iniciar el plan-concluyó Naruto.

Naruto y Hinata se fueron de la Aldea de la Niebla y Haku se daba de topes en la cabeza.

-Lo arruiné todo-suspiró Haku por su error.

-Lo iba a saber tarde o temprano. La Hyuga no es una chica rencorosa, se le va a pasar pronto-tranquilizó Zabuza de forma inesperada.

-¿En serio?-.

-Claro que sí, vamos a casa antes de que nos vean-le ordenó Zabuza.

-Mejor a la cabaña, quiero estar contigo-le propuso Haku animada.

-Como quieras-contestó secamente el espadachín.

Haku sabía que Zabuza si aceptó de corazón, pero no se lo iba a decir verbalmente.  
Mientras tanto, Mei estaba bien borracha en la calle por la decepción amorosa sufrida y Ao traía unos documentos a la Torre Mizukage. El ladrón del Byakugan la vio y contempló a la chica muy ebria.

-¡¿MEI, QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO!-exclamó muy sorprendido Ao.

-¡LÁRGATE DE MI VISTA, VIEJO INÚTIL!-le ordenó borracha la mujer.

-¡ÉSTAS NO SON HORAS DE BEBER!-.

-¡DÉJAME SOLA, SEÑOR AO!-regañó la pelirroja.

Mei arrojó varias botellas contra Ao y el hombre apenas pudo esquivarlas. El asistente de la Mizukage se salió del lugar y no sabía que hacer contra la chica ebria.

-Mierda, necesito al Mizukage-maldijo el viejo ninja.

Su Byakugan se activó y localizó a Chojuro por su casa. Ao mandó a llamar a unos ANBUs para mandarlo a llamar. Ellos obedecieron y fueron al hogar del joven espadachín.

-Lord Mizukage, el señor Ao lo manda a llamar a la aldea. Su alumna Mei Terumi está causando un enorme alboroto en la aldea y solo usted puede detenerla-le informaron los ANBUs.

El espadachín fue de inmediato al lugar y se oían ruidos de cosas estrellándose en el centro de la aldea.

-¡POR FIN LLEGASTE, LA TONTA DE MEI ESTÁ A PUNTO DE EMPEZAR A DERRETIR LA ALDEA DE LA NIEBLA CON LAVA!-exageró Ao.

Chojuro tragó duro y entró silenciosamente al lugar. Estaba todo hecho un desastre y Mei estaba bebiendo una botella de sake del más fuerte que tenía. La pelirroja lloraba en el suelo y no se sabía si era por su ebriedad o el shock del rechazo de hace un tiempo.

-Señorita Mei, ¿está bien?-preguntó muy cautelosamente el espadachín.

-Vete por favor-susurró la aprendiz.

Chojuro le arrebató la botella y alzó su cara para verla a los ojos que estaban hinchados por llorar.

-No llore señorita-le animó el chico.

-Después de lo que dijiste en la tarde, como voy calmarme tonto-respondió con dificultad la pelirroja.

-No diga más y venga. Cierre los ojos-le ordenó Chojuro.

Mei le hizo caso y Chojuro usó un Jutsu de Cuerpo Parpadeante para llevarse a la pelirroja a la Mansión Mizukage dentro de la aldea.  
Chojuro llevaba de un brazo a su discípula que no podía caminar y la depositó en su cama. Lo malo es que la pelirroja despertó y lo tomó en sus brazos y llevó la cara de Chojuro a su pecho.

-No me dejes, por favor. No quiero estar sola-susurró en lágrimas la Mizukage.

-P-pero yo pensé que...-tartamudeó el chico.

-Olvida lo que dije, quédate conmigo-murmuró la pelirroja.

El espadachín hizo caso y se quedó a lado de su alumna.

-Lamento mucho lo que le dije en la tarde, yo le hice esto-se disculpó el Mizukage.

-No, fue mi culpa. Yo me enamoré de usted sabiendo que me arriesgaba por estar a su lado-le devolvió la disculpa la mujer.

Flashback

Chojuro se enteró de que su amigo Zabuza había fallado en el golpe de estado contra Yagura, el Cuarto Mizukage.  
Los ninjas con Kekkei Genkai estaban uniéndose en secreto para armar una revolución, pero no tenían un líder al mando.  
Él odiaba este sistema de injusticias contra los ninjas con habilidades especiales y estaban perdiendo elementos valiosos en su ostracismo con ellos.  
Un día en su trabajo como Jounin, vio a varios ninjas de la Niebla junto a varios aldeanos perseguir a una niña pelirroja de ojos verdes. A Chojuro no le gustó para nada y fue a parar esto.  
Cuando llegó a la escena de los hechos, la niña estaba escondida y la iban a linchar.

-¡MUERE MALDITO FENÓMENO!-.

-¡DESAPARECE DE UNA VEZ, ABERRACIÓN!-.

De repente se oyó un grito de batalla feroz:

-¡ACTIVACIÓN HIMAREKAREI!-.

Dos ninjas trataron de tocarla cuando el último Espadachín de la Niebla se interpuso con Himarekarei a toda potencia y generando un enorme instinto asesino.

-¡¿TAN LEJOS HA LLEGADO SU ESTUPIDEZ PARA MATAR A UNA NIÑA INOCENTE POR TENER HABILIDADES ESPECIALES?!-les dijo con una voz aterradora que haría a Zabuza orgulloso.

-¡NO TE METAS ESPADACHÍN, ES MANDATO DEL CUARTO MIZUKAGE TERMINAR CON LA PESTE KEKKEI GENKAI!-le dijeron los ninjas sin escuchar a Chojuro.

Chojuro no tuvo más opción que usar su espada en contra de los ninjas y los aldeanos quedaron aterrados.

-¡ESTO LE IBAN A HACER A ESA NIÑA, SI NO SE VAN EN 3 SEGUNDOS DE MI VISTA USTEDES SON LOS QUE SEGUIRÁN!-les amenazó el ninja a todos en el lugar.

Todos salieron huyendo despavoridamente y Chojuro desactivó su Espada Gemela. Después de eso, se acercó a la niña y sonrió.

-Ahora estás a salvo. Como te defendí y maté a dos compañeros ninjas, me convertí en un criminal, pero no le arrepiento de ello. Tienes que venir conmigo porque te van a asesinar definitivamente-le ofreció la mano el hombre.

Mei miraba sonrojada a su héroe y no tenía a nadie más en el mundo, así que se fue con él iniciando una bonita amistad.

Flashback fin

Mei se hallaba profundamente dormida ya más tranquila a lado. Chojuro le tenía un enorme cariño a su alumna especial y allí dormida se veía muy tentadora.

-"¡DEJA DE PENSAR ASÍ DE ELLA!"-se regañó mentalmente el Mizukage por el mal pensamiento.

Chojuro se retiró de la cama e intentó dejó descansar a Mei en su cuarto. En eso, la pelirroja empezó a temblar de miedo dentro de sus sueños y susurró:

-Sensei, no me deje sola-dijo con miedo la chica.

Chojuro vio que Mei aún sufría pesadillas con respecto a su niñez y él la consolaba en ese entonces. La chica era únicamente abierta a él y siempre lo obedecía sin chistar.

Flashback

En un bosque en un lugar desconocido, Chojuro y Mei descansaba después de huir de la Aldea de la Niebla. La pelirroja no habló en todo el camino y el decidió iniciar la charla.

-¿Cómo te llamas, cariño?-preguntó el espadachín.

-M-me llamo Mei Terumi-dijo tímidamente la mujer.

-¿Del clan Terumi? Ellos son muy fuertes, ¿cuál es tu Kekkei Genkai?-preguntó el espadachín.

-Puedo sacar lava y vapor-le dijo la chica.

-¡ESOS SON DOS KEKKEI GENKAI, ES MARAVILLOSO!-felicitó el hombre.

Mei se sonrojó por ser alabada por alguien debido a sus habilidades.

-Gracias, nadie me ha considerado buena en toda mi vida-le reveló la pelirroja.

-Bien, entonces te voy a entrenar para que domines tus habilidades a máxima capacidad-le prometió el ninja.

Flashback fin

Chojuro quería mucho a su alumna debido a sus ganas de vivir, aunque podía ser algo bipolar.

-Sensei, lo amo-susurró más tranquila entre sueños la adolescente.

Chojuro sonrió y dejó a Mei dormir a gusto pensando muy bien en ese asunto del enamoramiento de su alumna hacia él.

Omake EL ORIGEN DE LA MALDICIÓN DE AMOR DEL CLAN HYUGA  
Se sabe que Hagomoro Ôtsutsuki tuvo dos hijos: Indra y Ashura Ôtsutsuki. Lo que nadie supo fue el quien fue la descendencia de su hermano menor Hamura Ôtsutsuki.  
Hinata Hyuga dormía a lado de su amado, pero su doujutsu, el Tenseigan, le estaba jugando chueco y le estaba dando sueños muy extraños en ocasiones.

Inicio del sueño

Unos años después del autoexilio de Indra por la pelea que tuvo contra Ashura por el dominio del Ninshu, Hamura y sus hijos vinieron a la Tierra para visitar a su hermano mayor.  
Un anciano de ojos azules con una flor blanca en el centro llegó a lado de sus tres hijos. Uno era castaño con dos puntos en la frente y muy analítico. El otro era de cabello blanco corto, con el Byakugan y muy similar a su padre. Por último, se hallaba la hija menor de Hamura la cual era de cabello azulado y ojos blancos y un físico muy similar al de su abuela Kaguya.  
Los habitantes de la Aldea del Ninshu observaban extrañados a los recién llegados. Hagomoro salió a recibir a su querido hermano menor con los brazos abiertos.

-Hamura, hermano mío-.

-Hola Hagomoro-devolvió el abrazo el lider del clan de la Luna.

-¿Ellos son tus hijos?-preguntó el patriarca de los Senju y Uchihas.

-Así es, ellos son Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi y Himawari Ôtsutsuki-presentó a sus hijos el portador del Tenseigan.

-Tu hija se parece mucho a...-mencionó Hagomoro por el físico de su madre en su sobrina.

-Es solo genética, es una chica dulce y cariñosa con todos-alagó su padre.

En ese instante, el ahora líder del Ninshu, Ashura Ôtsutsuki, salió en compañía de sus 3 hijos y su esposa Kanna Ôtsutsuki.  
Himawari miró muy impresionada al hombre frente a ella. Era bastante guapo y su corazón reflejaba una pureza que no había visto en su vida.

-Buenas tardes, es un placer conocerlo por fin tío Hamura. Soy Ashura Ôtsutsuki, el líder del clan Ôtsutsuki de la Tierra-saludó formalmente el antecesor de los Senju.

-Es un gusto conocerte, joven Ashura-.

Ashura saludó a sus primos, pero vio la gran belleza de su prima Himawari, quien no pudo evitarse sonrojar al verlo a los ojos.

-E-es un gusto conocerte, primo. Soy Himawari Ôtsutsuki-se inclinó formalmente la mujer.

-Ellos son mi familia-señaló a Kanna y sus tres hijos.

-Es un gusto-le dijo nerviosa la chica.

-Deja tus nervios, Himawari. Ni entre familia dejas de ser un corderito asustadizo-criticó Amaterasu divertido.

-Déjala tranquila, no sería Himawari sin ser tímida-sonrió Tsukuyomi.

Pasaron los días, y Himawari conocía más el planeta entero. Quedó fascinada al ver lo bonito del paisaje y sus maravillas.

-Son girasoles, mis favoritas-mencionó Himawari en un jardín muy hermoso.

Ashura se acercó a saludar a su prima y ella al verlo se escondió con timidez.

-H-hola Ashura-.

-Sal de ahí, no te haré daño-le dijo con una súper sonrisa el moreno.

-Lo siento, es que no estoy acostumbrada a su magnifica presencia-dijo muy tímida la mujer.

-Salgamos a los alrededores de la aldea para conocerte, después de todo eres mi prima-le propuso el hombre.

Himawari aceptó y salieron a caminar juntos. El castaño veía a la mujer que tenía un rubor muy profundo y siempre era cuando se acercaba a él.

-Eres muy graciosa, eres una chica muy tímida y nerviosa-comentó divertido el líder del Ninshu.

-Odio ser así. Mi padre y mis hermanos creen que no tengo lo necesario para ser tan fuerte-suspiró la Ôtsutsuki.

-Jaja, a mí me gustan las personas como tú-le dijo con una sincera sonrisa el moreno.

La chica no pudo evitar caer embobada por esa sonrisa y se volteó queriendo no ser vista por su primo.

-Eres muy chistosa, vamos adentro-le propuso el hombre tomando su mano.

Himawari empezó a juntarse mucho con Kanna debido a que a la esposa de Ashura le cayó muy bien.  
Un dia de descanso, Kanna cepillaba el cabello a Himawari con delicadeza.

-Tu cabello es hermoso, Hima-le alagó Kanna.

-Gracias Kanna, tu también eres muy bonita-le reconoció la Ôtsutsuki.

-No me comparo contigo, tu belleza es fuera de este mundo. Eres como una delicada muñeca de porcelana-opinó Kanna.

-Gracias-.

-Oye, ¿y no tienes a alguien quien te guste?-preguntó la mujer de Ashura.

Himawari no pudo evitar pensar en su primo Ashura y se sonrojó en sobremanera. Kanna se dio cuenta de ello y le dijo socarronamente:

-Así que te gusta alguien, ¿quién es?-preguntó Kanna curiosa.

-N-no es nadie, no es posible-.

-¿Por qué no?-.

-Porque es un chico casado y no debo meterme en eso-le dijo la mujer.

-Oh, que lástima. Espero que puedas hallar a un hombre bueno para tí-le aconsejó la mujer.

-No lo creo, nadie es tan bueno como él-dijo Himawari pensando en Ashura.

Por obvias razones, Himawari no se atrevió a confesar a Kanna el amor que empezó a desarrollar por Ashura.  
Himawari intentó olvidarse del amor que sentía por su primo, pero simplemente no pudo. Cada día ese sentimiento se volvía más y más poderoso hasta que ya le dolía el pecho por solo mirarlo desde lejos.  
Se sentía muy mal ver como Ashura ya tenía una familia y que no pudo llegar antes a su vida.

-Padre, ¿vas a irte a la Luna?-le dijo consternada Himawari a su padre.

-Sí, no puedo posponer mi ida. Quiero que te quedes acá para que sigas aprendiendo Ninshu-le encargó Hamura.

-Está bien, padre-aceptó la hija.

Hamura, Tsukuyomi y Amaterasu Ôtsutsuki se fueron a la Luna y la vida de Himawari empezó a tornarse más caótica. El sentimiento de amor de la chica estaba haciéndole mucho daño y no soportaba más esto.  
Hagomoro se dio cuenta por la Detección de Sentimientos Negativos que traía del chakra de Kurama que aún se formaba en su interior.

-Hola Himawari-saludó Hagomoro a la mujer.

-Oh, tío Hagomoro. ¿Sucede algo?-preguntó la chica.

-Necesitamos hablar afuera-le dijo el Sabio de los Seis Caminos.

Himawari obedeció y salió con su tío. Ashura los vio y decidió ver que quería su padre con su prima.

-¿Pasa algo, jovencita?-le cuestionó tranquilamente el sabio a su sobrina.

-No sé de que habla, tío-dijo Himawari sin saber a que se refería.

-Te enamoraste de Ashura, ¿verdad?-.

Himawari se puso pálida al verse descubierta por su tío y Ashura abrió los ojos en shock escondido entre los árboles.

-No puedes engañarme. Ya soy muy viejo para ello-sonrió el viejo.

-No puedo evitarlo, créame que he intentado sacarme del corazón a Ashura y no lo logro hacerlo-dijo muy triste la mujer.

-Tu capacidad de amar es muy similar a mi otro hijo Indra. Tus ojos son más blancos y puros que los de Hamura y eso me indica que a pesar de cualquier cosa no podrás dejar de amar al mismo sujeto-le explicó Hagomoro.

-Es horrible, tío. Ashura ya tiene una familia y es un amor prohibido para mí. Quiero morir para dejar de sentir esto-le dijo con lágrimas la chica.

-Lo siento, pero si hay algo que pueda hacer por tí, estaré a tus órdenes-finalizó el anciano.

Desde ese día, Ashura empezó a cambiar la forma en que pensaba de Himawari. Le dolía saber que la chica sufriera por su causa y sin saberlo comenzó a pasar mucho tiempo con ella.  
Sin darse cuenta, Ashura empezó a enamorarse perdidamente de Himawari. No tenía idea del porqué la empezó a verla como una mujer y ya no podía más con ese sentimiento.  
Un día, Ashura a escondidas de su familia, fue a ver a Himawari. Lo único que no esperaba encontrarse era a su prima tomándose un baño en una cascada en el bosque.  
La mujer tenía un cuerpo de diosa que nadie en este mundo poseía. El hombre la espiaba y Himawari se dio cuenta de que alguien la miraba.

-¡¿QUIÉN ANDA ALLÍ?!-dijo Himawari cubriéndose el pecho.

-¡S-SOY ASHURA!-respondió el castaño.

-¡¿POR QUÉ ME ESTÁS ESPIANDO?!-le cuestionó Himawari muy sonrojada.

-No sé porque lo hice. Nunca había visto a siguiente tan hermosa en mi vida-.

-¿Y que hay de tu esposa?-le dijo la chica curiosa.

-Ella es bella, pero...nadie se compara contigo-le dijo el hombre.

-Vete de aquí, Ashura. Voy a vestirme-le pidió la mujer.

Ashura accedió y Himawari salió para vestirse y aprovechando el momento los dos platicaron al respecto.

-Siento mucho lo de hace rato-se disculpó Ashura.

-No estoy enojada, olvidemos este incidente-.

-Himawari, debemos hablar de un asunto muy urgente y no debo dejar pasar este asunto-mencionó Ashura.

-¿Qué sucede, Ashura?-.

-¿Es verdad que te gusto?-preguntó el castaño.

-B-bueno yo...-.

-Dime la verdad-le pidió el castaño.

-Sí, lo admito. Estoy loca por tí-confesó muy triste la chica.

-Me dejas con dos dilemas-mencionó el líder de la aldea.

-¿Por qué?-.

-Soy casado y somos primos-.

-No quiero forzarte a que me ames. Ya tienes esposa e hijos, no quiero destruir el corazón de Kanna-le comentó Himawari.

-Yo no debía permanecer soltero como líder de la aldea y tuve que tomar a Kanna como esposa. Ella es mi mejor amiga y la amo, pero no tanto como me has hecho sentir últimamente-le contó el moreno.

-Perdón por molestarte Ashura, si lo deseas me iré de la aldea para no causarles problemas a los dos-dijo muy preocupada la chica.

-¡NO TE VAYAS!-dijo con firmeza y miedo el castaño.

Himawari quedo muy sorprendida porque Ashura no quería que ella se fuera. Ambos se quedaron mirando a los ojos y sus almas se conectaban en lo espiritual. No se dieron cuenta cuando sus labios se unieron con la naturaleza como su testigo.  
A partir de ese entonces, se dio una relación muy prohibida entre ambos ya que Ashura era casado y los dos eran primos.  
Kanna se empezó a dar cuenta de que su esposo y Himawari se ausentaban con mucha frecuencia. Un día decidió seguirlos y se encontró con lo peor que había visto en su vida: Ashura y Himawari se hallaban besándose de forma muy apasionada en el bosque.

-¡MALDITOS TRAIDORES!-exclamó Kanna con dolor y furia.

-¡KANNA!-dijeron ambos amantes descubiertos.

Kanna salió huyendo de allí por el enorme impacto emocional de descubrir el engaño de las dos personas que más amaba.  
Pasaron algunos días y en el lugar se respiraba mucha tensión por los tres. Para colmo del asunto, Himawari había descubierto algo que podría afectar a Ashura: Se encontraba embarazada.  
Esto llegó a oídos de Ashura y Kanna y las cosas fueron cuesta abajo. Esto obligó a la esposa de Ashura a citar fuera de la aldea a Himawari para tratar el tema de una vez por todas.  
Kanna y Himawari se vieron frente a frente. Estaban en un lugar muy apartado para no ser escuchadas. De repente, la ojinegra le dio una fuerte cachetada a Himawari por lo que ocurrió.

-¡¿CÓMO ME PUDISTE HACER ESTO?!, ¡¿POR QUÉ TE METISTE CON MI MARIDO?!-le reclamó Kanna con el dolor de la traición.

-Lo siento-murmuró sintiéndose culpable la ojiperla.

-¡ESO NO BASTA PARA SOLUCIONAR LAS COSAS!-.

-¡NO PUDE EVITARLO, NO SABES QUE ES QUE UN SENTIMIENTO TE DESTRUYA DÍA A DÍA POR DENTRO Y ESTAR MURIENDO EN VIDA POR NO TENER AL HOMBRE QUE AMAS A TU LADO!-dijo con mucha tristeza y culpa la peliazul.

-¡PERO NO MI MARIDO, ÉL ES EL HOMBRE QUE AMO!-.

-¡YO TAMBIÉN LO AMO!-dijo Himawari en lágrimas.

-Él era el hombre que era tu amor imposible, no puedo creer que siempre fue Ashura-dijo Kanna sintiéndose una tonta por no darse cuenta de lo que pasaba.

-Lo siento por todo, Kanna-dijo Himawari porque no tenía de otra.

-¡VETE DE AQUÍ, LÁRGATE!-gritó iracunda la mujer.

Himawari solo dio una mirada gacha y se fue de la habitación con un mar de llanto. Se sentía como una traidora y su corazón le dolía bastante porque perdió a una buena amiga por sus sentimientos enfermizos.  
Kanna se hallaba llorando amargamente en el lugar por no darse cuenta antes de lo que había pasado entre Ashura y Himawari.

-"¿Por qué pasó esto?"-se repetía muchas veces entre susurros muy triste la mujer.

Sin decir nada en la noche siguiente, Himawari huyó de la Aldea del Ninshu sin que nadie la viera. No quería que Ashura y Kanna se vieran aún más afectados por su causa y se sentía peor que basura ahora.  
A lo lejos, vio varias figuras enormes de color púrpura de puro chakra.

-¡¿ESO QUÉ ES?!-dijo con miedo la Ôtsutsuki.

Indra Ôtsutsuki empezó a atacar la aldea de nuevo y Himawari tuvo que volver para intentar ayudar a Ashura y Kanna.  
Ashura intentaba pelear con varios clones de chakra de Indra recubiertos de Susanoo, pero el verdadero estaba frente a Kanna, que se hallaba en un grave peligro.

-¡NO TIENES NADA QUE HACER AQUÍ!-dijo muy lastimada Kanna.

-¡ASHURA ME QUITO LO QUE EN VERDAD ME PERTENECE Y CONTIGO EMPEZARÉ MI VENGANZA!-sentenció Indra contra Kanna.

En cuestión de microsegundos, Indra activó su Mangekyo Sharingan de espiral y el Amaterasu cubrió aparentemente a Kanna. Pero sorprendentemente, el fuego negro fue desviado por una cúpula de chakra de Himawari.

-¡NO DEJARÉ QUE MATES A LA ESPOSA DE ASHURA!-dijo decidida la Ôtsutsuki.

-¡VETE DE AQUÍ, NO PUEDES LUCHAR EN ESE ESTADO!-le dijo muy preocupada la mujer por Himawari, a pesar de lo que sucedió entre ellas.

-Un estorbo más en mi paso, me sorprende que hayas sido de detener mi Amaterasu-felicitó arrogantemente el antecesor de los Uchiha.

-Eres el primo Indra, ¿cierto? Soy Himawari Ôtsutsuki y voy a detenerte cueste lo que me cueste-le advirtió la mujer.

-¡NADIE PUEDE DETENERME!-alegó Indra mientras su Susanoo se alzaba muy amenazante hacia ella.

La espada del Susanoo la iba a atacar, pero Himawari usó una técnica que ella desarrolló por su cuenta.

-¡8 TRIGRAMAS: PALMA AL VACÍO!-.

La onda de chakra retumbó en la espada y la desvió del lugar. Himawari analizó con su Byakugan algún punto débil del Susanoo y halló un lugar cerca de la cintura.

-¡ARTE NINSHU: AGUJAS DE CABELLO DE LEÓN!-.

El cabello de Himawari se alargó y se cubrió de un potente chakra púrpura que se dirigía al Susanoo. Inesperadamente, las púas de cabello fueron capaces de atravesarlo y darle a Indra.

-¡GYYAA!-gritó de dolor el Ôtsutsuki.

-Tú técnica tiene otro punto débil y es el mismo chakra-advirtió la mujer.

Himawari usó algo que le enseñó su padre a ella y en la palma de su mano el chakra del Susanoo de Indra le fue robado.

-¡¿QUÉ LE PASA A MI SUSANOO?!-exclamó muy asombrado Indra.

-¡LOS ÔTSUTSUKIS DE LA LUNA PODEMOS HACER ESTO, ES EL CAMINO PRETA!-le gritó el hombre.

El Susanoo de Indra se deshacía a pedazos y su chakra fue drenado dejándolo exhausto.

-M-maldición-dijo Indra muy furioso y cansado.

Indra no tuvo otra opción que retirarse del lugar y lo lanzó una amenaza a Kanna:

-¡VOY A MATAR A ASHURA Y TOMARÉ LO QUE ME PERTENECE!-le dijo el Ôtsutsuki con locura.

Indra se fue en un vórtice de espacio-tiempo y desapareció de allí.  
Himawari suspiró y cayó al suelo cansada por su condición. Por suerte, no corría peligro por el chakra que absorbió y tenía fuerzas para irse del lugar.

-H-Himawari, ¿a dónde vas?-preguntó Kanna.

-Me tengo que ir de aquí-.

-Himawari, p-puedes quedarte si quieres. No te tienes que ir-le dijo Kanna sabiendo que le debía la vida a Himawari.

-Me tengo que ir, no quiero quitarte a tu esposo. Si los aldeanos saben que tendré un hijo de Ashura, va a tener muchos problemas. Es mejor que las cosas sean así-le dijo la peliazul con una sonrisa triste.

Su Byakugan abrió un portal espacio-tiempo astral en negativo en ese instante.

-Adiós Kanna, lamento si te hice mucho daño-se disculpó de verdad la ojiperla.

De repente, Kanna le dio un abrazo a la mujer y le dijo al oído.

-Cuídate mucho, girasol-.

Himawari soltó el abrazo y la mujer se metió en el portal desapareciendo. Esa sería la última vez que ambas mujeres se encontraron en sus vidas.  
Ashura llegó y vio a Kanna en lágrimas al ver partir a su mejor amiga para siempre.

-¡KANNA, INDRA NO TE HIZO DAÑO!-comenzó a revisar Ashura muy preocupado.

-Himawari me salvó, obligó a Indra a huir-le contó la mujer en lágrimas.

-¿Dónde está ella?-preguntó el castaño.

-Se fue, dijo que ya no deseaba causar problemas y mejor se marchó-le relató Kanna muy triste.

Ashura abrazó a Kanna y no tenía forma de como pagarle a Himawari por haber salvado a su esposa, a pesar de ser la rival amorosa de ella.  
Himawari estaba en un lugar lejano y muy apartado de la civilización. Llegó a una aldea donde el concepto de Ninshu no se conocía y su llegada la alzó a la prosperidad.  
Hamura Ôtsutsuki la logró localizar y junto a sus hermanos la siguieron sin avisar a Hagomoro y Ashura.  
Los tres llegaron y vieron a una Himawari embarazada de 7 meses curando a varios enfermos con Ninshu médico. Su Byakugan la hacía una pionera de ese arte para ver el cuerpo humano en gran medida.

-Himawari-llamó Hamura a su hija.

Himawari volteó sorprendida al ver a sus hermanos y su padre muy preocupados por ella.

-Padre, hermanos-dijo con una triste sonrisa la mujer.

-Cuando te desocupes ve afuera. Tenemos que hablar-le dijo su padre.

Himawari terminó de atender a los enfermos y salió afuera a atender a sus familiares.

-Hace mucho tiempo que no lo veo, padre-dijo Himawari con una reverencia.

-No tienes que seguir siendo tan formal-dijo divertido Tsukuyomi.

-Lo siento, es la costumbre-dijo sonrojada la chica.

-Hija, ¿cómo has estado?-preguntó tranquilamente Hamura.

-Ayudo mucho a la pobre gente del lugar. El Ninshu ha hecho prosperar el lugar y me ven como la líder del lugar-contó la mujer feliz.

Su anciano padre no tenía el rencor para repudiar a su hija. La amaba mucho y la iba a apoyar en lo que necesitara.

-Mi pequeña Himawari, ven a la Luna con nosotros. Tu hijo estará a salvo allá arriba-le ofreció Hamura.

-No puedo padre, ya no soy digna de pertenecer al clan Ôtsutsuki. Cometí un error muy grande y no quiero arrastrarlo conmigo-dijo muy triste la chica.

-Y no creo que deba dejar a los aldeanos a la deriva, se notan que la quieren mucho-le dijo Tsukuyomi a su padre.

-Si ese es el caso, yo estaré contigo-se ofreció Amaterasu.

-Hermanito-dijo sorprendida la chica.

-No voy a dejarte sola en este lugar. Los hermanos se apoyarán siempre-le indicó el antecesor de los Kaguya con una sonrisa a su hermana.

-N-no quiero que te quedes por mi causa-le mencionó la mujer algo apenada.

-Eres nuestra hermana menor. No te dejaremos sola-dijo Tsukuyomi.

-Tu hermano Amaterasu se quedará cuidándote y Tsukuyomi se convertirá en el siguiente líder del clan Ôtsutsuki. Recuerda que siempre te vamos a cuidar, mi Princesa Byakugan-le dijo por última vez Hamura.

Himawari abrazó muy fuerte a los tres hombres muy emocionada por el momento y se sentía tranquila por tener el apoyo de su familia.

-Adiós Himawari-se despidió Tsukuyomi.

-Cuida al clan, hermano-se despidió Amaterasu.

-Cuando llegue el momento, más allá del espacio y el tiempo, van a volverse a reunir como hermanos-les prometió misteriosamente Hamura.

-No te entiendo, padre-dijo Himawari con duda.

-Lo verán algún día-finalizó Hamura.

Himawari vio por última vez a su padre y su hermano Tsukuyomi mientras partían a la Luna por medio de un sello teletransportador.

-Vamos Himawari, tenemos que irnos de aquí-le indicó Amaterasu.

De los dos hermanos Ôtsutsuki no se sabría nada hasta dentro de bastante tiempo.  
Muchos años más tarde, el anciano Ashura Ôtsutsuki echaba un vistazo a la aldea del Ninshu. Estaba bien desarrollada y pronto su hijo mayor llevaría el liderato del Ninshu ya que era el más adecuado para el puesto.  
De repente, un sapo mensajero llegó y se trataba de Gamamaru, el antiguo amigo de su padre Hagomoro.

-Hace tiempo que no te veo-le saludó Ashura.

-Vengo con una buena noticia, encontré el lugar donde Himawari se halla-le reveló el sapo.

Ashura abrió los ojos y vio consternado al sapo porque hasta este día nunca fue capaz de hallar a su prima amada. Hace 10 años que Kanna murió de anciana, pero él seguía allí por su juventud larga.

-¿Donde se encuentra ahora?-preguntó Ashura con mucho interés.

-Está en un pequeño pueblo a un mes de camino. Se encuentra en las faldas de una montaña grande-le dijo vagamente el sapo.

Ashura no lo pensó dos veces y se fue a dicho lugar donde Gamamaru lo guió. El líder dejó a su hijo mayor a cargo sin informarle a donde se dirigía. Solo le dijo que sería una larga jornada y que debía hacerlo solo. Además Indra ya había muerto por lo que amenaza solo llegaba a pasar cuando Ashura falleciera, cuando reencarnarían sin recuerdos y se enfrentarían entre ellos.  
Después de un mes de caminata, el viejo Ashura llegó a una pequeña aldea donde los lugareños vivían bien y en paz.

-Aquí es donde Himawari vive. Tienes suerte que su hermano Amaterasu murió hace unos años o te mata por haber hecho sufrir a ella-le contó el sapo.

-Muchas cosas estaban más allá de mis capacidades. La aldea y el constante acoso de Indra me han mantenido ocupado estos años-mencionó el viejo muy triste por las cosas que han pasado.

-Mejor pasa a ver que ha pasado-le aconsejó el sapo.

Ashura llegó a las puertas de la casa y el anciano tocó la puerta. Quién lo recibió fue una mujer de 30 años trigueña de ojos blancos y castaña.

-Buenas tardes señor. ¿Desea algo?-preguntó la mujer.

-Busco a Himawari Ôtsutsuki-le dijo Ashura.

-Mi mamá está descansando porque ha estado enferma. Pase para que pueda verla-le ofreció ella.

El hombre de edad avanzada pasó y veía pinturas de Himawari con su hija.

-Disculpe, ¿cómo es que se llama?-preguntó Ashura.

-Me llamó Hanabi Ôtsutsuki-le contestó animada.

Ashura se dio cuenta que la mujer era su hija. Varios de sus facciones eran similares a la suya. Hanabi entró y vio a su anciana madre tejiendo una bufanda roja.

-Mamá, un señor te busca-le dijo la mujer.

Himawari se volteó y vio en shock a Ashura. A pesar de la vejez, la ojiperla reconocería en cualquier parte al amor de su vida.

-¿Ashura?-preguntó la anciana con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Sigues tan linda a pesar de los años-sonrió el Ôtsutsuki.

-¡ESPERA, DIJISTE QUE SE LLAMA ASHURA! ¡¿ÉL ES MI PADRE?!-exclamó sorprendida la mujer.

Himawari asintió y la chica no podía creer que su padre estaba aquí después de todos estos años.

-¡¿COMO PUDISTE DEJAR A MI MAMÁ ASÍ?!, ¡ERES UN DESVERGONZADO DE LO PEOR!-reclamó la mujer a su padre.

-No sabía donde estaba tu madre, traté de buscarlas estos años y no las hallaba-le dijo el anciano.

-No odies a tu padre por lo que pasó. Yo tomé la decisión de irme de la Aldea del Ninshu para evitar que los aldeanos se rebelaran contra Ashura por infidelidad. Además si tu tío Indra hubiera sabido de nosotros, seríamos cazadas por él-le contó Himawari.

-Indra está muerto, ya no hay nada que temer-le comunicó el chico.

Himawari y Hanabi quedaron sorprendidas por la noticia.  
Ashura se quedó una temporada en el lugar. Le debía el último de su tiempo a su prima que lo perdió todo por él. Pudo conocer a sus sobrinos por parte de Amaterasu y eran muy inteligentes aunque algo agresivos.  
Ashura veía a una linda niña en brazos de Hanabi, ya que estaba casada con un buen hombre llamado Saru.  
La bebé se parecía mucho a Himawari y decidieron llamarla Hinata en honor a su abuela.

-¿Saben mis medios hermanos de mi existencia?-preguntó Hanabi.

-Su madre les informó de todo. La ley de los líderes por parte de mi abuelo Tenji me permitía tomar más de una esposa, pero Himawari y Kanna nunca lo supieron, además de que mi esposa tardó mucho en digerir la información. Cuando me enteré me di topes en la pared y las busqué a ambas por todas partes, pero tu tío Indra atacaba con mucha frecuencia tu aldea. Tengo muchas cicatrices de las batallas que hemos tenido-le contó el ninja.

-Mi madre no quiere regresar al lugar por vergüenza y ya es muy vieja para ir a pie. No va a aguantar el viaje-le dijo su hija.

Debido al estado de salud de Himawari, Ashura se encargaba de cuidar a su prima adorada asistiéndola cuando necesitaba algo.

-Ashura, si me hubieras conocido antes, ¿me habrías tomado como esposa?-preguntó la chica.

-Sí, de eso estoy seguro-le dijo el patriarca de los Senjus y Uzumakis.

-Me contaste que vas a reencarnar para seguir peleando con tu hermano, ¿verdad?-.

-Así es-.

-No pude amarte como yo hubiera deseado, Ashura. Llegué demasiado tarde a tu vida. Pero si el destino lo quiere, prometo que algún día volveremos a vernos y no te dejaré ir-dijo muy cansada la mujer.

Ashura solo quedaba llorando viendo como la mujer que tenía frente a ella nunca se pudo olvidar de él.

-Te prometo que aunque no te recuerde, voy a darte lo mejor de mí en la siguiente vida, Himawari-le dijo el anciano.

-Un sapo me contó que un Hombre de la Profecía aparecerá para traer la paz que el mundo necesita. Sé que serás tú en otra vida y yo pienso estar allí para apoyarte incondicionalmente-le prometió la mujer.

-¿Tanto me amas para hacer eso?-.

-Estoy loca por tí desde que te vi hace tantos años. Me duele tanto el pecho por tener este amor que me ha hecho sufrir, pero no me arrepiento del hecho que te amo más que a nada-le dijo convencida la anciana.

Ashura lloraba por el daño que le hizo a Himawari todos esos años y ella seguía tan leal y amorosa para él.

-Lo siento tanto, Hima. Yo te traicioné y te prometo que si llega el día en que nos reunamos en la otra vida, te protegeré y te amaré tanto-dijo en lágrimas el anciano.

Himawari solo dio una sonrisa débil y solo le contestó.

-¿Puedes dormir a mi lado? Solo eso te pido-.

-Está bien, mi girasol-.

Ashura le hizo caso y ambos quedaron en la misma cama. Himawari se sentía muy bien por estar después de tantos años con el amor de vida sin ningún impedimento.  
Himawari abrió los ojos de repente y estaba en un lugar vacío, pero hermoso y una luz se encontraba en el camino. De repente, un Shinigami la escoltaba para llévasela. Pudo notar que su juventud volvió, pero ya no se sentía con vida.

-Es hora de irnos, Himawari-le dijo el ser.

-Estoy muerta, ¿verdad?-preguntó triste la mujer.

-Así es, pero no te preocupes. En muchos años vas a reunirte con tu amado sin ningún impedimento-le dijo el ente.

Por la generosidad del espíritu, Himawari se hallaba en muchos años en el futuro. En un enorme pueblo con una tecnología mucho más avanzada y sin guerras, un enorme palacio se hallaba en las afueras de ese pueblo.  
Vio correr a dos niños muy hermosos al parecer de ella, que le generaron una gran ternura y sentía que los amaba con solo verlos.  
Un hombre castaño perseguía a los niños y les costaba atraparlos.

-¡BORUTO, HIMAWARI, DEBEN IR CON SU MADRE PARA LLEGAR A LA REUNIÓN DE LOS LIDERES DE LAS ALDEAS!-regañó el hombre.

-¡NO QUIERO IR, TÍO KONOHAMARU!-se negó Boruto.

-Es muy aburrido-secundó Himawari Uzumaki.

-¡USTEDES SON PRÍNCIPES Y DEBEN ACTUAR COMO TAL, NIÑOS DEL DEMONIO!-regañó Konohamaru.

En eso, una mujer de 27 años de cabello azul corto, ojos Byakugan y piel perlada se acercó.

-Niños, tienen que irse a cambiar o si no les prohibido el ramen un mes-le advirtió la mujer.

-¡NOOOOO, TODO MENOS ESO!-dijeron espantados los niños.

-Bueno, váyanse a bañar y a cambiar-les dijo con una sonrisa la mujer.

Los niños salieron huyendo y Himawari Outsutsuki quedó impactada al ver a la mujer que era idéntica a ella.

-El destino ha determinado que debes vivir otra vida con Ashura para traer la paz en el mundo como le dijiste hace varias horas-le dijo el espíritu.

Himawari lloraba de felicidad porque al menos tendría una vida de felicidad junto al hombre que amaba dentro de muchos años. De repente, vio a un hombre rubio muy guapo de ojos azules y marcas en las mejillas.

-Es muy lindo-admitió sonrojada Himawari.

-Él es Ashura en otra vida-le confirmó el Shinigami.

-Eso lo explica todo-dijo impresionada la mujer.

Vio como el futuro Ashura saludaba de beso a su futuro yo.

-Hinata, tengo las cosas listas para ir a la reunión de Kages. Es importante que todos vayan-le dijo el rubio.

-Ya lo sé Naruto, después de todo somos los monarcas mundiales-sonrió Hinata.

-Boruto y Himawari se van a morir del aburrimiento. Lo bueno es que van a haber niños de su edad para jugar-se rió el rubio.

-Jijiji, sí-.

Himawari miraba muy feliz y emocionada que tendría a su amado y sin ningún impedimento para estar juntos.

-Es hora de irnos, Himawari-le indicó el espíritu.

-Está bien-aceptó la mujer.

Después de esa noche, Himawari Ôtsutsuki murió acompañada del hombre que más amó. El funeral fue muy triste porque todos en el lugar la querían mucho y la enterraron con el máximo de los honores.  
Ashura volvió a la Aldea del Ninshu y a los pocos meses después, él murió con profunda tristeza y pasaría mucho tiempo para que ambas almas se reencontraran a través del tiempo y el espacio.  
Así pasó el tiempo y los clanes descendientes de Hamura se desligaron con el tiempo. El clan Ôtsutsuki de la Luna, descendientes de Tsukuyomi, se extinguió debido a una disputa interna. El clan Kaguya, descendientes de Amaterasu, se extinguió por su violencia y fueron masacrados hasta morir Kimimaro Kaguya en la batalla de la Búsqueda de Sasuke Uchiha.  
El clan Hyuga, los descendientes de Himawari Ôtsutsuki, son los únicos que quedan con vida y algún día el amor entre ella y Ashura volvería a seguir sin nada que los separe.

Fin del sueño

Hinata abrió los ojos con lágrimas sin saber el porqué. Estaba a lado de Naruto y él la abrazaba posesivamente.  
La Hyuga se levantó algo extrañada esa mañana. Ese sueño se sintió tan real y no se le iba de la cabeza que ya había vivido eso.

-Himawari Ôtsutsuki, es un hermoso nombre. Si tengo una hija la nombraré así-comentó extrañamente nostálgica la chica.

Nota del autor: Esto marca el Fin de la Temporada uno. Tanto en Amor Prohibido Loli y Shota acaba la temporada 1 en el capítulo 16. En el capitulo 17 es la serie Shippuden donde se verán la lucha con Akatsuki.  
Notarán que Chojuro y Mei tienen edades invertidas respetando el Modo Loli en esta versión. El fue el maestro de Mei y ella lo ama por no discriminarla en la época de la Niebla Sangrienta.


	17. Chapter 17

Amor prohibido (versión loli)  
Capítulo 17 EL REGRESO A LA ALDEA DE LA HOJA

Guest: Aquí te debo la conti.

Fnix de Plata: Y tengo otro Omake triste.

NaruHina The Last: Gracias.

Zafir09: Espero no decepcionarte con este capítulo.

OTAKUFire: Que bueno que te gustó. Aquí el regreso de Hinata a la Aldea de la Hoja.

Pegasister G: No me gustan las tragedias románticas, pero tengo un talento con esto. Esto servirá para que Hinata tome bien algunas decisiones futuras. Es un gusto conocerte.

alexzero: Aquí empieza la segunda temporada que abarcará todo Naruto Shippuden y termina en la Saga de Kaguya.

fenixrojo36: Si los van a ver algún día.

AcidESP: Aquí tienes, gracias por seguirme.

Hanabi Hyuga se había levantado con un buen presentimiento el día de hoy. No era algo relacionado con su amado maestro Konohamaru Sarutobi, sino con Hinata Hyuga, su hermana mayor.  
Haca dos años y medio, ella había ido a entrenar con su sensei y el Sanin Jiraiya para controlar a la bestia interna de su hermana y ya era casi tiempo de que volviera a la aldea.

-Que aburrida, no quiero entrenar y Konohamaru sensei no tiene tiempo para mí. Creo que fui muy brusca en la cuevita-sonrió traviesamente la Hyuga.

No hace mucho, la Hyuga de 11 años había abusado sexualmente de Konohamaru en una cueva, y lo obligó a tener una relación amorosa poco legal con ella.  
La Hyuga decidió dar un paseo por la aldea para pensar en que hacer ahora que tenía a sus pies a su amado.  
De repente, la niña se topó a Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno saliendo juntos. Su hermana le contó que el último Uchiha había tenido un "accidente" y perdió la memoria cuando lo regresaron a la aldea después de su intento de deserción.  
Por otro lado, Yakumo Kurama estaba entrenando con Rock Lee por petición de Neji para incrementar su condición física.

-¡SIGUE ASÍ Y SERÁS UNA KUNOICHI CAPAZ!-le gritó Lee animado.

-No puedo más-suspiraba de cansancio la mujer.

-Solo hemos corrido 10 vueltas a la aldea-se quejó Lee.

-Es suficiente, me rindo-decidió la Kurama cayendo al piso agotada.

Hanabi se acercó y miró preocupada a la chica porque era la mejor amiga de su hermana.

-De todos los sujetos en el mundo, le pediste a este raro clases-le dijo la Hyuga.

-¡¿Y TÚ QUIÉN ERES?!-se quejó Lee ofendido.

-Soy Hanabi Hyuga, chico desconsiderado-le respondió la niña.

-Oh, eres la prima de Neji y la hermana menor de Hinata. Es un gusto conocerte-saludó el chico.

-Oye, Yakumo no es tan enérgica como tú y su cuerpo no es tan resistente como el tuyo-le regañó Hanabi molesta al cejudo.

-Era eso o pedirle clases a su maestro Gai, pero él es aún peor-dijo con molestia la chica Genjutsu.

-Hmp, entiendo que hayas pedido clases al heredero del clan Lee. Es una buena alternativa al clan Hyuga-admitió la chica.

-Es un halago que sepa de mi familia, Lady Hyuga-dijo con lágrimas anime el cejudo.

-Una pregunta, ando buscando a una loca con bollos que parece navaja suiza humana. ¿No la has visto?-preguntó la Hyuga.

-Oh, ¿Tenten? No la he visto-le respondió Lee.

-Es que quiero comprar Kunais de fina calidad para adornarlos con listones-le explicó la Hyuga.

-Probablemente esté en su casa. Vive en la tienda de armas cerca del Compuesto Lee. Mi familia surte sus materiales cuando le hace falta-contó el chico entusiasta.

Tenten estornudó mientras afilaba sus armas en su tienda, y andaba pensativa en algo extraño.

-"Aww, no es que me interesen los muchachos, pero los más guapos están ocupados"-suspiró la chica de bollos.

Algo que siempre había aquejado a Tenten fue que ahora muchos en la aldea habían empezado a tener novia después de que Sasuke y Sakura diseminaron la noticia de que andaban juntos. Ino Yamamaka quería morirse del coraje porque se lo ganaron y andaba buscando a alguien con quien estabilizarse, pero no hallaba a su media naranja. Shikamaru parecía que tenía algo con la ninja de la Arena, Temari del Desierto, con quien quería una revancha.

-"Los únicos que me quedan son Kiba, Shino, Chouji, Neji y Lee a estas alturas. Pero Neji no me hace caso, Lee anda solo con entrenamiento en su cabeza, Kiba apesta a perro mojado, los insectos de Shino me dan miedo, y no me atrae Chouji-suspiró la castaña.

De repente, ella vio a Lee entrar con Yakumo y Hanabi Hyuga.

-Hola, ¿ya llegaron mis órdenes de Kunais?-preguntó la Hyuga.

-Oh, creo que ya llegaron. Por cierto, te pareces mucho a Neji-admitió la amante de las armas.

-Por cierto, ¿quién es tu maestro?-preguntó Hanabi curiosa.

-Pues Gai sensei se ofreció a ayudarme con mi entrenamiento y el clan de Lee me ayuda con clases de armas-explicó Tenten.

-Somos amigos desde que estamos en la Academia y le proporciono todo para su tienda de armas-dijo Lee.

-¿Pero cómo pagas a Lee las comisiones por todo el favor que te ha hecho?-preguntó curiosa la Kurama.

-No preguntes, es algo privado. Y ni les digas Lee o te rebano vivo-le advirtió Tenten.

Yakumo y Hanabi decidieron no preguntar porque tenía que ser muy vergonzoso para ocultarlo. La Hyuga terminó su compra y salió con Yakumo de la tienda.

-¿Algo huele mal con esa tiendita de armas?-mencionó Hanabi con sospecha.

-No te preocupes, mejor ocupémonos de otros asuntos-sonrió Yakumo.

De repente, alguien tiró un Kunai de tres puntas y Hanabi y Yakumo vieron sorprendidas el arma.

-Es igual a la que manejaba el Cuarto Hokage-dijo muy asombrada la castaña Hyuga.

-Sácala de allí-le indicó Yakumo.

Ambas tocaron el arma y fueron teletransportadas en un destello amarillo en contra de su voluntad.

-¡¿DÓNDE ESTAMOS?!-exclamó Hanabi preocupada.

Las dos chicas estaban en el bosque en la aldea y vieron a un destello amarillo llegar al lugar. Ambas vieron a una mujer de cabello azul largo y ojos blancos muy hermosa y con un cuerpo de diosa envidiable.

-Es un gusto verlas, chicas-sonrió la mujer misteriosa.

-¡HINATA!-exclamaron de alegría las dos chicas.

Hinata bajó y las abrazó muy fuerte porque en verdad las extrañaba mucho.

-Hermana, por fin volviste-dijo Hanabi-llorando de alegría y emoción.

-Ya creía que no ibas a regresar, mala amiga-le saludó Yakumo con gran alegría.

-Fue un entrenamiento infernal, pero dio sus resultados-sonrió Hinata a dos de las personas que más le importaba.

-¿Y tu maestro?-preguntó Hanabi curiosa.

-Está con Jiraiya sensei en la oficina de Tsunade. Primero quería verlas a ustedes, y después iré a ver a mamá y Neji-les dijo la peliazul.

-Mamá te ha extrañado demasiado, quiere a su niña en casa-sonrió la castaña ojiperla.

-Yo también quiero estar con ella-le respondió emocionada la chica.

-Que cuerpazo tienes ahora. Si antes te odiaban, ahora van a aborrecerte por envidia-le dijo Yakumo viendo más de cerca.

-¿Y si les dijera que podrían tener cuerpos así?-les dio una indirecta la Hyuga.

-¡DINOS, EGOÍSTA!-exclamaron las dos.

-"Jejeje, reaccionaron igual que Rin, Yugito y Fu"-pensó Hinata con un sudor en la nuca.

En la oficina de Tsunade, Naruto junto con Jiraiya hablaban sobre el asunto de Hinata Hyuga y su entrenamiento.

-Dinos Naruto, ¿qué avances tuvo nuestra chica favorita?-le preguntó Tsunade interesada.

-No te imaginas, casi ha alcanzado mi poder al máximo-le reveló Naruto tranquilamente.

-Ahora es una Kunoichi de clase SS definitivamente-dijo Jiraiya asombrado.

-Así es, ya he visto su poder al máximo y es muy difícil de someter sin ayuda-admitió Jiraiya.

-Eso es muy fuerte, no quiero imaginarme que va a pasar cuando logre ser más experimentada-dijo con algo de miedo la Sanin.

-A ella no se le ha subido el poder a la cabeza porque hay quienes podrían vencerla todavía-les tranquilizó Naruto.

-Si los ancianos se llegaran a enterar de ello, podrían quererla usar para algo malo-mencionó preocupada Tsunade.

-No si los mato primero-respondió Naruto con una sutil amenaza.

Tsunade abrió los ojos al saber que Naruto sería capaz de hacer una barbaridad por su discípula.

-Mejor dejemos eso para otra ocasión. ¿Dónde está mi amuleto de la buena suerte?-preguntó deseosa la Sanin.

De repente, un portal de espacio tiempo astral en negativo emergió de la nada y Hinata salía tranquila con unos rollos de canela en la mano.

-Buenos días, tenía hambre-saludó Hinata.

Tsunade corrió a abrazar a la chiquilla y la apretujó porque la extrañaba.

-¡AY PEQUEÑA, TE EXTRAÑE! ¡ME DEBES UNA IDA AL CASINO!-le comentó la rubia feliz de verla.

-Me da mucho gusto verla, Lady Hokage-habló Hinata algo consternada.

Shizune entró para dejar algunas cosas, pero notó que Hinata había vuelto a la aldea.

-Oh Hinata-saludó Shizune feliz.

-Hola señorita Shizune-saludó Hinata de vuelta.

-Bienvenida a la aldea-sonrió la pelinegra.

-Parece que Hinata es más querida en la aldea-mencionó Naruto muy consternado.

-Bueno, Hinata hizo muchos amigos antes de irse de la aldea, aunque no ha conseguido que el resto de los civiles y ninjas cambien de opinión-dijo Tsunade.

-A propósito, ¿Sasuke no ha dado problemas?-preguntó Naruto curioso.

-No, pero ahora anda de manita sudada con mi discípula Sakura Haruno. La treta de Hinata funcionó y ahora el último Uchiha es enteramente fiel a la aldea-informó Tsunade.

-Jeje, conozco a una persona que se pondría feliz con esto-sonrió Naruto satisfecho.

En un hotel de un lugar del País de Fuego, Itachi estornudó y Kisame le preguntó confuso:

-¿Estás bien?-cuestionó el hombre pez.

-No te preocupes-le contestó el Uchiha.

-Oye, no es por molestar pero tu discípula deja muy limpia mi capa y odio el olor a lavanda-se quejó Kisame.

Izumi lavaba los uniformes de Akatsuki para los dos, y estaban en un cuarto de hotel para ir a un escondite en el País del Fuego.

-Admite que ahora no apesta a pescado todo el tiempo-dijo divertido el Uchiha.

-Andas muy raro, Itachi. Ahora haces muchos chistes en la actualidad-se quejó de nuevo el hombre pez.

-Digamos que tengo motivos para sonreír un poco por el momento-le dijo misteriosamente el Uchiha encubierto.

Izumi se había integrado a la pareja de Akatsuki de Kisame e Itachi. Por manipulación de Itachi con el Sharingan, le ordenó sutilmente a Kisame de no revelar la existencia de la chica a Pain ni mucho menos a Tobi porque podrían meterlos en problemas. La muchacha usaría una máscara con sellos para cubrir su identidad y salir librada.

-Señor Kisame, ¿le gusta el bacalao para la cena?-le preguntó gentil la chica.

-Retiro lo dicho, amo a esta chica-finalizó Kisame.

En la Aldea de la Hoja, Konohamaru Sarutobi se trataba de esconder de su alumna acosadora Hanabi Hyuga. Si bien no podría denunciarla, no quería decir que no tendría que verla todo el tiempo.

-Maldita sea, Obito tenía mucha razón sobre lo de atraer lolis si no conseguía novia-suspiró el Sarutobi.

De repente, se topó a Moegi, su ex novia con su ex mejor amigo Udon.

-Oh, hace tiempo que no te veía-saludó sin vergüenza la mujer.

-Hola Moegi, mejor me voy. No tengo que seguir aquí-se despidió el castaño.

Cuando él se volteó, vio a Hanabi Hyuga viéndolo seria a los ojos. Ella estaba mirando a la mujer que se atrevió a herir los sentimientos de su maestro.

-¿Esa es la lagartona que lo hizo sentir mal? Mejor vámonos sensei-le invitó la castaña.

-¡¿CÓMO FUE QUE ME LLAMASTE?!-le dijo Moegi furiosa.

Hanabi le sacó la lengua y le alzó el dedo medio, al mismo tiempo que bajó su párpado.

-¡VOY A MATARLA!-exclamó furiosa la mujer.

Konohamaru cargó a Hanabi y ambos huyeron de la furia de Moegi por toda la aldea.

-¡ES MUY LENTA, NO PODRÁ ALCANZARNOS!-le instó desafiante la niña sacándole lengua.

-¡VOY A DESCUARTIZARTE, NIÑA MALCRIADA!-gritó muy iracunda la chica.

-¡HANABI, NO LA HAGAS ENOJAR MÁS!-le pidió con terror el hombre.

Hanabi se sentía en el cielo porque era como una bella princesa que era rescatada por un príncipe de un dragón furioso como en los cuentos de hadas.

-¡NO HUYAN PAR DE COBARDES!-exclamó Moegi con ira.

Naruto iba caminando y vio a la hermana de Hinata siendo cargada por su amigo y huyendo de Moegi.

-Parece que Konohamaru tiene problemas-dedujo Naruto algo preocupado.

Konohamaru vio a Naruto y le pidió ayuda porque no quería pelear con su ex.

-Bien, los llevaré al Compuesto Hyuga-aceptó Naruto.

Naruto se teletransportó con ambos a la casa de Hinata y vieron que llegaron al jardín.

-Uf, eso estuvo cerca-suspiró Konohamaru.

-Me la hubieras dejado sola, yo le habría dado su merecido-alardeó Hanabi.

-No creo que hubieras podido, eres una Genin y ella una buena Jounin-le corrigió Konohamaru.

Hanabi infló los cachetes y se volteó enojada porque su maestro tenía razón, pero ella quería defender a su hombre.

-Oye Hanabi, no te metas en los asuntos de tu maestro. Sé que lo quieres mucho, pero es algo que le concierne solo a él-le aconsejó el rubio.

-Yo solo quería que esa mujer pagara por hacer sentir mal a mi sensei-dijo triste la niña.

Konohamaru se sintió algo apenado por la tristeza por ella y la abrazó para decirle unas palabras de consuelo.

-Agradezco que me hayas defendido, fue divertido ver como le decías sus verdades-le dijo el Jounin a su alumna.

Hanabi se sonrojó y abrazó a su sensei porque reconoció su valor.

-Mejor vamos adentro. Me imagino que Hinata debe estar con su mamá-les indicó Naruto.

Mientras tanto, Hana abrazaba a su hija mayor después de mucho tiempo de no verla.

-Ay mi bebé, estás bien y ya regresaste. Te extrañé tanto mi vida-dijo con lágrimas la mujer.

-Yo también mamá, no voy a volver a irme en mucho tiempo-le respondió la Hyuga menor.

-Te has puesto tan hermosa y serás la envidia de las mujeres. Me hace feliz ver que puedes defenderte sola-le dijo la matriarca.

En ese instante, vieron a Naruto, Hanabi y Konohamaru pasar, y la mujer fue corriendo a abrazar al rubio.

-¡NARUTO, TE EXTRAÑÉ TANTO!-le saludó con un abrazo enorme la Hyuga mayor.

-Mamá, estás apretando muy fuerte al señor Uzumaki-le indicó Hanabi algo preocupada.

-Hana, es un gusto verte. Escuché que has llevado las riendas del clan muy bien-.

-Así es, Hiashi había dejado un desastre con la división de las casas y los miembros de la Rama Primaria no eran muy cooperadores para ser más igualitarios. Pero ya estamos avanzando y Neji fue declarado el nuevo heredero para hacer mejor la transición al cambio-dijo muy satisfecha Hana al hacer su trabajo.

-Has hecho un gran trabajo, Hana. Muchas felicidades por empezar a cambiar al clan-le felicitó Naruto.

Hana le dio un beso sorpresivo a Naruto frente a todos y Hinata solo alzó la ceja al ver a su madre hacer eso.

-¡MAMA, NO HAGAS ESO!-regañó Hanabi.

-¿Qué? En el clan es una forma de agradecimiento sincero por un favor a esta familia-se excusó Hana.

-Mami, te quiero mucho pero no te aproveches de la situación-le dijo con discreción Hinata.

-Perdón, no me pude resistir. Es que es tan lindo y no lo puedes negar-le dijo la mujer abrazando a Naruto.

Hinata sabía perfectamente que su madre sufría una intensa Maldición de Amor por culpa de su padre y no debía hacer algo que volviera loca a ella porque no quería ver un caso similar a lo ocurrido a su bisabuela Hinamo Hyuga hace muchos años.

-Mejor pasemos a otra cosa, madre. ¿No has visto a Neji? Me encantaría saludarlo-le preguntó la peliazul menor.

-Anda en una misión, pero no debería tardar mucho en terminar-le respondió su madre.

-Que mala suerte, yo que quería ver su progreso en Puño Suave-maldijo Hinata por ello.

-Mejor me voy, debo atender unos asuntos que me pidió la Hokage-se despidió Naruto.

-Yo te acompaño-se ofreció Hana.

-Ni se te ocurra, mamá-dijeron Hanabi y Hinata al mismo tiempo.

-Es algo privado, no es por no quererte cerca-le explicó pacientemente Naruto.

-Lo siento, es que lo hice instintivamente-se disculpó Hana.

-Bueno, nos vemos. Descansen-se despidió Naruto.

-Cuídate Hanabi. Mañana hay una misión en la aldea-le avisó Konohamaru.

-Estaré allí, sensei-le respondió Hanabi.

Ambos hombres se fueron y las hermanas Hyuga voltearon a ver molestas a su madre.

-Mamá, estás bastante loca-miró Hanabi muy penetrante a la Hyuga mayor.

-Por eso son mis hijas, las dos también lo están. Todo esto es culpa del desgraciado que tuvieron como padre-sonrió dulcemente la mujer.

-Madre, no me gusta que beses así a mi maestro frente a mí-le advirtió algo seria la chica.

-¿Por qué hija? Sé que andas con tu propio sensei, pero el resto de la aldea no. Sería una pena que todos lo supieran-le dijo sutilmente la Hyuga mayor.

Las dos hermanas Hyuga abrieron los ojos sorprendidas porque su madre estaba chantajeando a Hinata con su relación pecaminosa con Naruto.

-¿Me estás chantajeando?-le preguntó Hinata consternada.

-¡ESO ES BAJO!-le reclamó Hanabi.

Hana se acercó a sus dos hijas y las miró muy segura de lo que decía.

-¿Quién es peor, una mujer enferma de amor por su antiguo mejor amigo que está en una relación amorosa pecaminosa con una niña de 16 años o dos jovencitas precoces que desde pequeñas han mantenido relaciones sexuales con sus propios maestros?-les hizo la comparación la mujer.

Hinata volteó a ver a su hermana menor que se sonrojó porque fue descubierta por su madre.

-Hanabi, ¿tú también?-preguntó Hinata muy sorprendida.

-Sí, ¿cómo lo supiste mamá?-habló nerviosa la castaña.

-Ustedes son mis hijas y no pueden ocultarme nada. Las miradas que le das a tu maestro y además de que tus bragas a veces huelen a fluidos no ayuda mucho-le hizo el comentario la Hyuga mayor.

-¡NO LO CULPES, YO FUI LA QUE LO OBLIGÓ!-le pidió Hanabi muy nerviosa y preocupada por la reputación de su amado sensei.

-Ya se los dije, no soy distinta a ustedes dos. Las tres estamos enfermas de amor y no pueden culparme de tratar de recibir un poquito-les dijo la matriarca a sus hijas.

-Mamá, si mantienes cerrada la boca puedes hacer lo que quieras con Naruto, pero no frente a mí-le hizo el trato Hinata.

-Trato hecho, mi niña-sonrió feliz la mujer mayor.

-"Maldita sea, mamá puede ser muy malvada cuando se lo propone"-pensó algo frustrada Hinata.

Omake especial HINAMO HYUGA Y HASHIRAMA SENJU

Poco después de lo ocurrido con su madre, Hinata leía en la comodidad de su casa algunos libros sobre el clan Hyuga que pudieran ayudar a entender cosas sobre Himawari Ôtsutsuki, pero no habían muchos datos.

-Que fastidio, ahora entiendo la frustración de Shikamaru-suspiró muy molesta la Hyuga.

Hinata dio un golpe a la mesa y la rompió porque se le pasó la mano. En eso se hallaba un pergamino muy extraño con una letra muy rara.  
La Hyuga sintió una enorme curiosidad y le infundió un poco de chakra y salió una carta sorpresa que decía: De Hinamo Hyuga para el que lo encuentre.

-¿Hinamo Hyuga? Es mi bisabuela-sonrió Hinata al ver algo de un antepasado.

Ella no pudo resistirse a leerlo y se sentó en una silla cómodamente.

Para quién encuentre esta lectura:  
Mi nombre es Hinamo Hyuga y soy la hija del líder del clan Hyuga. Nací en una época donde la guerra y la destrucción marcaba a los clanes. He perdido muchos familiares en esta cruel masacre a lo largo de mi vida, pero solo hubo una cosa en la que me mantenía de pie ante este amargo tiempo.  
A veces me arriesgaba a visitar a escondidas al chico que siempre amé y observarlo entrenar sin ser detectada ya que no quería molestarlo. Lo malo de ellos es que no podía arrancarme del corazón su presencia.  
Al único hombre que siempre he amado y amaré es Hashirama Senju. Es el hijo mayor líder del clan Senju y tiene una habilidad muy rara la cual es un Kekkei Genkai llamado Elemento Madera que solo aparecía en muy pocos usuarios.

Flashback

Se veía a una hermosa chica peliazulada y con ojos perlados en una reunión entre el Clan Hyuga y el Clan Senju durante la Guerra de Clanes. Se estaba discutiendo una tregua para enfrentar a los Uchihas.  
Hinamo miró a un chico moreno y castaño con peinado de casco entrenando con unas pequeñas plantas manipulándolas a su antojo.  
La Hyuga veía con mucho asombro el poder asombroso del Senju y la manera en que se esforzaba para ser más fuerte.  
Hashirama se dio cuenta de la presencia de la princesa Hyuga y la saludó.

-¿Por qué no vienes a ver más de cerca?-le invitó Hashirama.

Hinamo tuvo un ataque de nervios por ser descubierta y salió muy tímidamente.

-Hola, ¿Cómo te llamas?-saludó Hashirama.

-Hi-Hinamo H-Hyuga-tartamudeó la pobre niña.

-¿Eres tartamuda?-.

-Estoy un poco nerviosa-le dijo la chica.

-No te preocupes, me caes muy bien-dijo el Senju sonriendo sinceramente.

En ese mismo instante, Hinamo se enamoró irremediablemente de Hashirama. Para ella, el futuro Primer Hokage era un sol en este mundo tan oscuro y cruel.

Flashback fin

Para Hinata esto era algo similar al sueño que tuvo de Himawari Ôtsutsuki y tenía la enorme sensación de que lo había vivido antes.

Carta

Lo único malo de todo esto es que el amor que empecé a sentir por él era imposible. Él estaba comprometido a la hermosa y poderosa Mito Uzumaki, hija del líder del Clan Uzumaki Ashina Uzumaki, mientras que soy solo una débil princesa que no le daría buenos descendientes.  
Eso no me importaba mucho en cierta manera porque tanto él fuera feliz yo tambien lo sería, pero fue demasiado doloroso verlo lejos de mí y sin ser correspondida. En mis últimos años, me partió el corazón y el alma no haber podido ser más valiente y declararme ante él antes de que se casara. Siempre le tuve rencor a mi clan por haberme separado de él y decir que no era digna de él.

Hinata siguió leyendo la carta y se sentía muy mal por su antepasado.

Flashback

Hinamo Hyuga tenía en ese momento 24 años y se le veía llorando ya que recibía la noticia de que Hashirama ya estaba comprometido con otra mujer y la conocía muy bien: Mito Uzumaki.

-¡¿POR QUÉ ESTO ME TIENE QUE OCURRIR A MÍ! ¡TE AMO TANTO HASHIRAMA, YO SOLO SOY TUYA!-exclamaba la chica con el corazón roto.

Hinamo lloraba desconsolada por la terrible noticia y huyó al bosque donde no la molestaran.

Flashback fin

Carta

Mito Uzumaki antes era una amiga mía del Clan Uzumaki de la Isla del Remolino ahora llamada Aldea del Remolino. Antes jugábamos juntas y platicábamos cada vez que la veía, pero desde que recibí la noticia de que ella era la prometida del hombre que yo amaba, dejé de hablar con ella. Estaba demasiado furiosa de no haber podido ser capaz de luchar por una oportunidad y le daría problemas innecesarios a Hashirama.

Flashback

Se veía a Mito Uzumaki ya casada con Hashirama Senju. La Aldea de la Hoja había sido fundada hace poco y clan Hyuga se había mudado a Konoha hace 2 años. Mito Uzumaki pasaba a ver a su amiga Hinamo a la cual no había visto desde hace mucho. Se había enterado de que se había casado con un miembro de su clan e iba a felicitarla.

-Hinamo, ¿cuánto tiempo sin verte?-saludó amablemente la pelirroja.

Hinamo no le sonrió y parecía no querer verla. Mito estaba muy extrañada porque no había visto esa actitud en su amiga antes. Nunca había sido tan distante y frialdad en toda su vida.

-¿Vine en un mal momento?-dijo muy preocupada la Uzumaki.

-Lo siento, no quise ser grosera. Estoy muy tensa es todo-le contestó Hinamo tratando de reprimir su furia.

-Bueno, no importa. ¿Cómo te va en tu matrimonio?-le preguntó la pelirroja queriendo saber el chisme.

-Más o menos-le respondió secamente la peliazul.

-No luces feliz-le dijo muy preocupada la Uzumaki.

-No lo estoy, esta es la reacción normal cuando te obligan a casarte con un hombre al que no amas cuando a la persona que quieres a tu lado ya no puede ser tuya-le contestó con frialdad la mujer Hyuga.

-Oh no, no lo sabía Hinamo. Puedo hablar con Hashirama, a él no le gustará oír eso-le trató de ayudar Mito preocupada por su amiga sin saber que ella era la una de las culpables de su situación.

-No te tomes la molestia de decirle. Si sabes a quien he amado desde que lo vi, no lo querrás hacer-le advirtió muy molesta la Hyuga.

-¿Madara?-preguntó muy confundida.

-¡ODIO A ESE INFELIZ Y LO SABES MUY BIEN!-le gritó Hinamo con el Byakugan activado del coraje.

-¿Entonces?-.

-¡TÚ ME QUITASTE AL HOMBRE QUE SIEMPRE HE ADMIRADO, RESPETADO Y AMADO DESDE QUE YO LO VI DE NIÑA! ¡TENÍAS QUE APARECERTE EN LA VIDA DE HASHIRAMA Y ARRUINAR TODO!-le reveló con crudeza y rencor la mujer dolida.

Se formó un ambiente silencioso y muy tenso entre ambas mujeres por la terrible revelación de Hinamo Hyuga.

-Ves porqué no lo quería decir, Mito-le dijo Hinamo volteándose sin querer ver a la Uzumaki.

-No lo sabía Hinamo-le contesto Mito sorprendida y sintiéndose muy culpable de quitarle a Hashirama.

-Tenias que sugerirle a tu padre hacer alianza con el clan Senju cuando mi clan lo iba a hacer. Me quitaste la oportunidad de estar con el amor de mi vida por solo fines políticos y ahora me estoy resignando a un matrimonio arreglado dentro de mi clan con alguien a quien casi no trato-le dijo con mucho rencor la mujer.

Flashback fin

Carta

El clan Uzumaki y el clan Senju eran parientes lejanos y algunos años antes de que se fundara la Aldea de la Hoja, Mito sugirió a Ashina Uzumaki hacer una alianza por medio de un matrimonio político que iba a beneficiar a ambos clanes. No sabía que mi mejor amiga también estaba sumamente enamorada de Hashirama y se aprovechó de eso para enganchar al hombre que amaba.

-Nunca supe que tú amabas a Hashirama-dijo con muchos nervios la Uzumaki.

Mito tenía bastante miedo de la Maldición de Amor que se notaba a su antigua amiga.

-¡¿SABES QUÉ SE SIENTE TENER QUE FORZARTE A TENER INTIMIDAD CON UN HOMBRE QUE NO CONOCES?!-gritó de cólera la mujer con el Byakugan brillante.

-H-Hinamo, contrólate. Hablemos como mujeres civilizadas-le dijo Mito tratando de calmar a una Hyuga despechada y con ganas de romper su cara.

Mito vio que la Hyuga hizo una mueca enferma y no le gustaba como la miraba.

-Quizás matándote sea la mejor manera de llegar al corazón de Hashirama-empezó a alucinar la mujer.

Mito miró que el Byakugan de Hinamo se había tornado plateado en vez de blanco malva. Mito sintió el chakra de Hinamo activarse y un frio muy bajo casi le da a la pelirroja.

-¡SELLAR: KAI!-.

La Uzumaki logró sellar la técnica, pero miró que una línea recta estaba congelada y muerta.

-El cero absoluto en mi ojo, me gusta. Te haré una estatua de hielo-sonrió con dulzura enfermiza la Hyuga.

-"Es igual al Amaterasu del Mangekyo Sharingan Eterno de Madara, pero a la inversa-dijo muy preocupada la mujer.

Hinamo se lanzó a pelear contra Mito y ella empezó a usar su Súper Fuerza que heredaría su nieta Tsunade.

-Eres lenta, Mito. Tu fuerza depende de tu chakra, pero yo soy una Hyuga-le advirtió Hitomi.

Mito intentó golpear a Hinamo para neutralizarla, pero ella lo atravesó como su fuera de aire.

-¡MUERE!-.

Hinamo le dio en un punto de chakra que paralizó a Mito y cayó estrepitosamente.

-Ahora que estás fuera de mi camino, Hashirama me va a amar solo a mí-dijo la mujer con locura y lágrimas amargas.

-Si Hashirama se entera, él te va a odiar mucho. Va a mover cielo, mar y tierra para investigar lo que me ocurra y vas perderlo-le respondió la mujer debilitada.

Hinamo no había visto esa perspectiva y su mente le estaba empezando a jugar chueco.

-No, no quiero que Hashirama me odie-dijo con tristeza la chica y llorando.

Hinamo estaba empezando a recuperar la razón y se había dado cuenta de que lastimó a su amiga al ser dominada por su furia y envidia.  
Mito aprovechó para sacar chakra de su sello en la frente y sus puntos de chakra volvieron a la normalidad. Ella se paró y vio a Hinamo en un mar de llanto.

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento-dijo repetidamente la chica Hyuga en shock por la locura que iba a cometer.

Mito la abrazó y no pudo soltarla porque ella era muy responsable del estado mental inestable de su amiga.

-Siento mucho haberte causado esto, Hinamo-le dijo llorando la Uzumaki.

-Lo hecho, está hecho. Te deseo lo mejor con Hashirama aunque me duela. Solo hazlo feliz y amalo como yo siempre lo amé a él-le suplicó la mujer sin parar de llorar.

Pasaron unas horas cuando Hinamo se quedó dormida y Mito la fue a dejar a su casa, y se fue ya que no había nada más que hacer por ella.

Flashback fin

Carta

Mito tenia mucha razón ese día al decir que si ella moría por mi mano, yo iba a perder el respeto y amistad de Hashirama. Podría estar enojada con el mundo, con Mito, con mi clan e incluso con Hashirama por haberme hecho la vida miserable, pero no podía perderme por mis más bajos instintos.  
Tuve que resignarme al hecho de que estaba casada por orden de mi padre con un Hyuga el cual es el mejor guerrero de la Rama Primaria de nuestro clan. Pero mi corazón solo le pertenecería a él, mi noble Hokage Hashirama ya que él me había inspirado a seguir en los peores momentos de mi vida con cada acción que hacía por todos.  
Él fue mi mejor amigo que incluso yo daría mi vida por él. Lamento tanto no haber sido correspondida como yo lo deseaba ardientemente pero tal vez no será en esta vida. Incluso tengo ahora dos hijos que, aunque no eran del hombre que amo tanto, yo haría todo por ellos.

Hinata estaba llorando por la pésima suerte de esta mujer y no sabía porque su corazón reabría viejas heridas ancestrales.

Carta

Desde que Hashirama se casó, no lo veía seguido y trataba de evitar estar en su presencia porque yo sabía perfectamente que mi corazón le pertenecía solo a él. Mito nunca le dijo algo sobre esto el asunto del intento de asesinato a su marido porque si lo hubiera hecho, Hashirama hubiera hecho algo loco para intentar castigarme y no me habría tocado el corazón para decirle todo lo que en verdad me había dañado.  
Mi esposo murió algunos años después de que Madara Uchiha se exiliara de la Aldea de la Hoja. Mi marido fue emboscado por renegados que intentaron sacarle información del clan y el Byakugan sin éxito. No pude evitar sentir mucho dolor ya que me fui acoplando a mi vida con él después de tratarlo con el tiempo. No lo amaba y él tampoco a mí, pero nos hicimos amigos con el paso del tiempo. Yo tuve que ocupar el puesto de líder del clan Hyuga hasta que mi hijo mayor tuviera la madurez y edad suficiente.  
Por obligación de la aldea, el Hokage dio unas palabras en el funeral. A su lado estaba Mito acompañándolo como debía ser.

Flashback

Hinamo estaba frente a la tumba de su esposo fallecido. El discurso de Hashirama había terminado y la lluvia caía en la aldea.  
Hinamo se había acostumbrado a vivir con su esposo todos los años que duró su matrimonio. No sanó el dolor en su corazón de no ser amada por Hashirama, pero le sirvió de desahogo. El marido de Hinamo supo ese terrible secreto que guardaba su mujer y la entendió porque ella le pidió discreción. Se hicieron buenos amigos y ayudó a Hinamo a no ver al Primer Hokage en todo el tiempo que pudo hacerlo.  
Mito tuvo que irse a casa ya que sus hijos querían descansar y la bebé Tsunade estaba en los brazos de su abuela.  
Hashirama no quería dejarla sola. Hace tiempo que no hablaba con ella. Sentía dentro de su pecho que tenía que consolarla. Estaba empezando a llover muy fuerte, pero ella no se movía de allí.

-Hinamo, vamos a tu casa. Te vas a enfermar-le dijo Hashirama preocupado.

-No te preocupes por mi Hashi, estaré bien-negó Hinamo muy triste.

-Sé que lo amabas-dijo el Senju completamente ignorante de la situación.

-Amarlo no, pero si lo quería mucho. Solo me acoplé a él, es todo-le aclaró la Hyuga con una mirada seria.

Hashirama no sabía esto. Entendió que Hinamo fue comprometida con él a la fuerza.

-Ven a mi casa si quieres-le propuso preocupado el Primer Hokage.

-No quiero molestarte-le respondió Hinamo con algo de pena.

-Tú nunca me has molestado-.

-Quiero estar sola por favor. Vete con tú esposa y tu familia. Dejame sola por favor. Solo me haces daño-le habló la mujer empezando a sollozar.

Hinamo se fue llorando dejando solo y preocupado a Hashirama porque no tenía idea de lo que afligía al corazón de la mujer.

Flashback fin

Carta

No podía estar sola con él. Mis sentimientos me traicionaban y no quería ser la que separara a una familia y arruinaría la reputación del lider de la aldea. Por desgracia Hashirama me seguía buscando debido a que no se quedó con el beneficio de la duda y eso debilitaba cada vez más mi voluntad. Una vez en la noche él se coló en el compuesto del clan, me sorprendió con la guardia baja y no aguanté más.

Flashback

Hinamo se hallaba dándose un baño en un lago exclusivo para el líder del clan. Hashirama veía a Hinamo y nunca había notado lo hermosa que era.  
La Hyuga se dio cuenta con el Byakugan y se cubrió con la toalla avergonzada y ruborizada.

-¡HASHIRAMA VETE DE AQUÍ, ME ESTOY DANDO UN BAÑO!-le gritó muy apenada Hinamo.

-¡LO SIENTO, ES QUE SOLO QUERÍA HABLAR CONTIGO!-respondió rojo el Senju tapándose los ojos.

-No, por favor. Vete de aquí. No quiero verte cerca de mí-le suplicó la peliazul con mirada triste.

-¡¿POR QUÉ INSISTES EN QUE ME VAYA, QUÉ TE HE HECHO YO PARA QUE ME TRATES ASÍ?!-le exigió Hashirama desesperado.

-¡NO QUIERO DESTRUIR TU FAMILIA Y TU REPUTACIÓN CON LOS ALDEANOS POR MI CULPA!-le respondió en lágrimas la mujer.

-Dime que te tiene tan afligida Hinamo. Me tienes demasiado mal, dejame ayudarte, soy tu mejor amigo-le pidió el moreno desesperado.

Hinamo no soportó más estar así de cerca de Hashirama y empezó a sollozar en su pecho.

-¡NO QUIERO TENER ESTOS SENTIMIENTOS QUE ME ATORMENTAN! ¡NO HA HECHO MÁS QUE LASTIMARME TODA MI VIDA! ¡¿SABES LO QUE SE SIENTE AMAR A ALGUIEN INALCANZABLE Y PROHIBIDO PARA TÍ?!-le gritó con rabia y dolor la mujer.

-Oh Hinamo. ¿Quién es ese hombre que te aflige?-le preguntó Hashirama.

Hinamo no lo miró a la cara por la vergüenza y la culpa, pero ya no quería seguir ocultándolo más tiempo.

-Tú-solo dijo la mujer.

Hashirama no podía creer lo que escuchaba de los labios de Hinamo.

-Vete por favor. Mito sabe esto, no te molestes en decirle. No quiero arruinar lo que tienen ustedes. Por favor retírate-le pidió la Hyuga.

Hashirama no sabía que pensar ante esto. Siempre pensó que ella solo lo veía como un amigo y nada más pero se equivocó al no conocerla bien. Se sentía demasiado mal por ella porque Hinamo siempre lo apoyó en cuerpo y alma en cada decisión que tomaba.

-Adiós Hashirama, me retiro. No vuelvas a buscarme como amiga, por favor-finalizó la Hyuga.

Hinamo se retiró del lugar dejando solo y completamente sorprendido al Primer Hokage con lo revelado.

Carta

Después de que yo le confesara mis sentimientos a Hashirama, él intentaba buscarme en distintas ocasiones. Sentía como si de repente fuera el centro de su atención por primera vez. Lo malo de esto es que yo era la líder del clan y no podía evitar verlo en las reuniones de la aldea. Incluso fue capaz de hacer algunas citas en su oficina por las razones más ridículas que pudiera escuchar.

Flashback

Hinamo suspiraba porque era la séptima mes en el mes en que Hashirama la citaba en su oficina. No duraban mucho tiempo porque sabía responder rápido y él era mi única debilidad.  
La mujer entró al lugar y se topó con el Senju en sus vestiduras de Hokage. A la Hyuga le parecía extremadamente guapo verlo así, pero supo guardar la compostura.

-Oh, Hinamo. Que bueno que llegaste-le dijo con una sonrisa sincera.

-¿Ahora que desea, Lord Hokage?-preguntó Hinamo con duda.

-¿Qué opinas con la idea de crear un Monumento Hokage con las caras de los Hokages de la historia?-.

-No estaría mal, las futuras generaciones verían los rostros de los antiguos líderes-le comentó Hinamo con gran admiración.

-No sabía si hacerlo, pero ya llegué a una decisión-.

Hinamo sonrió al ver la cara emocionada del Hokage con esa idea.

-Bueno, es mejor que me vaya-le dijo la mujer.

-No, espera. No te vayas-le pidió el Senju.

-Tienes un prestigio que cuidar, Hashi. No pretendas hacerme feliz con solo participar en tu vida, nunca supiste entenderme-finalizó Hinamo rotundamente.

Hashirama vio con algo de tristeza la salida de Hinamo de la oficina y Tobirama entraba al lugar.

-Vaya, Lady Hyuga no lucía feliz-le comentó el peliblanco.

Hashirama decidió contarle el incidente de Hinamo y eso tampoco se lo esperaba el que sería el Segundo Hokage.

-Por Dios, y creía que los Uchiha eran un problema-admitió Tobirama.

-Ya no sé que hacer. Amo a Mito, pero pensar que ni siquiera tomé en cuenta los sentimientos de Hinamo no me deja nada tranquilo-confesó el Senju moreno.

-Hermano, no puedes hacer felices a todos. Mito es tu esposa y eso hace que Hinamo no pueda estar a tu lado mientras ella viva-le comentó el peliblanco.

-Me siento demasiado mal por ella, algo muy fuerte dentro de mí me dice y grita que vaya por Hinamo-le contó el hombre.

-Bueno, toma una decisión pero no arruines todo por lo que has trabajado. Si ella nunca te dijo que te amaba fue porque Hinamo es como tú. Ambos piensan en todos menos en su persona-le dio su opinión el Senju menor.

Flashback fin

Carta

A medida que pasaba el tiempo, Hashirama me buscaba aún mas descaradamente y ya no toleré más y caí bajo mis más bajos instintos.

Flashback

De nuevo, Hashirama se coló en el Compuesto Hyuga y vio a la hermosa mujer tomando un baño en las aguas termales.  
En esa ocasión cuando se sacaba con una toalla, Hashirama salió y se puso frente a la mujer sorprendiéndola por la espalda.

-¡¿Q-QUÉ HACES AQUÍ?!-le dijo con nerviosismo y miedo de lo que podría pasar.

El castaño le tomó la mano y se la quedó viendo al rostro. Hinamo quedó hipnotizada al verlo a los ojos que tanto le gustaba. Ella era muy débil ante su presencia y su voluntad flaqueaba.  
Hashirama tomó su cara y la besó tiernamente. Hinamo no pudo más y se dejó llevar ante el acto pasional.  
Hinamo y Hashirama entraron a la habitación que se encontraba en el jardín. Hashirama se quitó la yukata y le quitó la toalla a Hinamo.  
Hinamo no podía pensar ante esto. Sabía perfectamente que esto estaba muy mal pero su corazón no le permitía parar esto. Él besó su cuello haciéndola gemir. Nunca había sentido esto a pesar de haber estado casada; quizás es porque solo el hombre que amaba le podía sacar sensaciones que otro no sería capaz.  
Hashirama recorrió el cuerpo de Hinamo de forma lenta y cuidadosa. Besó sus hermosos pechos haciéndola gemir aún más.

-¡Oooh, Hashirama! ¡Soy solo tuya, mi cuerpo y mi alma solo te pertenece a tí mi amor!-exclamó muy excitada la mujer y sin oponer resistencia.

Hinamo besaba cada rincón del cuerpo de su amado. Su mente ya estaba perdida en la lujuria y no medía la consecuencia de sus actos.  
Ella empezó a aplicarle una felación a Hashirama con una maestría implacable. Hinamo no lo había hecho con su esposo fallecido pero se educó para complacer a su marido de cualquier forma.  
Hashirama no había tenido una felación en su vida. Mito era demasiado tradicional y nunca le permitió tener una.

-¡HINAMO ERES BUENÍSIMA!-.

Hinamo lo miraba con lujuria y eso excitaba más al Primer Hokage.

-¡VOY A TERMINAR HINAMO!-.

Hashirama se vino dentro de la boca de Hinamo y ella lo tragó todo. La mujer se levantó y se puso arriba de Hashirama y se quedaron viendo.

-Te amo tanto, Hashirama. Aunque no me ames a mí siempre contarás conmigo en todo. Entrego mi cuerpo, mi corazón y mi alma a tí, mi amor-le declaró la mujer poseida por la Maldición de Amor.

Hinamo y Hashirama se besaron y no pararon en mucho tiempo. La Hyuga empezó a ser estocada por Hashirama, y gemía y gritaba el nombre de su amante una y otra vez sin parar.

-¡OH SÍ, HASHIRAMA! ¡TE AMO TANTO, HAZME TU MUJER SOLO ESTA VEZ!-le dijo sin importarle las consecuencias a la chica.

Hashirama estaba loco de placer. Hinamo estaba dando lo mejor y tenía la mejor noche de su vida.

-¡NO PUEDO MÁS! ¡ME VENGO!-gritó el Senju.

-¡TERMINA DENTRO DE MÍ!-.

Ambos tuvieron un orgasmo simultáneo. Hinamo cayó desfallecida encima de Hashirama y respiraba agitadamente y se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

Flashback fin

Carta

Al día siguiente de eso, me sentí demasiado culpable por lo ocurrido. Le pedí a Hashirama que olvidara lo que pasó esa noche. Ya había hecho algo muy malo y no deseaba destruir su matrimonio con Mito.

Flashback

Hashirama se vestía y Hinamo ya tenía su Kimono ya puesto con mucha vergüenza y recobrando el sentido de lo ocurrido anoche

-No vuelvas por acá Hashi. Sabes lo que pasará si esto sale a la luz-le advirtió la Hyuga con preocupación por su amigo.

-Lo sé, lamento haberte causado tanto dolor-se disculpó el moreno

-Gracias por todo Hashi, pero no vuelvas más por acá-le pidió la chica con cara triste.

-Está bien, Hinamo-finalizó el Senju algo deprimido por que terminó todo entre ellos con su relación.

Hashirama salió silenciosamente de allí y no volvería a tener algo con ella por la petición de Hinamo.

Flashback fin

Carta

Hashirama y yo volvimos a nuestra vida normal. Cada quien hacia su rutina, pero nunca dejé de pensar en esa noche. Me sentí conectada a él y no sabía si estaba loca pero lo sentí como si disfrutó demasiado eso.  
Lo bueno tenía que terminar porque un día caí enferma de mortalidad y los doctores no supieron diagnosticarlo y además era incurable. Es por este motivo que escribo esta carta ya que no quiero irme sin antes plasmar lo que yo viví.  
Espero que vuelva a ver a mi amado Hashirama en la otra vida. Estoy desahuciada, ya casi no me quedan fuerzas, estoy gravemente enferma. Pero esta carta es para ti mi amado. Solo te deseo lo mejor y que sigas adelante con tu vida y que siempre velaré por ti desde el lugar donde vaya a ir.

Te ama  
Hinamo Hyuga.

Hinata lloraba por la pobre mujer que no pudo tener el corazón de su amado. Decidió informar sobre lo descubierto a su amante Naruto para que conociera sobre esto.

-Hinata, ¿Qué te ocurre?-preguntó Naruto por la situación.

-Oh nada, leí esta carta-le contestó la Hyuga.

-¿Cuál carta?-.

-Esta, mira-le indicó la chica.

Naruto la leyó y vio lo que plasmó esa mujer en su escrito con mucho interés.

-Oh, ya entiendo porque el primer Hokage escribió esa otra carta-reveló Naruto.

-¿Qué cosa?-cuestionó Hinata confundida.

Naruto abrió un compartimento secreto en su casa y había una carta.

-¿Qué es esto?-preguntó confundida Hinata.

-Antes de morir el Primer Hokage ocultó algo en su oficina, estaba oculta en las cosas del abuelo Hokage. Me había parecido sospechoso ese nombre. Solo léelo-le explicó Naruto.

Hinata empezó a leer movida por la curiosidad el escrito de Hashirama.

Carta

A Tobirama:

Si lees esto es que ya estoy muerto. Solo quiero que sepas que estoy orgulloso de que seas el Segundo Hokage. Sabes, en mi vida estuve arrepentido de muchas cosas como no poder regresar por el buen camino a Madara, de no poder ser más fuerte y salvar a nuestros hermanos y definitivamente no haber podido corresponderle a Hinamo Hyuga cuando pude.

-Vaya, entonces el Primer Hokage si sentía algo por ella-dijo con sorpresa la chica.

-Al parecer se arrepintió de no haberse dado cuenta de eso. Sigue leyendo por favor-le indicó el rubio.

Hinata continuo leyendo la carta de Hashirama donde plasmaba su secreto más oscuro.

Si te acuerdas de ella, jugaba con nosotros cuando los líderes del clan Hyuga y Senju se reunían. Nunca supe que ella me amaba demasiado porque siempre la vi como una amiga, y debido al compromiso con Mito no pude percatarme de que sentía algo por mí. Aunque amé a Mito y me gustó vivir a su lado no dejo de pensar en como hubiera sido si hubiera correspondido y desafiar al clan Senju y Hyuga. Soy un idiota de lo peor por no haberla sabido interpretar sus sentimientos antes. Cuando estaba en su lecho de muerte dijo que se alegraba de que estuviera en sus últimos minutos de vida y entendí lo mucho que era importante para mí, pero era demasiado tarde.

Flashback

Hinamo estaba muy grave y desahuciada de algo desconocido. Ni Hashirama que era un gran ninja médico pudo hacer algo para salvarla y eso lo frustró, ya que la enfermedad se había extendido por todo su cuerpo y era demasiado tarde.  
Hinamo yacía débil en su cama. Hashirama y Mito la fueron a visitar y a ambos les dio pena de como se encontraba la mujer.  
Mito entró primero y habló con ella en privado. Salió muy triste pero no le dijo a Hashirama de que hablaron. Él entró después y veía a su amiga demacrada y casi sin vida porque enfermedad la había desgastado demasiado.

-Hinamo-dijo muy preocupado el Senju.

-Hola Hashi. ¿Creí que no ibas venir?-bromeó la mujer tratando de sonreír.

-No, Hinamo. No te puedo dejar en estos momentos-le contestó conciliadoramente el hombre.

-Lamento causarte tantas molestias-le dijo Hinamo.

-Sabes que nunca me has molestado-le respondió con tristeza el castaño.

-Estoy muriendo-le dijo la peliazul con mucha debilidad.

-No digas eso-le dijo el Hokage tratando de calmarla.

-No intentes hacerme sentir mejor. Sé lo que pasa conmigo-dijo la chica.

-Perdóname por no haber podido hacer algo más por ti-lamento Hashirama sintiéndose demasiado mal.

-No te preocupes, al menos estás conmigo en mis últimos momentos-respondió la mujer feliz.

-No te mereces esto. Tú mereces vivir-habló el hombre furioso consigo mismo.

-Solo soy un estorbo para ti. Eres un hombre ocupado y debes atender a todos. Tienes a Mito, a tus hijos y tu nieto y a los aldeanos-insistió la Hyuga.

-Nunca has sido un estorbo. Yo te hice a un lado que fue diferente. Jamás me detuve a conocerte realmente. Había tanto que hacer y nunca te metí en mis prioridades-dijo con lágrimas el Hokage.

-Ya no podemos hacer algo al respecto. Tú decidiste tu camino y debo respetarlo-dijo la Hyuga llorando.

-Perdóname por haberte fallado. Fui demasiado estupido y te hice infeliz. Lamento tanto lo que pasó-le pidió Hashirama.

-No llores Hashi. No me gusta verte triste-hablo con consuelo la mujer.

-Siempre pensaste en mí y mi felicidad a costa de la tuya. Me siento un malnacido por eso-le contestó con gran culpa el Senju.

-Deja de hacerte daño Hashi. No te culpo de nada, antes de irme solo te pido que mantengas tu Voluntad de Fuego viva para siempre. Siempre te cuidaré desde donde esté y recuerda que yo siempre te amaré-se despidió la Hyuga.

Hinamo cerró los ojos para ya nunca despertar en este mundo.

-¿Hinamo? ¡HINAMO, NO TE VAYAS POR FAVOR, REGRESA POR FAVOOOORR! ¡LO SIENTO TANTO!-suplicó en vano Hashirama.

Hashirama abrazó a Hinamo y lloraba desconsoladamente sobre su cuerpo. Mito oyó toda la conversación y lloraba por la pérdida de su amiga.  
El funeral fue a la mañana siguiente. Hashirama fue el que dio el discurso del funeral. Parecía serio y extrañamente calmado por el asunto.  
Tobirama no era un genio para nada. Se dio cuenta que algo extraño pasaba con su hermano.

Flashback fin

Ese momento me persiguió en los últimos años y su voz en mi cabeza sobre que no dejara que la Voluntad de Fuego se extinguiera son los que me permitieron seguir adelante en la lucha contra Madara en el Valle del Fin. No le digas por favor a Mito sobre esto aunque es probable de que lo sepa si lo llega a leer ya que la conozco. Si lees esto Mito perdóname pero no quise lastimarte, sabes que eres especial para mí porque fuiste mi esposa pero hay ciertas cosas del corazón que no puedo evitar como ésta. No pude hacer feliz a Hinamo y por mi . La hice sufrir demasiado al no tener a la persona que amaba.  
Solo les pido que no me juzguen por esto pero espero que algún día en otra vida pueda hacer feliz a Hinamo como yo no pude en esta vida.

Atentamente  
Hashirama Senju Lider del Clan Senju y Primer Hokage de la Aldea Oculta entre la Hoja.

Hinata estaba asombrada ante este detalle demasiado íntimo que podría generar un grave escándalo en la aldea.

-No lo puedo creer-dijo muy anonadada la peliazul.

-Mira esto Hinata-le indicó Naruto.

Narito le mostró una foto antigua de Hashirama y Hinamo juntos que se tomaron en privado. Era de cuando Hashirama fue declarado Primer Hokage y ella fue a felicitarlo. Lo curioso es que Hinamo era casi idéntica a Hinata solo que con el cabello más largo y sin fleco.

-Se parece a mí-admitió la Hyuga.

-¿Sabías que Hashirama era mi reencarnación anterior? Esto me demuestra que yo estoy compensando todo el dolor que tu pasaste hace tanto tiempo Hinata-le dijo Naruto a su amada.

Hinata se quedaba mirando en shock a Naruto por su declaración inesperada.

-Incluso tengo una carta escrita por Mito Uzumaki acerca de esta situación-le dijo Naruto buscando entre sus cosas.

Al encontrarla, Hinata recibió la carta y empezó a leerla con sumo interés sobre su bisabuela.

Carta

Para Kushina Uzumaki:  
Espero que no me juzgues después de que sepas una cosa de mí que tuve que callar toda mi vida.  
Antes en mi juventud tuve a una mejor amiga que se llamaba Hinamo Hyuga. Las dos eramos inseparables cuando eramos niños, pero cosas de la vida nos hizo seguir distintos caminos. Lo que hizo que fracturáramos nuestra relación fue que ambas amábamos al mismo hombre.  
A pesar de todo, ella fue capaz de sacrificar su felicidad a cambio de la de él y por consiguiente la mía. Ella misma me lo confesó una vez y no sé si alegrarme de que haya hecho eso.  
Siendo totalmente honesta si ella hubiera hecho algo para tratar de quitarme a Menma, yo hubiera perdido la pelea. Eso lo pude comprobar cuando Hashirama me confesó lo que Hinamo me dijo poco antes de morir: Ellos pasaron una noche juntos.  
No sabía que pensar al respecto acerca de que mi marido me había sido infiel una vez, pero si me pongo a pensar las cosas Hinamo paró todo esto. Además yo le quité al amor de su vida antes y era lo justo. Los perdoné a ambos porque sé que me metí en algo que debía haber pasado entre ellos. Sabía lo que mi esposo descubrió demasiado tarde lo que en verdad sentía por Hinamo y la verdad cruda es que Hashirama la amaba mucho más a ella de lo que me amó a mí. Recuerdo que tratamos ese tema una vez que Hinamo murió hace tantos años.

Flashback

Mito miraba a Hashirama demasiado melancólico por la muerte de Hinamo. La Uzumaki también estaba devastada por su pérdida.

-Hashirama-llamó Mito muy triste y preocupada por el Hokage.

Él no respondió a su llamado porque estaba concentrado en otra cosa mas que en la culpa que sentía por la infelicidad que sintió su mejor amiga por su causa.  
Mito tocó su hombro y él se volteó percatándose de su presencia.

-¿Mito? Lo siento, no me fijé que estabas aquí-le saludó algo distraído y decaído el Hokage.

-No te culpo, Hinamo se fue en paz. Estaba a lado del hombre que más amaba en esta vida-le dijo con culpa y tristeza la pelirroja.

Hashirama se sorprendió porque su esposa sabía todo sobre los sentimientos de Hinamo.

-Ella mismo me lo dijo, incluso me dijo que ustedes pasaron la noche juntos-le confesó la mujer.

-Mito yo...-trató de hablar nervioso el Senju, pero Mito lo calló.

-No te preocupes. No estoy enojada contigo ni con Hinamo, yo le hice daño toda su vida sin saberlo-le dijo la Uzumaki.

Hashirama miró la foto que estaba a su lado, la misma que su futura reencarnación mostró a la siguiente transmigrante de Himawari Ôtsutsuki.

-No eres la única que se siente culpable, yo soy el causante de todo lo que sintió. Ahora debo pagar todo lo que la hice sufrir-finalizó Hashirama con una culpa cargaría el resto de su vida.

Mito y Hashirama se quedaron mudos y se abrazó consolándose. Ambos lloraban la perdida de la mujer que lo sacrificó todo para la felicidad de su amado.

Flashback fin

Mi hora de partir ha llegado. Voy a entregarte al Nueve Colas lo que causará mi muerte pero espero que si vuelvo a ver a Hinamo me perdone por todo las lagrimas y todo el dolor que tuvo que soportar por mi culpa.

Atentamente  
Mito Uzumaki Esposa del Primer Hokage Hashirama Senju.

-Que horrible, no sé porque me siento tan mal-se dijo Hinata muy confundida.

-Son los sentimientos de tus vidas pasadas, Hinata-le reveló Naruto.

-¿A qué te refieres, sensei?-preguntó la Hyuga con duda.

-La Maldición de Amor surgió porque Himawari Ôtsutsuki no fue correspondida por Ashura Ôtsutsuki, y eso ha ocurrido a lo largo de varios siglos con esas dos almas que se han encontrado a lo largo de los siglos con una historia triste-le reveló Naruto a su alumna.

Hinata abrió los ojos por la revelación de Naruto y él siguió hablando sobre ello.

-No fue casualidad el que nos encontráramos en el bosque. Ashura esta vez cumplirá su promesa de cuidar el corazón de Himawari como debía-dijo Naruto sonriendo tristemente.

-¿Sabes algo sobre Himawari Ôtsutsuki?-preguntó Hinata interesada.

-Es la matriarca del clan Hyuga y del clan Chinoike-le explicó Naruto.

-¿El clan Chinoike son hermanos nuestros?-preguntó Hinata asombrada.

-Un Byakugan de algún Hyuga mutó de forma desconocida y adquirió poderes distintos. Pero eso es lo de menos, ¿por qué preguntaste sobre Himawari?-.

Hinata le contó sobre sus visiones de ella y varios sueños extraños de chicas del clan Hyuga y encuentros con hombres del clan Senju, y el dolor que experimentaba en carne propia.

-No solo eres tú la que ha tenido esos sueños, cariño-sonrió Naruto algo aliviado.

-¿Tú también has tenido visiones?-cuestionó Hinata muy asombrada.

-Así es, y fue un tema que me persiguió en mis años de viaje por el mundo. Antes creía que tu madre era Himawari, pero cuando te conocí el día en que volví supe que eras ella. Tu chakra es el más puro que he hallado en mi vida y cuando saqué a la luz tu Tenseigan lo corroboré-le confesó Naruto serio.

-Entonces si estamos juntos, ¿Himawari podrá descansar en paz y la Maldición de Amor terminará?-preguntó la peliazul.

-El alma de Himawari ha estado reencarnando tratando de conseguir el amor de Ashura, y la última vez fue Hinamo Hyuga y Hashirama Senju. Cuando decidí darme una nueva oportunidad contigo, entendí que debía parar esto. No estaba dispuesto a hacerte sufrir por mi causa como le sucedió a tantas vidas pasadas por mis reencarnaciones anteriores que fueron ciegos al ver a quién estaban destinados a unir sus vidas. No me arrepiento de nada porque mi corazón ha sanado con mi pequeño solecito a mi lado-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

-Hace tiempo que no me decías solecito-respondió Hinata conmovida.

Hinata le dio un beso en la mejilla a Naruto y este la abrazó con mucho amor. Ambos corazones se unían terminando con la búsqueda de amor de Himawari y al fin podría descansar en paz, al igual que Hinamo y las otras reencarnaciones que no pudieron estar a lado de los transmigrantes de Ashura en la historia.


	18. Chapter 18

Amor prohibido (versión loli)  
Capítulo 18 EL RESCATE DEL KAZEKAGE PARTE 1

Kaiser kai charlychan500: Que bueno que te llegó al corazón.

Zafir09: La del Omake era la bisabuela de Hinata.

OTAKUFire: Sobre lo de Lee con Tenten lo voy a explicar a detalle en este capítulo.

NaruHina The Last: Aquí tienes la actualización.

alexzero: Es un gusto que te haya agradado esta historia.

Pegasister Geishiken: Una Hyuga enamorada es muy peligrosa si no es correspondida. Si deseas algún consejo te lo daré cuando gustes.

MadeNaruHina26: Se me ocurrió esa Maldición de Amor por la situación de Hinata en el canon y lo que pasó en The Last e inspirado en la Maldición de Odio de los Uchihas.

Fnix de Plata: Me encanta hacer sufrir a la audiencia. Feliz año 2017.

La noticia del regreso de Hinata Hyuga no fue del todo bien recibida en la aldea. La gran mayoría de los lugareños la odiaban en gran medida por el zorro en su interior, pero le tenían miedo por la seria amenaza que les hizo hace tres años en los Exámenes Chunin.  
A Hinata últimamente le había empezado a no tomarle importancia porque ya no estaba interesada en que el resto de la aldea les agradara. Después de que el plan de Naruto diera frutos, ella sería una diosa y todos la verían a lo alto.

-Hermanita-se escuchó un llamado de una voz de una niña.

Hinata vio a Hanabi con rollos de canela y ambas empezaron a comer.

-No recordaba el sabor de los rollos caseros de mamá-dijo con alegría la peliazul.

Hanabi se sentía en compañía con su hermana mayor. La extrañaba demasiado y era de las pocas cosas que a Hinata de verdad le importaba en su vida.

-Hinata, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta incómoda?-le pidió la Hyuga castaña.

-Bueno-.

-¿Sabes que ocurrió con padre después de ser llevado a prisión?-.

-Murió, Hanabi-le confesó Hinata triste.

Aunque ambas chicas detestaban a su padre, no podían evitar sentir algo de pena por lo que le ocurrió.

-Hubo un motín en la Prisión de Sangre y fue asesinado. Fui con Naruto para confirmar su identidad-explicó Hinata con pesar.

Hanabi tenía una mirada triste porque no tuvo una figura paterna presente en su vida. Lo más cercano a ello era Naruto con quien jugaba cada vez que llegaba.

-Espero que su alma se purifique en el Mundo Puro porque no era un buen hombre. Tú eres físicamente parecida a él igual que Neji, pero tienes un buen corazón-le mencionó Hinata con una sonrisa triste.

-¿Naruto me odia porque me parezco a papá?-preguntó Hanabi.

-No, Naruto te quiere como una hija. Él juzga por tus acciones y no por los antecedentes de tus antepasados-explicó Hinata conciliadoramente.

Hanabi suspiró de alivio porque siempre se había hecho esa pregunta y no la dejaba tranquila.

-Por cierto, ¿desde hace cuánto tiempo te involucraste con Konohamaru sensei?-preguntó curiosa la Hyuga mayor.

Hanabi se sonrojó porque tenía que responder ante ello.

-Hace 6 meses que lo obligué a estar conmigo. No pude evitarlo-declaró con vergüenza la chica.

-Te entiendo, solo te pido que te cuides. Que bueno que te hice un sello de embarazo en tu abdomen hace tres años por si acaso-reveló Hinata.

-Hermana, ¿puedo ver tus ojos?-preguntó Hanabi.

Hinata aceptó y activó el Tenseigan a toda potencia. Hanabi miraba admirada el poder del ojo de su hermana.

-Son hermosos-mencionó la niña.

-¿Quieres tenerlos?-le preguntó Hinata.

-¿Serías capaz de compartir tu poder?-cuestionó incrédula la chica.

-Tengo dos amigos fuera de la aldea con este poder. Pienso darle esto a Neji, Ino, mamá y tú-declaró Hinata.

-¿En serio?-.

-Mamá es muy fuerte y con el Tenseigan podría ser pieza clave en el nuevo mundo. Tú serás mi mano derecha y estos ojos serán para que estés más segura-le explicó Hinata.

-Hinata, eso del nuevo mundo suena muy fascista-opinó Hanabi.

-Hermanita, vivimos en un orden fascista. Yo hablo de monarquía absoluta y tú mi amada hermana serás parte de ello. No espero que lo entiendas porque verás que el mismo clan se verá afectado por ello-finalizó Hinata abrazando a su confusa hermanita.

Sin que ella se diera cuenta, Hinata selló parte de su chakra en los ojos de Hanabi para que evolucionara a Tenseigan cuando fuera el momento adecuado. La niña no iba a intervenir en la guerra que probablemente habría con Akatsuki, pero sería muy adecuado tener sus precauciones.  
Hinata durmió esa noche con su hermanita porque quería que tuviera lo mayormente posible la infancia que ella no pudo tener.  
Mientras tanto, Naruto tenía una misión en solitario que hacer. Fu estaba jadeando de cansancio porque libró hace poco una lucha contra Hidan y Kakuzu y casi no la cuenta.

-Es par de idiotas casi me matan. El de la guadaña no puede morir y casi caigo en su maldición. El otro con máscaras tiene cinco máscaras con corazones y le destruí tres. Logré escaparon apenas-informó Fu.

-Kurama me avisó que estabas en peligro y al parecer ellos tienen la orden de huir. Zetsu Negro dio la orden a Obito de que soy muy peligroso y que solo Kisame, Itachi y Pain podrían ser capaces de enfrentarme-mencionó Naruto.

-Que horrible, no quiero regresar a la Cascada. Para los aldeanos estoy muerta y solo podría extrañar a Shibuki-mencionó con tristeza la peliverde.

-Creo saber de alguien interesado en Choimei por su raro gusto con los insectos-le dio a conocer Naruto.

-¿En serio, Naruto?-.

-En la Aldea de la Hoja tengo un viejo conocido llamado Shibi Aburame, el cual es el líder del clan Aburame y tu amigo Choimei es el insecto más cotizado para ellos. Serías tratada como una diosa para ellos-explicó Naruto.

-Que decisión tan difícil: Por un lado puedo regresar a mi aldea de origen donde todos me odian y me usan para fuente de energia o ir a un lugar donde seré recibida como una especie de diosa por el Siete Colas. ¿Cuándo nos vamos a la Aldea de la Hoja?-dijo Fu sin pensarlo dos veces.

-Cuando estés recuperada. A Hinata le dará un enorme gusto verte porque le agradas mucho-sonrió Naruto.

Hidan y Kakuzu tenían en un pergamino el chakra de Choimei sellado del ambiente y una ala suya porque era todo lo que pudieron conseguir de la jinchuriki.

-Vienen hechos pedazos-comentó Pain.

-Ea niña es tremenda, si no fuéramos inmortales seguro que no la contamos-respondió Kakuzu furioso por perder tres corazones hace pocos días.

Hace poco, habían sido los Exámenes Chunin en la Aldea de la Arena y Fu fue asaltada en su regreso a la Aldea de la Cascada.

Flashback

Fu era la única de la Aldea de la Cascada que había llegado a los Exámenes Chunin de la Aldea de la Arena y tenía dos escoltas que la acompañaban con disgusto. La peliverde tenía el presentimiento de que estaban tramando algo malo con ella. Hinata le había otorgado la Detección de Sentimientos Negativos por el Chakra que compartía de Kurama.

-"Choimei, enlaza a Kurama. Necesito apoyo"-le pidió Fu a su Bestia con Cola.

-"Aguanta lo que puedas"-le pidió el insecto.

Apenas había terminado de conversar cuando Hidan y Kakuzu estaban llegando al lugar. Sin saberlo, Zetsu grababa en las sombras el encuentro.

-Niña, entrégate por las buenas-le dijo Kakuzu amenazante.

-No me digan que estos dos sinvergüenzas me entregaron-suspiró Fu.

-No queremos un monstruo en nuestra aldea-le respondió uno de los escoltas.

-Cometieron dos errores, uno es que su Agua del Héroe quedará sin poder porque yo soy la fuente de energía y dos es que la Aldea de la Hoja enfurecerá cuando se enteren de que rompieron el trato con Hashirama Senju-les dijo con ira contenida la jinchuriki.

Zetsu grababa todo y la parte blanca le preguntó a la negra.

-Oye, ¿a qué se refiere la niña con lo que dijo?-preguntó Zetsu Blanco.

-El Agua del Héroe viene del chakra del Siete Colas y sobre lo de la Aldea de la Hoja quiere decir que el Primer Hokage confió a la Aldea de la Cascada a la Bestia con Cola porque era la fuente de poder de su agua. Al entregar a traición a la jinchuriki pierden la pertenencia del Siete Colas a la Cascada-mencionó Zetsu Negro.

Fu tenía que hacer tiempo en lo que llegaba la ayuda y sus ojos se ponían con el Rinnegan.

-¡AMATERASU!-.

Las llamas cubrieron a los guardaespaldas traidores y se quemaban sin remedio.

-¡JUTSU SECRETO: ESPORAS VENENOSAS!-.

Unas esporas salían de la boca de la kunoichi y cubrió a Hidan, quien no pudo esquivar.

-¡AAAAAH, ARDE!-exclamó el Akatsuki.

Zetsu miró en shock que la chica tenía el Rinnegan y eso la hacía peligrosa.

-¡DEBEN SALIR DE ALLÍ, NECESITAN REFUERZOS!-le dijo Zetsu Blanco al Negro.

-No, ellos son inmortales. Debo saber que tiene esa niña bajo la manga-negó Zetsu Negro.

Fu usó sus alas y volaba encima de los ninjas. Batía sus alas para provocar fuertes olas de viento y despistar a los Akatsukis.

-¡ARTE NINJA: JIONGU!-exclamó Kakuzu.

Varios de los hilos de Kakuzu salieron a flote y querían atrapar a Fu, mientras que Hidan quería conseguir algo de su sangre para paralizarla.

-¡ELEMENTO FUEGO: TRABAJO DURO INTELIGENTE!-exclamó Kakuzu.

-Kamui-susurró Fu.

La técnica la atravesó y Zetsu quedó sorprendido de que poseía la técnica de Obito.

-¡KAMUI!-.

Un vórtice se generó en uno de los corazones de Kakuzu y fue absorbido.

-¡MALDITA NIÑA, ERA DE ELEMENTO VIENTO! ¡CUANDO TE MATE LO VOY A REPONER CON EL TUYO!-exclamó furioso el hombre.

-¡SUSANOO!-susurró la chica.

Una manifestación del tórax del Susanoo de Fu apareció y era verde negruzco con apariencia de un hombre insecto.

-¡FLECHA DEL SUSANOO!-.

Fu lanzó la técnica más fuerte del Susanoo y el lugar explotó con violencia tapando la vista de Zetsu.

-¡ESA NIÑA TIENE LA TÉCNICA DE ITACHI!-dijo Kakuzu sorprendido y herido.

Fu estaba confiada en que podría destruir a los Akatsuki, pero de repente sintió que algo la tenía paralizada.

-¡NIÑA, NO TE ME ESCAPARÁS!-dijo Zetsu Negro con Fu atrapada.

-No puedo moverme-maldijo Fu paralizada.

Hidan aprovechó y le hizo un corte en la mejilla a Fu con su guadaña para activar su maldición. El Akatsuki se transformó en una especie de Shinigami y se perforó la pierna.

-¡AAAAAAAAAH!-gritó de dolor la peliverde.

-Nos causaste problemas, cuando te saquemos al Siete Colas tomaré su corazón-amenazó Kakuzu.

Fu estaba en problemas y solo tenía una manera de salir de la posesión de Zetsu Negro.

-¡CHOIMEI!-exclamó Fu.

Fu entró en Modo Choimei y un gran viento empujó a los tres Akatsukis. La posesión de Zetsu se rompió por la influencia de Choimei y cortó la comunicación.

-¡ELEMENTO AGUA: CHORRO DE AGUA!-.

Fu sacó un potente chorro de agua de su boca y deshizo la tinta que formaba la maldición de Hidan.

-¡MALDITA PERRA, CORTÓ MI MALDICIÓN!-exclamó furioso Hidan.

-¡ESTO ES POR INTENTAR METERSE CON LA DIOSA DE LOS INSECTOS!-gritó muy amenazante la chica.

De la boca de Choimei se formaba una Bomba de Bestia con Cola muy potente y Zetsu era el único que se dio cuenta del peligro.

-¡ALÉJENSE TODOS!-exclamó Zetsu Negro.

El dúo zombie se dio cuenta de que podrían morir si eso les impactaba. Hicieron un Jutsu de Cuerpo Parpadeante para irse lo más lejos posible.

-¡MUERAN!-.

La Bomba de Bestia con Cola impactó el lugar y un lugar de varios kilómetros a la redonda. Sin que se diera cuenta, la jinchuriki fue teletransportada por Naruto por medio del Camino Animal desapareciendo del lugar.

Flashback fin

Fu estaba descansando y curándose de su pierna con Ninjutsu Médico de los Seis Caminos producto de la enseñanza de Naruto.

-Espero que mi aventura en la Hoja salga bien-sonrió la peliverde lista para la acción.

Al día siguiente, Hinata tenía ganas de estar sola en el bosque y salió para despejar su mente. Le agradaba el sonido de los pájaros y buscar paz mental como fue instruida por los sapos.  
Sin querer escuchó unos ruidos extraños con sus sentidos aumentados por su unión a la naturaleza y perdió la concentración.

-¿Quiénes están por acá?-se preguntó la chica.

Hinata decidió indagar a solas para sacarse las dudas y al llegar contempló que se trataba de sus compañeros Lee y Tenten.

-¿N-no es peligroso que nos descubran en el bosque?-dijo Lee nervioso.

-Nadie viene a esta parte del bosque, querido Lee-sonrió la castaña desabrochándole sus pantalones al cejudo.

Hinata estaba con la boca abajo al ver que Tenten tenía intenciones con su compañero Lee.

-Maldición, tu boca es húmeda-murmuró Lee con placer.

Hinata veía con shock total que Tenten le daba una mamada con gran maestría a su amigo. No era un misterio que las kunoichis de origen civil pudieran hacer este tipo de tácticas, pero lo raro era que una mujer orgullosa como la castaña lo pudiera en práctica.

-Tenten, más rápido-pidió Lee.

Lee tomaba la cabeza de la castaña e incrementaba el ritmo de la felación.

-Avísame cuando vayas a venirte-le pidió la amante de las armas.

Hinata tomaba fotos para tener como chantajear a ambos por si acaso.

-"Ahora entiendo de donde saqué lo chantajista, te odio mamá"-pensó la Hyuga recordando el chantaje de su madre Hana.

-¡TENTEN, AHÍ VOY!-exclamó Lee.

Tenten lo recibió todo y se lo tragó completo. No era la primera vez que lo hacía y ya se había acostumbrado a ello.

-Ya hice mi parte del trato, Lee. Ahora me vas a conseguir el hacha de la Aldea del Hierro que me prometiste y si me convence me dejo hacerlo por detrás-le propuso Tenten.

-¡TRATO HECHO, TENTEN!-exclamó Lee con voluntad de hierro.

Tenten iba tranquila a su casa y cuando abrió vio que Hinata tenía una foto muy comprometedora de ella con Lee hace ratos.

-¡¿DE DÓNDE SACASTE ESA FOTO?!-exclamó Tenten aterrada.

-Ahora entiendo de dónde sacaste esta hermosa tienda de armas. Nadie tiene mejores armas que el clan Lee, pero dudo que se las dieran a un extraña a la familia al menos que estuvieras bien relacionada con su heredero-sonrió picaronamente Hinata.

Tenten quería que se la tragara la tierra porque todo lo que había conseguido podía destruirse con ese secreto revelado.

-Si te sientes mejor, yo me acuesto con mi maestro desde los 12 años-le reveló Hinata.

Tenten abrió los ojos en tremendo shock porque la chica también tenía un secreto muy fuerte.

-No puedo juzgarte siendo que estoy peor que tú-sonrió la Hyuga.

Tenten se sentó y la verdad es que quería sacarse del pecho lo que ella hacía.

-Tienes razón, esto es obra de Lee. Me he acostado con él desde hace dos años. Fue poco después de que saliste de la aldea-explicó Tenten.

-No te creí capaz de darle el culo a Lee por armamento-comentó divertida Hinata.

-Estaba desesperada porque sufría por la bancarrota. El sueldo de Genin es bajo y mi casa estaba hipotecada y con muchas fallas con los servicios básicos-contó Tenten.

-Me han contado que ese es el problema de ser huérfano-comentó Hinata.

-Algo así, no es raro que los ninjas huérfanos sin familia se lleguen a prostituir en ocasiones para poder solventar sus gastos. Si eres lindo podías sostenerte un tiempo como amante de tu maestro y te ayude con tus necesidades básicas-le empezó a decir Tenten.

-O empiezan a ligarse a los herederos de un clan de la aldea-mencionó Hinata.

-Así es, los clanes menos importantes son con los que tienes más posibilidades porque con los de primera clase como los Senju, Uchiha, Aburame y Hyuga es demasiado raro que te acepten como le sucedió a Sakura-declaró Tenten.

-Con Sakura fue porque Sasuke perdió la memoria y se volvió otra persona, además de que también es huérfano. Con mi familia, Neji es el nuevo heredero pero es muy duro para el romance y anda algo cercano a Yakumo-explicó Hinata.

-Y con Shino no me gusta, odio a los insectos-mencionó Tenten.

-Te entiendo-sonrió Hinata.

-¿Qué onda con qué te acuestas con tu maestro? No lo necesitas económicamente-dijo Tenten confusa.

-Yo lo amo, por eso lo hago-reveló la peliazul.

-Oh, claro. Eso pasa-se disculpó Tenten por la confusión.

-¿Sientes algo por Lee?-preguntó Hinata.

-Es un gran sujeto, aunque puede ser fastidioso. Es bastante atento cuando se lo propone y sabe como hacerme sentir mejor en las peores situaciones-platicó Tenten.

-¿Quién no se reiría estando un rato con Cejotas?-declaró divertida la mujer.

-Además de la armas, conseguí mejorar mi Kenjutsu con su maestro Gai. Fui de los ninjas que no pudo conseguir un maestro oficial y he andado en puras clases temporales. Gracias a Lee, pude perfeccionarme con Gai sensei en mi Taijutsu-mencionó Tenten.

-Su clase es horrible, he oído que es incansable-.

-Ni lo digas, los primeros dias fueron infernales-lloró lágrimas anime la castaña.

En la noche, en la Aldea de la Arena, Gaara estaba vigilando a su pueblo. Había sido nombrado Kazekage porque no había otro candidato al puesto.

-Sensei, debe ir a descansar-se oyó una vocecita de una niña.

Gaara volteó y vio a su pequeña aprendiz asignada por él mismo queriendo que tomara un descanso. Se llamaba Matsuri y tenía unos 12 años de edad, con una apariencia similar a la de su madre fallecida Karura.

-No duermo mucho por tener a Shukaku en mi interior y quedé con ese hábito-le explicó su maestro.

-Yo solo quiero que sea feliz-dijo con la cabeza gacha la pequeña.

Gaara tocó su cabecita porque se había encariñado con la niña. La quería porque antes de irse a entrenar la sacó de un orfanato en donde trataban mal a los niños.

Flashback

Gaara de 13 años había experimentado el primer paso a un cambio en su vida. Hinata Hyuga de la Aldea de la Hoja era similar a él en todos los sentidos y le había recordado que no debía rendirse.  
Empezó con algo sencillo como lastimar a los maleantes de la ciudad y siendo menos aterrador que antes, pero no funcionaba del todo porque tenía esa mala fama que ganó a pulso.  
Sin querer, vio a una niña que se paseaba en la aldea buscando comida en la basura y tenía hambre. El pelirrojo se acercó y la pequeña no conocía la fama de asesino de Gaara, por lo que no le tuvo miedo.

-¿Por qué comes de la basura?-le preguntó el jinchuriki.

-No tengo que comer, huí de donde vivía-le respondió la niña de 9 años.

-¿Eres del orfanato?-.

-Lo era, pero los encargados son muy malos y nos obligan a hacer cosas feas. Mejor me escapé para que no me volvieran a pegar-le explicó la chica.

Gaara estaba enfadado porque ningún niño debería sufrir lo que él sintió. De repente, la niña lo tocó y la arena no la rechazó.

-Tu piel es dura y se siente como la arena-sonrió la niña.

Gaara sonrió porque la niña no tenía malas intenciones y no le tenía miedo. La arena la cargó y la puso en su hombro.  
Los aldeanos estaban aterrados porque esa niña estaba demasiado cerca del chico Shukaku.

-¡NIÑA, ALEJATE DE ESE MONSTRUO!-le dijo un aldeano.

-Él es mi amigo, señor malo y feo-le negó infantilmente la niña.

-¡NIÑA MALCRIADA!-.

El aldeano le aventó una piedra a Matsuri, pero la arena la protegió.

-¡TU PROBLEMA ES CONMIGO, BASURA! ¡YO SERÉ UN MONSTRUO, PERO SER CAPAZ DE PEGARLE A UNA NIÑA HUÉRFANA SIN PROTECCIÓN TE HACE PEOR QUE YO!-exclamó Gaara con una sed de sangre al aldeano.

La gente presente lo vio todo y miraron al jinchuriki irse sin matar al hombre y más sorprendentemente con una niña.

Gaara se la llevó a la Mansión Kazekage que le pertenecía por derecho debido a que su padre fue el más reciente Kage de la aldea.

-Que bonita casa-dijo admirada la niña.

-¿Quieres vivir junto a mí?-preguntó Gaara.

-Si, señor Gaara-aceptó la huérfana.

Los hermanos Del Desierto veían algo consternados la llegada de la pequeña niña al lugar y lo sumamente cercana que era a su hermano menor.

-Gaara, ¿me pasa el sushi?-preguntó Matsuri.

Con algo de arena, Gaara se la pasó y Matsuri estaba impresionada por la habilidad de su amigo.

-Eres asombroso-dijo impresionada la chica.

-Gaara, sabes que no podemos tener invitados-le dijo Kankuro extrañado.

-Ella se queda conmigo y punto-amenazó Gaara a su hermano.

Kankuro tenía miedo todavía de su hermano menor, pero no era tan agresivo como antes. Quizás serviría a alguien que pudiera manejar a Gaara emocionalmente.

-¿Tienen un lugar para darme un baño?-preguntó Matsuri curiosa.

Eh, sí. Hay un lugar para que tomes una ducha-le dijo Temari.

-Que bien. Gaara, tomemos un baño juntos-sonrió la pequeña niña.

Los dos hermanos de la Arena quedaro en shock porque la niña quería un baño con su hermano menor.

-No tomo baños tan seguido, mi arena me lo impide-declaró Gaara.

-Hmp, yo quería un baño con mi mejor amigo-dijo triste la niña.

Gaara no dijo nada porque sus hermanos estaban incrédulos de que Matsuri haya ganado tanta cercanía con él.

-Matsuri, después de que te baje la comida, tomaremos un baño juntos-aceptó Gaara.

-¡¿QUEEÉ?!-exclamaron Temari y Kankuro.

-Cállense o los mato-amenazó Gaara.

-¡CREÍ QUE YA NO NOS QUERIAS ASESINAR!-reclamó Kankuro espantado.

-Es la costumbre-se disculpó Gaara.

Gaara cumplió su promesa y tomó el baño con la niña. La casa tenía agua fría para refrescarse del calor extremo del desierto.

-Que rico se siente-declaró Matsuri relajada.

Gaara y Matsuri estaban en un baño de burbujas. El jinchuriki se deshizo de su armadura de arena para darse la ducha y relajar su aún perturbada mente. No hace mucho que había peleado contra Hinata y le hizo cambiar su mentalidad al ver que eran parecidos.

-Gaara, juegue conmigo-le pidió la chica.

-No sé jugar-le respondió Gaara.

Matsuri hizo pompas de jabón y se reía porque era divertido.

-Hágalo, Gaara-le dijo la chica.

El pelirrojo vio los ojos de cachorro de la niña y ahora intentó hacer una burbuja. Le salió bastante grande y Matsuri quedó impresionada.

-Que lindo-dijo admirada la castaña.

Después de la ducha, se había hecho de noche y tocaba arropar a la chica. Había ropa usada de Temari hace años y Matsuri la tomó.

-Estoy cansada-bostezó Matsuri.

-Espero que duermas bien-se despidió Gaara.

-Duerme conmigo-le pidió la niña.

-No puedo dormir, no estoy acostumbrado-le explicó el jinchuriki.

-¿Entonces me puedes proteger de los monstruos que me quieran comer?-le pidió la pequeña.

-Yo soy un monstruo, deberías temerme miedo-declaró Gaara.

-No eres un monstruo, eres un héroe. Yo te quiero mucho-le dijo la niña.

Matsuri se quedó dormida y Gaara se quedó sentado vigilando el sueño de la niña.

-"Niño, ¿por qué decidiste tomar a esa niña como tu protegida?"-preguntó Shukaku con duda.

-"Lo más cercano a alguien que me protegiera era Yashamaru y ves lo que me hizo. Hinata tenía a alguien que viera por ella y no pienso abandonar a esta niña"-le declaró Gaara.

-"Se parece a tu madre, ¿no es algo de Complejo de Edipo?"-preguntó Shukaku.

-"Quizás eso influye un poco, pero mi decisión está tomada"-finalizó su argumento Gaara.

-Por cierto, mi hermano Kurama me ha estado contactando para que tomes un entrenamiento para controlar mi poder. Se avecina una guerra y tu eres de los primeros blancos"-avisó Shukaku preocupado de ser sellado.

-"Si puedo proteger a mi aldea como Hinata lo hace, tomaré el entrenamiento"-aceptó Gaara.

Flashback fin

Gaara sonreía a la Genin Matsuri y ella lo abrazó como nadie más lo hacía.

-Lo quiero mucho-declaró la niña.

-Lo sé, pequeñita-respondió el Kazekage.

Deidara y Sasori estaban en las afueras de la Aldea de la Arena dispuestos a atacar sin piedad al Kazekage y extraer a Shukaku.  
En un lugar secreto de la Aldea del Remolino, en uno de los antiguos calabozos del clan Uzumaki estaban dos personas encadenadas y con signos de violencia.

-Señores Uchihas, es un gusto verlos de nuevo-saludó Naruto con una sonrisa descarada.

Ninguno dijo nada porque su carcelero aún jugaba con ellos sin fin desde el día en que paró el Golpe de Estado y los castigó por querer sacar a Kurama de Hinata y matarla en el proceso.

-Han pasado varios años desde que decidieron traicionar lo que sus amigos, o sea mis padres, trataron de proteger. Además de que iban a matar a mi protegida-les recordó Naruto el motivo por el que el Uzumaki los torturaba como animales desobedientes.

-Mátame-dijo Fugaku sin ningún motivo para vivir.

-La muerte sería una bendición, en vez de un castigo-le respondió Naruto con desdén.

Mikoto lloraba porque se arrepentía de haber hecho una locura que causó la muerte de sus hijos y solo quería dejar de vivir para reunirse con ellos. Naruto hizo que la mirara a los ojos y ella respiraba con miedo.

-Hana era tu amiga también y secuestraste a su propia hija Hinata para sus sucios propósitos-le recordó Naruto.

Mikoto seguía llorando porque sus malas decisiones le costó todo lo que amaba en la vida.

-Naruto, mátame-pidió Mikoto con toda su mente rota.

-Creo que es hora de que esto termine-declaró Naruto con unas llaves.

Naruto los liberó de sus cadenas a los Uchihas y veían con enorme sorpresa al rubio.

-No deseo su muerte, estoy satisfecho con verlos experimentar la desesperación. La caída de su clan maldito es suficiente castigo para ustedes. Además, Itachi y Sasuke no me perdonarían que los matara-informó Naruto.

Fugaku y Mikoto alzaron la vista en tremendo shock por lo declarado por Naruto.

-¡ELLOS ESTÁN MUERTOS!-gritó incrédula la Uchiha.

-No, tus hijos están vivos y coleando, pero ocurrieron ciertas cosas por consecuencia de su intento de Golpe de Estado-dijo Naruto.

El Uzumaki relató que Itachi estaba en una organización terrorista como espía y se echó la culpa de la masacre cuando fue una orden de los ancianos de la aldea. Además de que Sasuke estaba tan sumergido en su venganza que casi deserta de su hogar para irse con Orochimaru y resultó con muerte cerebral después de la pelea con la jinchuriki Hinata Hyuga a quien trataron de secuestrar y la única manera de que viviera era sanar su cerebro, pero sus recuerdos jamás volverían.

-Sasuke, Itachi-susurró Fugaku viendo las consecuencias de sus actos.

-Agradézcanme que fui demasiado generoso y curé a su hijo mayor de su enfermedad mortal y restauré la vista de tus hijos con su Mangekyo Sharingan Eterno, además de que la novia de Itachi está para él todavía-declaró Naruto.

Ambos recordaban a una niña castaña que amaba a Itachi y con la que Mikoto tenía un trato cercano.

-Les propongo un trato y no tienen de otra más que aceptar: O cooperan conmigo y harán todo lo que les ordene, o los mato y no volverán a ver a sus hijos ni siquiera en el más allá-les obligó Naruto con el Rinnegan amenazante.

Para los Uchihas que ya no tenían nada en este mundo y su clan estaba desaparecido por su orgullo, solo quedaba sus hijos que aún vivían.

-Acepto-dijo Mikoto sin dudar.

-No tengo otra opción-dijo Fugaku sin rechistar.

Omake SASUKE Y SAKURA  
Poco después de que Sasuke saliera del hospital, él trataba de armar el enorme rompecabezas que era su vida. Por suerte, Tsunade asignó a su alumna Sakura Haruno como enfermera para su rehabilitación ya que había perdido irremediablemente la memoria. Aunque Naruto le había informado sobre lo que había pasado y lo último que hizo, aún tenía muchas respuestas que encontrar.  
El Uchiha jugaba con el Camino Deva de su Rinnegan y practicaba con Kunais y Shuriken. Cuando entrenaba, su memoria muscular aún no se había perdido ya que instintivamente sabía pelear a la perfección.

-Sasuke-se oyó la voz algo chillona de una chica.

Se veía a Sakura con una cesta llena de comida deliciosa y Sasuke tenía hambre así que se sentó con ella.

-Gracias, te quedó muy exquisita la comida-alagó Sasuke a su enfermera y su novia que no recordaba.

-De nada-sonrió nerviosa la rosada-"Soy una pésima cocinera y mi mamá me lo hizo en su lugar"-pensó con gran culpa la chica.

Sakura siempre había soñado comer con Sasuke en un día de campo desde que iba en la Academia, pero se le hacía un poco raro no ver al chico frío y misterioso que conocía, sino a un sujeto atento y amable que no la rechazaba groseramente.

-Lamento si alguna vez te hice sentir mal-se disculpó Sasuke por su antiguo comportamiento.

-N-no te preocupes-respondió nerviosa la chica sin saber como reaccionar ante este nuevo Sasuke.

-Es que me han dicho que fui bastante cortante con todos y contigo en especial-recordó el chico por lo que el resto le había contado sobre su antigua personalidad.

-Mataron a toda tu familia, entiendo porque eras así-.

-Pero al punto de traicionar a mi aldea y mis amigos por personas que estuvieron a punto de armar una revuelta por su orgullo-dijo Sasuke sin pensarlo.

-No te entiendo-habló Sakura viendo que había algo terrible en la declaración del Uchiha.

-Mi clan estaba a un solo paso de ejecutar un Golpe de Estado a la aldea, debido a que un Uchiha renegado manipuló al Zorro de las Nueve Colas, desconfiaron de todo el clan y los tenían muy vigilados.

Sakura quedó en tremendo shock por la terrible secreto que ocultaba la aldea.

-Planeaban usar a tu amiga Hinata que tenía al Nueve Colas encerrado para controlarlo y matar al Hokage y cualquier oposición, pero Itachi y un enmascarado misterioso los detuvieron-siguió contando el Uchiha.

Sakura procesaba a mil por hora toda esa información para no perder nada de vista.

-Y casi tiene éxito de no ser porque su maestro Naruto Uzumaki intervino para salvar a Hinata de mis padres-.

Sakura no sabía que la amable y gentil compañera de equipo había sido víctima del clan Uchiha y que pudo haber muerto.

-Hay muchas cosas que la aldea nos oculta. Los ancianos provocaron esta masacre al sabotear cada intento de negociación y mi padre planeó su venganza. No importó que se llevaran a personas inocentes con ello, solo por satisfacer el ego de mi familia-maldijo con molestia el pelinegro.

Debido a que su Maldición de Odio se había esfumado, la mente de Sasuke estaba limpia para procesar esta delicada información y no caer víctima de una venganza sin fin.

-Sasuke, tú no estabas involucrado. Solo eras un inocente niño al que arrastraron con este problema. Casi es parecido a Hinata con el Nueve Colas en su interior-le mencionó Sakura siendo comprensiva con el problema.

Sasuke sonrió tristemente porque tenía a alguien que no lo juzgaba por la acción de sus parientes. Mucha veces, los aldeanos le daban algunas miradas de odio porque un miembro del clan era responsable del ataque hace años, pero el chico comprendió que era poco comparado a como detestaban a Hinata.

-Sakura, no quiero ser otro Uchiha del montón. Quiero seguir el mismo camino de Hinata: Cambiar el mundo a través de mis acciones-se prometió Sasuke mientras activaba el Rinnegan.

Sakura no había visto el Rinnengan de cerca y le parecía fantástico y aterrador a la vez.

-¿Qué pasó con tu Sharingan?-preguntó Sakura confundida.

-Evolucionó, no te preocupes-declaró el pelinegro.

Ambos comieron a gusto y cambiaron el tema de conversación.

-¿No somos novios de verdad, verdad?-preguntó Sasuke.

-No, fue una excusa de Hinata. Es que me gustas y ella me involucró-dijo la verdad la chica.

-Bueno, no importa. Eso mantendrá a las fangirls alejadas-declaró Sasuke sonriendo.

-¡¿QUIERES USARME DE ESPANTAPÁJAROS?!-preguntó sorprendida la Haruno.

-Una tal Ino se me acerca y le dije que eras mi novia. Se fue echando humo y gritando cosas acerca de una perra frentona plana que se robó al hombre que quería-contó Sasuke una pequeña anécdota.

-Maldita puerca, me las va a pagar-murmuró Sakura.

-Oye, acompáñame a mi casa. No quiero estar solo, se siente tan deprimente el ambiente de mi hogar-le pidió el pelinegro.

Sakura estaba que no podía con la buena noticia. Su amor platónico la invitaba a su casa y no se la creía. Ambos fueron al departamento de Sasuke y se veía impecable.

-Tu casa es bonita-admiró Sakura.

-Gracias, creo que es hora de que vaya a sentarme. Entrené mucho hoy-declaró Sasuke.

-Yo también, Lady Tsunade es una negrera. Me trata como mula de carga-se quejó Sakura sentándose a su lado.

Sakura veía una vieja foto de la familia de Sasuke. Era poco antes de la Masacre y sonrió triste por lo ocurrido.

-La tengo para recordarme de donde vengo y prometerme corregir sus errores-declaró convencido Sasuke.

-Te ayudaré en tu meta, Sasuke-comentó Sakura con optimismo.

-Creo que serás una buena novia, Sakura. Pero primero permíteme conocerte mejor-le propuso el Uchiha.

-De acuerdo-aceptó Sakura muy animada.

La Sakura interna bailaba activamente el baile de la victoria y festejaba enormemente que ahora era la novia de Sasuke y que había ganado su corazón, aunque no era como lo esperaba, pero no le importaba.  
Con el paso del tiempo, ambos ninjas empezaban a entrenar juntos y a hacerse muy unidos. Perder la memoria era lo mejor que le podía haber pasado al joven Uchiha porque no tenía el odio apoderándose de su alma.

-Sasuke, eres genial. Puedes dominar los 5 elementos-felicitó Sakura.

-Puedo dominarlos, pero no significa que deba ser perezoso. Podría copiar todos los jutsus de la aldea, pero si no los memorizo a la perfección no servirá de nada-declaró Sasuke.

-Entiendo-sonrió estando de acuerdo la chica.

-Sakura, tengo un regalo para tí-le dijo Sasuke.

Un par de aretes pequeños con receptores de chakra estaban en la mano de Sasuke.

-Esto te mantendrá segura en cada misión y quiero que estés bien-le dijo el Uchiha.

-¿Qué es esto?-preguntó la Haruno.

-Póntelos, cariño-le pidió el pelinegro.

Sakura se insertó en las orejas los aretes y sus ojos empezaron a arder bastante.

-¡¿QUÉ ME HICISTE?!-gritó con dolor ocular Sakura.

-Espera y verás-le habló Sasuke seguro.

Cuando Sakura abrió los ojos, contempló que su visión era enormemente nítida y miraba cada cosa mucho mejor. Podía observar el chakra de Sasuke y eso la dejó en tremendo shock.

-¡¿QUÉ ME HAS HECHO?!-exclamó Sakura con asombro.

-Descubrí que puedo conceder a 6 personas mi Rinnegan con una habilidad única. Te di el Camino Naraka para que puedas curar lo que sea y además de poder interrogar a las personas-explicó Sasuke.

-No sé que decir, me estás dando una enorme responsabilidad-dijo Sakura sin saber que hacer con este regalo.

-Solo quiero que lo uses para que estes a salvo. No sé que haría si te perdiera-le declaró Sasuke con una sonrisa triste.

-No me perderás, sé que hallarías una forma de traerme de vuelta. Según me has dicho que el Rinnegan tiene un cierto control sobre la vida y la muerte-le recordó Sakura.

-Lo sé, pero no puedo arriesgarme. Se acerca algo muy terrible y quiero que seas fuerte para poder afrontarlo juntos-le dijo Sasuke con la mano alzada a su novia.

Sakura sonrió y le dio un beso a su novio para sellar la unión entre ellos.

-Lo sé, tendremos que esforzarnos juntos-declaró animada la Haruno.

Esa frase la había aprendido de Hinata Hyuga, quien había influido en la personalidad de Sakura. Un tiempo fueron compañeras de entrenamiento con Lady Tsunade por 6 meses y la peliazul estaba más avanzada teniendo un nivel similar al de Shizune y el traidor Kabuto en esa área. La Hyuga ayudó a escalar más alto con algunos consejos para superar sus errores y tener mejor control en su área.  
Sasuke y Sakura se besaban como si no existiera un mañana. El Uchiha no sabía porque antes desaprovechó una oportunidad de ser feliz, a pesar de tanta tragedia en su vida.

-Te amo, Sasuke. Te amo tanto-susurró Sakura extasiada.

Más tarde, ambos se daban un baño en el departamento de Sasuke. Sakura no sabía como había sido convencida de tener esa clase de intimidad con él. Recordaba un consejo de Hinata poco antes de irse a la aldea.

Flashback

Hinata estaba en una clase especial con Sakura para aprender más de Ninjutsu Médico. La Hyuga le enseñaba mucho sobre maneras de controlar mejor su perfecto uso de chakra y a sanar mas rápido usando Elemento Yang.

-Hinata, gracias por ayudarme a ser más útil para las misiones-agradeció Sakura.

-De nada, ahora quiero hablar de algo muy importante contigo-le pidió Hinata.

-¿De qué hablas?-preguntó Sakura muy confundida.

-Tarde o temprano serás la novia oficial de Sasuke y tendrás intimidad para sujetarlo sentimentalmente-declaró la Hyuga.

-¿Estás hablando de sexo con Sasuke?-cuestionó sonrojada la chica.

-Así es, querida. Algún día vas a ser la señora Uchiha y tendrás que satisfacer a tu pareja y te va a amar más-le aconsejó Hinata.

Hinata sacó unas papas pequeñas y una enorme zanahoria dejando roja a Sakura.

-Hora de una plática de Hyuga a Haruno. Cuando llegue el momento, aplicarás lo que te vaya a aconsejar-declaró Hinata.

Flashback fin

Las pervertidas pláticas de Hinata le quedaron muy grabadas en su cabeza y era la hora de robarse la virginidad de Sasuke.  
La chica abrazó por detrás al Uchiha sorprendiéndolo y le susurró al oído.

-Te deseo, mi amor-dijo seductoramente la chica.

La Sakura Interna estaba que se moría de pena porque estaba aplicando los consejos de Hinata.

-S-Sakura-dijo nervioso el chico.

-Si en un futuro no podemos estar juntos, no quiero arrepentirme de sellar mis sentimientos-declaró Sakura tomando el pene de su novio.

La chica estimulaba con maestría a su pareja y Sasuke no podía zafarse.

-Tus manos son suaves-dijo con excitación el chico.

Sakura aplicaba un poco chakra para estimular mejor a Sasuke como se lo aconsejó Hinata.

-¡SAKURA, ME VOY A VENIR!-.

Sasuke eyaculó bastante en la mano de Sakura y jadeaba bastante.

-¿Te gustó, cariño?-preguntó Sakura.

-Déjame regresarte el favor-.

Sasuke se agachó y empezó a lamer la intimidad de Sakura sorpresivamente.

-¡SANTO CIELO, TU LENGUA ES HÚMEDA! ¡SHANAROO!-chilló excitada la rosada.

Flashback

Poco antes de irse de la aldea, Naruto pasó por la casa de Sasuke. Tenía algo de que hablar con el hermano de Itachi.

-Señor Naruto, ¿qué hace aquí?-preguntó Sasuke curioso.

-Bueno, vine a darte algo sobre un área en que eres pésimo y que te será útil en el futuro-contestó el rubio.

Flashback

Sasuke había puesto en práctica las clases de sexualidad con Naruto con una papaya y aprendió muy rápido.

-¡SASUKE, ME ESTÁS MATANDO LENTAMENTE!-chillaba Sakura.

Sakura sentía su intimidad ser lamida por el Uchiha y jadeaba bastante.

-¡NO PUEDO MÁS, AHI VOY!-.

Sakura tuvo un orgasmo muy fuerte y respiraba con mucha dificultad.

-¿Te gusto, princesa?-preguntó Sasuke.

-No me esperaba eso-suspiraba la mujer recuperándose del sexo oral.

-Me gustas, Sakura-le declaró Sasuke besando su cuello.

-Sasuke-susurraba Sakura.

El plan de Hinata y Naruto estaba funcionando a la perfección. El corazón de Indra no era dominado por el odio y la envidia, y lo cambió por el amor.

-¡SASUKE! ¡SASUKE!-gritaba su nombre la rosada.

El Uchiha y la Haruno tenían su primera vez y se sentía tan bien.

-Prométeme que estarás para siempre conmigo-le pidió Sasuke.

-Siempre seré tuya-le respondió Sakura sonrojada por la tensión sexual.

Ambos estaban moviendo las caderas y llegaron a un punto en que ya no podían más.

-Sakura, me voy a venir-.

-Hazlo dentro-.

Sasuke se vino dentro de la chica y cayó en los pequeños pechos de Sakura.

-Eso fue maravilloso-dijo Sakura abrazando a Sasuke.

-No será la última vez, ¿verdad?-preguntó Sasuke.

-No, no lo será-finalizó la chica.

En la Aldea del Remolino, Hinata tenía el presentimiento de que Sakura había logrado su objetivo, y se iba a dormir para su entrenamiento al día siguiente.


	19. Chapter 19

Amor prohibido (versión loli)  
Capítulo 19 EL RESCATE DEL KAZEKAGE PARTE 2

nagora: Lo chantajista es útil en ocasiones. Buena idea con lo de Konohamaru. Voy a hacer algo Gaamatsu.

AcidESP: Que bueno que te gustó.

NaruHina The Last: Aquí la continuación.

Serpiente Obsidiana: Aún voy a detallar el hecho de como obtuvieron sus poderes de forma científica.

Zafir09: Aún hay mas que relatar.

OTAKUFire: Los padres de los hermanos emos están vivos.

Pegasister Geishiken: Neh, Fu estará con Shino. Si habrá lolicon Gaatmatsu.

Temari Del Desierto no era una mujer muy amable que digamos. Seria, temeraria, de un humor sarcástico y ácido, mandona, malhumorada, fuerte, descarada y temperamental era con las palabras con las que Shikamaru tenía definida a la rubia de la Arena.

-¡TE DIJE QUE TENÍAMOS QUE IR A LA OFICINA!-le recalcó por quinta vez Temari enojada.

-No hay porque darnos tanta prisa, ya casi está terminado el papeleo-le recordó con jaqueca Shikamaru.

Por su lado, Hinata tenía una bolsa llenas de rollos de canela y los devoraba golosamente en el camino.

-Siguen tan sabrosos como de costumbre-declaró hambrienta Hinata.

En eso, la jinchuriki oyó discutir a Shikamaru y Temari en el camino y decidió seguirlos.

-¡ERES EL SUJETO MÁS PEREZOSO DE LA HISTORIA!-reclamó Temari molesta por la lentitud del Nara.

Hinata se puso frente a ellos y fue a verlos con ánimo porque no los había visto en mucho tiempo.

-Hola Shikamaru, hola Temari-saludó Hinata formalmente.

-¿Hinata? Vaya que has cambiado y si que te has puesto muy linda-opinó Shikamaru viendo las curvas y el cuerpo de la Hyuga impresionado.

Temari se molestó por el comentario y las miradas algo morbosas de su compañero y saludó algo agresiva a Hinata.

-¿Qué hay de nuevo? Oí que habías regresado a tu aldea-comentó Temari con un dejo de celos.

Hinata alzó la ceja y entendió que ella estaba molesta porque su amigo ya no le ponía atención y eso le dolió.

-Llegué hace unos días, estuve entrenando como loca y, bueno, ya estoy de vuelta al servicio de la aldea-contó vagamente Hinata.

-Es bueno tenerte de vuelta, eres la única mujer cuerda de esta aldea-declaró descaradamente Shikamaru.

-¡¿ME ESTÁS DICIENDO LOCA?!-reclamó Temari molesta.

-Deja al pobrecito de Shikamaru, apenas llevo 2 minutos y siento mucha tensión saliendo de tí. ¿Acaso no te has masturbado para calmar la tensión?-le preguntó Hinata juguetonamente.

Temari se puso colorada porque Hinata le atinó a que ella no se tocaba para sacarse el estrés.

-¡NO NECESITO ESO PARA CALMARME!-gritó muy incómoda Temari.

Shikamaru estaba en tremendo shock por lo dicho por las dos chicas y por el hecho de que Hinata era la primera en dejar así a la rubia.

-Oh, ¿y al menos has tenido intimidad con Shikamaru? Se te nota que estás coladita con él y quieres llevártelo a la cama-sonrió Hinata burlona.

Ambos se sonrojaron al punto de ebullición y Temari fue la que habló.

-¡NUNCA HARÍA ALGO ASÍ CON UN VAGO COMO ÉL!-declaró Temari avergonzada.

-No estoy tan loco para meterme con una fastidiosa como ella-recalcó Shikamaru tratando de volver a tener su compostura.

-Sí claro-volteó los ojos Hinata.

El Jutsu de Detección de Sentimientos Negativos le permitía saber que había una enorme atracción entre los dos, pero eran muy orgullosos para reconocerlo.  
Hinata hizo dos clones de ella y los transformó en una versión sexy de ellos desnudos.

-Shikamaru, hazme tuya-le pidió la falsa Temari.

-Te amo, Temari-.

Ambos se daban un tremendo beso pasional y los verdaderos Shikamaru y Temari estaba al rojo vivo.

-¡VOY A MATARTE!-exclamó Temari furiosa.

La rubia le dio un golpe con el enorme abanico a Hinata, pero ella lo detuvo con solo una mano.

-Sí que tienes fuerza, has mejorado desde que te vi por última vez. Pero te has olvidado que supero el poder de tu hermano Kazekage por ocho colas de poder y un doujutsu definitivo-le recordó Hinata.

Temari tuvo que tranquilizarse porque ella era amiga íntima de su hermano Gaara y lo que Hinata le dijo era verdad.

-Me dio mucho gusto verlos, deberían seguir mi consejo. Temari tienes serios problemas de ira por estrés y no hay nada mejor que un polvo para sacar su tensión-finalizó Hinata yéndose del lugar.

Temari se volteó roja porque Hinata insistía mucho en que tuviera sexo con Shikamaru.

-Santo cielo, es más pervertida que Ino. Que fastidio-suspiró Shikamaru yéndose del lugar.

-¡SHIKAMARU, ESPÉRAME!-le gritó Temari para que no se fuera sin ella.

En el desierto, Gaara estaba siendo llevado por unos heridos Sasori y Deidara en su ave de arcilla.

-Si no fuera por mi arcilla, el Kazekage habría terminado con nosotros-declaró Deidara con dolor.

-Necesito reparar mi brazo, me arriesgué mucho por ti-comentó Sasori con su brazo de marioneta destruida.

-El idiota de Pain tuvo la culpa, nos había dicho que el Kazekage no dominaba su Bestia con Cola-mencionó enojado Deidara.

Flashback

Se veía al Quinto Kazekage con los brazos cruzados frente a los dos Akatsukis.

-Los estaba esperando, malnacidos-saludó con algo de sarcasmo Gaara.

-Tendrás que venir con nosotros, Quinto Kazekage. Lo harás por las buenas o las malas-le advirtió Sasori.

-Supongo que iré por las malas-respondió el Kazekage con su arena amenazante.

Gaara alzó la mano y Sasori se elevó al aire de forma sorpresiva.

-¡¿QUÉ PASA?!-exclamó Sasori sorprendido.

-Tu cuerpo tiene mucho metal y tengo afinidad al magnetismo-le declaró Gaara.

Sasori fue arrojado bastante lejos y un pájaro de arcilla lo capturó en el aire.

-Me olvidé de que Shukaku posee Elemento Magnético. Mi cuerpo tiene mucho hierro y me coloca en una terrible desventaja-maldijo Sasori.

Deidara usaba C1 para alejar a Gaara del lugar y tenía suerte de que la arcilla no era magnética.

-¡KATSU!-.

Las numerosas esculturas explotaban y Gaara salía flotando en el aire de forma misteriosa.

-¡SHURIKEN DE ARENA DEFINITIVA!-.

El Kazekage lanzaba unos enormes shuriken hechos de arena, hierro, diamante negro y oro.

-¡MALDITA SEA, ES BASTANTE FUERTE!-dijo Sasori.

Deidara iba en otra ave de arcilla y ambos Akatsukis pensaban en cómo tratar de debilitar al Kazekage.

-Me recuerda a Tsuchikage con su Elemento Polvo-mencionó algo aterrado Deidara.

-Su mecanismo de vuelo es muy simple, su misma armadura de arena contiene metal y usa su chakra para flotar en el aire-declaró Sasori deduciéndolo.

El Kazekage sacó una enorme figura detrás de él con la cara de Karura y formaba con sus brazos un enorme Rasengan con chakra de Shukaku.

-¡ELEMENTO MAGNÉTICO: SÚPER GRAN BOLA RASENGAN!-.

Deidara y Sasori aprovecharon para irse en un ave de arcilla y salirse del lugar. Una onda expansiva los sacó despedidos de la obra de Deidara y cayeron al suelo muy lastimados.

-Tenemos que hacer algo o nos matará-maldijo Sasori.

Gaara llegó volando y miró muy sanguinariamente a los Akatsukis.

-¡MUERAN!-.

De repente, unas llamas negras prendieron a Gaara y este se estaba incendiando rápidamente.

-¡WUAAAAAAAAAH!-exclamó el chico.

Atrás de él salió Kisame y absorbió todo su chakra con Samehada, dejándolo completamente drenado.

-Malditos, no los vi-murmuró con dolor Gaara.

-¡MALDITO ITACHI, NO NECESITABA TU AYUDA!-reclamó Deidara molesto.

-Pain nos envió, no seas malagradecido-señaló Kisame irritado.

-Si no hubiéramos intervenido, ninguno habría sobrevivido a ese ataque-señaló fríamente Itachi.

-¿Aún tienes algo de tu arcilla?-preguntó el hombre pez.

-Tengo para dos, es suficiente para largarnos de acá-señaló muy molesto el terrorista.

Flashback fin

Los Akatsukis iban casi llegando a su guarida y Gaara estaba recuperando un poco de chakra, pero sería inútil con la Samehada en manos de Kisame, por lo que esperaba que la baliza de emergencia que envió a Hinata y Kurama Ying haya funcionado.  
La noticia se hizo esperar y la Aldea de la Arena mandó a solicitar a varios ninjas de Konoha para que los auxiliaran.  
Hinata iba a la oficina de la Hokage corriendo porque sabía perfectamente que Gaara había sido capturado y su chakra se iba debilitando.  
Los ninjas convocados por el momento eran Sakura, Sasuke y Kakashi, además de Temari que se iba a su hogar muy desesperada.

-La aldea ha informado que el Quinto Kazekage fue secuestrado y necesitan refuerzos-declaró la Hokage seria.

-Akatsuki ha empezado con sus movimientos, tenemos que darnos prisa para llegar a la Arena-declaró Kakashi con mucha preocupación.

-"Ayuda, Hinata"-se escuchaba la voz de Shukaku débil.

-"¿Están extrayendo tu chakra?"-.

-"No, están sacando el chakra que me robó ese hombre pez malnacido"-se quejó el mapache.

-"Iremos tan rápido como podamos"-prometió la mujer.

El Escuadrón de Búsqueda partió lo más rápido que pudo y cuando estaban lo suficientemente lejos, Hinata los detuvo.

-Caminar solo nos hará perder tiempo y energía necesarias. Sujétense de mí, por favor-pidió la peli azul.

Todos le hicieron caso y la Hyuga se llevó a todos en un rayo amarillo repentinamente. Cuando se dieron cuenta, ya estaban a 3 kilómetros antes de la entrada a la Aldea de la Arena.

-¡¿CÓMO LLEGAMOS AQUÍ TAN RÁPIDO?!-dijo consternada Temari.

-Ella dominó el Jutsu del Dios Trueno Volador por su maestro Naruto Uzumaki, el hijo del Rayo Amarillo-le explicó Kakashi entendiendo rápido el motivo.

-Ra-Rayo Amarillo-tartamudeaba la rubia.

Sasuke y Sakura analizaban el lugar para poder viajar en un futuro con el Kamui del Rinnegan Supremo como Hinata les dijo que se llamaba la versión con tomoes. Kakashi estaba haciendo lo mismo que sus alumnos y él dio la orden de que avanzaran porque la vida de Gaara peligraba.  
Cuando llegaron, los ninjas de la Arena desconfiaban un poco de ellos, pero al ver a Temari dejaron de insistir y los dejaron pasar. Tuvieron un inconveniente con la anciana Chiyo, la rival odiada de Tsunade, porque confundió a Kakashi con su padre Sakumo, pero el asunto se aclaró al explicarle de que era su hijo.  
Más tarde, Sakura curó a un envenenado Kankuro que trató de detener con ningún éxito a Sasori, pero eran cuatro ninjas clase S contra uno y fue derrotado con mucha facilidad, pero obtuvo un pedazo de la capa del marionetista y ya tenían un rastro que seguir.

-La señal de Shukaku se volvió muy débil, sellaron el sitio de extracción de Shukaku. No podré usar el Jutsu del Dios Trueno Volador si no tengo un punto de llegada-advirtió Hinata con mucho pesar.

-Por fortuna tenemos el pedazo de la capa de Sasori, usaré a mis perros para que olfateen el rastro-declaró Kakashi.

El peliblanco invocó a Pakkun y sus perros para hacer el trabajo y fueron en marcha de una vez por todas. La anciana Chiyo los acompañó para acabar de una vez por todas con su nieto Sasori que se perdió en el camino.  
El Equipo de Rescate descansó en la noche e hizo una fogata para calentarse en la noche. Hinata estaba muy preocupada por la seguridad de su amigo y Kakashi lo notó.

-Lady Hyuga, vamos a lograr rescatar al Kazekage. No se preocupe-tranquilizó el peliblanco.

-Él no se merece lo que está pasando, ha sufrido demasiado con su condición de jinchuriki y ahora su vida está siendo arrebatada por algo que no decidió ser-declaró con pesar la chica.

Chiyo se sentía algo mal porque ella fue obligada por Rasa, el Cuarto Kazekage, a sellar en su propio hijo al Shukaku de una Cola.

-Es raro que alguien sienta pena por un jinchuriki después de saber su condición-declaró extrañada la anciana.

-Yo también soy una de ellos, por eso me preocupa-confesó la peliazul.

La anciana había oído que el Nueve Colas atacó la aldea y fue derrotado y teniendo en cuenta la edad de la chica, supo que ella era su jinchuriki y entendía al Quinto Kazekage. Sasuke y Sakura solo podían apoyar a su amiga por lo que pasaba y la defenderían.

-Ustedes ya lo sabían, ¿verdad?-preguntó Hinata con una sonrisa.

-Tu maestro me contó algo sobre ello y Sakura lo tomó bien-explicó Sasuke tranquilo.

-"Hinata, te doy gracias por haberle quitado esos malos recuerdos a mi alumno. Le fallé en eso a Sasuke y si no fuera por tí, él habría echado a perder su vida"-pensó Kakashi sinceramente.

-Es mejor no pensar cosas tristes, pienso hacer rodar cabezas en cualquier momento con los Akatsukis-declaró la Hyuga con el ánimo más elevado.

-Así se habla, Hinata-estuvo de acuerdo Sakura.

En la Isla del Remolino se veía a Naruto reunido con una mujer de la edad de Itachi de cabello castaño que se hallaba exhausta. Se veía un Mangekyo Sharingan idéntico al del prodigio Uchiha, pero con colores invertidos.

-Te has hecho increíblemente fuerte, Izumi-dijo satisfecho Naruto.

-Mis ojos duelen, me está cobrando factura el desgaste de mi visión-se quejó la mujer.

-Para ello estoy reuniendo el ojo que me hace falta de tu primo Shisui, pero debo arrancárselo al hijo de puta de Danzô. Solo necesito aprovechar una mínima excusa para matarlo porque puedo meterme en serios aprietos con ello-le explicó el rubio.

-Más te vale, no quiero seguir oculta más tiempo. Perdí mis sueños y mi juventud en esta isla por culpa de un viejo avaricioso y cruel-comentó muy enojada la mujer.

-Oye, ¿vas a ver a tus suegros? Ya tienen años en este lugar y tú nunca fuiste a saludarlos-.

-No, Naruto. Debo hacerlo junto con Itachi y ellos son en parte culpables de la vida que nos tocó vivir-declaró muy seria la Uchiha.

-Bueno, no te culpo-.

En ese momento, Naruto le tocó la cara a la Uchiha y restauró la visión pérdida de sus ojos con su Senjutsu de los Seis Caminos.

-Gracias, me siento incómoda con la visión borrosa. Apúrate con el ojo de Shisui y lo vas a lamentar-dijo en broma la castaña.

-Te lo juro por la vida de Itachi-sonrió el rubio.

El Uzumaki se paró y se fue del sitio porque era hora de descansar ya que mañana debía tener una reunión con los patriarcas Uchiha por un asunto pendiente con ellos.  
Al día siguiente, el grupo de búsqueda fue interceptado por otro grupo de ninjas de la Hoja enviados por Konoha y encabezados por Maito Gai.

-Primo, que bueno que estás acá-saludó feliz Hinata.

-Es un placer verla bien, Lady Hinata-devolvió el saludo Neji.

-Ya no eres un sirviente, Neji-le recordó la peliazul con una sonrisa.

-Siendo o no la heredera, eres la que cambió al clan y te consideran la Princesa Hyuga-explicó el castaño.

-Jijiji-rio la chica.

-Hace tiempo que no te veía, Hinata-saludó Lee animado.

-Hola, ¿cómo va todo?-.

-¡AUMENTANDO MIS LLAMAS DE LA JUVENTUD AL MÁXIMO NIVEL!-exclamó el cejudo.

Tenten solo se dio un zape y suspiró por la exagerada respuesta de su amante.

-Oye, ¿cómo va la tienda de armas?-preguntó en tono picarón la chica.

-¡BIEN, BIEN!-dijo nerviosa la mujer.

-¡TENTEN HA LLEVADO SU TIENDA DE ARMAS CON SU JUVENTUD AL MÁXIMO!-declaró Ga emocionado.

-"Yo diría que Lee se la coge al máximo"-pensó muy burlonamente Hinata.

-"Maldita Hinata, por su culpa van a sospechar de mí"-maldijo mentalmente Tenten.

-Pongámonos en marcha, perdemos tiempo-les interrumpió Kakashi.

-Antes de irnos, quiero que todos se sujeten de mí-les pidió Hinata al respecto.

Todos ellos le hicieron caso, incluido los perros de Kakashi y la Hyuga envolvió a todos en un manto de chakra de Kurama en versión uno.

-Ya veo, usaste lo mismo que en la misión de Sasuke-mencionó Neji.

-Hmp, tenías que decir eso-se quejó Sasuke al respecto.

-Se siente bien-dijo perturbada Tenten.

-En marcha a patear traseros-finalizó la Hyuga.

La velocidad adquirida era muy enorme y agilizó la búsqueda, pero lamentablemente fueron descubiertos por Akatsuki. Por ello, Pain mandó a unos clones especiales de Kisame e Itachi que estaban resguardando a Sasori y Deidara para restringir sus movimientos.

-Mierda, ellos no-susurró Kakashi por el trauma de enfrentarlos hace unos años.

-Es bueno verlos, el cejudo de allá me debe una revancha-señaló Kisame a Gai.

-Disculpa, ¿de dónde nos conocemos?-preguntó el cejudo sin idea de la identidad del Akatsuki.

-¡ERES UN IDIOTA, VAS A PAGAR POR ELLO!-exclamó el hombre tiburón furioso.

En ese momento, el dueño de Samehada comenzó a pelear contra Gai, Lee, Tenten y Neji. Itachi no dijo nada y Sasuke fue a perseguirlo y quizás enfrentarlo.  
Por su parte, Hinata aprovechó y tocó a Kakashi, Sakura y Chiyo para teletransportarlos a la guarida de los demás Akatsukis.

-Hermano-dijo Sasuke con una sensación extraña en el pecho.

-Oí que no puedes recordarme-mencionó con tristeza el Uchiha mayor.

-No puedo y quizás sea lo mejor. Amo la vida que Naruto me ha dado y estoy feliz por tener a alguien que me acompañe-mencionó el pelinegro con una sincera sonrisa.

-Lamento tanto los que pasó, no fue mi intención-suspiró con tristeza el pelinegro de cola de caballo.

-Hermano, sé que lo hiciste por una buena razón y si te sirve yo te perdono por todo-le dijo de forma sincera su hermano mayor.

Itachi soltó una lágrima sin querer porque jamás pensó escuchar algo así y él se volteó para que nadie lo viera.

-Sasuke, algún día volveré a verte. Nadie debe saber lo que hago en Akatsuki, pero pronto me saldré de allí y aclararé todo y te presentaré a mi novia secreta-dijo el Uchiha con una sonrisa.

El Uchiha se desvaneció en cuervos y ambos no tenían más remedio más que regresar a apoyar a sus aliados, por lo que usó el Kamui para desplazarse instantáneamente. Lo mismo hizo el otro escuadrón que derrotaron con dificultad a Kisame para alcanzar a los demás.  
Por su parte, el grupo de Hinata y compañía llegó y se toparon con la pared sellada, pero la Hyuga reconoció los patrones Uzumakis en él.

-¡SHINRA TENSEI!-.

El Camino Deva del Tenseigan se hizo presente y rompió el sello de la entrada. Se veía a Deidara y Sasori con holograma de los demás Akatsukis, y a Gaara elevado en el aire con su chakra siendo absorbido.

-¡BANSHO TENSEI!-.

Gaara fue atraído por una fuerza gravitacional y se rompió el enlace con la Estatua Demoníaca del Camino Exterior. El Kazekage se notaba muy exhausto, pero el Tenseigan de Hinata indicaba que Shukaku seguía allí por muy poco.

-¡VAN A PAGAR TODOS, MALDITOS!-amenazó la Hyuga muy furiosa.

El Tenseigan había cambiado a un color rojo y con una pupila felina agresiva, pero se calmó porque estaban en una cueva.

-¡ESCÚCHAME BIEN, KAGUYA! ¡NO TE VAS A SALIR CON LA TUYA!-dijo con mucha ira la peli azul.

Zetsu Negro que se hallaba oculto se puso nervioso al oír a la jinchuriki decir ese nombre, pero nadie le entendió para su suerte.

-"Esa niña está relacionada con ese Uzumaki maldito"-pensó muy irritado el ente maligno.

-¡AKATSUKI, SÉ QUE ME OYEN Y TENGO UNA COSA QUE DECIRLES! ¡SON UNOS IDIOTAS POR SER USADOS POR UNA PLANTA NEGRA MALÉVOLA CON COMPLEJO DE MADRE, SOBRE TODO EL RARO DE LA MÁSCARA NARANJA Y EL IDIOTA PELIRROJO OBSESIONADO CON EL DOLOR!-señaló con mucho coraje Hinata.

Nagato y Obito enfurecieron en sus guaridas ocultas, pero la afirmación de la chica los dejó con muchas dudas al respecto.  
En ese instante, Hinata formó una Bomba de Bestia con Cola en sus manos con ayuda de Kurama Ying y la lanzó directo a la cara de la Estatua Demoníaca del Camino Exterior y la hirió. La cueva comenzó a resquebrajarse y la Hyuga los sacó a todos en su jutsu del Dios Trueno Volador.

-¡TENEMOS QUE SALIR DE AQUÍ!-maldijo Deidara aterrado.

-¡SACA UNA DE TUS AVES Y VÁMONOS DE ACÁ!-le recordó Sasori.

El rubio hizo caso y destruyeron la cueva para salir huyendo del sitio. Sin embargo, estaban en el campo de visión de Hinata y sabían a donde iban.

-¡¿SAKURA, YA APRENDISTE A USAR SUSANOO?!-preguntó desesperada la Hyuga.

-No tengo muchas reservas para mantenerlo a flote-explicó la chica.

-¡TE DONO MI CHAKRA, AHORA HAZ TU MALDITO SUSANOO!-pidió la jinchuriki.

Sakura activó el Rinnegan Supremo donado de su novio y logró formar una copia del Susanoo Estabilizado con el chakra de la Princesa Byakugan y todos ellos se metieron a la cabeza del ente, con Gaara cargado por Kakashi.

-¡AHORA TRAS ELLOS!-dijo Kakashi listo para pelear.

Mientras tanto, los criminales creían haberse deshecho de los ninjas, pero su tranquilidad no duró mucho porque un ente de chakra púrpura iba tras ellos.

-¡USA LA FLECHA DEL SUSANOO!-le dijo la Hyuga.

-¡SHANAROO!-exclamó Sakura con coraje.

La técnica especial fue lanzada al ave de Deidara y ellos no tuvieron de otra que lanzarse al bosque. Ambos criminales cayeron en el suelo, pero las copas de los árboles redujeron el impacto.

-Estamos fritos-maldijo el rubio malvado.

-Maldita sea-murmuró con mucha molestia el pelirrojo.

Los ninjas llegaron y Sakura deshizo el Susanoo porque no estaba muy acostumbrada a su uso. Hinata resguardó a Gaara en su dimensión de bolsillo del Kamui Byakugan junto a un clon de sombra que se encargaría de darle primeros auxilios.

-Ninguno de los dos saldrá vivo de este lugar-advirtió Kakashi descubriendo su Mangekyo Sharingan.

Hinata involucionó su Tenseigan al Byakugan y se fijó en Sasori y Deidara y sus características.

-Deidara, tienes un par de bocas en la mano y otra en el pecho, además de que tu chakra es del Elemento Explosivo. Me gusta ese ojo especial contra el Genjutsu del Sharingan, por cierto me recuerdas mucho a Ino Yamanaka. Por el otro lado, Sasori es enteramente hecho de metal y otras cosas como una marioneta, excepto por una cosa orgánica en el pecho: Su propio corazón-determinó la Hyuga al resto de sus compañeros.

-Odio el Byakugan-murmuró Sasori porque un Hyuga era lo peor que podía enfrentar un marionetista.

Deidara empezó a devorar un montón de arcilla en ese instante e hizo uno de sus jutsus más poderosos.

-¡C3!-.

Un enorme dragón de arcilla salió al sitio y empezó a pelear contra los ninjas. Sasori se retiró para poder armar sus marionetas, y Chiyo y Sakura lo siguieron de manera veloz.

-Kakashi sensei, quiero mostrarle un jutsu especial-le dijo Hinata.

-Quiero verlo-asintió el peliblanco.

-¡NO VAN A PODER DETENER MI OBRA!-dijo con mucha confianza Deidara.

Hinata hizo unos sellos que Kakashi se memorizó y ella tenía un rayo de color púrpura en su mano.

-¡ELEMENTO RAYO: ELECTRICIDAD PÚRPURA!-.

El jutsu basado en el Raikiri fue lanzado de la mano de Hinata y atravesó al C3 de Deidara dejándolo inactivo y deshecho en pedazos.

-Impresionante, Hinata. Me gustó ese jutsu-alabó Kakashi pensándolo usarlo muy seguido.

-¡MALDITA HYUGA, DEJA DE DESTRUIR MI ARTE!-exclamó furioso el rubio.

-¿Eso es arte? Mi hermana hace mejores cosas con plastilina que tú-criticó Hinata.

-¡VAS A PAGAR POR BURLARTE DE MI ARTE!-amenazó el terrorista.

De repente, un Chidori atravesó el pecho de Deidara y este se deshizo resultando ser un clon de arcilla de distracción.

-Mierda, caí-dijo Sasuke molesto desactivando su Chidori.

De repente Hinata detectó con el Byakugan que el bosque estaba desintegrando, y el resto se dio cuenta de ello con su Sharingan.

-¡SUSANOO!-.

Sasuke cubrió a sus compañeros con su defensa definitiva y no fueron afectados por el jutsu de Deidara.

-Otra de esas cosas, detuvo mi C4-maldijo Deidara.

El rubio se dio cuenta de Sasuke y entendió que se trataba del hermano de su peor enemigo: Itachi Uchiha.

-Tenías que ser de la misma progenie de tu maldito hermano-maldijo con enojo el terrorista.

-Casi nos matas de no ser porque tenemos doujutsus que nos permitió reaccionar a tiempo-respondió el Uchiha.

Deidara trató de salir huyendo, pero Kakashi fue más veloz y usó su ojo para proyectar un pequeño Kamui en su brazo izquierdo y así cortárselo.

-¡GAAAAAAAGH!-gritó de dolor el terrorista.

-Se acabó, si te rindes juró que te mataré sin dolor-le dijo Sasuke con un Chidori en la mano.

-¡NUNCA ME DERROTARÁN, SE IRÁN CONMIGO!-exclamó Deidara listo para morir.

Él destapó su pecho y empezó a devorar toda su arcilla, empezando a adoptar una forma grotesca y abominable.

-La arcilla explosiva está acumulándose sin parar y generará una técnica suicida-analizó Hinata impresionada.

-¡ESTE ES MI ARTE DEFINITIVO Y USTEDES MORIRÁN PARA EXPERIMENTARLO!-exclamó maniáticamente Deidara.

-Kakashi sensei, opciones-preguntó Sasuke algo abrumado.

-Mandarlo al Kamui, pero necesitamos mucho chakra-dijo el peliblanco.

-De eso no hay problema-sonrió muy divertida Hinata.

Ella tocó a ambos ninjas y ellos usaron el Kamui para teletransportar al suicida a otra dimensión. El rubio vio que su jutsu fue en vano y solo le quedó hacer una cosa.

-¡NOOOO, MALDICIOOOOOOOÓN!-.

Deidara detonó su C0 y murió en una terrible explosión que abarcó 10 kilómetros, pero nadie fue afectado afortunadamente.

-Uno menos-suspiró exhausta Hinata.

-Faltan el resto, Sakura y la anciana Chiyo ya terminaron su labor-declaró Sasuke ya que vio por los ojos de su novia lo que sucedía en ese instante.

Gai y sus ninjas llegaban al lugar, pero el trío había terminado con su labor, además de que esperaron a Sakura y Chiyo que traían noticias sobre Orochimaru y una reunión en el Puente del Cielo y la Tierra.

Gaara salía de la Dimensión de Bolsillo de Hinata y era recargado de forma veloz por su amiga jinchuriki con el chakra de Kurama, para la molestia enorme de Shukaku.

-Me siento mucho mejor-suspiró el pelirrojo.

-Si hubieras llegado unas 3 horas más tarde, estarías muerto y Shukaku estaría en la Estatua Demoníaca del Camino Exterior-sonrió muy aliviada la peliazul.

-Gracias por venir por mí-agradeció el chico mapache.

-Para eso son los amigos, por algo somos hermanos jinchuriki-le recordó feliz la Hyuga.

Unas horas más tarde, después de llegar con los halcones de Sasuke, la aldea celebraba muy emocionada el regreso de Gaara a lo grande. Su Kazekage estaba vivo y no podían contener la emoción.

-Hinata, gracias por ayudar a mi hermano-agradeció Temari.

-De nada, es mi amigo y mi hermano jinchuriki-declaró Hinata con una sonrisa.

Matsuri corrió y abrazó con lágrimas de alegría a Hinata por haber rescatado a Gaara.

-Muchas gracias por rescatar a mi querido sensei-le agradeció Matsuri.

-De nada, pequeñita-respondió Hinata sonriendo.

Gaara descansaba porque estaba casi drenado y Shukaku se recuperaba de la extracción que casi sufre.

-"Genial, ahora le debo la vida a Kurama"-mencionó molestó el mapache.

-Tal vez algún día le devolvamos el favor. Nunca se sabe cuándo ocurra algo-mencionó Gaara seguro.

Naruto caminaba con los padres de Sasuke encadenados de nuevo y los tiró al suelo. Frente a ellos estaban Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki viéndolos de mala manera y con mucho enojo.

-No puede ser-dijo Fugaku pasmado.

-Ku-Kushina-susurró en tremendo shock Mikoto.

Kushina le dio una tremenda cachetada a la Uchiha porque estaba muy enojada con ella y después le dio una patada.

-¡SON UN PAR DE TARADOS, NO SÉ PORQUE LOS PERDONÓ MI HIJO AL TRATAR DE ASESINAR A MI NUERA!-les reclamó Kushina con enojo.

-Cálmate madre, si los matas vas a poner tristes a Itachi y Sasuke y me harás gastar mucho chakra para revivirlos-le pidió Naruto.

-De acuerdo, solo lo haré por tí-aceptó Kushina mirando muy enojada a los Uchihas.

Minato solo observaba triste al ver lo bajo que habían caído sus amigos por venganza y no trataron de demostrar su valía ante todos.

-¿Co-cómo es posible, los vimos morir?-preguntó Mikoto llorando por verlos de nuevo.

-Naruto nos revivió, es una larga historia-le contestó Minato.

-Mira como terminaste Mikoto. Tratar de matar a la hija de Hana, tu mejor amiga para el orgullo de tu clan-le dijo con mucho enojo Kushina.

Mikoto solo mantenía gacha la cabeza porque estaba arrepentida de sus acciones.

-No llores Mikoto, no todos los días puedes ver a tu maestra viva de nuevo-le dijo burlón Naruto.

-Mikoto, pensé haberte enseñado mejor que esto. Parece que debí enseñarte códigos de honor-suspiró Kushina.

-No nos desviemos del tema. Este par de idiotas serán parte del Plan Imperio Shinobi y sus ojos nos servirán para ello-les dio a conocer Naruto.

-¿Les hiciste despertar el Mangekyo Sharingan Eterno?-preguntó Minato.

-Así es, sin que se dieran cuenta les intercambié los ojos para que los despertarán-les reveló Naruto.

Los dos Uchihas recordaban que en una de sus torturas les arrancaron los ojos con mucho dolor y sin saber por qué se los metieron otra vez.

-Perdonen que no usara anestesia, pero se desmayaron durante el proceso-les dio a conocer el rubio jinchuriki.

-Mamá, dejen en sus habitaciones a este par y si intentan escapar van a pagar caro las consecuencias-les pidió Naruto.

Kushina asintió y se llevó al matrimonio Uchiha para que se hospedaran.

-¿Estás seguro que esto es necesario?-preguntó Minato.

-Itachi está de mi lado y Sasuke tratará de revivirlos cuando sepa manejar el Camino Externo. Es mejor que lo sepa que sus padres tratan de retomar el buen rumbo y que intentan lo mejor para todos-explicó calmadamente Naruto.

-Estás llevando nuestro plan mucho mejor de lo que planeaba originalmente-felicitó Minato.

-Hice unos cambios al descubrir a Zetsu Negro y sus planes para revivir a nuestro ancestro. Antes planeaba seducir a Hana y matar a Hiashi, pero eso cambió al conocer a mi Hinata. Ella era mejor que su propia madre para ser mi esposa y no necesité de mucho esfuerzo para que cayera enamorada de mí, aunque la quiero demasiado-contó Naruto.

-Fuiste generoso al revivirnos, quiero conocer a tu novia. Me da gusto que seas feliz con alguien, pero me perturba el hecho de su edad-admitió Minato.

-Lo sé pero no me importa. Cuando el mundo sepa que su emperatriz se llama Hinata Uzumaki será algo trivial-mencionó Naruto seguro.

-¿Qué vas a hacer con Hana ahora que cambiaste de planes?-.

-Bueno, ella me hizo daño en el pasado y sé que me pidió perdón por eso. Lo único que agradezco de que se haya casado con Hiashi es el hecho de que dio a luz a dos hermosas hijas y que la mayor me haya hecho más cálido de nuevo-comentó Naruto recordando lo feliz que lo había hecho la peli azul menor.

-¿Así que no vas a cuidarla?-.

-Nuca dije que la voy a abandonar. Hinata y Hanabi la aman mucho y no me lo perdonarían. Por mi parte, quiero hacer lo posible para sea feliz con su familia-le dijo Naruto sabiendo que ella lo quería mucho.

-Naruto, solo te puedo decir una cosa: Esto va a terminar de forma muy extraña-suspiró la pelirroja.

-Quizás sí, pero mi vida ya es una mierda-sonrió el Uzumaki por todo lo que ha hecho en los últimos años.

-Solo procura ser feliz-le dio una caricia la mujer en el cabello de su hijo.

-Eso haré, mamá-.


End file.
